


La Venganza Potter-Riddle

by MoonNaruSasu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Harry, Dark James, F/F, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger Bashing, Lastimado Draco Malfoy, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 12:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 73,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonNaruSasu/pseuds/MoonNaruSasu
Summary: Todos lo veian como un simple muñeco que podian controlar, todos lo veian como su salvador y su boleto de fama y fortuna, pero nunca vieron quien era realmente, no se imaginaron que detras de esos hermosos ojos verdes se encontraba un ser lleno de oscuridad, odio y deseo de venganza, su vida fue una falsa y el regresara al Mundo Magico para recuperar lo que le pertenece adueñarse de todo , preparense a vivir la oscuridad en todo su esplendor por la aparicion de un nuevo y todo poderoso Señor Oscuro
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/OC, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 22
Kudos: 91





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola soy MoonNaruSasu, primera vez que escribo en esta pagina, soy estritora de fanfics yaoi, son fan de Harry Potter de forma reciente, esta es mi segunda historia de Harry Potter, espero que la disfruten

**Prologo**

En Azkaban un lugar frio violento, lleno de oscuridad donde los dementores, se pasean libremente, los gritos de dolor de los prisioneros abandonados a su suerte, incluso olvidados, se oian por todo el lugar, se sentía el poder siniestro, en una de las prisiones estaba nada mas y nada menos que la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue Draco Malfoy, aquel joven aristocrático, presumido , amante de las tradiciones sangre pura, hijo del mortifago Lucius Malfoy siendo el mismo también mortifago solamente era un cascaron de lo que fue alguna vez, cuerpo esquelético, cabello largo sin vida, sin ese rubio platinado de siempre, sus ojos abiertos pero totalmente sin vida, no sentía que en Azkaban el infierno estaba desatándose, los gritos que se escuchaban ahora pertenecían a los guardias que custodiaban el lugar.

Un hombre fuerte de mediana estatura, cabello negro revuelto, ojos verdes frios que transmitia odio, deseo de venganza y con su sonrisa siniestra destruia todo a su paso, los guardias suplicaban piedad, pero el hombre misterioso fríamente los asesinaba sin ningún miramiento, no iba solo, tenia un grupo de encapuchados con el, era nuevos mortifagos y el seria el nuevo señor Oscuro, después de todo al final tocaron lo que nunca debieron tocar, finalmente el hombre entro a donde estaba lo que estaba buscando, y libero toda su ira de inmediato haciendo que casi las paredes del lugar cayeran por completo

-Mi señor por favor-suplica uno de los acompañantes del hombre misterioso-señor debe calmarse-el hombre se volteo para asesinarlo de una- Potter, aunque odies que te llame asi, sabes perfectamente que debemos salir todos ileso, creeme que te ayudare a destruir , asesinar y maldecir a cada una de las personas que nos deben, pero precisamente por el-señalando a un mal estado Draco-precisamente por el debes mantener la calma

-Harold-dice otro encapuchado-generalmente yo le daría ciento de crucios de una a Severus, pero incluso yo odio admitirlo pero el tiene razón-acercandose con cuidado a su hijo-creeme hijo tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para destruir todo el mundo mágico , pero precisamente tu pareja te necesita

-Lo se-dice fríamente Harold-esta vez te la paso Snape, pero otra y no la cuenta-sonrio escalofriantemente cuando Severus ni siquiera titubeo en asentir, por algo era uno de sus mejores hombres, en realidad quien diría que su hombre de confianza seria precisamente quien le hizo la vida imposible en Howgarts, que ironico es el maldito destino

Mas calmado o lo poco que podía , ver a su amado angel, su dragon lastimado vilmente, sin vida hacia que su poder volviera a resugir pero Snape y su padre tenia razón ahora su pareja o lo poco que queda lo necesitaba, poco a poco se acerco tranquilamente, tocandolo suavemente Draco se encogio sin embargo fue su única respuesta, dolia en el alma no haber podido salvarlo, Draco era su todo y esos malditos lo destruyeron, lo abrazo aun cuando su pareja no lo reconocería, sin embargo ni el ni los demás esperaron a recibir la terrible noticia que marcaria un nuevo rumbo al mundo mágico, Draco aun con su vista perdida, tomo la mano de Harry y se la puso en su vientre

-Mataron-dice un dolido y perdido Draco Malfoy-lo mataron, a mi bebe, bebe muerto, ellos mataron a mi hijo, mi bebe mi Harry

Harold derramo algunas lagrimas antes de poner a dormir a su pareja

-Y te juro que con la muerte de nuestro hijo mi amor-dice Harold-te juro que todo el mundo mágico se arrepentirá de por vida, especialmente Albus Dumblendore, en el nombre de mis padres James Potter y Tom Riddle, como me llamo Harry James Potter Riddle, destruiré a ese maldito viejo y todo su sequito cueste lo que me cueste

Continuara….


	2. El Renacer de la Oscuridad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> en medio de la desaparicion de Harry Potter en su busqueda de los Horrocrux, y despues de su enfrentamiento final con Voldemort, Draco Malfoy habia sido recluido en Azkaban durante meses, meses que destruyeron fisica y emocionalmente al rubio, hasta que repentinamente alguien lo salvo, dicha persona misteriosa juro venganza a su nombre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia ya la tengo algo adelantada con 11 capitulos hechos y el doce en proceso, mientra pueda escribir la subire diariamente

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Harry Potter son de total exclusividad de la autoria de J.K Rowling, yo solo poseo la historia…

Con la caída de Voldermort, aparentemente la paz reinaba en el mundo mágico , meses después Howgarts reabría sus puertas para la sorpresa de todos, se daba por iniciado un octavo año, y mas también habría un noveno año que validaría el primer año de entrenamiento en distintas profesiones mágicas como aurores, sanadores, o incluso trabajando para el ministerio. Por sorprendente que puede pasar algunas personas que aparentemente murieron incluso antes de la batalla como Albus Dumblendore,estaba con vida, cabe señalar que este sonrientemente volvió a su puesto de director como si nada. Sin embargo el héroe del mundo mágico Harry Potter había desaparecido momentos después de derrotar a su contraparte Lord Voldermort, lo cual no era nada bueno esto, porque Harry seguía siendo fundamental para todos especialmente para el propio Albus  
-Hermione querida aun no hay nada de indicios de Harry-pregunta como si nada Albus  
-Aun no director, y no puedo creer que ese se desapareciera asi-suspira con frustración Hermione-es el héroe aquí, el todo niño que vivio, hicimos casi todo por el y aun asi se va como si nada  
-Mione tiene razón-dice furiosamente Ron-que se cree ese, se supone que seria siendo nuestro títere, se casaria con Ginny y finalmente nos apoderaríamos de todo lo que nos pertenece , es en serio  
-Debe saber señor Weasley-suspira con frustración Albus-que lo entiendo por completo, pero precisamente porque el mundo mágico aclama a su héroe Harry debe estar con nosotros, debemos seguir controlándolo, porque me temo señor Weasley que aun hay mortifagos por ahí y el poder de Harry es demasiada tentación para ellos  
Todos los que estaba ahí asentia dándole la razón al director  
-Una cosa salio buena de esto-sonrie Ginny-nos deshicimos de la maldita familia Malfoy, Lucius y Narcissa murieron en la batalla, pero como disfrute al ver destrozado por completo a Draco Malfoy mas cuando me suplicaba por la vida de su maldito vástago , como Harry me traiciono con esa maldita serpiente  
En Azkaban Ron Weasley, con su hermana Ginny y su madre Molly disfrutaban a lo grande como Draco Malfoy era violado delante de ellos por los custodios, ser héroes de guerra le daban acceso total a estar presente como ese desgraciado huron le arruino sus planes al hechizar a Harry, porque para Ginny su Harry jamas pero jamas se fijaría en esa maldita serpiente  
-No no mas déjenme por favor-suplicaba el rubio sin pudor alguno el no importaba pero su hijo amaba a su bebe era el fruto de su amor por Harry-mi bebe no déjenme en paz mi bebe , mi hijo  
-Como es la cosa-dice furiosamente Ginny-asi que estas embarazado de mi Harry-al usar su varita maldijo al rubio tenia varios meses avanzado protegido por un maldito glamour-entonces arrodíllate ante mi-Draco abrió sus ojos en shock-vamos arrodíllate ante mi y suplicame que salve a tu hijo, si ese maldito bastardo es hijo de Harry lo dejare vivir solamente si me suplica  
Draco para la sorpresa de todos , no dudo ni un segundo en acatar el pedido de Ginebra Weasley, al diablo su maldito orgullo Malfoy, sabia que Harry lo podía odiar humillándose asi, pero era su hijo, su bene el fruto de su amor, y amaba a su hijo mas que nadie en la vida  
-Por favor, por favor Ginebra-suplica un arrodillado Draco-deja vivir a mi bebe, no lo mates por favor  
-Siendo asi mi estimado Malfoy-sonrie siniestramente Ginny-la victoria es mia, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer  
Sonrio cuando los custodios se llevaron a un histérico Malfoy que después de ese fatídico dia perdió todo, especialmente su mente  
-Eso si que fue el triunfo del año hermanita-sonrie Ron-ver por fin como Draco Malfoy el todo poderoso príncipe de los Slytherin ya no es nada mas que ceniza, eso si que fue lo mas grande que hemos hecho y aun nos falta mas  
Todos rieron felices sin ver que un furioso Severus Snape especialista en espiar escucho todo, esos malditos Weasley no sabe lo que le esperan, no mintió ayudaría a sus dos señores oscuros a desaparecer a esos malditos para siempre cada lagrima que su ahijado derramo ellos lo pagarían con sangre

Mientra tanto lejos de ahí, en una de las habitaciones del castillo Riddle en Francia que nadie , pero nadie nunca supo de su existencia, en una habitación un dormido mal herido Draco Malfoy descansaba, o lo poco que podía descansar, su madre Narcissa estaba a pie de su cama vigilándolo en todo momento, llámenla paranoica pero quería asegurarse que su único hijo estuviera vivo, trago un nudo en la garganta, cuando Harold y los demás lo trajeron no importo nada de nada adiós orgullo, dignidad política, lloro amargamente, afortunadamente la pareja de su hijo que ella también lo amaba, la consolo y le dio el libre permiso de llorar mas cuando el estaba igual o peor que ella , sabia que Harold amaba a Draco y su hijo también lo amaba  
-Madre lo siento, pero no puedo evitar lo que siento-dice entre lagrimas Draco-el padre me puede odiar cosa que el me odia por todo, pero madre amo a Harry Potter-Narcissa literalmente se quedo como piedra-lo amo madre, Harry es el único que me ve por ser Draco y no el maldito príncipe de los syltherin, y el para mi es solamente Harry mi torpe idiota Harry nada mas, lo siento madre  
-Oh cariño-era lo único que podía decir Narcissa en ese momento, pero aunque fuera totalmente una locura lo que su hijo sentía precisamente por el enemigo numero uno de Voldemort aun asi lo apoyaría, era su hijo, su todo y daría incluso su vida por el sin dudarlo  
-Sabes Harold-sonrie Narcissa sabiendo que el joven Riddle entro-cuando después de confesarme su amor por ti-suspira nostálgicamente-por medios de cartas mágicas, me describia madre Harold hizo esto, Harold me dio, esto, y se notaba tan feliz , el brillaba solamente contigo Harold no tienes idea de lo agradecido que estoy contigo por llegar a su vida  
-El afortunado soy yo Cissa-medio sonríe Harold porque la única persona que lo hace sonreir esa prácticamente esta en una cama-pensar que tuve que herirlo aquella vez con el Sectusempra , ambos estábamos asustados , fuimos elegidos como peones, pero cuando fui a verlo Cissa, esa noche aprendi de tu hijo como nunca, solamente esa noche me enamore de Draco Malfoy para siempre  
En la sala de enfermería de Hogwarts, Harry Potter con su capa de invisibilidad fue a ver como estaba su archienemigo Draco Malfoy, según Ron debería dejar las cosas asi , la vida del huron no era importante, pero para Harry si que lo era, cuando lanzo ese estúpido hechizo jamas pensó ver a Draco herido, odiaba a Snape mas por eso, pero su odiado profesor no tenia la culpa que haya usado el hechizo sin su permiso. Entro sin ser visto, Draco se veía mal, con todo su pecho vendado, aunque debía reconocer que el huron dormido era realmente lindo, sacudió su cabeza  
-Entra de una vez Potter-dice suspirando Draco dejando en shock a Potter-vamos Potter que con esa capa o sin ella sentiría tu presencia a kilómetros de distancia, y tu también me reconocerías, años odiándonos o peliandonos nos ha dado bastante experiencia  
Harry no sabia si sonreir o no ,el rubio narcista era una caja de sorpresa después de todo  
-Potter no fue tu culpa-dice seriamente Draco-te iba a lanzar una imperdonable, solamente te defendiste  
-Pero casi te mato por eso Malfoy-dice fuertemente Harry-porque no dijiste nada, escuche por el director que dijiste que fue un accidente  
-Porque ambos sabemos que fue asi-suspira Draco llorando-aunque iba a lanzarte una imperdonable de lejos viste que no tenia realmente la intención, estaba asustado, temeroso y tu solamente te sorprendiste cuando reaccione, pero Potter con el corazón en la mano, de toda las personas que me rodean tu seria la ultima en mi lista de pensar en lastimarme con intención, te he visto Potter creeme que te he visto de verdad  
Harry quería huir, porque esa mirada de dolor, tristeza pero de amor de Malfoy lo atraía como polilla pero en vez de eso como Gryffindor al fin hizo algo que pensó que lamentaría , pero al final seria lo mejor de su vida, se acerco a la cama de Draco, mirándolo fijamente estremeciendo a Draco, ambos se acercaron hasta que Harry impulsivamente lo beso, y santo Merlin besar a Draco Malfoy era morir e ir directamente al cielo. Draco abrió sus ojos en shock de todos los posibles escenarios de su encuentro con Potter jamas se imagino esto, pero se dejo llevar porque anhelaba esto, deseaba esto desde hace años atrás y mas cuando Harry lo besaba con toda la pasión que podía se estaba derritiendo como mantequilla en brazos de Potter y no le importaba, es mas amaba mas a Harry Potter  
-Ha…rry-gemia el rubio en el beso, ambos se detuvieron por un solo momento pero Harry nuevamente devoro la boca del rubio era adicto a Malfoy no era obsesion que sentía era amor, finalmente se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de su enemigo y al ver que este se estremecia por completo sabia que sentía lo mismo  
-Eres mio Draco-dice con voz profunda Harry devorando el cuello de Draco que gimio ante ese contacto-se que esto no era obsecion ni odio te amo Draco  
-Soy tuyo Harry, solamente tuyo-gemia Draco con sus ojos cerrados-y también te amo, te amado por tanto tiempo Harry  
Ambos sonrieron abrazados finalmente estaban juntos y era lo que importaba  
-Despues de eso nos vimos a escondidas-susurra Harold besando los labios de su pareja-Draco me sonreía Cissa, me escuchaba en todo, no hablábamos de la guerra no porque no queríamos sino que sorprendentemente nunca vimos la oportunidad-Cissa asentia-es decir solamente reíamos comíamos juntos, era nuestro mundo y ese mundo no los destrozaron por completo  
En ese sentido Narcissa se estremecio toda la habitación estaba temblando por completo, se sintió toda la magina negra a su alrededor y ella no le temia toda la vida vivio rodeada de la magia oscura, mas bien se sentía atraída y juraba fielmente fidelidad nuevamente ante su nuevo Lord, Harold no pudo evitar sentir la enorme necesidad de liberar su poder, su pareja no reaccionaba y al verlo asi totalmente destruido solamente quería aparecerse ante Albus Dumblendore de una para asesinarlo lenta y dolorosamente ese maldito viejo tiene serias cuenta pendientes con el  
-Mi amada Cissa cuidame a mi Dragon-dice Harold sin ver a Narcissa asentir-debo seguir con mis ocupaciones, pero en la noche me quedare con mi dragon, no lo dejare solo, buscare todos los sanadores del mundo pero Draco tiene que volver a mi  
-Yo también lo espero mi señor-dice Narcissa mirando con amor a su único hijo  
Harold camino tranquilamente desde la habitación de su pareja, hacia la sala principal del castillo de su padre, sonrio que giros da la vida, aquella persona que supuestamente quiso asesinarlo cuando era un bebe, fue quien le dio la vida junto a su otro padre, tantas mentiras, tanda desidia que anteriormente como Harry Potter padecio, maltrato físico y emocional por parte de los malditos Dursley, desprecio por sus propios compañeros en sus primeros años en Hogwarts, peor que eso fue manipulado, engañado por ese viejo maldito que fue la causa de todas sus desgracias desde que nacio, nuevamente Albus Dumblendore, que se prepare ese maldito volvió a la vida para morir precisamente por sus manos. Sonrio fríamente cuando al entrar estaba varias familias de mortifagos esperándolos, los Zabini, los Parkinson, Los Grabble, ademas de otras familias que no eran tan de luz como el mundo mágico supone. En ese momento el primer Lord, se presento  
-Anteriormente era conocido como Voldemort-dice fríamente precisamente Voldemort-pero aquí todos ya recuerdan lo que realmente sucedió, Voldemort jamas debio existir salvo las mentiras de cierto vejete-sonrio fríamente cuando todos sus mortifagos se estremecieron-bien ahora me llamaran aquí en nuestro circulo y en lo demás como Tom Riddle y no solamente eso de una conozcan a mi amado esposo James Riddle anteriormente conocido como James Potter supuestamente asesinado por mi  
Silencio sepulcral, cuando un muy sonriente James Riddle sonreía felizmente dejando a todos totalmente sorprendidos  
-Y ademas hay un igual a mi, mi heredero-dice fríamente Tom-a el nadie pero nadie deberá desobedecerlo porque de una no vivirán para contarlo-mas fríamente-es mi hijo irónicamente la persona que estaba destinada a asesinarme es la persona que seguirá con mi legado eternamente, pasa adelante mi querido Harold  
-Muchas gracias padre-sonrie fríamente Harold dejando a todos sin palabras-nadie pero nadie me llamara aquí Harry Potter, ese nombre ese ser que fui antes esta muerto y mas le vale a todos que siga asi  
Libero un poco de su poder oscuro que llenaba toda la sala de la magia negra en todo su esplendor, libero un hipogrifo negro para el terror de todos un ser mágico viviente, tenia alas que para el simbolizaba a su amado dragon pero también tenia colmillos y una mirada oscura que representaba a la serpiente que realmente era el  
-Asi que mis estimados seguidores-dice fríamente Harold-sientase felices de servir al que será el nuevo Lord Oscuro y futuro gobernante del mundo mágico  
Continuara…..


	3. Las Mentiras Empiezan a Desmoronarse

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Harry Potter, pertenecen por completo a su autora J.K Rowling, yo solamente poseo la historia….

En la batalla de Hogwarts, finalmente Voldemort y Harry Potter estaban frente a frente en el bosque alejados totalmente de todas las personas, luchaban ferozmente entre ellos, Harry sabia que no viviría después de esto, solo esperaba que su amado dragon no lo odiara por haberle mentido, había prometido a Draco regresar a sus brazos, el pobre le lloro, le suplico que no viniera, pero era el destino y este estaba mas que escrito en piedra, uno de los dos el o Voldemort tenia que morir, solo esperaba que Draco estuviese bien era lo único que mas deseaba en este momento  
-Listo para morir Potter-dice fríamente Voldemort  
-Cuando quieras Tom-dice seriamente Harry sabiendo que eso enfurecia mas a Voldemort-no te tengo miedo Tom y tu mas que nadie lo sabe asi que alguno de los dos morirá o quizás ambos moriremos  
-Siendo asi Potter que asi sea-dice firmemente Voldemort  
Cuando ambos iban a lanzar sus respectivos hechizos un poderoso Expelliarmus, que hizo que las dos varitas pasaran en manos de un mago que al soltar su capucha dejo por completo congelados tanto a Voldemort como al mismo Harry Potter  
-Aquí nadie pero nadie morirá-dice firmemente el misterioso mago mirando a Voldemort-Tom Riddle le pones una mano encima a tu hijo y conmigo no la cuenta-Voldemort se volvió a congelar-y mi amado Harry lo siento pero no puedo dejar que asesine al hombre que amo y mas siendo el tu padre  
-¡Que Diablo¡-exclaman totalmente sorprendidos Voldemort y Harry a la vez, el hombre misterioso, era un mago fértil y no cualquiera era el autentico James Potter que sonrio ampliamente al ver que tanto padre como hijo quedaron como estatua viviente  
-¿En que piensa mi amado Lord Oscuro en via de jubilación?-pregunta felizmente James, mientra que Tom puso sus ojos aunque no dejaba de abrazar a su amado esposo y veía como su pequeño ni tan pequeño Harold se desenvolvía entre los mortifagos amaba a su hijo y estaba realmente orgulloso de el, Harold de lejos iba a continuar con su legado  
-En primera volvi a ser joven James-sonrie Tom mas cuando fue James que puso los ojos-sino que finalmente te tengo en mis brazos, enloqueci de dolor a ver que nos separaron por malditas mentiras de ese miserable viejo, nunca me perdonare haber dudado de tu amor  
-Si de culpa hablamos Tom-susurra James-yo también la tuve, me deje envolver como regalo por ese viejo, odiaba la supremacía de la sangre sin saber que era lo que me hacia ser lo que soy, no todo es perfecto en nuestras creencias, pero alejarme de las mismas causo que ese maldito no solo me envenenara contra ti-suspirando continuo-sino que me hizo amar a esa maldita sangre sucia de Lily Evans y miranos casi los dos perdemos a nuestro Harold por nuestras propias equivocaciones  
-En ese sentido nuestro hijo sufrio a lo grande-suspira Tom mirando a Harold caminar entre sus súbditos-no solo por la estadia con los malditos Dursley-se estremecio James cada vez estaba en el lado oscuro su mirada furiosa era prueba de ello-las veces que yo …bueno que como ser enloquecido intente matarlo-suspiro aliviadamente que James asentia-verlo como sufre al ver a su pareja totalmente destruida, verlo llorar silenciosamente ya ni lagrimas tiene Harold hasta ello se lo arrebataron esos malditos, no miento James aunque temas lo que nos pase pero ayudare en todo a mi hijo, el mundo mágico pagara con sangre lo que hicieron  
-Si tuviera alguna duda Tom no crees que me hubiera enfrentado a ti-dice James besando a Tom-cuando nos conocimos eramos la versión mas joven de Harold y Draco, los dos nos detestábamos yo odiaba a un arrogante serpiente venenosa  
-Y yo a un terco Gryffindor-sonrie Tom-y luego de hechizos, mal palabras sexo a monton-James se sonrojo-miranos donde estamos, me duele ver que Harold sufra por su pareja, y estimo a Draco ese joven aun por ser hijo de Lucius el no merecia todo lo que esos malditos le hicieron  
-Y es precisamente por Draco que apoyare a mi hijo y a ti hasta el final mi amado Lord-sonrie James sorprendiento a Tom-Draco idénticamente es igual a cierto estúpido Malfoy, pero su inteligencia, su valentía que el no sabe que la tiene, todo y esa capacidad de amar que tiene por Harold eso lo heredo de Narcissa-Tom le dio la razón-el es mago fértil como yo Tom, tu ni Harold por mucho que ame a Draco podrá entender ese inmenso dolor de perder a un hijo, Tom a el no le hicieron lo que a ti perdiste años con Harold pero en poco tiempo ambos se comprenden y se aman perfectamente-sonrio cuando Tom miraba brillantemente a su hijo-pero Tom a Draco le arrebataron a su hijo desde su vientre, le abrieron, mataron a un ser que tenia todo el derecho a vivir ,ese dolor Tom eso ni cuando eras el antiguo Voldemort puedes entender, ese dolor no se lo deseo a nadie, Draco solamente escapo para no sentir mas, volverá tengo fe en el, porque Harold no ve que Draco solamente lo escucha a el, pero Tom el chico tiene razones de sobra para estar como esta  
-Creeme que lo se amor-suspira Tom-creeme que lo se  
Mientra que los esposos Potter-Riddle conversaban amenamente disfrutando estar juntos Harold seguía midiendo a cada uno de sus súbditos, mejor dicho a los que le muestran lealtad a su padre, miro de reojo a ambos padres los amaba a los dos, otra cosa que Albus Dumblendore pagaría con su vida, sus padres Tom Riddle no era ni la mitad de esas historias patéticas contada por el vejete, ciertamente su padre mostraba su aura de maldad, frialdad, pero con el y su padre era totalmente abierto incluso bromeaba entre ellos, lo apoyo de forma incondicional para sacar a su pareja de Azkaban, James siempre amo a su padre y sabiendo que este fue quien le dio la vida mas, odiaba que vivio una mentira con la sangre sucia de Evans su patética madre adoptiva esa era otra joyita siento hermana de la perra de Petunia al final no le debía sorprender  
-Mi Lord-dice uno de los leales a su padre, Harold noto que era Blaise Zabini el mejor amigo de su pareja, Draco le conto que Blaise y la misma Pansy eran los únicos que veian mas de su fachada ademas de el porque también fingían ser algo que no eran típica tradición de sangre pura, aunque obviamente ahora entendia el porque  
-Blaise Zabini supongo-dice Harold  
-Mi Lord ambos sabemos que nos conocemos-dice seriamente Blaise mientra que Harold le daba crédito el moreno era un Slytherin en todo el sentido de la palabra-me gustaría mostrarle mi fidelidad por completo y para ello, para darle prueba de que sere su mas fiel servidor, le contare lo que paso con Draco-Harold abrió sus ojos en shock-siempre supe de su relación mi Lord, y no fue por Draco, créanme señor puede darme crucios , legeremens y todo y vera usted mismo que ese rubio le ha sido fiel a usted en todo   
Harold no dudaba de la fidelidad de su pareja, Draco tenia esa maldita costumbre de mostrarle sus recuerdos cuando no estaban juntos, pero era feliz porque cuando el se quejaba su pareja le decía hasta el cansancio  
-Porque siempre es lo mismo contigo Potter-se queja con puchero Draco mientra que Harry lo amaba mas asi-realmente quiere saber porque te doy mis recuerdos cuando hago todo sin ti  
Sonrio cuando su despitado Gryffindor asintió amaba a su idiota Gryffindor y nunca lo dejaría de hacerlo  
-Porque Harry por lo que se de ti hasta ahora, nadie te ha dado hecho de que te aman-dice Draco viendo que Harry lo miraba furiosamente levanto la mano-es la verdad Weasley dice que es tu mejor amigo y duda de ti a la primera eso no es ser amigo y lo sabes-Harry a regañadiente le daba la razón-Granger siempre te dice que hacer con buenas intenciones esta bien , pero todo tiene un limite Harry tu aunque te equivoques tienes derecho a decidir por ti mismo, confía en mi que eso de decidir por mi mismo salvo contigo eso si que es mas que increíble  
Harry lo abrazaba acariciando sus cabello, sonreio cuando Draco se acurrucaba mas a el como un lindo huron, lo ultimo no lo diría en voz alta bajo ninguna circunstancia  
-Cuando nos confesamos no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hiciste Harry-susurra Draco-pense que hacer, como mostrarte que no eres un juego, entonces porque no dejar que me veas a través de mi mascara-Harry se sorprendio-en mis recuerdos aunque me veas arrogante y siendo el imbécil que debo pretender ser, aun veras que en un simple gesto, una sola mirada, o en una frase susurrada tu estaras en mis pensamientos , en mi vida cotidiana siempre Harry  
-Te amo dragon-dice con un nudo en la garganta Harry-realmente te amo  
-Y yo a ti mi amada serpiente disfrazado de leon-sonrie Draco-siempre te amare  
Blaise fue otro que sintió como el poder de su nuevo Lord se libero, Harold no podía evitarlo, cada recuerdo feliz con Draco, era un maldito recordatorio que decía que el no pudo salvarlo, que no vio cuando su pareja desaparecio y lo mucho que sufrio en Azkaban pero se tranquilizo, necesitaba mostrar frialdad en todo el sentido, para que todos vean que el no va a titubear ante nadie, el mundo mágico seria completamente suyo y nadie se interpondría en su camino  
-Quien sabe ademas de ti , mi relación con Draco?-pregunta fríamente Harold  
-Me temo que yo mi estimado Lord Riddle-dice una muy elegante Pansy-como mi adorado Blaise, Draco no nos conto, mantuvo su secreto pero me temo que nuestro Draco no conto que cierta Hermione Granger lo siguiera  
Harold maldijo mentalmente haber conocido a Hermione, esa era otra que tenia cuentas pendientes con el  
-Hablaremos los tres de una pero antes-suspira fríamente Harold-si los dos vienen a darme su lealtad que quieren a cambio  
-En tercer lugar estatus, que mi familia sea nuevamente reconocida-dice rápidamente Pansy, mientra que Harold sonrio sastifecho estos dos si que eran syltherin su poder le hacia ver que los dos no mentían-segundo poder, poder para destruir a los que nos humillaron, y siguen humillando a Syltherin que mi estimado Lord ni siquiera estaban en acuerdo a la guerra hasta ahora, y en tercera por Draco-mirando al Lord-de una mi estimado Lord Draco no tiene interés que no sea usted, y digamolo asi que yo estoy en su bando si me entiende  
Harold no dejo de sorprenderse gratamente empieza a gustarle esta Pansy, su pareja no mintió ella si que era una bruja sarcástica y con poder como ninguna  
-Draco mi Lord ese me salvo la vida a mi y a Blaise mas de una vez-suspira Pansy es mi mejor amigo lo apoyare a el y a usted hasta el final y es mi palabra de Syltherin  
Harold nuevamente asintió sabiendo que un Syltherin a diferencia de las otras estúpidas casas cuando daba su palabra la cumplían hasta el final  
-Ahora Zabini dime como Parkinson, porque debo creer en tu fidelidad-sonrie escalofriantemente Harold  
-Por esto mi señor-susurra Blaise dándole una pequeña botella a Harold-aquí tiene los recuerdos que Pansy y yo robamos en el tiempo que usted y Draco se veian a escondidas-suspirando continuo-como Pansy acaba de señalar , Granger fue la que descubrió todo con respecto a su relación, nosotros solamente la seguimos y ella se reunio con los Weasley cabe decir mi Lord que en esa reunión no deseaban verlo feliz con Draco  
-Vengan los dos de inmediato a mi sala de estudio-dice fríamente Harold-esperenme aquí, ire a dejarle el resto de la reunión a mis padres, quiero ver esos recuerdos, con ello Zabini tu y Parkinson serán bien recompensados entendieron  
Los dos asintieron de inmediato   
-Padres me temo que no podre seguir atendiendo a mis invitados-dice fríamente Harold-viendo a sus padres mas de cerca-Blaise y Pansy los mejores amigos de Draco descubrieron lo que sucedió con el en mi ausencia, aparentemente Granger como siempre metio las narices donde no debe  
-Quiere que estemos contigo hijo?-pregunta suavemente James-  
-No papa debo hacer esto solo, no solo para mostrar mi valia como el futuro nuevo Lord-dice oscuramente Harold-sino que debo ver esto a solas, de una si sienten un estallido en mi estudio ya saben por que  
Sin mas que decir, se fue con Blaise y Pansy, sabia que no le gustaría nada ver el contenido de esas botellas , pero debía saber que paso cuando el se fue de Howgarts a buscar los malditos horrocruxes  
-Bien estamos aquí-dice Harry-Dobby ven aquí  
Su mas fiel elfo Dobby que también lo daban por muerto hizo su aparición  
-Me llamo amo Harold-dice fríamente Dobby para el shock de Blaise y Pansy al percibir que el poder oscuro de su nuevo Lord era tan poderoso que ni los elfos domesticos eran inmune al mismo-traeme de inmediato un pensadero   
-A la orden amo Harold-dice Dobby que desaparecio, apareciendo en segundos con el pensadero   
-Bien entrare de inmediato y mas vale que sea esto importante Zabini-dice con tono amenazador Harold estremeciendo a los dos Syltherin  
-Cuando se trata de Draco mi Lord-suspira Pansy-incluso usted sabe que Blaise y yo no estamos mintiendo  
Harold de una le dio buen punto, Pansy de una se gano su puesto los dos porque Blaise aunque se estremecio con su mirada seguía firme con que el viera los recuerdos lo cual dicha firmeza dolorosamente no le presagiaba nada bueno  
Harold vio a Draco correr por los pasillos histéricamente  
-Ese Potter se fue sin decirme nada de nada-susurra furiosamente Draco-bueno vamos a ver Harry James Potter si vives a tu enfrentamiento con el señor Oscuro porque cuando regreses conmigo no viviras para contarlo  
Harold no pudo evitar estremecerse su rubio dragon era el único que conseguia eso, por la furiosa mirada que Draco mostro su rubio no estaba bromeando, pero en ese momento Draco dejo de caminar cuando sonrio felizmente, su novio era bipolar o que, pero trago grueso cuando vio que Draco tiernamente tocaba su vientre  
-Sabes amor-dice dulcemente Draco-el terco con complejo de héroe de tu padre no sabe de ti-suspirando tocando su vientre-y en realidad no es su culpa , apenas supe de tu existencia me dio el susto del siglo, sabia de los magos fértiles pero que yo era uno nada que ver, asi que James porque si eres niño te llamaras como tu abuelo, Harry merece al menos tener un pedacito de su padre con el  
Harold quería abrazarlo y gritarle no acercarse a los Gryffindor, decirle que su padre James esta vivo, seguramente su padre llorara cuando le cuente que su nieto no nacido se llamaría asi, nuevamente sintió su furia a mas no poder vio a Hermione, no escucho todo, pero por la mirada maliciosa que daba tenia mal presentimiento  
-Pobre Malfoy-sonrie Herminone-si supieras que será el ultimo dia de libertad, nuestro Harry esta afuera buscando los horrocruxes, yo mágicamente me encargare de enviarte a Azkaban de por vida, una sangre sucia será la que te destruya Draco Malfoy  
Harold se encontró en el sitio secreto de la Orden, su antigua casa Grimmauld Place, estaban reunido los mas jóvenes de la Orden, es mas Hermione estaba con Ginny, Zacharias Smith, Oliver Wood, Patil , Lavender ,  
-Tengo una idea de mandar a nuestro huron a Azkaban de por vida-sonrie Hermione-Ron esta entreteniendo a Harry ese tonto piensa que ando investigando el medallón de RB, pero nada que ver, sabemos que ese maldito Malfoy hechizo a Harry  
-Por supuesto que lo sabemos-dice furiosamente Ginny-ese desgraciado no solamente es un maldito mortifago sino que hechiza a mi Harry, lo que sea que hagas Hermione hazlo de una vez, quiero a ese maldito pudriéndose en Azkaban  
-Es mas que eso-sonrie Seamus-Zacharias y yo tenemos familiares como custodios, y digamos que ellos necesitan divertirse , quien mas que la puta de Draco Malfoy para ello  
-Maldito Seamus Finnegan-grita furiosamente Harold-regresare a Hogwarts, solamente para acabarte a ti y a tus miserables compañeros, sobrevivieron a mi padre, pero conmigo tendrán la muerte segura  
Nuevos recuerdos y Harold abrió sus ojos en shock cuando la sangre sucia se hirió a si misma con el mismo hechizo Sectumpra, y su amado rubio cayo en la trampa. Draco iba auxilar a Hermione, pero esta grito pidiendo ayuda cabe decir que Minerva no dudo en creer ni en un segundo en su estudiante Gryffindor y llamo de inmediato a los aurores no sin antes  
-Usted Malfoy es una desgracia como estudiante, como persona no vale ni medio centavo-dice fríamente Minerva mientra que Harold veía con impotencia como le dolia esas palabras a su Dragon-Albus Dumblendore una persona sabia de buen corazón-Harold casi vomita con lo ultimo que dijo-el creyo en usted en darle una segunda oportunidad, y usted resulta ser toda una serpiente viscosa un mortifago como usted no merece vivir  
-No quise ser mortifago-grita Draco-Granger esta mintiendo jamas haría eso, el nunca me lo perdonaría  
-Quien Harry, por favor Harry es demasiado misericordioso con una vil serpiente como tu-dice furiosamente Minerva-que cuanto Harry te pago por tus servicios-Draco estaba mudo, Harold le daba la razón incluso la directora Minerva esa también estaba en su lista negra-por favor Malfoy una puta como tu solamente pagándole es asi que Harry Potter se fijaría en usted  
-Harry no es usted-grita Draco-Harry es mil veces mejor que todos ustedes el sabe quien soy yo y yo lo amo como es el me entendio  
Una fuerte cachetada fue lo que recibió  
-Aurores ya saben que hacer-dice fríamente Minerva-este chico no es de mi incumbencia, total un desperdicio humano menos en el mundo mágico nos ayudaría hacer este mundo mejor  
El estudio prácticamente estallo Blaise y Pansy nerviosamente se salvaron precisamente por la magia de Harold, y se sorprendieron a lo grande cuando en sus brazos tenían nuevamente cada uno, una marca tenebrosa  
-Mi marca es el triple de poderosa a la que creo mi padre-dice oscuramente Harold-han demostrado lealtad conmigo especialmente con mi pareja, pero de una saben que morirán si piensan en traicionarme alguna vez  
-Y no será asi mi Lord-dice firmemente Blaise-creanme mi Lord esa vez cuando supimos eso intentamos de todo incluso en entrar a Azkaban, pero nada de nada solamente supimos por boca de los custodios, que …ellos se divirtieron grandemente con el heredero Malfoy  
Harold asintió , pero Blaise sabia que estaba a un centímetro de destruir todo a su paso, realmente estaba impresionado, enamorado de la magia negra del nuevo Lord, y veía que Pansy también estaba mas que fascinada  
-Siendo asi ambas marcas-continua Harold-no será visibles para nadie solamente se vera entre ustedes y mis otros leales súbditos-Pansy y Blaise fascinadamente asintieron-cuando los llamen sentirá el poder oscuro pero no ardera como antes, pero cualquier misión que fallen serán cruelmente castigados, los crucios de mi padre no serán nada a lo que yo puedo hacer  
Sonrio fríamente cuando los dos Syltherin asintieron temblorosamente  
-Aunque si mi dragon confía en ustedes les dare mi voto-suspira Harold-su primera misión será esta Blaise-mirando a Blaise-consigue mas estudiantes Syltherin a nuestra causa, manipula, chantajea ofrécele el mismo cielo que yo los recompensare, pero quiero reforzar la casa Syltherin es hora de que nuestra amada casa sea respetada como se debe  
Ambos Syltherin sonrieron en ese aspecto  
-Pansy quiero que me informe todo pero referente a los Gryffindor-dice firmemente Harold-con todo me refieron lo que hacen como viven especialmente los Weasley y Granger todos ellos quiero que los vigile atentamente, porque cuando regrese a Hogwarts, lo hare por la puerta grande créanme los dos que el regreso de Lord Voldemort no será nada cuando Harold Riddle haga su aparición frente a todos aquellos que lo traicionaron y lastimaron a lo que mas aman, todos ellos realmente sentiran el terror en persona  
Continuara…..


	4. Una siniestra Familia

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Harry Potter son de la propiedad intelectual de nuestra amada autora J.K Rowling, yo como siempre digo solo poseo la historia

Al dia siguiente en el castillo Riddle, en la habitación de Draco, Harold era el que cuidaba a su pareja, suspiro su amado dragon seguía dormido, anoche tuvo fiebre de repente, según su padre Tom, lo contado por Severus, su pareja sufre de desnutrición extrema, falta de calcio, hierro, anemia, consecuencia de su maltrato en Azkaban, ademas de laceraciones en distintos parte de su cuerpo, producto de las violaciones que sufrio por parte de esos malditos miserables, se acerco a su dragon lo recorria con su mirada,toco su vientre, Draco amo a su hijo tanto como el, ahora pensaba en su bebe iba a ser padre no le dio tiempo a su pareja a contárselo, amo a su hijo sin saberlo solamente cuando Draco totalmente ido se lo confeso, ese dolor lo llevaría de por vida, ese dolor alimentaria su venganza contra todo el mundo mágico  
-Harold hijo ven a comer con nosotros-suspira James-Dobby y Milky atenderán a Draco de forma perfecta, ademas Severus vino a darnos el informe semanal, y quiere que este aquí, confía en mi ambos sabemos que Severus cuando viene a esta hora no es nada bueno, le sigo dando crédito al mulgriento, ese si tiene un don para sorprender a la personas  
-Dimelo a mi padre-suspira Harold besando a Draco-vendre nuevamente amor, sabe que tengo cosas importantes que hacer, pero tu siempre seras lo primero para mi, te amo Dragon  
Suspiro nuevamente al no obtener respuesta preferia mil veces ver a Draco dormido que con la mirada vacia que tenia cuando estaba despierto eso si que lo mataba, se fue con su padre sin haber notado un minimo movimiento de las manos de Draco, cuando llego vio a Severus sentado con Narcissa a su lado en la parte derecha, el se sento en el centro a la cabeza de la mesa con sus padres Tom y James a la izquierda  
-Bueno todos estamos aquí-dice Harold sin embargo Krecher hizo su aparición repentina  
-Lamento mucho aparecerme asi mi estimado Lord Riddle-dice apenadamente Krecher-pero afuera del Castillo, Lucius Malfoy exige ver a su esposa, especialmente al amo Draco  
Harold empezó a enfurecerse , Lucius Malfoy era un idiota sin remedio  
-Mi Lord no deje que ese imbécil se le acerque a mi ahijado bajo ningún concepto-dice furiosamente Snape que sorprendio a los tres Riddle, porque los tres sabían que si alguien controlaba sus emociones era precisamente Snape-Narcissa lo siento pero tu maldito esposo ademas de huir como un cobarde sabe lo que hizo  
Mirando fríamente a su amiga  
-Ese maldito le dio libertad plena a los custodios de abusar de tu hijo-Narcissa abrió sus ojos en horror-Lucius estaba en Azkaban reclutando mortifagos para el Lord Voldemort-miro que Tom furiosamente entendia la referencia-vio a Draco ahí Narcissa y ese jamas pero jamas hizo nada por ayudar a tu hijo  
-El también sabia de mi relación con Draco-dice furiosamente Harold-Krecher déjalo entrar al castillo, y dile a los otros elfos que preparen la mazmorra, al parecer Lucius tendrá hospedia gratuita aquí, el será el primero que sienta mi poder por completo, lo siento Narcissa pero será viuda  
Lo ultimo lo dijo en tono mortal  
-Supongo Harold querido-dice tranquilamente Narcissa-que podias ayudarme en los asuntos financieros, digo una viuda con un único hijo no puede quedarse a la intemperie verdad  
-Por supuesto Cissa-dice fríamente Harold amaba ese rango Syltherin de Narcissa-sabes que tu y mi amado tendrán todo lo que necesitan-Narcissa sonrientemente asintió-pero claramente tus derechos y de mi Dragon creeme que los hare respetar  
Narcissa nuevamente le sonrio  
-Bueno mi Lord, esperare a que converse con Malfoy-dice fríamente Snape-o desean escuchar mi informe, debo regresar en cualquier momento a Hogwarts, ante que el vejete o Minerva se den cuenta de mi ausencia  
-Lucius literamente esta congelado-sonrie fríamente Harold-volver a ver a nuestra amada Nagini, vigilándolo constantemente no le dara ni pie a decir o hacer algo, asi que todos te escuchamos  
Todos asintieron, y Snape mostro varios pergaminos  
-En estos pergaminos mi Lord-empieza Snape-estan escritos las nuevas reglas de Hogwarts para el inicio del octavo año, es mas hay un años mas agregado el noveno como primer año para iniciar las carreras mágicas-suspirando-pero fijensen bien mis lords, en esas nuevas leyes incluye que no esta permitido la practica de magia negra, que no se permite usar túnicas o cualquier cosa que resalte entre los estudiantes, que se declina la supremacía de la sangre, y especialmente con los Syltherin  
Tom, Harold y James miraban asombrados las estúpidas nuevas reglas del vejete, ese si que se soltaron todos los tornillos  
-Los Syltherin no tienen derecho al Quiddicth-dice furiosamente Tom-si caminan por los pasillos, las casas están en pleno derecho de atacarlos si ven que tienen varitas, es decir que los nuevos Syltherin ni si quieran pueden tener sus varitas a la luz del dia ni siquiera pueden respirar es en serio  
Ahora era Tom que casi explotaba la sala de comedor, afortunadamente James lo calmo, aunque Severus veía asombrado que el mismísimo James Potter anteriormente Gryffindor a todo poder, estaba tan furioso como su esposo  
-Calmate amor que la sala de comedor no tiene la culpa-suspira James-creeme Tom ese maldito viejo esta dándome razones a por mayor en no solamente apoyarte a ti y a nuestro hijo, sino que ese esta que se busca la muerte mas horrible que cualquier mago o muggle pueda soportar, pero debemos seguir escuchando a Snape, presiento que el tiene mas que decir  
-Asi es mi Lord-dice fríamente Severus-no solamente los Syltherin no tendrá vida en Hogwarts, sino que el vejete junto a sus amados seguidores es decir los Weasley aunque no todos, Granger y demás que conocen buscan que la practica de magia negra sea prohibida en todas las escuelas mágicas, y eso desequilibraría la magia como tal, ademas el viejo esta dándole luz verde a Granger para que hayan mas nacido de muggles en el mundo mágico, por lo cual mi Lord-mirando a James-esta vez sabe que seria perjudicial para nosotros  
-Creeme que esta vez estoy conciente de ello-dice James porque odiaba darle la razón a Snape, se respetaban es mas se llevan bien pero algunos habitos tardan en morir-sobre todo porque desde que estamos aquí siento fuerte la magia, por lo cual aquí no hay tanto nacidos de muggles como en Londres ,por eso debemos actuar de inmediato  
Snape asintió de inmediato  
-Espera Severus-dice tranquilamente Harold-dijiste que algunos Weasley no estaban de acuerdo con el viejo y los demás-Severus asintió aunque trago grueso la sonrisa maliciosa de su nuevo Lord le daba mala espina  
-Dime quienes son y porque tu ve que ellos no están de acuerdo con Dumblendore-dice fríamente Harold-cuando esa maldita familia de milagro no besan el suelo por donde pisa el viejo  
-Los mayores de los Weasley Bill y Charles-dice contundentemente Snape-Bill piensa que los de la luz haría exactamente lo que nuestro Lord pensó hacer hace tiempo, y Charles concuerda con el-suspirando continuo-y tenemos los gemelos Weasley-ellos quiere nuevamente ver a Harry Potter-lo ultimo lo dijo con cierto temor esperando a ser cruciado de una vez, pero su Lord le dio a entender que continuara-confia totalmente en Potter creo que aun son fieles a el, porque se enfrentaron en plena reunión de la Orden, exigiendo que dejaran en paz a Harry, que el volveria cuando quisiera, y sinceramente mi Lord-dice mirando a Harold-por increíble que sea yo creo en ellos  
Silencio sepulcral, Harold también creía en los gemelos, era super inteligentes, nadie le daba crédito solo asumían que eran bromistas, pero detrás de esas mascaras sonrientes y bromista, se escondias dos personas con astucias esos dos debieron ir a Syltherin en primer lugar, pero seguramente el maldito sombrero por ser Weasley lo enviaron de una a Gryffindor, solamente su padre James, Remus y Sirius se salvaban , pero seriamente se arrepentirá de por vida no haber entrado en su verdadera casa, presentia que si hubiera ido a Syltherin hubiera descubierto su pasado, su verdadera familia hace mucho tiempo pero claro al viejo cabra no le convenia  
-Solamente espera viejo, estoy reuniendo mas poder y súbditos, cuando tenga todo ire por ti, de mi no te salvaras viejo desgraciado-eran los pensamientos de Harold-Severus vuelve a Howgarts de inmediato, no debemos levantar sospecha-Severus asintió firmemente-intenta comunicarte con los gemelos , escribiré cartas con mi anterior nombre te las enviare con Dobby, encárgate que ni ellos sepan que tu las enviaste todo debe mantenerse en total secreto  
-Por su puesto mi Lord-dice Snape inclinándose ante Harold, también lo hizo con Tom y el mismo James, que se sorprendia que todos también lo veía como Lord Oscuro, y no negaba que le estaba gustando, sonrio cuando su esposo y su amado hijo pusieron los ojos adivinando sus pensamientos  
-Bien ahora mi amado padre-sonrie fríamente Harold mirando a Tom-creo que tu y yo debemos conversar seriamente con Lucius, ese si que tendrá la sorpresa de su vida  
-Espere y yo que-dice James-yo también soy un Lord no completamente oscuro pero si que soy un Lord  
-James querido sin ofender-dice Narcissa-aun tienes, digamos que aun te falta madera para ser Lord Oscuro por completo y lo sabes-James suspiro resignadamente cuando Tom y Harold de una le daban la razón-pero eres la razón de Tom para no perderse como hace años tras paso, eres su motor James, quizás no lo vea suficiente, pero vi de primera mano a Tom transtornado, no diferenciaba a nadie mago, muggle , mortifago, asesinaba a siniestra, no mentire estuve aterrorizada pero ya había convivido con esto James fui Black ante que Malfoy y tu mas que nadie sabe que los Black también eran tremenda joyitas  
James era el que le daba la razón, en sus recuerdos completos Narcissa ademas de Tom era sus personas mas cercanas, irónicamente Andromeda nunca hizo clic con el  
-Por eso confía en Tom y Harold-sonrie Narcissa-ellos mas abiertamente te dejaran entrar en su circulo es mas James tu y Draco son los únicos pero los únicos que nuestros Lord se muestran como son con luz tenua y su oscuridad y ese privilegio nadie pero nadie la tendrá, ni yo por ser suegra de Harold, ni Sirius o Severus solamente tu y Draco nadie mas  
-Joder Narcissa-suspira Tom-porque carajo puse a Lucius ante que tu en mi circulo de mortifagos, tu si que me hubiera sido de gran ayuda  
-Yo enmendare eso-sonrie Harold-a diferencia de mi padre yo si valoro la sabiduría femenina mi amada Cissa-besando la mano de su suegra-se que contare contigo para lo que sea  
-Y asi será querido-sonrie Narcissa-bien James dejemos que nuestros Lord Oscuro se encargue de cierta molestia, ahora acompañame a ver a mi Draco  
-Bueno siendo asi no me queda de otra-suspira James aunque se estremecio al ver la mirada furiosa de Narcissa-pero mi nuero me necesita, quien soy yo para negarle mi compañía, vamos querida  
-Ciertamente Narcissa si es de armas tomar-dice asombrosamente Tom-ella definitivamente es una Syltherin de cabeza hasta los pies  
-Mis mismos pensamientos padre-dice fríamente Harold-ahora creo que cierto Lucius Malfoy tendrán definitivamente la sorpresa de su vida  
Ahora era Tom que sonrio fríamente, caminaron y sonrieron fríamente cuando vieron a Nagini rodear a Lucius, ese si no murió de un susto era por puro milagro, estaba totalmente congelado  
-Mis Lords este patético ser es todo suyo….-sonrie fríamente Nagini siendo acariciada por Tom y después por Harold-ahora seguire comiendo de esa enorme comida que mi amado Lord Harold me entrego, nos vemos después  
Diciendo eso se retiro a otros calabozos secretos, donde habían prisioneros de Askaban que Harold averiguo que también abusaron de su pareja, por eso en vez de asesinarlos como los demás decidio darle como banquete a su amada Nagini, quien diría que Nagini seria su mascota favorita  
-¡Mi señor esta vivo¡-exclama sorpresivamente Lucius al ver a Tom, pero se enfurecio al ver a Harry Potter a lado de su señor-tu maldito Potter, por tu culpa el degenerado de mi inútil  
Pero no pudo decir nada mas cuando sintió dos poderosos crucios que fueron invocados sin palabra alguna, ambos magos frente a el , podían usar magia sin varita  
-Maldito estúpido insultas nuevamente a mi hijo y moriras de una-dice fríamente Tom aunque sonrio al ver la cara de espanto de ese imbécil, nuevamente Narcissa si que hubiese hecho mejor las cosas que este estúpido-mira bien a este joven, el es mi hijo, Harold James Potter Riddle, el es mi sucesor mi estimado Lucius ante ti esta el nuevo señor oscuro  
Lucius no podía creer esto, no podía estar pasando pero el joven que alguna vez fue Harry Potter se transformo en un ser cruel sin sentimientos tenían los ojos rojos como su padre, evidentemente era verdad Harry Potter era el hijo de nada mas y nada menos de Lord Voldemort, gritaba de dolor siento atacado con fuerte crucio  
-No me subestimes Malfoy-dice cruelmente Harold-como mi padre te dio a entender Harry Potter esta muerto ante el mundo mágico, pero yo Harold Riddle viene no solamente a ocupar su lugar, sino a ocuparme de lo que me pertenece, y eso es el mundo mágico  
Diciendo eso los tres desaparecieron por completo, apareciendo en las mazmorras del Castillo Riddle, Lucius era sujetado por cadenas mientra recibia cientos de crucios por parte de ambos señores oscuros  
-Fijate Lucius lo ironico que es la vida-sonrie fríamente Harold-tu que te gastaba en vanagloriarte por tu grandeza, tu opulencia, fíjate que no eres ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez representaste, por suerte mi amado Dragon ya no esta en tus manos para que lo sigas dañando y precisamente por Draco sufrirás hasta la muerte  
-Ahhhhhhhh-grita fuertemente Lucius-piedad…..por favor….mi Lord  
-Yo ya no soy tu Lord Lucius-sonrie escalofriantemente Tom-te lo acabo de decir mi hijo Harold es el nuevo Lord Oscuro, y creeme que el no quiere que tu sea su sudito, mas bien quiere que pagues con sangre lo que le hiciste a su pareja, a tu propio hijo Lucius  
-Pero mi señor, ese inútil es un desviado-dice dolorosamente Lucius-usted sabe que no es capaz de matar a nadie, es mas que inservible ese ni debio seguir viviendo  
Mientra seguía hablando, Tom suspiro ese idiota quiere morir rápidamente no se dio cuenta que cada insulto hacia Draco aumentaba el poder oscuro de Harold estaba mas que orgulloso de su hijo su poder es inmenso incluso lo superaba  
-Criaturas de la noche aparezcan frente a mi-susurra fríamente Harold, para el terror de Lucius seres oscuros lo rodearon  
-Este pedazo de imbécil es su comida-sonrie Harold-vamonos padre, nuevamente quiero estar con mi Dragon y de una Lucius, Draco es mil veces mejor que tu, pagaras con tu muerte todo el daño que le hiciste a mi Dragon, feliz dia Lucius Malfoy  
Ambos Riddle desaparecieron escuchando los gritos de horror cuando las criaturas oscuras devoraron poco a poco a Lucius Malfoy, Harold sonrio ver morir a alguien era tan deliciosamente divertido, quien diría que ser un mago oscuro era bastante pero bastante entretenido, con el maldito Lucius se dio cuenta que no hay marcha atrás, el mundo mágico deberá prepararse porque el estaba mas que listo por tomarlo por completo  
Continuara….


	5. ¿Aparicion de un nuevo Lord Oscuro o Voldemort sige Vivo?

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Harry Potter son de total exclusividad de su autora J.K Rowling, yo solamente poseo la historia**

En Grimmauld Place, lugar secreto de la antigua Orden del Phoenix, que con la desaparición de su elegido Harry Potter seguía operando, esperando cualquier noticia del niño que vivio pero nada de nada. Actualmente estaban reunidos Sirius Black que regreso milagrosamente del velo, ayudado por una persona, una mujer pero no recuerda quien era exactamente, ademas de el estaban Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, y Andromeda Tonks, tristemente su hija Dora fallecio en la batalla de Hogwarts, dejando a Remus con su hijo Teddy, en el fondo Remus nunca amo a Tonks no como ella se lo merecia, pero estando solo y con la persona que ama en el otro bando digamos que su única oportunidad de ser feliz se le presento y el obviamente no la desaprovecho, ahora solamente tenia una sola preocupación en el mundo donde diablo estaba Harry, amaba a Harry como su propio hijo y ver a su mejor amigo Sirius sufriendo a lo grande entendia el porque

-Sirius el esta vivo lo presiento-susurra Remus

-Yo siento lo mismo Remus-susurra Sirius-pero presiento que el no quiere ser encontrado y no entiendo porque digo, el mal mayor de su vida fue Voldemort y este murió en su enfrentamiento pero Harry desaparecio sin dejar rastro eso no lo entiendo

-Creeme canuto yo tampoco lo entiendo-suspira Remus-asi como no entiendo la obsecion de Dumblendore por buscarlo, al principio pensé que era una preocupación sana por Harry por su bienestar, pero Sirius aunque te duela las ultimas palabras de Severus me llego, puedes odiarlo Sirius pero hasta tu sabe que el no mintió

_-Que el director busque a Potter como palito de romero no te da sospechas Lupin?-pregunta de repente Severus que sorprendio a lo grande a Remus no solo por la tranquilidad con que le hablo cosa que lo hizo feliz, pero si que le extraño la pregunta no es que Severus este dudando de Albus o si_

_-¡Como puedes decir eso mugriento-¡exclama furiosamente Sirius-despues de todo lo que ha hecho por ti, que te dio una segunda oportunidad de redimirte es en serio serpiente viscosa , parece que no conoces a nuestro director_

_-Porque lo conozco Black es que digo lo que digo-dice contundentemente Severus dejando en shock a Remus es mas el propio Sirius se quedo sin palabra esperaba una replica sarcástica de Severus pero no llego-escuchame Black, es mas escúchame también Lupin, no fueron días ni meses fueron años pero años siendo espias de ambos bandos, tanto de la luz como la oscuridad, si volveria a morir créanme que me llevaría enorme secretos que sacudirían al mundo mágico si se dieran a la luz-mirando a Sirius-Black creeme que nadie pero nadie conoce a Albus Domblendore como yo, creen los dos , creen realmente con el corazón en la mano que Albus no hace las cosas sin obtener un beneficio a cambio_

_Sirius tenias unas enorme ganas de repicarle al mugriento pero dolorosamente era una enorme verdad que el caia encima tanto a el como al propio Lupin_

_-Si nuestro director fuera tan altruista como nos hace parecer porque no le conto a Potter la verdad sobre que era un horrocruxe desde el principio-continua Snape-al menos Potter se hubiera preparado mejor, reconozco que lleve al mocoso hasta sus limites de paciencia, pero siempre supe que Potter tenia todo el derecho de tomar sus propias decisiones y cierto director nunca lo dejo, confía en mi Black Albus Dumblendore no es tan santo como predica_

_Diciendo eso salio con su salida dramática como siempre, Lupin sonrio era eso lo que mas amaba de su serpiente_

-Sabes lo peor Remus-suspira Sirius-que no podemos seguir engañándonos el mugriento tiene razón Albus no es tan santo como se hace ver y Harry sin aparecer es prueba de ello

Remus de una le dio la razón, en ese momento un furioso Ronald Weasley llego con su novia Hermione Granger

-¡-No puedo creer esto¡-exclama furiosamente Ron-el maldito de Draco Malfoy escapo de Azkaban , ademas que asesino a cientos de custodios e inclusos presos, seriamente que suerte tiene ese desgraciado

En ese momento solto el diario el Profeta

** _Mis estimados Lectores_ **

** _Como si fuera poco la desaparición de nuestro amado, venerado héroe el niño que vivio Harry Potter , ahora nos encontramos que el mortifago mas peligroso que tuvo el señor Oscuro, Draco Malfoy después de estar encerrado por varios meses en Azkaban por intento de asesinato a nuestra heroína Hermione Granger usando una imperdonable, resulta mis lectores que ese mortifago asesino sin piedad, sin miramiento a todos aquellos que protegían a Azkaban, ahora será que Draco Malfoy se convertirá en un nuevo Lord Oscuro, se dicen por ahí que ademas de ser mortifago el heredero Malfoy era tremenda joyita, es decir mis amados lectores el chico se tiraba a cualquier hombre , dije HOMBRE que se pusiera en frente, sinceramente ese chico es caso perdido, no me sorprendería si terminara nuevamente en Azkaban o en un prostíbulo como su currículo lo indica, en fin le seguire informando verazmente como siempre _ **

** _Con Amor_ **

** _Rita Skeeter_ **

** _Diario el Profeta_ **

-Bueno en referencia a que Malfoy es una puta si que dijo la verdad-dice Hermione viendo que Remus y Sirius la miraban con asombro-vamos Remus y Sirius no me miren asi, Malfoy siempre tuvo fama de acostarse con toda la sala de Syltherin, Rita solamente esta indicando lo que es verdad, solo queda esperar a que los aurores lo atrapen nuevamente, ese ni siquiera merecia seguir viviendo, después de lo que me hizo, minimo era el beso del dementor lo que debieron haberle dado

-Sinceramente Hermione te escucho y no pareces ser tu-dice fríamente Remus-sera mejor irme a dormir porque discutir contigo y los demás seria perder mi tiempo, ire a dormir a Teddy nos vemos mañana Sirius

Todos miraron asombradamente como un molesto Remus se fue a dormir, no era amante de Draco Malfoy hasta su ultima conversación con Severus, que le indicaba, le rogaba confiar en su ahijado, se sorprendio que Severus se lo haya confesado, pero según el Draco era inocente de todo, jamas lastimo a Hermione, pero mas que eso las ultimas palabras fue lo que lo descoloco

_-Lupin si alguna vez me estimaste, si sentiste por mi aprecio-dice de forma sincera Snape mirando a Remus directamente a los ojos-te pido que confies en Draco no escuches ni crea nada de lo que se dice de mi ahijado es inocente-Remus abrió sus ojos en shock ante el conocimiento que Severus es padrino de Draco Malfoy-el nunca ataco a Granger esa sangre sucia que para mi si que lo es mintió, pero eso no es importante, cree en Draco Lupin porque…_

_Suspirando Remus espero a que terminara lo que iba a decir_

_-Porque me temo Lupin-suspira Severus-que si tu te unes a esos que se desviven en insultar y lastimar a mi ahijado, entonces perderas a alguien que te ama y te ve como su padre, confía en mi Lupin, esa persona por Draco hara cualquier cosa incluso olvidarse que alguna vez fuiste parte de su vida_

Remus entro temblorosamente al cuarto de su bebe, capto, analizo las palabras de Severus, Harry estaba con Draco, era mas que un hecho, no solamente eso por la seguridad de Severus Harry esta protegiendo a Draco y conociendo al hijo de su mejor amigo, no dejara que nadie lastime a Draco, entonces una pieza del rompe cabeza se despejo

-Estas abriendo los ojos no Harry-susurra Remus para si mismo-si estas con Malfoy no solamente es para protegerlo, sino que ya no confias en la luz, Severus tiene razón Albus Dumblendore no es tan santo y es mi turno de averiguar quien realmente es nuestro amado director de Howgarts

Mientras tanto en la noche, Narcissa y James seguían vigilando a Draco había despertado pero dolorosamente para los dos no veian ninguna reacción su mirada lejana y vacia mataba a Narcissa entendia el dolor de Harold porque ella sentía su mismo dolor, mas cuando Lucius su padre que pudo haberlo salvado lo dejo a su suerte, no mentia no sentía nada , ella y James escucharon los gritos horrorificos de Lucius, presentia que su idiota marido volvió a probar su suerte con Harold y no le importaba le seria fiel a su joven Lord con simplemente amar a su Dragon como lo hace , con eso daría su vida por el sin dudarlo, Krecher nuevamente aparicio

-Mi Lord, ama Narcissa-dice con reverencia Krecher-le tengo malas noticias, el diario el profeta publico acerca del escape de Azkaban del amo Draco, tómenlo, mis Lord ya vienen para aca

Diciendo eso desaparecio, mientra Tom y Harold precisamente aparecieron, Harold veía como Narcissa apretaba el diario el profeta

-Esa maldita Skeeter-dice fríamente Narcissa-si la tuviera en frente le daría tanto crucios pero tantos, que tendrá que aclamar morir de una buena vez, esa maldita desgraciada no sabe lo que acaba de hacer

-Cissa-dice de repente Harold-mi amada Cissa te conozco perfectamente tu no perderías el control de tus emociones que no sea por mi Dragon en eso si estamos a manos, pero querida que hizo la perra de Rita para descontrolarte asi

Narcisa no dijo nada solo le mostro el diario el profeta

** _Mis estimados Lectores_ **

** _Como si fuera poco la desaparición de nuestro amado, venerado héroe el niño que vivio Harry Potter , ahora nos encontramos que el mortifago mas peligroso que tuvo el señor Oscuro, Draco Malfoy después de estar encerrado por varios meses en Azkaban por intento de asesinato a nuestra heroína Hermione Granger usando una imperdonable, resulta mis lectores que ese mortifago asesino sin piedad, sin miramiento a todos aquellos que protegían a Azkaban, ahora será que Draco Malfoy se convertirá en un nuevo Lord Oscuro, se dicen por ahí que ademas de ser mortifago el heredero Malfoy era tremenda joyita, es decir mis amados lectores el chico se tiraba a cualquier hombre , dije HOMBRE que se pusiera en frente, sinceramente ese chico es caso perdido, no me sorprendería si terminara nuevamente en Azkaban o en un prostíbulo como su currículo lo indica, en fin le seguire informando verazmente como siempre_ **

**Con Amor**

**Rita Skeeter**

**Diario El Profeta**

El poder oscuro nuevamente cubrió toda la habitación, Harold furiosamente tenia los ojos rojos como la sangre sonrio escalofriantemente, ya era hora de darse a conocer, daría su primer golpe en el mundo mágico y ese seria la muerte de la periodista mas famosa del Diario El Profeta, Rita Skeeter sin saberlo acaba de publicar su ultimo articulo, acaba de sentenciar su muerte

-Padre, mi amada Cissa esperenos aquí-sonrie fríamente Harold-padre creo que es hora de despertar al mundo mágico de su falsa paz, debemos recordarle que el Lord Oscuro no murió como todo pensaba, que su amado salvador Harry Potter al final no logro su cometido

-Y estoy contigo hijo-sonrie fríamente Tom-me gustaría ver la cara de ese viejo cuando se entere que su mas odiado enemigo Voldemort sigue con vida y no solamente ello sino con su regreso traerá la destrucción de su mundo precisamente por aquel ser que pensó que controlaría toda su vida

En las calles de Londres Magico, una sonriente Rita iba a buscar mas historia, no le interesaba en nada la desaparición del mortifago Draco Malfoy, el chico no era mas patético porque ni en eso se superaba, pero le intrigaba donde estaba Harry Potter, abrió sus ojos en shock, al ver que tenia de frente nada mas y nada menos que Harry Potter

-Me buscaba mi amada Rita-sonrie fríamente Harry-si quería que apareciera querida solamente tenias que decirlo

Rita trago grueso la persona era idéntica a Harry Potter, mismos ojos verdes, mismo pelo enmarañado, mismos lentes, y ropa holgada pero no sabia porque pero la magia que percibia era totalmente diferente aunque de cierta manera sabia que era Harry Potter, grito cuando desaparecio con el

-Me temo mi estimada Rita-dice fríamente Harry cambiando su apariencia para ser nuevamente Harold-que tu ultimo articulo como los demás que has hecho en tu vida es un verdadero asco

-¡Quien eres¡-exclama asustadamente Rita-tu no eres Harry Potter

-Por favor solamente cambien mi ropa querida-sonrie maliciosamente Harold-tantos años siguiéndome, persiguiéndome, contando historias sobre mi que no son ciertas y aun no me reconoces es en serio estúpida, aun con mi nueva apariencia soy Harry Potter, el mismo niño que vivio que no te has cansado de mortificarme la vida

Libero su magia envolviendo a Rita en un remolino asfixiándola por completo

-Pero si aun no me crees-dice fríamente Harold-te presento a mi padre conocido como Voldemort, pasa padre únete a mi fiesta

-Gracias por invitarme hijo-sonrie fríamente Voldemort-nos vemos nuevamente Rita Skeeter

Rita nuevamente abrió sus ojos en shock, no podía moverse ni hablar ante ella estaba el auntentico y real señor oscuro Voldemort, entonces al ver a Harold que le sonreía maliciosamente no mintió el niño que vivio, salvador del mundo mágico seria el que lo destruyera por completo, Harold y Voldemort sonrieron adivinando sus pensamientos

-Me temo querida-dice fríamente Voldemort que hoy es tu ultimo dia de tu vida-Rita temblo, empezó a gritar cuando unas cadenas malditas la atrapaban arrasgando su ropa y su piel-fijate que Draco Malfoy es pareja nada mas y nada menos que de mi amado hijo Harold, y me temo decirte que a mi hijo no le gusto que insultaras a su pareja

Diciendo fríamente lo ultimo crucio silenciosamente a Rita hasta el cansancio, ahora era el turno de su hijo

-Sabes querida mi Dragon sufrio horrores en ese maldito lugar-sonrie fríamente Harold-estaba tan débil, tan delgado que el no sintió nada de lo que sucedió en Azkaban, asi que si tiene una maldita neurona en tu cerebro podrido puedes darte una idea quien asesino a todos esos custodios, quien hizo temblar a Azkaban , adivina quien es mi querida Skeeter

Rita grito, grito y grito, crucios por ambos lord, ademas de las cadenas ya quería morir, relamente la muerte era lo que mas deseaba, pero para Harold eso no era suficiente, llamo a su Dragon puta, cuando Draco solamente le pertenecia a el, esa maldita no se imagina como será su muerte, invoco dos serpientes, que prácticamente violaron a diestra y siniestra a Rita , ya estaba al borde de la locura. En ese momento el mismo Harold la marco, esa señal haría temblar al mundo mágico, verían el nacimiento de un nuevo señor oscuro y no cualquiera sino aquel que estaba destinado a protegerlo, seria el encargado de destruirlo por completo

Continuara….


	6. Conversaciones Oscuras

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los Personajes de Harry Potter, son de la exclusividad de su autora J.K Rowling, yo solamente poseo la historia….**

El mundo mágico amanece revolucionado, en la calle Diagon al final del mismo apareció nada mas y nada menos que el cadáver casi irreconocible de Rita Skeeter la famosa reportera del Diario el Profeta, cabe decir que todo el mundo estaban totalmente impactados mas cuando en el rostro de la rubia estaba escrito la marca tenebrosa, Voldemort seguía con vida, porque su amado elegido no lo vencio, será que Harry Potter fue un total fiasco y no era el salvador del mundo mágico que se suponía debía ser, todas esas suposiciones eran el pan de cada dia en todo el mundo mágico, en Hogwarts decir que Albus Dumblendore estaba molesto era un verdadero eufemismo, ese maldito Potter no pudo morir como estaba mandado hacer, se suponía que los dos estaba muertos, el buscaría fingidamente a Harry para después tristemente para los demás declararlo muerto, y asi poseer sus riquezas y seguir siendo reconocido como el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, pero ese estúpido mocoso nunca pudo hacer nada bien

_-“Maldito Potter sino estuviera Voldemort nuevamente con vida_-piensa el director de Hogwarts_-yo mismo me encargaría de ti sin dudarlo, pero voy a encontrarte y te juro Potter que te moldeare dolorosamente, eres mi peon mi boleto de mi gloria y por tu estupidez mocoso no perderé lo que por años me esforcé a tener para mi”_

-¿Dime algo Severus, sabes como sobrevivio Voldemort?-pregunta suavemente Albus

-Estas seguro que esa marca es de Voldemort Albus-le pregunta Snape como respuesta-lo digo yo aun poseo mi marca , el me hubiera llamado si es que aun sigue con vida

Sonrio cuando el vejete a regañadiente le daba la razón, Voldemort estaba mas vivo y coliando, nuevamente era Tom Riddle por completo, casado con un aparente Gryffindor y su hijo es nada mas y nada menos la persona que le esta dando dolores de cabeza, quería gritárselo a la cara, pero por otro lado disfrutaría a lo grande y en primera fila el sufrimiento lento del viejo , ese si que merecia sufrir a lo grande

-Me temo que Severus tiene razón-dice Minerva-ambos nos quedamos hasta tarde chequeando todo para la abertura del nuevo año, cuando ocurrio lo de Rita, Severus seguía aquí como si nada, no creo que sea Voldemort

-Pero quizás un nuevo Lord-dice Slugorh-es decir no estamos seguros que todos los mortifagos haya sido arrestado y llevado a Azkaban

-Tampoco estamos seguros que mi hermana Narcissa haya muerto-dice Andromeda, Snape puso los ojos Andromeda cada dia era mas Gryffindor que Slytherin que decepcion tan grande-es decir no nos engañemos Albus no vimos los cuerpos de esos dos, y sabemos el amante leal que era Lucius por Voldemort, no me sorprendería que hasta hiciera lo imposible por revivirlo

-Sabes mi amada Andromeda tienes buen punto-dice seriamente Albus-buscaremos información de los Malfoy, y mas que todo si Lucius o Narcissa están vivos seguramente están con Draco Malfoy, y me temo Andromeda que tu sobrino, es la clave para resolver esto, pienso que el esta detrás de esto

-Por mi no te preocupes que no tengo ningún amor por ese mocoso malcriado-dice fríamente Andromeda-por lo que le hizo a Hermione, Ron y Harry, ese maldito merece la muerte, ademas acostarse con hombres que patético resulto ser si que era carente de sexo para buscar a su propi genero, ese no vale ni medio centavo

Severus tuvo que contenerse, cada palabra de Andromeda lo hacia enojar enormemente, pero sonrio porque cuando su Lord escuche eso, Andromeda será otra que pase a la lista negra, con lo que vio que quedo de Rita era una prueba viviente que no se debe jugar con el nuevo Lord, Harold Riddle no mintió el vino para quedarse con el mundo mágico

En el castillo Riddle, en la sala de estar del Castillo, Harold, con sus padres Tom y James, ademas de su suegra Narcissa, esperaban pacientemente por Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson , iba a dar comienzo a su primera fase de su plan para acabar con el mundo mágico y era precisamente adueñarse de Howgarts

-Bien mientra esperamos, mi Lord-dice Narcissa mirando a Tom-quisiera tomarme el atrevimiento ante ti y mi querido Harold de solicitar un sanador mental para mi Dragon-suspirando continuo-y no cualquiera mi Lord debe ser un sanador con capacidad de ser especialista en Oclumencia y Legimerens

Tanto Tom como Harold se sorprendieron pero escucharían a Narcissa, Harold no mintió haría cualquier cosa por su nuera, ella si que le ha sido fiel incluso cuando el era Harry Potter

-Mi amado Harold-dice maternalmente Narcissa-recuerda que te he dicho que nuestro Dragon escapo en su mente por su dolor, quizás pareciera ser egoísta pero cariño como madre, James y yo estaríamos igual que el si nos hubieran hecho lo que le hicieron a Draco

-Es mas que eso-suspira James mirando a su hijo-creeme Harold que sin ti me hubiera muerto, no tenia a Tom conmigo cuando te di a luz, si a mi me hubieran abierto mi vientre, y te hubieran sacado como le hicieron a Draco, Tom seguiría siendo Voldemort hasta el sol de hoy, creeme cariño Draco te ama , aun lo percibimos pero eso fue un golpe mortal

-Lo entiendo papa-dice suavemente Harold besando la frente de Draco-por eso sere paciente con el, lo esperare, vi en uno de los recuerdos que Blaise me trajo, hablándole dulcemente a nuestro hijo, si lo hubiera visto papa estaba tan feliz, tan iluminado-no le importo mostrarse vulnerable con estas personas serian los únicos ademas de su dragon en verlo asi-y sabes papa, era un niño iba llamarlo James-ahora era su padre que tenia un nudo en la garganta-queria en ese entonces que yo tuviera un pedazo de ti para ser feliz, te das cuenta lo que esos malditos me le hicieron

-Creeme que lo se-dice fríamente James que sorpresivamente para el shock de Tom, Harold y Narcissa libero su magia, pero ahora era oscura

-Mi querido James vas en buen camino-sonrie Narcissa-conmigo como tu guía en la magia oscura seras todo un Lord Oscuro de primera, es mas ni Tom ni Harold tendrán mas que preocuparse

Los tres Riddle mantuvieron silencio, ninguno de los tres tenían que decir, nuevamente Narcissa Black esa si que era una Slytherin de primera

-Hablando seriamente-dice Narcissa-Harold, tu padre me ha ayudado con la Oclumencia, en ese sentido James ya es todo un experto-James se sonrojo cuando Tommy lo beso rápidamente y su hijo le sonrio-estos días hemos entrado a la mente de mi Dragon y siempre era el que nos sacaba de una, pero hoy fue totalmente diferente

-Es cierto-dice James-creo que Draco esta abriéndose finalmente, pero algo le impide hacerlo Harold-suspirando continuo-Narcissa y yo tenemos la fiel creencia que otro Oclumentista daño la mente de Draco-Harold abrió sus ojos en shock-sus recuerdos fueron modificados, no para odiarte sino para odiarse a si mismo, en su mente te ve muerto y con la perdida de su bebe saca la cuenta que Draco no pudo con su dolor

-El te escucha-dice Narcissa-incluso sabe que te llamas Harold, lo único que recuerdo es que

_-Madre dile a Harold que no hizo su nombre muy diferente ese torpe hasta para cambiar su nombre me necesita-sonrie entre lagrimas Draco-dile que lo amo madre, quiero volver pero no me deja, ella…._

-Y eso fue lo ultimo que Narcissa y yo escuchamos-dice James-en primera el mago Oclumentista era mujer, decarto a los custodios eso no tienen capacidad de entrar en la mente al menos que se especialicen en ellos-suspirando continuo-pero Narcissa sospecha de alguien cercano a ti y a mi, siéndote sincero no tengo prueba para defender a esa persona

-Harold sabe que no soy la única especialista en Oclumencia en la familia Black verdad-dice Narcissa viendo que Harold a regañadientes asintió-y de lejos Sirius como idiota ese de una no lo veo como pensante, digamos que pensar no es cosa que Sirius Black conozca a la perfeccion

James y Harold suspiraron porque los dos mentalmente le daban la razón a Narcissa , amaban a Sirius esperaban convencerlos a unirse a ellos, pero concordaban con Narcissa eso de pensar las cosas definitivamente no se le daba a Sirius

-Asi que de una todos aquí sabemos de quien hablamos no-dice fríamente Narcissa viendo que los tres Riddle asintieron-mi adorada hermana Andromeda, ella esta detrás de esto, coloco paredes mentales a mi Dragon para hundirlo no solamente en su depresión sino para que este no pudiera regresar al mundo exterior, y quiero a Andromeda para mi , mi Lord es lo único que pido

-Es toda tuya Cissa-dice fríamente Harold-entiendo tu deseo creeme que me debería sorprender que fuera Andromeda detrás de lo que le sucede a Draco, pero si estamos hablando de seguito del vejete esa es una mas de los que ciegamente lo seguirán hasta el final-todos asintieron-padre-mirando a Tom-conoces a un sanador con especialidad de Oclumancia, si esa es la manera de salvar a Draco y tenerlo nuevamente en mis brazos hare lo que sea

-Confie en mi tengo varios nombres en mi mente-dice Tom-me comunicare con los que creo que serán nuevos seguidores para nuestra causa, y con ellos Draco podrá salir finalmente de su letargo

-Mi Lord sus invitados llegaron-dice formalmente Dobby

-Bien Dobby quédate a cuidar a Draco-dice Harold besando a Draco pero se sorprendio su pareja le dio un apretón-estas luchando amor-sonrio cuando su pareja le dio nuevamente un apretón-no te preocupes Dragon que te ayudare, te salvare mi amado Dragon, vas a despertar se que asi será

Todos sonrieron, Draco Malfoy al menos estaba dando indicios de saber lo que sucede a su alrededor y con todo lo que le sucedió era un enorme progreso, Harold estaba sastifecho ahora si tenia la esperanza de que su pareja iba a estar bien. En ese momento Blaise y Pansy de una hicieron una reverencia a los tres Lord, y Pansy abrazo emocionada a Narcissa

-Narcissa querida parece que pasaron años sin verte-dice felizmente Pansy

-Yo también te extrañe querida-sonrie Narcissa-realmente agradezco que tu y Blaise sigan siendo amigos de mi Dragon

-Y creenos mi amada Narcissa-dice Blaise besando la mano de Narcissa-no le mentimos a nuestro Lord no solamente nuestra fidelidad sino nuestra amistad con Draco pase lo que pase seremos amigos de el

Narcissa le sonrio en agradecimiento, todos ocuparon sus puesto

-Siendo asi Pansy y Blaise los escuchamos-dice fríamente Harold

-En primera mi Lord el golpe de anoche fue un momento histórico-sonrie Blaise no solamente porque el mundo mágico temblo de una pensando en la resurrecion de Voldemort y precisamente mi Lord-mirando a Tom-lo que sucedió dejo huella que hizo que familias mortifagos que desaparecieron después de la primera guerra mágica volviera aparecer

Tom fruncia el ceño no recordaba todo acerca de la primera guerra mágica

-Es decir los Cambrigue familia que adoraban a Grindewald el primer mago oscuro, decidieron regresar junto a los Mostague, los Crunch, familias sumamente poderosas y con prestigios decidieron regresar por su presencia mi Lord-dice Pansy

-Pero no entiendo los Crunch con Barty no era muy fieles de mi padre-dice Harold-sin ofender padre

-Nada tomado hijo-sonrie fríamente Tom-pero mi querido Harold quitando al estúpido de Barty que ni siquiera se porque lo puse como mis mejores hombres

-A veces no tener cuerpo te hace hacer unas cosas cariño-sonrie maliciosamente James

-Lo que sea amor-suspira Tom-quitando a Barty, Harold Pansy no miente los Crunch tiene en su familia magos de todo tipos especialista en oclumencia, legimirens, visionistas, entre ellos estaban Katherine Crunch una condesa que tenia el don de las visiones, Frederick Crunch pionero en crear piedras con poderes como la mismísima piedra filosofal

Harold abrió sus ojos en shock, si habían magos en esa familia que podían crear piedras con poderes oscuros por supuesto que lo querían de su lado

-Mi señor, ellos buscaron la forma de comunicarse con usted-dice Blaise mostrando un mapa oscuro que Harold sonrio ellos estaban dándole muestra de su fidelidad, abriéndole la puerta a otros mundos mágicos-esto lo encontré en mi casa, quizás ellos nos vieron salir aquí anoche después de nuestra reunión

-Siendo asi están aquí-sonrie Narcissa-le doy voto de confianza, entrar sin ser detectados por aurores y principalmente por Dumblendore muestras sus agallas de mortifagos

Harold le daba la razón a su nuera, Dumblendore debe estar que se mata a simismo, no conto que otras familias de mortifagos regresaron precisamente para unirse a el, esto estaba saliendo cada dia mejor

-Bien mi Lord precisamente el vejete hizo de la suya-suspira Pansy-Narcissa querida sabia que la Mansion Malfoy fue quemada-Narcissa abrió sus ojos en shock, pero suspiro esa casa hace años no era un hogar para ella especialmente para su Draco-no solamente ello esta intentando por todos los medios acreditarle la muerte de Rita a Draco por ser mortifago, pero no ve que Draco no tiene la capacidad de marcar a nadie

Harold escuchaba atentamente ese viejo a veces era estúpido Pansy tenia razón como carajo le acreditaba a su Dragon la muerte de la perra de Rita cuando el la marco para dejar claro que un nuevo Lord Oscuro había llegado

-Narcissa-dice Blaise-todos tus bienes, especialmente los de Draco fueron confiscados y pasados al Ministerio, lo siento pero los dos se quedaron sin medio

-Eso no es asi mi estimado Blaise-sonrie fríamente Harold-jamas de los jamases dejaría a Cissa en la calle mucho menos a mi Dragon ademas-sonriendo fríamente-el Ministerio de forma sorpresiva en los días siguientes cambiara de opinión

Tanto Blaise como Pansy asintieron sabiendo que su Lord si que tenia métodos oscuros y bastante efectivos para hacer cambiar de parecer a las personas, ninguno de los dos querían estar en los zapatos de los miembros del Ministerio, ninguno

-Con respecto a nuestra respectiva misiones-sonrie Pansy-Blaise querido comienzo yo las damas primero-Blaise solamente puso los ojos, aunque Harold sonrio Pansy tenia ese sarcasmo que se daba cuenta que lo aprendio de la misma Narcissa-mi Lord averigue todo en estas horas con respecto a los Gryffindor y créanme que ademas de usted todos se caerán para atrás

Suspirando continuo

-Todos sabemos que desde pequeño sangre pura o no se recalco no hablar de nuestro secreto a los muggles-dice seriamente Pansy-pero resulta que Hermione Granger, la todo perfecta sabelotodo se lo conto a sus padres, mi Lord me temo que esa chica lo engaño, ella en ningún momento desmemorizo a sus padres

-¡Pero que clase de estupidez hizo esa sangre sucia-exclama furiosamente Narcissa-lamento mi irrupción asi pero todos deme créditos que lo que hizo esa perra no tiene nombre

-Creeme Narcissa que hablo por Harold-suspira fríamente Tom-que tenemos los mismos pensamientos que tu

Narcissa vio que Harold furiosamente le daba la razón a su padre

-Eso tuvo consecuencia Narcissa-dice Pansy-sus padres no mantuvieron el secreto, cientos de muggles lo sabían, y sin que el Ministerio aparentemente supieran magos de sangre pura, niños fueron violentamente atacados, lo peor es que Albus Dumblendore hace poco cuando se supo la perdono y solamente se le borro la memoria a los muggles afectados menos a los padres de Granger, lo peor es que ya el daño estaba hecho

-Eso no volverá a pasar-dice fríamente Harold-los muggles deben estar donde pertenecen, nuestro mundo será limpiados y esos malditos no volverán a entrar jamas aquí, yo me encargare de ello

-Ginebra Weasley-dice furiosamente Pansy que incluso derramo lagrimas para el shock de todos menos de Blaise-esa perra mi Lord, esa se aseguro de destruir a Draco por completo, sabemos que Draco iba a ser padre mi Lord-Harold furiosamente exploto su vaso pero Pansy sabia que escucharía todo-Draco tenia cuatro o cinco meses de embarazo mi Lord, el feto era un bebe completamente desarrollado

Tom, Narcissa ,James y Blaise veía como Harold era consumido mas por la oscuridad, odio, venganza, pero Narcissa también veía dolor, sabia que su Lord aun tenia luz por dentro cosa que no era malo, pero también lo hacia sufrir mas

-Draco amaba tanto a su bebe y a usted mi Lord-dice Pansy olvidándose de la dignidad, al cuerno su amigo vivio un infierno y no pudo hacer nada-que esa maldita lo llevo a la desesperación por salvar a su hijo, hizo que se arrodillara y le suplicara piedad

Narcissa casi se desmaya , James la sostuvo no la culpaba porque estaba igual de impactado como ella, que clase de mentira fue su vida, vivio siendo fielmente un Gryffindor y cada dia, cada prueba, cada hecho le mostraba a el y a su amado Harold el error mas grande que cometio en su vida. Tom también aumento su poder malditos Weasley, no era tonto se imaginaba el resto de la historia de Pansy y ver a su hijo en pedazos pero esperando su estocada final también escucharía, ayudaría a Harold, lo entrenaría fuertemente su hijo seria el mas poderoso señor oscuro de toda la historia,el se encargaría de ello

-Ella como todos aquí ya deben saber le mintió-dice fríamente Pansy que finalmente controlo sus emociones, pero Harold agradecia verla llorar, su amistad por su pareja era sincera con ella Draco se recuperaría-los custodios lo sostuvieron mientra lloraba gritando aun piedad, piedad que ninguno de esos malditos se lo dieron,-suspiro para calmarse su Lord no necesitaba mas magia para explotar ese de lejos estaba que no aguantaba mas-ella misma con su varita abrió el vientre de Dragon, mi pobre Draco grito de dolor y desesperación al ver como el pequeño milagrosamente lloraba para ser asesinado minutos, después, con eso Draco no soporto mas mi Lord

Nuevamente silencio, Harold agradecia que Tom lo sostuviera firmemente su padre como su papa eran los únicos en calmarlos por completo, esa maldita Ginebra no tiene idea de lo que se metio, la muerte de Rita no será nada, su obsesionada Ginebra tendrá la muerte mas espantosa que algún mago tendría alguna vez, eso lo juraba

-Narcissa por favor lleva a Pansy a ver a Draco-dice fríamente Harold sorprendiendo a Pansy-te ganaste verlo Pansy y creo que contigo mi Dragon puede volver-mirando a Blaise tu también lo veras , pero necesito tu informe porque de una vez dire que en una dos semanas, Harold Evans Riddle será el nuevo estudiante de Howgarts, y por supuesto será el nuevo centro de atención de todos , especialmente del propio Albus Dumblendore

Continuara…..


	7. Recuperando Recuerdos Perdidos

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen exclusivamente a su autora J.K Rowling, yo solo poseo la historia…**

En la sala de estar del Castillo Riddle, Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson dos de los nuevos fieles seguidores del Lord Harold Riddle, habían llegado para darle los primeros informes generales de lo que se les encomendó, al menos Harold en ese sentido estaba totalmente sastifechos ambos Slytherin cumplieron con lo pedido de una, pero no pensó que toda la información proveniente de Pansy, pudiera afectarlo tanto, en primera la maldita Granger no solamente junto con la comadreja lo entretuvieron en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes para destruir a su Dragon sino que lo engaño al hacerle creer que dolorosamente tuvo que desmemorizar a sus padres, realmente se sentía estúpido haber caído precisamente en manos de una sangre sucia, y Ginebra Weasley esa perra hizo lo imperdonable si odiaba a Albus Dumblendore , la comadreja menor esa le sigue sus pasos, humillo a Draco, lo engaño y encima de eso mato a su bebe, a su hijo, no pudo evitar volver a soltar su poder oscuro, esa perra no se imagina que su vida se convertirá en una verdadera pesadilla

-Blaise tu turno-dice fríamente Harold-necesito tu informe para comenzar de una con mis planes

Blaise asintió

-Me he comunicado con otras familias Slytherin-dice rápidamente Blaise-los Nott siempre fueron leales a mi Lord-señalando a Tom que asintió-de una también le da su fidelidad a usted Mi Lord-mirando a Harold-tambien tenemos la confianza de famila Flint, y tengo que reconocer que esa familia es Slytherin en toda la palabra, ellos mi Lord, poseen el don de restaurar los Horrocruxes que fueron destruidos anteriormente-Harold y Tom abrieron sus ojos en shock-es mas que eso, los que ellos restauraron no solamente en ningún momento los lastimara o destruirá sino uno de ellos-mirando a James que asintió dándole permiso-fue usado por esa familia para revivir al señor James Riddle

Nuevamente silencio sepulcral, mientra que Tom y Harold miraron a su padre/esposo al mismo tiempo

-Tom le recuerdo cuando le conte como estaba vivo-suspira James-era que estaba en un estado como Sirius en el velo, es decir físicamente ni estaba vivo ni muerto, pero sentí un poder oscuro, y era atrayente, como Harold sentí que era mi destino poseerlo, desperté con todos nuestros recuerdos-suspirando continuo-y una hermosa joven peli negro que seguramente es de esa familia , me conto lo sucedido contigo y Harold lo demás es historia

Ambos Lord Oscuros asintieron

-Creo que Illiana Flint hermana mayor de mi compañero Justin Flint-continua Blaise-es profetisa, no ve el futuro como tal, mas bien tiene a señalar que las cosas que están pasando es porque deben pasar, es decir su verdadera lealtad no era solo con el antiguo señor oscuro sino con usted mi Lord

Harold fascinadamente asintió

-Siendo asi, sere yo que te pida Blaise-dice James-todas esas familias que ve que sean leales a tu Lord, invítalo a una fiesta que me acabo de enterar realizara el Ministerio por los nuevos miembros del Wizgmort, incluyendo al anuncio de Kingley como el nuevo ministro de Magia, en esa fiesta todos pero todos deberán ser invitados incluso a la nueva e incipiente familia Gaunt, cuando estemos alla, seremos conocidos como la familia Gaunt

Tom, Harold sonrieron fríamente y le daba la razón a Narcissa James Riddle también tenia su lado oscuro después de todo

-Excelente idea mi amado James-sonrie Tom-Blaise haz lo que te dice mi esposo-Blaise asintió de inmediato-hay algo mas que informar

-Me temo señor que esto parece a la época donde los muggles nos cazaban-suspira furiosamente Blaise-ahora el vejete dio nueva orden de restringir aquellos niños que tengan familias Slytherin, es decir entraran pero bajo su supervisión, no solo con la vestimenta, o nuestras varitas, semanalmente o mensualmente entraran a los dormitorios Slytherin para chequear que no hagamos pociones oscura o magia negra, ademas piensan poner esas cámaras muggles que nos espíen y de una ya se deben dar cuenta quien hizo la sugerencia

-Hermione Granger-dice furiosamente Harold-esa maldita sangre sucia no deja de entrometerse, ella fue quien entrego a Draco a Azkaban, ni piense esa desgraciada que me olvide de ella, pero debemos pensar que haremos , no dejare que ningún niño que vaya a Slytherin sea humillado, ninguno pasara lo mismo que yo

-Y yo se como ayudarte Harold querido-dice Narcissa que llego con una triste Pansy

-Blaise me duele ver a Draco asi-suspira Pansy-apenas me reconocio, su mirada, todo era como si no estuviera aquí-suspirando continuo-Narcissa tiene fe en el, regresara con nosotros, pero esos malditos deben pagar con sangre lo que hicieron

-Creeme Pansy que ninguno de ellos seguirán con vida-dice fríamente Harold-no morirán asi, esos hasta para morir tendrán el sufrimiento mas largo de su vida-suspirando para calmarse-pero mi amada Cissa en que podrias ayudarme

-En todo querido y lo sabes-sonrie Narcissa mas cuando Harold le sonrio sinceramente-bueno algunos aquí sabemos que tristemente soy viuda no-Blaise y Pansy abrieron sus ojos en shock, mas no dijeron nada y sinceramente por la sonrisa siniestra de su nuevo Lord tampoco querían saberlo-entonces pensé que como viuda que soy, podría encargarme de los negocios de mi amado y sufrido esposo

Lo ultimo lo dijo fríamente con sarcasmo

-Asi que podía entrar directamente como cabeza de familia al consejo de padre de los estudiantes de Hogwarts-sonrie Narcissa-y mi amado Blaise se que te parecerá una locura mas cuando mi Dragon es acusado falsamente-lo ultimo lo dijo fríamente-´pero hay ciertas leyes de sangre pura, que nos da el poder de estar en el consejo aun si no tienes hijos en cualquier escuela mágica

Blaise, Pansy y el mismo Harold no sabia eso, el nuevo Lord odiaba no saber mas del mundo mágico afortunadamente Cissa siempre lo ha puesto al dia

-Narcissa dice la verdad hijo-dice James-en el caso de Narcissa, Abraxas el padre de Lucius dejo especificado que su puesto sea permanente aun si su hijo, nieto o biniesto no fueran a Howgarts o que murieran incluso sin son perseguidos como Draco tristemente lo es, pero Malfoy lo único bueno de esa maldita familia aparte de Narcissa y Draco, es que pertenecen a los 25 sagrados, son familias con plenos poderes para controlar los estatutos de las escuelas mágicas , por el cual ni el mismísimo Albus Dumblendore pueden ir contra ellas

Harold sonrio fríamente esto estaba saliendo a pedir de boca

-Las familias que pertenecen a ese estatus-dice Tom-son los Potter-Harold abrió sus ojos en shock-Los Lestrange, Los Cambrigue, Los Mostague, Los Longbotton, Los Lovegood-Harold pensó en Neville y Luna-Los Scamander, Los Flamel, Los Peverell, los Flint, Rosier, Carrow, Prince, Crabble, Blishwichk, Nott, Black, Travers, Uquart, Macmillian, Zabini, Yaxley, Parkinson, Sayre, y por ultimo y nos menos importante la familia Gaunt, asi que mi amado Harold eres sangre pura por completo, nunca fui mestizo, ni siquiera era hijo de uno-Harold abrió sus ojos en shock-todo fue patraña del vejete primero me hechizo a mi y a James lo demás ya tu lo sabes

Harold fríamente asintió claro que lo sabia, su padre Tom fue manipulado por ese maldito viejo como el lo fue, todo fue una vil mentira

-Los Weasley al ser sangre pura debían estar en esa lista-dice Narcissa-pero como se dieron cuenta esos de lejos rompieron todas nuestras tradiciones, no fueron considerados traidores a la sangre por nada-suspirando continuo-Los Black, ni Sirius ni Andromeda tienen poder en el concilio y no es precisamente por la loca de nuestra madre

Suspirando continuo

-Con los recuerdos que estableci ordenadamente con Tom y James-suspira Narcissa-mi querido Harold sabe que ese vejete siempre supo de la inocencia de Sirius no quería que el te cuidara como debía-Harold fríamente asintió-no solamente eso conjuro un hechizo no verbal aunque Sirius esta vivo si entra al concilio morirá de inmediato

Silencio sepulcral

-Con respecto a mi adorada Andromeda-dice sarcásticamente Narcissa-esa fue repudiada pero al carajo no fue por Tonks, no fue por su amor repentino por un muggle-furiosamente continuo-nunca menti cuando me case con Lucius lo amaba Harold, James y Tom eran testigo de ello, es tal la mentira que vivimos que James fue mi acompañante en mi boda aunque siempre me advirtió la rata que era Lucius

-Es verdad Tom y yo hasta el cansancio se lo repetimos-suspira James-pero ese dia Harold Narcissa se veía hermosa y feliz , no tuve el corazón de decirle por enésima vez que se arrepentiría de por vida

-Lo que ella, ni James ni mi persona contamos-dice fríamente Tom que se alegraba enormemente haberse deshecho de Lucius de por vida-es que ese maldito a la semana de casados la engaño con otra mujer y no con cualquiera, hijo, Narcissa encontró a su adorado esposo revolcándose con su hermana y no precisamente Bellatrix

Harold, Blaise y Pansy abrieron sus ojos en shock, con mas razón Harold dejaría que Narcissa se encargara de Andromeda,esa vieja tan santa que se daba y resulto ser toda una desgraciada traicionar a su propia hermana por el Maldito Lucius, es en serio

-Por lo tanto-dice fríamente James-tanto Tom como Narcissa ocuparan sus respectivos puestos, y ni Dumblendore nos detendrán, ningún Slytherin mas será humillado por ese vejete, ese maldito viejo va a saber que no se juega con las serpientes y seguir viviendo como si nada

-Asi es papa-dice fríamente Harold-Blaise y Pansy tengo otra misión-mirando a Blaise-cuando vuelvas va directamente a ver a Draco si no estoy o mis padres, solicita a Dobby el te llevara con el-Blaise asintió-comuniquense con la mayoría de los estudiantes de nuestra casa, desde los mas jóvenes especialmente ellos hasta los jóvenes adultos, preparen mi terreno, no digan nombre todavía pero ingénienselas para hacerle saber que no están solos, que pase lo que pasen sigan siendo serpientes que confíen en ustedes este nuevo año en Hogwarts, sigan rodeando a los Gryffindors, esos están esperando el regreso de Harry Potter, solamente que no contara que su elegido regresara pero no precisamente como el servidor de la luz

Ambos slytherin sonrieron satisfactoriamente

-Padre preparémonos para la fiesta del año-sonrie fríamente Harold-Cissa querida espero que te compres el mejor vestido del mundo mágico, porque tu seras mi acompañante

-Siendo asi Harold querido creeme que me preparare con todo por ti-sonrie felizmente Narcissa levantando su copa-finalmente esa noche oficialmente será el comienzo de una nueva era, brindo por el resurgir de la oscuridad que nunca debio haber sido eliminada, y brindo mas que todo por la dolorosa caída de Albus Dumblendore, para ello larga vida al nuevo Lord Oscuro Harold Potter Riddle

-Salud-gritan todos victoriosamente

En Howgarts, Remus Lupin a tempranas horas de la mañana salio de Grimmauld Place, dejando a Teddy bajo el cuidado de Andromeda, tuvo que mentirle a su ex suegra al decirle que iria al Ministerio a buscar información sobre Harry, ciertamente en lo ultimo no mentia, precisamente por Harry fue que entro a Howgarts sin ser visto por nadie aparentemente, aprovecho que precisamente Albus se estaba reuniendo con los miembros del Wizgmount, mientra el director hacia eso, miro que Minerva estaba con Slughorn, y los otros profesores incluyendo a Snape, entro sigilosamente, y no sabia si reir o no, si pensar que era una trampa pero en la oficina del director estaba su pensadero personal, vio al Phoenix estimulando que entrara, suspiro profundamente

-Bueno estoy aquí-murmura Remus para si mismo-que puedo perder, quizás Albus me expulse de por vida de Hogwarts, pero Harry me necesita, como Sirius, especialmente Severus siento que Albus no es nada lo que aparenta

_Finalmente entro y Remus Lupin se quedo sin palabras, eran recuerdo de su época juvenil, veía al anterior Voldemort como Tom Riddle conversando amenamente con nada mas y nada menos que con James Potter, es mas se estaban besando mas bien Tom se estaba devorando a su amigo y este no tenia ninguna queja, el desgraciado en realidad lo estaba disfrutando_

_-Tom deja de jugar-gemia ansiosamente James, mientra que Tom lo apresionaba mas a la pared-te necesito Tom_

_-Y yo a ti James-dice Tom besando el cuello de su pareja-te amo James Potter, siempre te amare_

_Ambos volvieron a besarse sin pudor alguno, Remus vio que un furioso Albus miro a la pareja_

_-Maldito seas Tom Riddle-dice furiosamente Albus-esto no se queda asi, tu poder y el de Potter será mio por las buenas-sonriendo fríamente-o por las malas_

_Remus se estremecio la mirada de su director no presagiaba nada bueno, vio los recuerdos rápidamente su amistad asombrosa con Narcissa, como esta era fan a morir de la relación de Tom con James, ambos y el mismo la apreciaban como una real amiga. Miro a el y a Severus juntos, ellos también eran parejas_

_-Sabes Severus-sonrie un muy joven Remus mientra que Severus se sonrojo-me alegro que me hayas aceptado la invitación a salir_

_-No tenia de otra-se queja un joven Severus, pero Remus veía que su yo mas joven no le creía es mas el tampoco-seriamente Lupin es en serio lo que sientes por mi, ciertamente creo que Potter si se arrepintió de todo el daño que me hizo, pero tu le sigues el juego a Black y no mentire pero me duele mas que tu me lastimes_

_Remus ahora recuerda esa mirada triste de Severus, era una suplica silenciosa_

_-Es la verdad quiero estar contigo-dice firmemente Remus-amo a Sirius es mi mejor amigo, pero ni el ni nadie me separara de ti Severus, te amo-Severis abrió sus ojos en shock-y te lo demostrare_

_Sin mas que decir beso a Severus, lo hizo suavemente dándole la oportunidad de rechazarlo, pero sorpresivamente Severus al principio tímidamente pero después con confianza le correspondio, el sabor a miel, y hierba era intoxicante para Remus, ambos se separaron los dos sonrojados_

_-Me alegro estar contigo Remus—sonrie sonrojadamente Severus-yo…yo también te amo_

_Remus vio sus días juntos, vio que se enfrento a Sirius por Severus contando siempre con el apoyo de James, incluso Tom con Narcissa lo apoyaron fielmente, increíblemente ni Lily Evans ni Andromeda estaban de acuerdo, vio con horror que era Lily que empezó a burlarse cruelmente de su pareja , a tal punto de lanzarle una imperdonable, mientra que Narcissa la enfrento trago grueso esa Narcissa siempre fue de armas tomar, vio sus citas con Tom y James, como pasaron los años, antes se sonrojo cuando en una de las mazmorras Snape se entrego a el, después James y Tom se casaron, entonces Albus con Molly, Minerva, con Cornelus Fudge iniciaron una campaña contra los sangre pura, es mas contra las criaturas magicas, vio como Tom fue acusado falsamente de intentar asesinar a Albus, que sus padres fueron asesinados, vio que Greyback le salvo a el la vida cuando Albus contrato vampiros para asesinarlo_

_Remus sentía enorme ganas de vomitar, vio que el viejo maldito los engaño a todos manipulando sus recuerdos, hizo que Severus perdiera a su primer hijo, puso a Tom contra James, haciendo que este no supiera nunca que fue el quien dio a luz a Harry, abrió mas sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta que el maldito hizo que padre e hijo se enfrentara a muerte, también vio a Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter viéndose a escondidas lloro porque ambos jóvenes repitieron la historia de Tom y James, Draco se mostraba tan abierto y tan feliz con Harry, y su querido Harry brillaba con solamente con Draco, eran jóvenes enamorados percibia su amor, vio cuando Draco se entrego a Harry en el mismo lugar que tuvo con su amado Severus que maldita ironia tenia la vida_

_Vio furiosamente que el viejo también destruyo la relación de Harry, manipulo a Harry para que fuera a buscar los horrocruxes solo, mientra que Hermione y los demás planearon destruir a Draco, vio los maltratos que Harry sufrio por los Dursley, tenia que salir de aquí de inmediato_

Salio de inmediato no solamente del pensadero sino de la oficina del maldito director, fue el, solamente el , el único culpable del sufrimiento de todas las personas, manejo a todo el mundo como títeres, quería matarlo pero sabia que no tenia poder suficiente asi que lo vio a su amado, al único que amo y que fue amado, Severus iba a entrar a su habitación cuando de repente un furioso Lupin entro sin su permiso

¡Se puede saber que haces en mi cuarto sin mi permiso¡-exclama furiosamente Severus, se le hacia enormemente difícil aparentar frialdad con Remus Lupin, amaba a ese lobo tonto desde que era mas jóvenes, con el conocio el amor por primera vez en su vida fue dichoso con el, pero su lobo no lo recuerda, asi que se escudo en esa frialdad que llevaba por años como espia, esa mascara que construyo para no llorar mas por el

-Ya no hay caso que fingas mas Sev-dice fríamente Remus pero Severus trago grueso Lupin jamas volvió a decirle Sev desde que el vejete borro sus memorias-lo recuerdo todo Sev, no dejare que esta vez te salgas con la suya , no me alejaras de ti nuevamente

Diciendo eso aplasto a Severus con su cuerpo y lo beso ferozmente, Severus abrió sus ojos en shock, quería negarse a volver a sentir , para que ser nuevamente amado si podía perder nuevamente a Remus, pero recordó las palabras de su ahijado

_-Padrino si hubiera otra oportunidad quisiera que fuera feliz con el Profesor Lupin-dice alegremente Draco al ver que Severus iba a regañarlo no se lo permitio-vamos en primera padrino eres como mi único padre para mi, y ademas siéndote sincero de lejos fui un estúpido racista en discriminar al profesor Lupin, por años el profesor ese será aparte de ti el mas cuerdo de todos los profesores de Hogwarts_

_Severus de una concordaba con su ahijado_

_-Es una persona honesta, sincera de buenos sentimientos-sonrie el heredero de lo Malfoy-y tu lo amas no lo niegues asi como ves a través de mi mascara, lo hago también, ambos merecen una oportunidad, padrino con Voldemort, mi padre y sus estúpidas reglas de sangre pura aprendi dura y dolorosamente que es mil veces preferible morir sabiéndose amada aunque sea una vez, a vivir toda una vida solo y en la oscuridad, confía en mi también se lo que tu sientes_

_Y claro que Severus veía que su ahijado lo entendia, si estaba pasando lo mismo que el, estúpido Potter y su complejo de obsesionar a su ahijado, aunque se odiaba pero veía a esos dos a escondida y de lejos veía que su ahijado amaba a Potter y este se desvivia por el, solamente oraba que ellos no padecieran el sufrimiento que el padece al perder a su persona amada, asi como la cruel separación de James y Tom, quien diría que en solamente unos días veria a su ahijado, a su prácticamente hijo para el destrozado por el maldito Albus Dumblendore_

Ese recuerdo de Severus con Draco incendio aquella llama que aparentemente estaba apagada, no podía engañarse amaba a Remus Lupin, fue y será el único hombre para el, asi que le devolvió con todo su fuerza, su amor el beso a Remus, que casi se iba a dar por vencido cuando su amante, le respondio, la pasión se encendió en la habitación del profesor de pociones, por suerte era la ultima habitación, Remus seguía acorralando al Severus devorando su boca, besando su cuello, mordiéndolo a placer sacando esos gemidos que lo volvían loco a cada segundo

-Rem, oh Rem cuanto tiempo extrañaba tus besos-gemia placenteramente Severus

-Y yo todo de ti Sev, tu cuerpo, tus ojos tus labios que me enloquecen-dice oscuramente Remus-no me contendré Severus en este instante te hare mio sin pensarlo

-Entonces Hazlo-dice firmemente Severus-hazme tuyo, hazme recordar a quien pertenezco Rem, marcame como tuyo, años esperando este momento, anhelándote sin recordarte te amo Remus Lupin y nunca deje de hacerlo

-Yo tampoco mi serpiente-dice Remus mordiqueando a Severus-en mi mente mi parte lobo todo te extrañaba, y hoy en este momento marcare tu cuerpo nuevamente como mio

No dijeron mas palabras ambos hombres maduros pero su cuerpo aun se conservaban bien, se besaban con loca pasión, la habitación se encendia mas, Remus gruñiendo con su lobo cargo a Severus, que enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura, el cuerpo de Severus se sentía a morir, Remus seguía encendiéndole igual como tantos años atrás, quería fundirse en el ser solamente de el. Remus apasionadamente lo acostó arracandole su ropa de forma violenta siempre fue asi su amado lobo era tierno con los demás pero en la cama era un verdadero lobo y no precisamente por su enfermedad

Remus cada vez mas perdia el control ver a su amado Severus ya sudado, sonrojado con su cuerpo expuesto era mas de lo que podía aguantar, Severus seguía siendo el mismo, veía su marca tenebrosa pero no le importaba lo hacia desearlo mas, sorpresivamente Severus empezó a desnudarlo

-Dijiste que me marcarias mi lobo-susurra eróticamente Severus poniendo a mil a Remus-acaso no eres un hombre de palabra

-Te hare tragar tus palabras mi amada serpiente-susurra Remus mordisqueando el cuello de Severus-voy a marcar cada parte de tu cuerpo, te hare gritar mi nombre como nunca Severus

Severus se estremecio de anticipación ante las palabras de su amante, en ese sentido grito de placer cuando Remus mordio uno de sus pezones, dándole atención al otro, el lobo no mentia cada parte de su cuerpo Remus lo besaba, lo marcaba, llego a su entre pierna, Severus iba a explotar de tanto placer

-Rem, Rem, rem por favor, por favor-suplica de placer Severus

-Por favor que mi amado Sev-dice Remus besando todo el cuerpo de su amante-dime lo que quieres Severus , dime lo que necesitas

-Te quiero a Ti Rem , por favor no aguanto-suplica nuevamente el profesor de pociones-te quiero adentro Remus Lupin, follame ya

-Tus palabras son ordenes para mi Sev-dice Rem que también necesitaba urgentemente estar dentro de su amante, no podía soportarlo mas necesitaba follarselo de una

Sin mas palabras Severus sintió un enorme dolor cuando Remus entro de una vez, pero aguanto un poco hasta que se acostumbro, Remus con paciencia limpio sus lagrimas después de tanto tiempo era uno solo con la persona que mas ama, sonrio cuando sintió a Severus asentir dándole el permiso de continuar. Poco a poco se movieron lentamente , con un poco de velocidad Severus sintió tocar el cielo

-Rem mas rápido amor por favor-gemia sin cesar Severus que no importaba si el vejete o la entrometida de Minerva entrara quería sentir a Remus por completo, dentro de su ser jamas se había sentido tan vivo solamente Lupin lograba eso

-Severus, Severus o Merlin te amo mi serpiente-dice Remus sintiendo mas necesidad de estar mas adentro de su pareja, su lobo pedia marcarlo nuevamente

La cama del profesor sentía el choque de carne de dos cuerpo Severus Snape enrollo su cuerpo alrededor de su pareja Remus Lupin, este no hacia que aumentar las embestidas, los gritos de placer eran inmenso Severus no quería que se acabara nunca tanto placer lo estaba consumiendo

-Ahhhhh Rem Merlin dame mas, quiero mas-gemia Severus-no te detenga mi amado Lobo….dame mas ,,,,,marcame como tuyo

-Eres mio Severus-dice con tono oscuro Remus que aumentaba las embestidas que amaba mas ver a su pareja entregada al placer que le daba-eres mio dilo Severus, a pesar de tu marca a quien le pertenece dilo

-Ahhhhhh a ti Remus Lupin soy tuyo-gemia mas fuerte Severus cuando Remus subio sus piernas a sus hombros embistiéndolo mas fuerte su lobo lo estaba partiendo en dos y a el no le importaba-soy tuyo Rem, tuyo….ah …mas ya no aguanto…mas

-Eres mio mi amor-dice entrecortadamente Remus que mordio a Severus llegando a la cúspide del placer-solamente mio

-Remussssssss-grita Severus cayendo finalmente

-Severusssss-grita Remus que embistió dos veces mas a su pareja hasta caer en sus brazos

Ambos hombres estaban tratando de recuperar el aliento, Remus se acostó abrazando a Severus que coloco su cabeza en el pecho

-Finalmente-susurra Severus besando a Remus-finalmente estoy en casa

Remus sonrio felizmente a su pareja que se sonrojo , estaban juntos tenia tantas preguntas que hacerle pero ahora no era el momento, mas cuando Severus quedaba dormido en sus brazos, vio la marca y se dio cuenta que no era la misma que Voldemort lo marco

_-“Asi que mi amado sirve a un nuevo Lord Oscuro”-_´pensaba felizmente Remus_-que dira Sev si le dijera que estoy interesado en conocer a su nuevo Lord, porque solamente con ese nuevo señor oscuro tengo la certeza que Albus Dumblendore finalmente pagara por todos sus crímenes”_

Continuara….


	8. Lo que Realmente sucedio Años Atras

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Harry Potter son de la exclusividad de su autora J.K Rowling, yo solo poseo la historia…**

Despues de su cadente reconciliación Severus solamente le dijo a Remus, que confiara en el no mintió le dijo a su amante que estaba sirviéndole a un nuevo Lord, para su sorpresa su pareja ni coquito, es decir no hubo furia o reclamo mas bien Remus estaba bastante interesado en saber mas acerca del mismo, por eso el le pidió que confiara en el que hablaría con el nuevo Lord, felizmente su pareja le dio palabra que no contaria nada a nadie ni siquiera al mismo Sirius, y el le creyo ademas nuevos recuerdos tuvo con Remus y los demás por eso le urgia hablar con los Lord, ese maldito Albus Dumblendore seguía llenando su currículo en cuanto a ser el ser mas despreciable de todo el mundo mágico

-Me disculpo de antemano por llegar repentinamente mis Lord-dice de forma respetuosa Severus haciendo reverencia a los tres Lord-pero era de forma urgente que le hablara

-Entendemos Severus-dice fríamente Harold- te conocemos mas que nadie , asi que algo debio pasar para perturbarte

-Me temo mis señores que he cometido una indiscrepcion-dice seriamente Snape preparándose para lo peor-me temo que Remus Lupin sabe, mejor dicho el vio mi marca del Lord Harold el sabe que sigue siendo un mortifago

Se preparo para ser enviado a las mazmorras y ser cruciado hasta la muerte pero nada de nada

-Sorprendido Severus-dice fríamente Tom-con esto sigues mostrando totalmente lealtad a nosotros-Harold y James asintieron-y por eso seguiras siendo uno de nuestros mejores hombres al punto que tienes totalmente nuestra protección

Severus abrió sus ojos en shock

-Mi padre dice la verdad Severus, me salvaste como Potter varias veces-dice fríamente Harold-ademas que has cuidado a mi Dragon incluso de mi padre cuando era Voldermort y pudiste esconder esto sin embargo a primera hora vienes aquí, siempre lo tres intuimos de ti lealtad pero nos dejaste realmente sorprendidos hasta que punto

Severus vio que Tom y James asentían

-Por eso seras mi mano derecha tanto para mi padre Tom como para mi-sonrie fríamente Harold que amaba dejar a Severus sin palabra pero de lejos reconocia que el realmente se arrepintió de sus acciones y que su lealtad es total-con respecto a Lupin, mi querido Severus olvida que mi marca nadie que no sea o desee ser un mortifago puede verla, al parecer mi amado Remus también quiere ser oscuro

-Si a eso le agregas querido Harold-sonrie Narcissa que le daba mala espina a Snape-que al parecer el lobo se comio nuestra serpiente ya sabemos porque Lupin sabe de nosotros no Severus

-¡Narcissa¡-exclama un sonrojado Severus mientra que los tres Lord sonrieron

-Sinceramente Narcissa-suspira Tom-lo dire hasta el cansancio tu si eres una Slytherin de primera

-Y a diferencia tuya padre-sonrie Harold besando la mano de su suegra que esa si que lo ha entretenido-yo si que tomare en cuenta todos sus consejos

Narcisa solamente le beso

-Pero Severus con el corazón en la mano me alegras que finalmente seas feliz-dice contundentemente Narcissa-en medio de la desaparición del niño que vivio, la búsqueda de mi Dragon, el caos del mundo mágico Severus-mirando a su mejor amigo-siempre he tratado de poner al dia a Harold en todo, es decir nuestro nuevo Lord sabe de antemano de tu relación con Remus Lupin

Snape suspiro cuando su nuevo Lord asentia

-Entonces mi estimada Narcissa-suspira tristemente Severus-le contaste a mi Lord Harold que ademas de Draco y su padre James yo también soy mago fértil-Narcissa abrió sus ojos en shock-por eso estoy aquí Narcissa, con Remus se desbloqueo mis recuerdos, las ultimas piezas para que nuestro Lord entienda yo ya las tengo

Silencio sepulcral

-Tienes razón Severus-dice fríamente James-dinos lo que recuerda, Tom y yo tristemente aun seguimos con parte de nuestra memoria borrada pero si recuerda casi todo Harold debe saber en primera que Tom y yo nos amamos siempre y mas a el y en segunda-friamente-que Albus y la maldita orden del Phoenix nunca fueron el bando de luz ni nada

-Siendo asi James-dice Severus que sonrio un poco cuando James asombrado asintió-cuando empezamos Hogwarts de una nos peleamos nos maldecimos entre nosotros tu por ser sangre pura y yo por ser mestizo y el hecho de ser Gryffindor y Slytherin no ayudaba en nada

Harold escuchaba atentamente mientra que su padre asentia

-Sin embargo en el tercer año hicimos las pases-suspira Snape-aquí entras Tom, porque presiento que ya puedo llamarte asi, al menos aquí

-Claro que puedes amigo mio-dice con un nudo en la garganta Tom estaba recordando con cada gesto de Severus

-Tom hijo de padres sangre pura vino-suspira Snape-hicimos clic el me cuidaba y yo le hablaba de los mestizo tu padre mi Lord-mirando a Harold-preguntaba simplemente por interés, curiosidad créanme que el jamas tuvo ansias de poder, odiaba las injusticia entre sangres puras, mestizos, no muggles eso si no lo toleraba pero nada que ver como lo pintan

El nuevo Lord asintió

-De una Tom se fijo en su padre mi Lord-suspira nostálgicamente Severus-Narcissa su nuera, debe hacerle un altar ella siempre se las ingenio para que ambos chocara, entre si en clases, en partidos en todo

-Y vaya que me costo unir a esos dos-sonrie nostálgicamente Narcissa-esos dos si que eran duro de roer, pero valio la pena de milagro no follaron toda Hogwarts, aunque Severus con Lupin si que le hacían competencia

Tom, James, y Severus se sonrojaron por completo, Harold le haría caso a Snape, definitivamente le haría un altar a su nuera, esa también seria su mano derecha de por vida

-Pasamos a ser dos leones con dos serpientes-suspira Snape-y Narcissa fue siempre el apoyo de todo, nos ayudaba a vernos a escondida, en cuanto a Lily Evans, nunca la ame mi Lord, esa si que merece ser hermana de la perra de Petunia, esa me ofendio a mi, se volvió loca cuando James la rechazo ademas que conto que el y yo nos reconciliamos y que eramos amigos, es mas esa de milagro no me asesino

-Recuerdo eso-dice fríamente Tom-Narcissa, Regulus y yo te buscamos a como de lugar, pobre Remus también se volvió loco, escuchamos gritos en un baño y vimos a Severus en el suelo, la maldita lo crucio lo peor de todo es que Albus la disculpo diciendo que era un accidente como al ser nueva en el mundo mágico no sabia de las imperdonables

Harold furiosamente asintió

-Albus descubrió ambas relaciones-dice fríamente Snape-nos siguió en todo momento mi Lord, mas cuando Evans fue la que confeso el secreto de Lupin acerca de su estado de lobo, fue esa maldita sangre sucia que traiciono a James y los demás

-Esa maldita desearía revivirla para matarla yo mismo-dice furiosamente James

-Bueno mientra seguía el curso sus padres se casaron-dice Severus-Narcissa era la madrina y Remus y yo eran los padrinos, yo no lo sabia pero estaba esperando un hijo de Lupin

Tom, James , Harold abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Perdi a mi hijo sin ni siquiera saber que existía-dice con un nudo en la garganta Severus que con mas razón entendia el inmenso dolor de su ahijado-fui atacado en el Callejon Diagon, Albus aprovecho eso para culpar a Tom , Regulus y otros Slytherin que tenían la postura de no permitir la entrada de nacidos de muggles, tenían pruebas mi Lord físicas , todo para mostrar el peligro para nosotros, y bueno con Cornelius Fudge como ministro siendo manejado por el vejete se puede imaginar que paso

Harold fríamente asentia claramente se lo imagino

-Fuimos perseguidos hijo-dice furiosamente Tom-Severus salio del San Mungo pero lo llevaron lejos de aquí, ni Remus ni James ni yo supimos de el, Harold otra cosa, con esto fue el propio Albus que obro con Peter para aquella fatídica noche que aparentemente asesine a tu padre

-Y aparentemente mi Lord-suspira Severus mirando que James le daba permiso-fue Albus disfrazado de Tom como Voldemort que asesino a su padre mi Lord

-Y bueno a todos nos bloqueo todas nuestras memorias-suspira tristemente Narcissa-si hubiera recordado mi querido Harold creeme que te hubiera llevado lejos de aquí y lo sabes

Harold asentia claro que lo sabia Narcissa se ha desvivido por el como Harry ahora como Harold ese maldito anciano no se imagina lo que hara, iba a explotar de furia nuevamente

-Narcissa-dice de repente Severus al ver a su amiga mortificada

-No…no no lo hagas Dracoooo-grita Narcissa corriendo a la habitación de su hijo

Harold la siguió en ese momento Draco estaba despierto pero estaba en el balcón se iba a lanzar Narcissa presintió el peligro de su hijo

-Dragon-dice suavemente Harold-vamos Draco por favor soy yo, reacciona

-No..no no eres Harold no eres mi Harold-dice entre lagrimas Draco-el murió, lo asesinaron por mi mataron a mi hijo y a la persona que amo, no eres el…noooooooooo

Draco grito dolorosamente mientra Harold lo abrazaba fuertemente se sentaron en el suelo, el poder oscuro hizo su aparición , Harold pudo entrar finalmente a la mente de su pareja, era la primera vez que lo hacia, y sonreía al ver que Draco era quien lo estaba conduciendo, miles de imágenes juntas sonriéndose, amándose la primera vez que Draco se entrego a el sin condiciones sin juramento todo , cuando lloro al llevarlo a Azkaban, vio a los que los violaron pero no vio que la maldita comadreja Ronald Weasley también abuso de su pareja ese maldito como la perra de su hermana se van a acordar de el de por vida, libero toda su furia , todo su poder para calmar a su pareja, cuando abrió los ojos miro a Draco

-Harold, estas vivo-dice entre lagrimas Draco, y Harold sonrio a pesar de todo era la antigua sonrisa que tenia cuando era Harry Potter, su pareja con dolor y todo despertó su Dragon finalmente volvió, sabia que aun tenia mucho hacer pero finalmente puede ver luz en los ojos grises de su pareja

-Si mi amor soy yo Harold-dice entre lagrimas Harold-oh Draco finalmente volviste

-Harold-grita Draco en los brazos de su pareja se aferro a el con su vida, no era sueño, no una fantasia no estaba en Azkaban, ese maldito lugar le quito lo que mas amaba en el mundo su hijo , su bebe el fruto de su amor por Harold

-Lo mataron Harold, suplique le suplique le rogué-llora fuertemente Draco-y me arrebataron a mi bebe era inocente Harold

-Lo se, lo se mi amor, y lo juro que lo pagaran-dice fríamente Harold que contrariamente calmo a Draco-ellos pagaran con su muerte eso te lo juro

Draco lo miraba y sin pensarlo lo beso, ambos se sintieron vivos, sintieron que todo valia la pena, nuevamente estaban juntos, Harold lo acerco mas los labios de Draco era su paraíso era un inmenso mar profundo no importaría ahogarse en ellos

-Harold te amo, siempre pero siempre te amare-dice Draco

-Me amaras a pesar que soy el nuevo Lord Oscuro-dice fríamente Harold

Aunque sonrio cuando su Dragon sonreía felizmente, escuchar su risa era algo que le devolvía el alma

-Te lo dije antes mi serpiente finalmente sin disfraz-sonrie Draco mirando con amor esos ojos rojos como la sangre pero para el seguirán siendo verdes como esmeralda-te amare torpe , idiota, dormilon, olvidadizo y si Harold Riddle también te amare como el nuevo Lord Oscuro mi Lord

-No Dragon tu eres mi igual-sonrie Harold abrazando a Draco que se recostó en su pecho-tu eres mi mas preciada joya, que conmigo gobernaremos el mundo mágico, que se preparen todos porque contigo entre mis brazos finalmente llego la hora de empezar a mostrarle el verdadero poder oscuro

-Y estare contigo Harold-dice Draco-pero honestamente me falta mucho, duele todavía todo Harold

-Mi Dragon-susurra Narcissa aunque lloro cuando su pequeño se abrazo a ella

-Madre , madre duele , realmente duele perder a mi bebe-llora Draco

-Lo se mi amor, y todos estamos aquí contigo mira-dice suavemente Narcissa haciendo que Draco levantara la mirada abrios sus ojos en shock al ver a James Potter, no entendia nada, también estaba Tom Riddle y su amado padrino

-Harold querido porque no acuesta a nuestro Dragon-susurra Narcissa-cielo te contaremos poco a poco todo entiendes-Draco que se aferraba a su pareja asintió

Harold se acostó con Draco, su pareja sufria enormemente la perdida de su hijo, y nuevamente ese dolor era el mismo que el sentía, maldito Dumblendore, malditos Weasley esto nunca se lo perdonaría jamas

-Severus-dice James-entrega a Remus una invitación a la fiesta del Ministerio, ambos deben ir elegantemente preparados, en esa noche la familia Gaunt aparecerá finalmente-mirando a Harold que abrazaba a su pareja-y con la aparición de los Gaunt el reino de la oscuridad comenzara

Continuara……


	9. Lo que Ocurrio con Draco Malfoy

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Harry Potter son de la propiedad intelectual de J.K Rowling , yo solo poseo la historia**

El mundo mágico sigue aun revolucionado con una semana de la muerte de Rita Skeeter el antiguo ex ministro Cornelius Fudge también fue encontrado vilmente asesinado por nuevos mortifagos, el cuerpo del ex ministros casi resulta irreconocible con cientos de marcas de crucios, su cuerpo masgullado por completo sus ojos arrancados, ademas de la enorme marca de un nuevo señor oscuro, evidentemente no era Voldemort, era un nuevo ser mas oscuro, inmensamente poderoso y terrible un ser tan cruel y sin piedad que supera al mismo Voldermort y tanto es su poder que ni siquiera Albus Dumblendore tenia ninguna certeza de quien podría ser en realidad semejante ser.

Por otro lado las nuevas noticias era el regreso de otras familias de sangre pura que se mantuvieron alejadas de mundo mágico después de la primera Guerra Magica en el enfrentamiento del director de Hogwarts con el primer mago oscuro Grinweald, ahora los Cambrigue, Mostague , los Flint y demás familias que anteriormente pertenecían al lado oscuro regresaron dejando a todos especialmente al mismísimo Albus Dumblendore con la interrogante de su regreso, especialmente el no era nada feliz con la presencia de esas familias, al menos en la noche, mediante la fiesta del Ministro Kingsley por su ascenso como el nuevo ministro de magia sabra que perfectamente que se traen toda esas familias

En cuanto a los demás , Remus estaba demasiado feliz para el gusto de su mejor amigo Sirius no sabia que pero presentia que algo le ocultaba su amigo del alma, Remus no miente a decir que mas feliz no podía estar mayormente tiene sus recuerdos nuevamente intactos ademas de verse a solas con su amante, era feliz de estar nuevamente con Severus odiaba mantener su relación oculta, pero no se engañaba mientra el vejete del Dumblendore seguía con vida tanto el especialmente el mismo Severus corrian grave peligro, por otro lado aun recordaba el cuerpo de su amante, se sonrojo levemente al recordarlo libremente entregado al placer y al deseo carnal solamente por el, amaba a su pareja y maldecia mil veces al viejo cabra por arruinarle la vida a ellos, en especial a su mejor amigo James y especialmente al propio Harry

-Hey Remus-dice seriamente Sirius-no me mientas mas se que me estas ocultando algo, esa felicidad no es solamente por Teddy, se que amas a tu hijo pero no te había visto brillar asi desde…..abrio sus ojos en shock al darse cuenta donde iban sus pensamientos

-No me diga que sigues enamorado de esa serpiente viscosa-dice furiosamente Sirius-ese que haya sido espia a nuestro favor no indica que deje de ser una maldita serpiente-Remus conto mentalmente para no gritarle a su amigo, Sirius sigue influenciado por el viejo-vamos Remus ese miserable

-No sigas insultando a Severus-dice fríamente Remus-en primera tu mas que nadie sabe las veces que nos hemos visto ni una mirada me da y sabes que es asi-Sirius asintió a regañandientes-ademas esa serpiente viscosa arriesgo su vida por tu ahijado no lo olvides hizo su papel de malo porque Albus lo pidió asi que deja de fastidiar a Snape que siga teniendo sentimientos por el, quizás sea verdad pero yo se que lo nuestro es imposible te queda claro

Lo ultimo le costo decirlo en voz alta pero finalmente lo dijo con firmeza, suspiro cuando claramente Sirius asentia, quizás no seria todo con su amigo, este seguramente no se le iba a despegar en la fiesta del Ministerio , pero no mintió a Severus estaba realmente interesado en saber de ese nuevo Lord, sus impulso como lobo también se sentía atraído, sonrio cuando el mismo Severus de forma secreta le dio la invitación a la fiesta diciéndole que activara su lobo interior que entre las nuevas familia sangre pura estaba su Lord, era lo único que podía decirle, pero acataría fielmente su pedido, ademas presentia que dicho Lord quería que el mismo lo identificara cosa que haría

-Bien Remus-dice Arthur-has sabido algo de Harry, esta búsqueda es fundamental para nosotros, es decir evidentemente Harry si derroto a Voldemort, solo no contábamos con otro Lord Oscuro, y nuevamente Harry es el único en derrotarlo

Remus puso los ojos desde que Albus como siempre lavo el cerebro de los demás miembros de la Orden incluso a Sirius, haciéndole ver que Harry le escribió a el asegurándole que estaba bien en un lugar seguro y que sabia de la existencia de un nuevo Lord, Arthur y los demás ahora se desvivían creyendo fielmente que Harry se esta preparando para luchar con ellos, tenia el presentimiento que Harry se esta preparando para algo, pero ese algo no tenia nada que ver con el bando de la luz

-Fui y según Kingsley aun no hay nada de nada-suspira Remus sin mentir porque al final si fue al Ministerio-no hay signos de su magia, ni su varita cuando revisaron el bosque, parece que se lo trago la tierra

-No creo eso Remus-dice seriamente Hermione-tanto Ron como yo conocemos mas que nadie a Harry-Ron asintió dándole la razón a su novia-y sabemos que a ese cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay poder que lleve la contraria, seguramente Harry como siempre pensó que puede arreglársela sola sin nuestra intervención, sin ver el peligro que esta corriendo

-Y no solamente el-dice frunciendo el ceño Ron-no ve que nosotros y el resto del mundo mágico lo necesitamos vivo, Harry debe ver que sus acciones pueden afectarnos a todos

-Ni hablar que me juro que-suspira Ginny-despues de su enfrentamiento con el señor Oscuro nos casariamos profesor , y eso no es justo que me deje asi, que diran las habladurías

Remus prefirió no comentar, porque le diría hasta el mal que se iba a morir, todos eran unos reales hipócritas, y al ver que Sirius asentia a todo dolia saber que su mejor amigo aun no cae en cuenta que estas personas que lo rodean son tan falsas como el mismísimo Albus Dumblendore. Lejos de ahí en la cercanía de Londres Magico, una nueva Mansion protegida con el hechizo de Fidelius aparece repentinamente, la majestuosa Mansion que superaba en belleza y opulencias a las Mansiones de importanfes familias como la de los Nott, Zabini y la muy famosa Mansion Malfoy pero esta fue quemada por ordenes del mismo Ministerio.

Esta Mansion pertenece a la familia Gaunt que finalmente esta noche se iba a dar a conocer actualmente sus miembros encabezado por Lord Tomas Gaunt, su esposo Austin Gaunt y su único hijo Heredero de su imperio Lord Harold Gaun, los tres estaban reunidos con sus circulo mas cercano Narcissa Black nuera de Harold ya que su pareja era nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy perseguido por el Ministerio al escapar de Azkaban , también estaba Severus Snape mano de derecha de Lord Tomas y Lord Harold y también estaban presentes Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson, mejores amigos de Draco y los fieles informantes del Lord Harold

\--Bien no entiendo porque tuve que cambiar mi nombre-se queja James

-Porque querido por millonésima vez-suspira Narcissa calmadamente, Harold no la culpaba ni el entendia porque su papa se pone tan quisquilloso precisamente el dia de hoy-con mi excepción, los tres no deben ser reconocidos , James sin ofender el nombre de Tomas aunque es real nombre de Tom no es muy conocido ni el de Harold en cambio James de una cierto vejete sumaria dos y dos y listo el plan de nuestro amado Lord Harold se veria en ruinas sin haber empezado será que finalmente lo entiendes

James se estremecio, aunque Harold sonrio su padre Tom tenia toda la razón su nuera esa si llevaba sangre Slytherin en sus venas

-Pero Austin-dice James aunque se encogio cuando su amado Tom y su hijo fríamente lo miraban-esta bien, esta bien entendí, estúpido nombre Austin

Tom amaba a James realmente lo hacia era su todo moriría mil veces por el, pero su amado esposo tenia esa capacidad de fastidiarlo con suma facilidad que ni el entendia ni le interesaba entender como lo hacia

-Mis Lord será que podemos empezar-dice humildemente Severus, Tom le dio permiso de una-bien empezare como tratante de Draco-suspirando continuo-Blaise y Pansy, mi Lord Harold les comento que Draco salio de su estado catatónico cosa que con lo que le sucedió a mi ahijado es un enorme progreso y alivio para todos

Todos especialmente Blaise y Pansy asintieron

-Sin embargo aun falta mucho para su recuperación-suspira Severus-mentalmente sigue necesitando un sanador mental entre a su mente aunque creo que finalmente me reconocio aun veo cosas que no sabíamos y recuerdos que no le corresponde-Narcissa y Harold fruncieron el ceño-Blaise esto es contigo cuando puedas verlo Draco no dejara que ni te le acerque, aprueba a Lord James y Lord Tom por ser sus suegros, y Lord James pudo acercársele con paciencia, a mi dolorosamente me rechazo me ve como su padrino incluso me pidió perdón por rechazarme pero Blaise Draco mentalmente rechazara el contacto físico con los hombres, solamente mi Lord Harold tiene el don de tocarlo, es decir Dragon por su amor a mi Lord sigue confiando en el con su vida, entiendes Blaise

Blaise pacientemente asintió, pero esperaría por su mejor amigo, Harold suspiro al menos Blaise y la propia Pansy entienden por completo la situación de su Dragon, Severus no ha mentido anoche aunque Draco finalmente despertó no dejaba que nadie salvo el o Narcissa lo consolara, gritaba a cada toque de sus padre o el mismo Severus le partia el alma ver a su pareja aterrorizada por suerte James le dio a entender que tenia que sumarse de suma paciencia cosa que lo haría, por su angel caído haría cualquier cosa, aliviadamente al menos como Severus dijo a el nunca lo rechazo cosa que es enormemente buena para el

-Fisicamente mis Lord nuevamente me encontré con otras sorpresas-dice amargamente Severus-sus laceraciones siguen curándose, pero algunas marcas en su cuerpo, principalmente en las piernas y espalda no desaparecerán-suspiro cuando el mas joven Lord sonrio fríamente suponía que su Lord si las haría desaparecer-sus piernas no responde, se levanto fue por lo que le queda de magia, pero creo que un mago o bruja sanadora en Azkaban hechizo a Draco para quedar paralitico toda su vida

Narcissa abrió sus ojos en shock, mientra que Harold nuevamente hizo explotar su vaso

-Pero mi Lord le doy mi palabra que hare cualquier cosa por mi ahijado-dice fríamente Severus-si tengo que inventar una poción , o buscarla hasta el fin del mundo que haga a Draco caminar nuevamente créame que lo hare sin dudarlo-Harold se tranquilizo confiaba en Severus y este como el haría cualquier cosa por Draco-pero lo mas grave era que no entendia porque era tan grave su anemia, es decir obviamente su estadia en esa maldita prisión tuvo que ver pero mi intuición decía algo mas

-Y tu intuición no se equivoco no Severus-dice tristemente Narcissa-se mas que todo que tus presentimientos siempre son acertados, aunque me duela como madre no es que no sufra ver a mi Dragon apagado y mas ahora atado a una cama, pero no endulces nada dinos directamente que sabes de Draco

Severus miro a sus tres Lords, estos fríamente concordaban con Narcissa

-Siendo asi Narcissa tu no sabes nada de las sustancias de los muggles-dice fríamente Severus-pero dos de mis tres Lord deben saber lo que hace el arsénico a las personas-Narcissa vio que James y Harold abrieron sus ojos en terror-Narcissa el arsénico es una medicina para el tratamiento de enfermedades muggles como el cáncer, pero generalmente es un veneno que en cantidades exacta puede matar a un muggle rápidamente te puedes dar idea de lo que hay en la sangre que examine de Draco

Narcissa y Pansy están totalmente horrorizadas, mientra que Harold estaba mas que frio, envenenaron a su Dragon, fue un milagro que Draco pudo resistir a todo lo que esos malditos le hicieron

-Narcissa tu hijo es la persona mas fuerte que he conocido-dice Severus-porque un mago jamas pero jamas puede ser tratado por muggles con su fuente de mágica intacta como la de Draco, mi Lord debe estar agradecido lo encontró vivo, tu hijo hubiera muerto hace rato sino fuera porque creía que el Lord vendría por el, solamente asi Draco sobrevivio

Silencio sepulcral, Narcissa quería llorar, pero se daba cuenta que las lagrimas no ayudaban en nada, y que ni siquiera ni una lagrima le quedaba, sonrio a Pansy la joven seguía siendo la chica mas fuerte porque de lejos se estaba contendiendo

-Siendo asi continuemos con lo de esta noche-dice fríamente Harold

-Bueno por los pasillos de Hogwarts-continua Severus-en una ya el primero de Septiembre comienza un nuevo inicio, Sirius Black fue contratado como Profesor de Estudios Muggles-Harold y los demás se sorprendieron-sin ofender mi Lords, pero sincerémonos todos aquí conocemos a Black , realmente vemos que este tiene material de ser un buen profesor

Silenciosamente sonrio porque ninguno de los Lords pudieron responderle, es mas Harold concordaba en todo con Severus, su padrino no se caracterizaba precisamente por su inteligencia

-Remus fue colocado como profesor de defensa de las artes oscura-dice Severus aunque se estremecio Narcissa lo veía como un objeto en pleno estudio-Minerva en clases de Transformacion, y mi adorada Andromeda fue puesta, en una nueva materia, según Dumblendore, Tradiciones e Historia de los Sangre Pura, confíen en mi esa no hablara precisamente con alabanza a favor de los sangre pura

-Entendemos querido-dice fríamente Narcissa-no nos engañamos aquí, esa será la principal arma del vejete en poner a las demás casa en contra de Slytherin, Blaise y Pansy deben tener un ojo atrás, en ningún momento deben descuidarse crean en mi Andromeda Tonks, es mucho mas de lo que aparenta, detra de la cara de una Black desterrada se encuentra una vil víbora capa de morderlo con su veneno letal, cuidensen entre ustedes

-Y lo haremos-dice Pansy-creenos querida que ya preparamos a nuestros compañeros ante cualquier emergencia y mi Lord-mirando a Harold-ya el terreno esta listo para su llegada

Harold fríamente asintió

-Resulta que Hagrid ya no es el profesor de criaturas mágicas-suspira Severus-y mi Lord honestamente no pongamos fe en el, no digo que sea malo, con usted fue mas que un amigo, pero sus padres son testigo que Hagrid es fan numero uno a muerte de Albus Dumblendore

-Severus tiene razón hijo-dice fríamente Tom-jamas hice nada contra el incluso en mis peores tiempo y tu mas que nadie lo sabe-Harold asintió-pero con el seria perder nuestro tiempo ese gigante no dejara a Albus aunque tu le muestre cientos de recuerdo, el si que esta mas que enamorado de la imagen perfecta del miserable viejo

-Creame todos que regrese para no jugar-dice fríamente Harold-aprecio las lealtades que tengo aquí, pero no dudare ni un segundo en matar a cualquiera que me traicione-todos se estremecieron por completo-no dudare ni un segundo en aplastar como mosca aquel que se atreva a atravesarse en mi camino, si Hagrid u otra persona que fue cercana a mi anterior vida, sigue con Dumblendore y ataca a uno de los mios, especialmente a mi Dragon entonces le dare la bienvenida al otro mundo, porque no dudare no pestañeare en acabar con Hagrid, mis sentimentalismos baratos como Harry Potter precisamente el viejo se encargo en destruirlo por completos

-Y todos aquí estamos con usted mi Lord-dice firmemente Severus mas cuando Blaise, Pansy, Narcissa y sus padres asintieron-creanos de corazón oscuro que todos lo apoyaremos,cada uno también tenemos cuenta pendiente con el vejete-Harold le dio la razón-aun hay nuevos puestos y nuevas materias que prácticamente salieron de la nada, pero el Ministerio esta listo para la fiesta, los Weasley fueron invitados ya que oficialmente Arthur Weasley será su mano derecha

-Por favor-se queja Pansy-ya ni me quiero imaginar como se pondrá la comadreja con esto, ese maldito no los sacara a la cara a siniestra

Severus y Blaise le daban la razón, es mas Harold también conociendo el ego de la maldita comadreja ese se lucirá a lo grande cuando regrese

-Y es mas que perfecto mi querida Pansy-sonrie fríamente Narcissa-contias en nuestro Lord no-Pansy no dudo en asentir-entonces dire lo que mi querido Harold piensa, mientra mas alto sea la arrogancia de ese mocoso , mas doloroso será su caída, tu y Blaise querida son tan Slytherin como todos aquí, los vimos desde pequeño confio en ustedes se que aguantaran, y no será mucho porque un nuevo Principe Slyjtherin llegara a Hogwarts, para poner el mundo de cabeza a todos los malditos miserables que dañaron a nuestro Dragon, los Slytherin revivirán mi querida Pansy en manos de Harold Riddle nuevamente las serpientes volveremos adueñarnos de Hogwarts y esta ves para siempre

Continuara….


	10. La Aparicion de la Familia Gaunt

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los Personajes de Harry Potter , son de la total propiedad intelectual de J.K, Rowling, yo solo poseo la historia**

En la Mansion Gaunt, ya todos estaban listos para ir de inmediato al Ministerio de Magia donde se celebraría una fiesta en honor a Kingsley como nuevo Ministro de Magia ademas que todos creían que en dicha fiesta haría finalmente su regreso el niño que vivio, su héroe , el salvador del mundo mágico Harry Potter, nadie conto que esa fiesta seria el inicio de muchos cambios transcendentales para todos. En la habitación de Draco, esta estaba despierto no quiso comer nada, aunque Dobby su elfo favorito, cosa que nadie sabia era que Dobby fue maltratado por su padre pero el jamas le puso una mano encima, Dobby fue su confidente, ahora el y los elfos por no decir todos los elfos del mundo mágico eran atraídos por el poder oscuro de su pareja, y eso lo hacia feliz, no mintió seguiría a Harold hasta el mismo infierno, lo cual es bastante ironico sabiendo que el acaba de salir del mismo, sonrio cuando su madre entro realmente estaba hermosa

-Madre si no estuviera seguro que mi amado Harold es gay debería cuidarme de ti-sonrie Draco aunque Narcissa sonrio sabia que el dolor de su hijo seguía evidente-pero estas mas que hermosa madre, tu siempre lo ha sido

-Los cumplidos de mi Dragon no cuenta-sonrie Narcissa-pero valen oro para mi, si me amas asi, entonces nuestro Harold estará en acuerdo contigo

Se acerco con cuidado a su hijo, odiaba ver a su hijo temeroso incluso en su presencia. Draco odiaba preocupar a su madre y su pareja pero no podía mentirse no fingiría una maldita mascara no le sirvió siendo un Malfoy quería recuperar su orgullo como Black, no como el heredero Malfoy odiaba ese maldito apellido en especial a Lucius ese ser nunca mas lo vera como su padre, pero no puede negar sentir miedo, terror aun, todos sus recuerdos en Azkaban seguía latente

-Madre crees que Harold puede seguir queriéndome asi-dice suavemente Draco sorprendiendo a Narcissa-no dudo de su amor madre eso jamas, pero mírame estoy roto madre soy un muñeco roto-apretando las sabanas con sus puños-el ahora es tan poderoso, tan atractivo tan fuerte, el merece alguien en sus cincos sentidos y no preocuparse por alguien que ya no vale ni medio centavo

-Escuchame Draco Black y mas te vale que me escuche-dice fríamente Narcissa-tienes idea de lo loco que estuvo Harold sin saber de ti, te buscamos en todos lados jamas pensamos que te enviarían a Azkaban, nadie pero nadie se imagino lo cruel y maldito que Dumblendore puede ser contigo lo comprobamos, no se trata solamente de ti Dragon sabemos todos que esta sufriendo especialmente mi querido Harold, sabes que por medio de ti me encariñe con el aun siendo Harry Potter

Draco tranquilamente asintió

-Cuando lo conoci finalmente entendí tu inmenso amor por el-sonrie Narcissa mas cuando al menos su hijo se sonrojaba como siempre lo hace tratándose de su pareja-no mentire Dragon Harold ahora es oscuro, su oscuridad me atrevería a decir que la llevaba por años oculto, y cuando desapareciste mas sabiendo lo de sus padres finalmente la libero, dime dejaste de amarlo por ello

-Eso jamas madre-dice contundentemente el rubio platinado-fue Harold que me mantuvo cuerdo sin saberlo, siempre sentí su oscuridad pero jamas hable y sabes porque

Su madre como siempre lo escuchaba, ninguno de los dos sabia que el Lord Harold estaba escuchando, al principio se enfurecio con Draco por pensar que el dejaría de amarlo por lo que sucedió, tan poca fe tenia su pareja en el, aunque pensándolo bien mentalmente la autoestima de su pareja estaba por el suelo y tenia motivos por hacerlo, sonrio a Narcissa ella como siempre calmo a su pareja es mas lo calmaba a el, era la única con temple para enfrentarlo cuando sobre pasaba sus limites de oscuridad, ahora esperaba las palabras de Draco, su Dragon lo sintió siempre

-No me aproveche de eso madre , jamas haría eso, es mas ni como el perfecto Draco Malfoy haría eso y lo sabes-continua Draco mientra que su madre asintió-lo hice fue por Harold, como Harry el y yo jamas pero jamas madre tomamos una maldita decisión por nuestra cuenta, tristemente tu mas que nadie sabe que ambos fuimos controlados por dos malditos seres, Harold con Albus y yo con quien ni siquiera quiero mencionar

-Entiendo perfectamente cariño-dice Narcissa aunque suspiro tristemente su hijo se estremecio inconcientemente solamente tomándole la mano, maldito Weasley, maldito vejete ese viejo morirá

-Por eso me calle madre, Harold debía ser el únicamente que aceptara la oscuridad sin influencia alguna madre, amo a mi Onyx-sonrie Draco-sera Onyx como su cabello oscuro como la noche, ademas mi serpiente finalmente esta libre como debe ser por eso madre-mirando a su madre-no voy a interponerme en su camino, no soy poderoso como el y aunque te parezca extraño no es algo que me mortifique

Narcissa y Harold estaba sorprendido por su confesión

-Quiero ser mas que un compañero de batalla seguir siendo su confidente madre-dice contundentemente Draco dejando sin aliento a Narcissa-cuando estábamos juntos en Howgarts yo lo escuchaba madre en todo, su infancia, su convivencia con los malditos Dursley, sus peleas con los traidores de la sangre-Harold no se le escapo que su pareja ni siguiera insulto a Los Weasley esos malditos si que lo dañaron-escuche todo madre, y sabe solamente con ello me di cuenta que hacia feliz a Harold

Narcissa pacientemente lo escuchaba

-El no mintió madre jamas pidió ser mago y menos la vida que vivio-dice el rubio-pero ahora se que ama su oscuridad y se siente amado por sus padres, finalmente mi Onyx tiene la familia que tanto deseo y que hubiera aumentado-lo ultimo lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta-las pocas veces que he despertado madre me toco el vientre engañándome, creyendo que todo fue una maldita pesadilla y que le hablare a mi bebe de su padre como siempre, te puedes dar una idea de lo que me hicieron, esos malditos me marcaron de por vida madre

Harold se estremecio furiosamente, dolia ver a su pareja tan mal y como Draco a veces soñaba haber conocido a su bebe, esos desgraciados no solo marcaron a su pareja también a el

-Pero mi Dragon seguiras asi si le das armas a esos malditos-dice Narcissa-mi amor como madre, tanto James como yo te entendemos perfectamente, aunque jamas sabemos lo que sufriste ni viéndolo en tus recuerdos podemos sentir ese inmenso dolor, pero debes intentar ver mas alla, no hoy ni mañana cariño danos créditos pero si amas a Harold sabe que el te esperaría toda la vida

-Lo se madre, gracias madre Harold me conto que lo has ayudado en todo-sonrie tranquilamente Draco-mientra no este puedes ayudármelo consejalo en todo especialmente en su vestimenta-Narcissa y Harold no pudieron evitar sonreir-es decir mi Onyx de lejos es el nuevo Lord Oscuro su poder , su odio y todo es fascinante pero madre francamente ese aun como Lord le falta para vestirse adecuadamente

Narcissa no pudo evitar reir felizmente

-Madre se que me acabo de confesar como todo un Hufflepuff en su adolescencia, pero mas decoro por favor-dice furiosamente Draco

Narcissa se volvió a reir olvidándose de todo protocolo

-Mi amado Dragon herido-dice Narcissa que derramo algunas lagrimas de felicidad-no ves mi Dragon piensas que ya no puedes volar, y que no eres útil para Harold, pero Harold te cuidara , te mimara te amara mas que nunca mi Dragon, no mentire cariño aun falta ver tu hermosa sonrisa sincera, pero sin saberlo me diste razones de reir ,vas a estar bien mi cielo

-Y yo también lo creo-sonrie brillantemente Harold-vas a estar bien Dragon confio totalmente en ti

Draco se sonrojo, maldita sea era toda una colegiala Harold Riddle siendo de la luz a la oscuridad ese siempre lo sonrojaba a mas no poder, suspiro cuando su pareja tenia la corbata mal puesta

-Ven aquí mi amado Onyx-dice felizmente Draco, Harold amaba su nuevo apodo-ve que te dije madre, este aquí-ayudando a arreglar la corbata a su pareja-necesita clase de moda, espero que Pansy y tu me lo asesoren con urgencia-sonrio cuando Harold suspiro resignadamente-estoy orgulloso de ti mi amada serpiente y lo sabes-besando a Harold-ahora ve mi Lord Oscuro, muéstrale a todos de lo que estas hecho, estoy contigo Harold siempre lo estare

-Teniendote a ti solamente falta apoderarme del mundo mágico y mi vida será perfecta mi Dragon-dice Harold que beso a su pareja amaba que Draco no le temiera a el-ahora ire con una hermosa mujer-sonrio cuando su pareja hacia puchero-porque mi amada Cissa, mi Dragon no miente estas realmente hermosa

-Solamente para ti mi amado Harold-sonrie Narcissa-confia en mi Dragon nadie tocara lo que es tuyo-Draco se volvió a sonrojar-ahora nos vemos querido, cielo duerme quiere esta noche será larga, no debes mortificarte, Harold y yo te contaremos todo

Draco suspiro asintiendo la mirada fría y firme de su pareja le decía que debía obedecer a su madre, ademas honestamente seguía enormemente cansado, asi que se acostó y se durmió rápidamente, no se dio cuenta que Harold desde la distancia lo hizo dormir, su pareja debe descansar por completo.

Horas después ya en plena fiesta del Ministerio de Magia, todos estaban reunidos, alrededor de la inmensa sala de fiesta, el director Albus Dumblendore en compañía de Minerva MacGonagall, Horace, Slughorn, Andromeda Tonks, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, y Severus Snape, todos estaban reunidos recibiendo la atención del publico solicitando información acerca de los nuevos cursos

-No pueden esperar una semana mas-suspira con fastidio Severus-digo al menos que todos muramos de repente por tanto aburrimiento, no pueden preguntar cuando comienzan las clases como siempre

-Tu humor sarcástico siempre se supera no mugriento-dice secamente Sirius-son familias que quieren entrar voluntariamente a nuestra escuela, y deberías estar agradecido de que quieran entrar con la fama que todos los malditos Slyherin dejaron después de la guerra

Severus vio fríamente que todos a excepción de su amante concordaban con Sirius

-Especialmente el mocoso Malfoy-dice fríamente Sirius, sin saber que Severus rogaba que ese pulgoso no meta la pata porque ni el lo salvaría de la furia de su nuevo Lord-ese mocoso le hizo la vida imposible a Harry, Hermione y Ron, intento asesinar a Hemione, por eso merecia morir en Azkaban

-Sirius no digas cosas que no sabe-dice seriamente Remus sorprendiendo a todos aunque Severus mentalmente agradeció su intervención-Hermione dice que el la ataco, pero revisaron su varita, y yo vi que no fue usada por Draco, ademas Harry se enfrento a Malfoy , el nunca se dejo, la relación entre ellos era de odio pero Harry nunca se dejo del chico

Severus si antes amaba a su lobo ahora mucho mas

-Pero el mocoso buscaba a mi ahijado-continua reprochando Sirius-ademas Remus no puedo creer que no le creas a Hermione que es como una hermana para Harry

_-Si el pulgoso supiera que mi Lord es feliz siendo hijo único_-eran los pensamientos de Severus

-Ademas a pesar que me asombro sus palabras de antes-dice Sirius-concuerdo con todo canuto, Malfoy seguramente si era la puta de todos, y mas ese si como su padre merecia el beso del dementor

En ese instante una lámpara casi cae sobre la cabeza de Sirius

-¡Que rayos paso aquí¡-exclama totalmente confundido Sirius

-Estan bien todos?-pregunta un funcionario-seguramente una de nuestras lámparas cayo por accidente lo lamentamos muchos

-Lo lamentan dicen yo podía haber muerto-dice un furioso Sirius

_-Porque pulgoso noticia de ultima hora esa era la intención de mi Lord Riddle_-pensaba Severus_-eres tan estúpido pulgoso que ibas a hacer asesinado por nada mas y nada menos que tu ahijado, que no solamente esta aquí, sino que pulgoso ese no esta feliz cuando insultan a su Dragon_

En ese momento algunas familias estaban inquietas en realidad las familias que están en el lado oscuro sin que nadie percibiera nada sonreían fríamente porque finalmente Tres apuestos hombres y una mujer realmente hermosa pero que tanto Andromeda como Sirius la reconocieron

¡Que hace la perra de Narcissa aquí¡-exclama furiosamente Sirius-porque no la detienen los aurores

Severus no sabia si reir abiertamente o suspirar con fastidio, el pulgoso esta haciendo su noche bastante entretenida mas cuando Sirius grito de repente, el poder de su Lord es tan poderoso y lo mejor es invisible a la vista de todos incluyendo del viejo cabra

-Narcissa esta bajo la protección del Ministerio-dice tranquilamente Albus, aunque Severus veía el enorme esfuerzo del anciano para no gritar furiosamente-Harry le escribió a Kinsgley asegurándole que Narcissa es inocente, que lo salvo de Voldemort, al principio no podía creerlo, pero en primera Narcissa nunca recibió la marca y en segunda la carta es puño y letra de nuestro querido Harry, si el se enterara que ella salio perjudicada según nuestro Ministro no regresaría jamas al mundo mágico

En ese momento Narcissa felizmente se presento ante todos

-Mi adorada hermana Andromeda tiempo sin verte-dice fríamente Narcissa-Sirius debo reconocer que tus años desaparecidos han hecho de un bien en tu persona

-Lo sabes bien querida prima-responde fríamente Sirius-digo tu amado esposo Lucius vivio ahí también, ni hablar de tu bas….

Pero por alguna razón no podía hablar

-Tanto pero tanto me extrañabas que no puedes hablarme mi amado Sirius-dice fríamente Narcissa-pero querido acaso no ves la noticias ,soy viuda-Sirius y los demás abrieron sus ojos en shock, Lucius por sus delirios de grandeza paso a mejor vida

-Supongo que no tuviste nada que ver hermana-dice fríamente Andromeda

-Y supongo mi adorada hermana que tu no te acuestas con hombres ajenos verdad-sonrie alegremente Narcissa-en fin solamente paso para presentarle formalmente mi nueva familia

Los tres hombres sonrieron fríamente, mas cuando todos pero todos tenían su atención

-En primera son perteneciente de la familia mas poderosa de nuestra sociedad mágica-sonrie Narcissa alegremente a todo el publico-con ustedes la familia de sangre pura, que ha mantenido su estatus social por años por no decir siglos que han contribuido a lo grande al enriquecimiento del mundo mágico

Harold, Tom y Austin estaban bastante impresionados cuando Narcissa Black quiere hacer una entrada triunfal esa hermosa e inteligente bruja siempre se supera

-Mis mejores amigos del alma el matrimonio Gaunt-dice fríamente Narcissa-Tomas y Austin Gaunt

Silencio sepulcral, pero de repente aplausos venían de las familias Parkinson, Zabini, Nott y poco a poco todas las familias mas puras y pudientes aplaudían sin cesar, Harold agradecería después a Blaise y Pansy estaban detrás de esto

-Y ante ustedes el mas joven de la familia-sonrie tiernamente Narcissa que Harold sabia que con el no estaba fingiendo-mi querido Harold Gaunt, un joven extraordinario, un diamante que brillara eternamente

Harold la abrazaria de una sino fuera por el lugar, pero su Dragon tenia razón Narcissa si lo amaba como Harry y ahora como Harold, solamente le sonrio agradecidamente

-Asi que ahora sustituye a tu hijo querida hermana-dice fríamente Andromeda-aunque crei que tenias corazón de madre pero como serpiente al fin que eres no me sorprendería

-A mi quien me sorprende es usted mi Lady-dice fríamente Harold-alguien que se jacta de ser una pudiente Black, olvida que fue repudiada por nada mas y nada menos que casarse con un sucio muggle-Andromeda miraba fríamente al joven-vea a su hermana y mirese al espejo la clase de Narcissa no se vende, usted mas que clase necesita ser ubicada con urgencia

-Con que derecho mocoso insolente insultas a mi prima-dice furiosamente Sirus

-En primera Black-dice fríamente Tomas-como sangre pura que dices ser mi hijo esta en todo su derecho de ir a la defensa de Narcissa porque sino viste ella es precisamente su acompañante-Sirius tenia que darle la razón-mas bien agradece que le damos nuestra atención, para dos sangres puras que fueron repudiados por su propia familia estar en esta fiesta es como mucho

-Vamonos querido-dice fríamente Austin-aun tenemos tanta familia de real categoría que si merecen nuestra atención

Asi como llegaron se fueron dejando a todos sorprendidos, pero Sirius vio en el joven y en el hombre mediano de cabello castaño algo familiar no entendia nada, Severus de una miro a Remus trago grueso la mirada seria de su pareja era obvio su amante sabe la verdad , solamente le sonrio dándole a entender que aceptaba su silencio haciendo que suspirara aliviadamente

-No puedo creerlo otra familia con ínfula de grandeza-dice furiosamente Minerva-Albus no podemos permitir que ese joven estudie en Howgarts

-Me temo que eso sucederá mi amada Minerva-dice tranquilamente Albus-y no nos queda de otra que recibirlo, querida no ve que los Gaunt pertenece a los 25 sagrados-Minerva y los demás abrieron sus ojos en shock, pero Remus vio que Severus ya sabia eso-y como Andromeda y Sirius fueron repudiados por su familia tu mas que nadie sabe lo que nos costaría estar en su lado malo mas cuando un nuevo Lord Oscuro esta atacando a diestra y siniestra

-Tiene razón como siempre Albus-dice rápidamente Minerva-creo que al joven Harold podemos controlarlo cuando entre a Howgarts, por medio de el sus padres, incluso Narcissa no tendrán problema en confiar en nosotros e unirse a nuestro bando

-Tu me conoces querida-sonrie realmente Albus-creame todos-si la mas poderosa familia se una a nosotros, ese nuevo Lord Oscuro quien sea que sea no tendrá oportunidad alguna, con nuestro bando

Remus puso los ojos felizmente su amante aguantaba las ganas de reírse de todos ellos, aunque sinceramente el estaba en la misma, el joven era Harry lo reconocería a kilómetros de distancia, pero sus padres especialmente Austin le era sumamente familiar, reconocería su aroma a cualquier distancia, Severus le dio invisiblemente asentimiento, eso es lo que amaba de su relación con Severus Snape, asi como conocía todo de el Severus también, ese Austin era su mejor amigo, James Potter estaba vivo, y apostaría a todos sus amados chocolate que Albus Dumblendore no estaría nada feliz si supiera que acaba de poner su vida en manos de sus antiguos enemigos especialmente en manos del antiguo niño que vivio

Continuara….


	11. La Gran Noche en el Ministerio

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Harry Potter son de la autoria de J.K Rowling, yo solo poseo la historia**

Harold Gaunt no podía estar mas feliz toda esta noche estaba saliendo a la perfeccion, a pesar de la presentación de Kingsley Shacklebolt, de su discurso de la igualdad entre los sangres puras, mestizos e hijos nacidos de muggles, a pesar de eso tanto el como sus padres y la propia Narcissa seguían siendo el centro de atención de todos, Harold sonrio fríamente nadie noto que su amado , adorado Ministro estaba bajo Imperio, y su conjuro seria permanente o al menos hasta que el imbécil deja de serle utilidad, tenia poco a poco el camino abierto para seguir haciendo distintos movimientos, los asesinatos serian mas frecuentes especialmente par aquellas familias que fueran de la luz, ellos verían diezmado su apoyo y como serpiente al fin que era se aprovecharía de la situación

-Mi querido Harold-susurra fríamente Narcissa sin dejar de mirar a todos-los últimos que faltaban finalmente hicieron su aparición

Harold y sus padres entendieron la indirecta con delicadeza y practicas que Narcissa le enseño como sangre pura a mirar atentamente a cada familia sin hacer notar su atención aunque tuvo que esforzarse a lo grande para no liberar su poder, los miserables Weasley finalmente hicieron su aparición, y puso sus ojos su Dragon aun se queja de su vestimenta, pero los Weasley eran realmente patéticos, esa ropa que usan era la misma que se pusieron cuando en la Boda con Fleur, sonrio tenia algo mas en mente

-Padre-susurra Harold a Tom-nunca tuviste a velas, y vampiros entre tus seguidores verdad

-Hijo mio estas pensando en grande-susurra felizmente Austin-eso definitivamente lo sacaste de mi, lo siento mi amado Tomas pero teniendo a Lucius como tu mano derecha ya sabemos los resultados que obtuviste

Tomas Gaunt suspiro cuando Harold y Narcissa sonrieron levemente, la Black del medio de las hermanas Black vio a Ginebra Weasley y se estremecio fríamente, sabia que debía controlar sus emociones, pero la maldita estaba usando el collar que su Dragon alegremente tenia que Harold se lo dio en su cumpleaño, Draco mintió vilmente a Lucius y al mismo Tom cuando era Voldemort, no le importo ser cruciado por su padre, protegia ese collar con su vida

-Harold querido-dice fríamente Narcissa-creeme que me estoy esforzando a lo grande por controlar mis emociones por ti-Harold fríamente asintió-pero ve atenta, detalladamente a la desgraciada de Ginebra, confía en mi cariño entenderas mi furia por completo

Harold escucho para que Narcissa se descontrolara era por algo grande, aunque estaba orgulloso de ella, solamente el y sus padres veian su furia pero su mascara de frialdad estaba intacta nadie se daba cuenta de ellos, miro como su nuera le pidió y por un momento sus ojos fueron totalmente rojos, claramente entendia a Narcissa, estaba nuevamente orgulloso de ella

-Austin-dice fríamente Tom que también se orgullecia de su mejor amiga-el collar que tiene la menor de los Weasley es de Draco-Austin abrió sus ojos en shock-como Voldemort me fije en ese collar de inmediato, le doy crédito a Draco no pude entrar a su mente, sabia que me mintió diciendo que uno de sus compañeros se lo dieron de cumpleaño, sabia que era nuestro hijo, mi enemigo en ese entonces que se lo dio

Austin miro que un frio Harold le daba la razón a su padre

-Austin ese regalo Draco lo protegio con su vida-susurra Narcissa-Tom no tuvo tiempo de castigarlo , su atención era en los horrocruxes, pero Lucius mi maldito esposo ese si que crucio a mi Dragon, yo no pude hacer nada y créanme que intente de todo para impedirlo

-Cuando el vino a mi-susurra fríamente Harold-vino vivo de milagro, estaba mas que aterrorizado temia perderlo, pero Severus me facilito sus pociones desde ahí realmente los dos nos entendimos, las demás peleas entre nosotros era para cubrir las apariencias, pero mi Cissa no quiero que mi Dragon sepa esto

Narcissa no dudo en asentir, mientra que Harold sonrio fríamente mataria dos pajaros de un solo tiro, tendría esta misma noche la lealtad de todas las familias sangre pura y Ginebra Weasley empezaría a pagar con sangre todo el mal que le hizo a su amado Dragon

En la otra parte de la sala precisamente Severus observaba como sus Lord, especialmente el mas joven era el centro de atención de todos, le daba crédito a Narcissa esa hizo su regreso de forma triunfal ademas percibio de lejos el poder de su Lord, no mentia el joven si tenia enorme poder para desaparecer a todos sin siquiera pestañear, volvió a suspirar cuando la sabelotodo de la sangre sucia Hermione Granger venia en compañía de todos los Weasley, y lamentablemente venia para donde estaban ellos

-Profesora MacGonagall, director-sonrie felizmente Hermione-no puedo creer que me hayan invitado

-Por supuesto que te invitarían querida-sonrie sinceramente Minerva-sabe que después que nuestro Harry derroto al señor oscuro esa estúpidas normas clasista de los sangres pura con respecto a los nacidos de muggles ya fueron abolidas

Severus puso los ojos mas cuando la sabelotodo asentia felizmente, si claro ya esas leyes se abolieron y todos felices es que son tan imbéciles que no se dan cuenta que el regreso de familias que tenían años sin venir presagiaba algo y no precisamente bueno para ellos

-Profesor supongo que ahora deberá estimar a Hermione?-pregunta fríamente Ron

-Weasley sinceramente pareces vivir en un universo alterno-dice fríamente Severus-en serio piensas que dejare de ver a Granger como la bendita sabelotodo insufrible que es, para eso tendría que pasar un verdadero milagro o sea darme cuenta que tu tienes cerebro, y entre nosotros Weasley sabemos que eso nunca sucederá

Remus no pudo evitar reir , aunque fingio una tos , pero su pareja era único en su estilo , ese nunca dejaría decir las verdades en ningún tipo de situación

-Como te atreves a insultar a mi hijo y a mi amada Hermione-dice furiosamente Molly-mas bien agradecido deberías estar con ellos, con todos por una segunda oportunidad

-¡Segunda oportunidad es en serio es lo único que tienes Molly-exclama sarcásticamente Severus-en primer lugar creo recordar que hace años sabes tu y tu pelele esposo que yo siempre fui espia a favor de la luz, si hablamos de ello recuerdo que le salve la vida ciento de veces a Potter como tu perfecto hijo menor-lo ultimo lo dijo sarcásticamente-y joder mujer no te cansas de fastidiarte a ti misma, no te basta con mantener a sietes pero a sietes hijo también adopta a la insufrible de la Granger, cuando por lo que veo siguen igual de pobres que ni siquiera tiene ni un centavo para venir aca, sinceramente los cuentos de Navidad se harian ricos de una comparado con ustedes, con permiso

Con eso rápidamente se marcho dejando a una muy furiosa Molly roja de la furia en ese momento su adorada Ginny literalmente estaba prendida en fuego

-Ahhhhh me quemo mama me quemo-chillaba Ginebra cuando su collar se encendio rápidamente-me quemo ayúdenme , auxilio

-Hagan algo por Merlin, mi hija, mi pobre Ginny-dicen angustiadamente Molly

Todos intentaron quitarle el collar pero nada de nada, Ginebra se sentía a morir esa cosa la estaba quemando viva, ninguno veía que los Gaunt estaban disfrutando esto a lo grande los Weasley parecían gallinas corriendo sin cesar, definitivamente esto era de enmarcarse

-Saben mis queridos Lords-sonrie Narcissa-entre los sarcamos de Severus y ver a la comadrejilla menor chillando mas que un gallo, definitivamente esta noche si que ha sido su noche

-Creeme mi Cissa son mis mismos pensamientos-sonrie Harold sonrio mas cuando Pansy iba a entrar en acción, la Slytherin lo saludo silenciosamente y se fue a donde estaban los Weasley

-Miren que tenemos aquí-sonrie Pansy-un pavo quemándose y aun no es dia de Accion de Gracias, estúpida costumbre de los muggles por cierto

-Se puedes saber que haces aquí Parkinson-dice furiosamente Hermione-debo recordarte que ya no tienes cabida aquí eres una maldita mortifago

-En serio Granger y aun Severus te ve como sabelotodo por favor-suspira fastidiosamente Pansy-Blasie querido debemos hablar con Severus esta vez nuestro amado profesor no es tan perfecto como parece

Blaise fingidamente asintió, mientra que Pansy sin dudarlo mostro su brazo

-Dime Granger ve alguna marca tenebrosa-dice fríamente la chica Slytherin-fijate bien sabelotodo ve que Blaise y yo tenemos la marca, porque aunque Voldemort murió los que fueron realmente mortifagos si tu maldita inteligencia te da, sabe que su marca jamas desaparecerá, ahora nuevamente donde esta la marca

Sonrio fríamente cuando la sangre sucia no respondio

-Y sinceramente tu intelecto se fue de vacaciones-suspira Pansy-soy sangre pura querida, nada mas y nada menos que de las familias mas poderosa, asi que sin marca y siendo sangre pura creo que la ley esta a nuestro favor –Hermione apretaba los puños furiosamente-vamos mi querido Blaise que con tanta palabrería barata la famosa heroína Hermione Granger no ha podido quitar un simple collar a su mejor amiga, sinceramente Granger pasar tanto tiempo con las comadrejas definitivamente fundieron tu cerebro bye

-Esa miserable perra-dice furiosamente Hermione-afortunadamente no la veremos mas

-Me temo que la veras nuevamente Hermione-suspira Minerva-ella te lo acaba de decir , siendo sangre pura aunque sea Slytherin nunca tuvo la marca y con ese simple hecho ella tiene todo su derecho de regresar a Howgarts

-Mione no te preocupe con esa perra-sonrie fríamente Ron-ya sabemos los que le pasaran a esa casa maldita-su novia tranquilamente asintió-todos lo que entren sean nuevos o nos a la casa Slytherin se arrepentirán de por vida, su infierno apenas esta apunto de comenzar

Remus miraba fríamente a todos le daba asco estar con todos aquí, pero se acerco a Sirius

-Dime Sirius-suspira en voz baja Remus-dime que no piensas igual que Ron y los demás

-Al principio pensé que exageraban-sonrie Sirius-pero Remus tenemos el poder de deshacernos de todos los Slytherin incluyendo a Severus-Remus abrió sus ojos en shock-Moony vamos después de todo el daño que hicieron, creen que merecen el perdón tan fácilmente, tu adorado Severus fue quien confeso a Voldemort el lugar donde se escondían James y Lily

-Y es algo que lo ha marcado de por vida-dice furiosamente Remus que quería gritarle al idiota de su amigo que Lily Evans no era ninguna santa, que fue el propio Albus que disfrazado de Tom asesino a James, y que Severus jamas traiciono a James

-Al parecer tanto años en Azkaban te dañaron el cerebro Black-dice fríamente Harold Gaunt quien apareció sorpresivamente escuchando la conversación entre Remus y Sirius-lamento entrometerme como sangre pura no debería, pero no pude evitar escuchar el placer con que habla de que los Slytherin merecen sufrir vilmente por sus errores según ustedes los todopoderosos Gryffindor, sin tomar en cuenta que Peter Petecruw tu mejor amigo te entrego a Azkaban, seriamente Black te tenia en alta estima por la mismísima Narcissa, lamentablemente Cissa se equivoco

Lo ultimo lo dijo fríamente no mintió a Severus ni a su padre nadie que lo traicione se quedara tan tranquilo, tenia esperanza de traer a Sirius a su lado, quería confiar en su padrino contándole la verdad que el estaba vivo, pero toda esperanza se esfumo cuando en la entrada sintió a Sirius ofender a Draco y simplemente con ello Black termino definitivamente al bando contrario ni aunque le suplicara perdón ni por su vida, jamas pero jamas confiara en el

-No se quien eres realmente joven-dice fríamente Sirius-aunque de lejos percibo que eres Slytherin , siendo asi siento lastima por ti porque no tienes idea de lo que se te espera

-Y a mi que me puede importar que un bandido, un repudiado como usted sienta lastima por mi-dice cruelmente Harold sonriendo fríamente-si soy o no Slytherin no es de su incumbencia, pero le garantizo que no tengo nada que temer, en todo caso, seria otras personas que deberían preocuparse con mi presencia, seriamente mi amada Cissa será la única Black de pie a la cabeza, usted ni que volviera a nacer merecería ser sangre pura

-Y acaso maldito mocoso quien te dijo a ti que no soy feliz-dice fríamente Sirius-tengo persona que me aman, un ahijado al cual defenderé siempre con mi vida

-Acaso ese famoso ahijado sabe que usted descrimina a los Slytherin como los demás-responde fríamente Harold-conozco su historia, mi familia, todas las familias puras de verdad saben que Harry Potter es su ahijado, y también sabe que a pesar que ha sido dejado por todos el jamas descrimino a nadie incluso los Slytherin, vergüenza deberá sentir Potter que su amado padrino sea todo un falsante

Sonrio fríamente cuando Sirius no respondio, dio una mirada a Remus dándole a entender que hablaría con el, ahora su siguiente parte del plan, es momento de rodearse de las familias de sangre pura, sintió lealtad, poder y asombrosamente sintió que sus seguidores eran el doble de poderosos que los antiguos mortifagos, sonrio finalmente esta noche si era el comienzo de su venganza

-Harold hijo amado-sonrie Tomas-te presento a una de las familas que sobrevivio a la caída de nuestro primer Lord Oscuro, ellos son los Cambrigue, te presento a Louis Cabrimbrigue, su esposa Lady Marion Cambrigue, y su hijo Phillip Cambrigue

-Un gusto en conocerlo joven mi Lord-dice seriamente Louis-desde hace años , sientos de años hemos esperado por su llegada-Harold no se sorprendio sentía también lo mismo mientra mas abrazaba su oscuridad como Draco quería, mas abiertamente sentía que este es su verdadero destino-nuestra familia se especializa en encantos oscuros como glamours permanentes, ademas de tácticas de engaños desde ya tiene nuestra fidelidad

-Y creeme que lo se Lord Cambrigue-sonrie fríamente Harold besando la mano de Lady Marion-lo felicito mi Lord tiene una digna dama como su flameante esposa

-Su cumplido es un honor para mi, mi Lord-sonrie Marion- mi Lord Tomas debe usted y su esposo sentirse orgulloso de nuestro Lord, a siemple vista veo a un joven sangre pura por completo

-Eso mi amada Marion-sonrie Austin-se debe a mi dedicación de empujar mas a mi amado hijo por el verdadero camino de la gloria

Narcissa, Tom y el mismo Harold pusieron los ojos , para seguir disfrutando de su noche decidieron no comentar nada

-Mi querido Phillip eras tan solo un bebe cuando te conoci-sonrie Narcissa aunque suspiro al ver que los gritos de los Weasley especialmente de la miserable comadreja menor seguía-ahora eres un joven apuesto seguiramente ya sabes lo que quiere haer

-Asi es mi querida Narcissa tan bella como siempre-dice Phillip besando la mano de Narcissa y dando una minima reverencia de respeto a los tres Lord-decidi terminar mis estudios en Hogwarts, entrare al octavo año y si cabe en mis posibilidades trabajare en el departamento de abogados que tiene mi padre lo demás es predecible

Narcissa sonrio mas asintiendo, en ese punto otra familia los Mostangue hicieron su aparición

-Mi joven Lord finalmente ya la espera termino-sonrie fríamente el Lord Mostague-permitame presentarme soy Jeremy Mostague jefe de la casa Mostague, ellos son mi amada esposa Lady Caroline, y mis dos hijas Elizabeth Mostague y Mary Kate Mostague

-Un gusto por mi parte conocerlos a todos finalmente-sonrie descaradamente Harold-me alegro conocer finalmente familia de categoría que realmente resaltan la supremacía de la sangre pura que es lo único que nos debe contar

-Mis queridas Elizabeth y Mary Kate-dice Austin-agradezco de corazón su ayuda en mi recuperación hace tiempo atrás-Tom y Harold no sabia de ello-lamento no comentarlo hijo mio pero aunque Illiana Flint me ayudo a recordar fue esta gran familia que me rescato de la misma muerte

-Y lo haríamos nuevamente mi Lord Gaunt-dice firmemente Jeremy-mi joven Lord confie no solamente en nuestra sincera lealtad sino que usted con sus propios ojos vera que todo su vida fue una falsa, la aparición de nosotros es para revelarle toda su vida anterior incluyendo la de su amado Dragon

Harold asintió, otras familia, precisamente la Flint se acerco a ellos, se sorprendio a lo grande el no era el único en cambiar físicamente Justin era otra persona, sonrio a su compañero que asintió, no pudieron hablar porque los Weasley seguía con su quejadera, pero sonrio su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras ya adivino quien era en realidad

-Finalmente lo descubriste no Remus-susurra Harold sin mirar a su antiguo profesor-quien diría que el que esta destinado a salvar al mundo mágico, seria precisamente el que lo condene a la oscuridad por toda la eternidad

-Y quien diría mi Lord-sonrie Remus-que estaría interesado a unirme a usted como uno de sus mas fieles seguidores

Harold solamente sonrio escalofriantemente con Remus Lupin a su lado, poco a poco las esperanza de la luz de hacer algo contra el se estaban esfumando por completo

Continuara…..


	12. Reunion con un Viejo Amigo

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Harry Potter son de la autoria de J.K Rowling, yo solamente poseo la historia

En el mundo mágico los titulares de la prensa mágica no giraba en torno al nombramiento de Kingsley Schaklbolt como el nuevo Ministro de Magia, giraba realmente en torno al regreso de las familias de puras sangras mas poderosa, en especial la familia Gaunt estaba en todos los titulares, resaltando la maestria de Tom Gaunt como jefe de familia, la gracia de hablar de su esposo Austin y principalemente todo pero todos señalaron la elegancia, la belleza física de Harold Gaunt, el joven que desayiunaba con sus padres y su nuera mientra esperaban que Severus trayera su invitado especial leían felizmente todo  
-Krecher por favor pan y miel para todos-sonrie Narcissa-nunca me había sentido tan dichosa desde que vi en primera fila el primer encuentro sexual de Tom y James-los mencionados casi se ahogan por la comida-y mi Harold querido es un verdadero milagro que tu no hayas venido antes de lo previsto  
Harold rio sinceramente sin oscuridad ni nada, Narcissa y Draco serian los únicos en hacerle sonreir   
-Mi Cissa querida lo repito nuevamente-sonrie Harold-a diferencia de mi padre yo siempre te tomare en cuenta , siempre  
-Me alegro querido-sonrie Narcissa-Tom si antes sin cuerpo estabas palido ahora compites con el mismo dementor, seriamente Tom Gaunt Harold no merece ser huérfano de padre nuevamente  
-Narcissa sigo siendo tu Lord-dice fríamente Tom pero suspiro su amiga como siempre siendo la misma ni bola le para, Austin también suspiro no era nada bueno que la real Narcissa Black este de regreso, aunque agradecería que solamente ella hace sonreir a su hijo mientra Draco siga en cama , Narcissa será un fuerte apoyo para Harold  
-Hablando seriamente querido Tom-suspira Narcissa-me comunique con la sanadora de Suiza Emily Hunt-Tom asintió-me traslade para alla sin ningún problema reconozco que esta vez si que la pegaste, no solamente es fiel seguidora tuya y será un baluarte en nuestra lucha para nuestro Harold-suspirando continuo-sin ver a mi Dragon me dijo que Andromeda uso el nivel III de Oclumencia, ciertamente me sorprendio   
Harold veía que su padre asentia  
-Harold recuerda que te dije que la Oclumencia tenia cuatros niveles mágicos-dice Narcissa viendo que su nuero asintió-el nivel I permite entrar a la mente de la persona y acomodar recuerdos a tu conveniencia, el segundo nivel es borrar poco a poco sus memorias, pero mas que todo las mas apreciadas para el mago o bruja, la III en el caso de mi Dragon, es peligroso querido no solamente debilita la mente del afectado como pasa a Draco, sino que el que hace la Oclumencia como el caso de mi desgraciada hermana tiene el control total de la victima, llevándola a la locura total, el cuarto es lo mismo mas cuando la victima generalmente se suicida  
Nuevamente silencio en el comedor  
-Por eso la joven sanadora Tom-continua Narcissa-según ella tiene algunas ocupaciones y cosas que nos beneficiarían por completo pero a mas tardar a principio de esta semana vendrá de inmediato atender a mi Dragon  
-Ella es perfecta Narcissa-dice fríamente Tom-es una de las mejores sanadoras, y también fue fiel a mi solamente que no vi que podría ser ayuda aquí, pero totalmente en mis cinco sentidos si mi hijo Harold pretende reclutar a distintas criaturas no solamente magos, sangres puras, lobos o demás necesitaremos sanadores en nuestra fila  
-Padre no digas reclutar que me recuerda al viejo cabra-dice fríamente Harold-pero tiene razón para cuidarnos las espaldas todos pero todos debemos tener sanadores, magos creyentes de ley, el joven Phillip y los Mostague serian notables ademas-sonriendo fríamente-creo que seria bueno tener a la prensa de nuestro lado, creo que el Diario el Profeta en manos competentes como nosotros podemos dar fielmente información veraz  
-Hijo mio estoy realmente orgulloso de ti-sonrie Tom-que idea tan brillante mientra mas encontremos medios a usar en contra del vejete y sus seguidores mucho mejor para mi  
-Es verdad-dice James-ahora supongo que Severus ya esta aquí con nuestro invitado-suspirando continuo-pense que Sirius podría ser de los nuestro pero jamas pensé que callera tan bajo y de una se que no esta bajo Imperio  
-Si te sirve de algo James-suspira Narcissa-aunque puede ser imposible de creer siempre tuve fe que Sirius haría mejor las cosas que mis hermanas incluso que yo, es decir por su lealtad hacia ti se enfrento a mi madre y es mas increíble con el carácter que ella se gasto  
Suspiro teniendo la atención de todos  
-Cuando Draco me conto de su escape-suspira Narcissa-y que era el padrino de Harold, cosa que ahora eso no cuadra  
-Y no cuadrara querida-sonrie Tom-mi Harold tu conexión con Narcissa no es solamente por Draco-Harold y Narcissa abrieron sus ojos en shock-elegi a Narcissa como tu madrina  
Harold se levanto y abrazo a su madrina, realmente era feliz, mientra que Narcissa lo abrazo su ahijado era el único perfecto para su dragon  
-Y Sirius no es tu padrino Harold adivina quien es-sonrie fríamente Tom sabiendo que su hijo recibiría el susto de su vida  
-Severusssss—exclama totalmente en shock Harold-es en serio  
-Me temo que lo es-suspira James-cuando recordé eso creeme querido que quería volver a estar muerto  
-Seriamente James te amo pero para ser dramático le ganaste a Draco y de calle-suspira Tom-mas cuando fuiste tu quien escogio tanto la madrina como al padrino, tu lo decidiste  
Harold trago grueso no sabia que pensar, Severus fue una mierda con el, pero lo salvo, lo protegio ademas Albus Dumblendore lo tenia bajo su control, y realmente nunca odio a Severus incluso su poder oscuro no rechazo a quien si es su padrino, es ironico que el y su Dragon compartan el mismo padrino  
-Hagamos algo querido-dice Narcissa entendiendo perfectamente la reacción de Harold-no estas obligado en aceptar a Severus en tu vida mas que tu fiel seguidor, pero demole una oportunidad, el no recuerda porque confía en mi ese cuando se culpa por sus acciones es para largo-acariciando a Harold-pero cariño se el mismo con el tratalo lo normal, fíjate en su fidelidad si sigue como hasta ahora, solamente asi te podras abrir a el, entiendo a mi Dragon tu necesita son acciones no palabras, deja que el mismo Severus sin memoria sin recuerdo te haga ver si merece la pena que lo llames alguna vez su padrino  
-Harold por favor sigue teniendo a Narcissa como tu consejera-dice seriamente James dándole mala espina a Tom-porque ya sabemos que sucedió con cierta persona por tener fe ciega en personas inútiles como Malfoy   
-Seriamente James tu si que eres mi Karma-suspira Tom-bien si Severus y Lupin están aquí, Winky trae a nuestros invitados al comedor, veremos realmente si Remus Lupin sigue siendo tan fiel a nosotros como aquella época atrás  
-Mis Lord, Narcissa-dice respetuosamente Severus-bien traje a alquien que quería hablar con ustedes y presentia que también querían conversar con el  
Los tres Lord asintieron, mientra que Remus finalmente pudo detallar mas claramente a los tres especialmente a los que eran mas bajos de estatura  
-No me digas que te comieron la lengua los ratones Moony-dice fríamente James haciendo que Remus abriera sus ojos en shock-seriamente tu lobo interior debe sentirse frustrado consigo mismo hombre sin mascara Remus soy James Riddle anteriormente James Potter y el-señalando a su amado esposo-anteriormente conocido como Lord Voldemort mi amado Tom Riddle, y en el fondo Moony si que sabes quien es mi hijo en realidad  
-Harry-dice en un susurro Remus  
-Te agradecería Remus no decir nunca mas ese miserable nombre-dice fríamente Harold-soy Harold Riddle la persona que alguna vez fui fue una mentira, un invento creado por Albus Dumblendore que con su sequitos de imbéciles como los Weasley , Minerva y demás se encargaron de encerrarme, de ocultar mi verdadero legado, mi familia  
Remus observo fascinado el poder oscuro de Harold con razón Severus no dudo ni un segundo en seguirlo de inmediato  
-Narcissa creo que sobramos aquí-dice seriamente Severus-amo a Remus y confio en el-su pareja le sonrio-y se perfectamente que los cuatros hombre aquí incluyendo a mi primer Lord tienen mucho que contar, no solamente es que Remus debe probarse a si mismo, sino que dolorosamente ellos deben recordar lo que realmente vivieron y lo que cierto vejete le hizo ver  
Dolorosamente James fue el primero en darle la razón, Remus era su mejor amigo del alma, y odiaba a mas no poder que ese maldito viejo hasta con alguien tan honesto y sincero como Remus se desquito, era que sus ansias de poder y odio hacia Tom y el era demasiado grande, cada vez abrazaba la oscuridad al ver a Draco en una cama y a su amigo mirándolo con nostalgia ganas no le falta de asesinar personalmente a ese desgraciado  
-Tambien mi Lord-dice Severus específicamente a Harold-traje algunas pociones curativas para nuestro invitado-Harold sonrio estaba seguro que Severus por mucho que amara a Remus no le conto que Draco estaba con el, seguramente Remus lo intuia por el mismo pero su madrina tenia razón debía ver el mismo las acciones de Severus-con esto debemos empezar su tratamiento a nivel de su sangre sigue preocupándome-Harold asintió entendiendo la referencia-Narcissa me acompañarías  
-Claro que ire amigo mio-sonrie Narcissa-tu y yo si que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo en ponernos al dia  
Severus Snape por primera vez en su vida se puso palido como un papel, es mas Tom juraría que ni estando como Voldemort ni aun con los cientos de cruciatus que recibió jamas había visto a su amigo tan perdido, lo peor es que le daba la razón, seriamente ni el quiere estar en sus zapatos, recordaba sus días en Howgarts definitvamente Narcissa cuando quiere algo esa no se detiene hasta que salga con la suya  
Severus suspiro sabiendo que no ganaría una de todos modos, y haciendo leve reverencia se marcho dejando a los tres Lord oscuro con Remus, Harold le hizo entender a Remus que tenia campo libre para sentarse, también Tom en este caso le indico que tenia el derecho de palabra  
-Cuando Tom nerviosamente se presento donde vivíamos Severus y yo-dice nostálgicamente Remus-llego totalmente nervioso para ser un Slytherin no se entendia nada, excepto que iba a ser padre, primera vez que no necesite a Severus para interpretarte Tom, al verte abierto esa vez dije que debes hacer algo bueno para que James haya sido feliz realmente feliz contigo en esa época  
Los mencionados tragaron grueso pensando nostálgicamente en su relación, y los años perdidos sin Harold por el desgraciado de Albus  
-Severus nunca dijo nada acerca de ustedes-dice Remus-una de las cosas que amare de el es su fidelidad a si mismo y a sus principios, cuando fue espia por ambos lados fue tan o mas manipulado por el vejete-mirando a Harold-con tu vida anterior siempre te vi como un joven fuerte siempre crei en ti, jamas me imagine que ese viejo te pusiera la carga que te puso, cree en mi ese vejete me manipulo por completo  
-Incluso a Sirius?-pregunta fríamente Harold-si estas aquí creo firmemente es porque te uniras-Remus asintió-pero como pudiste percibir no soy el chico ingenuo manipulable de antes Remus, si me traiciona no dudare ni un segundo en hacerte desparecer  
-Con lo que le sucedió anoche con Sirius me doy una idea mi Lord-dice fríamente Remus-los tres han anticipado todos sus movimientos, no nos mintamos mi Lord desde el mismo momento que sabían de alguna manera que recuperaría mis recuerdos vendría directamente para aca  
-Siempre te hemos subestimado Moony-dice fríamente James-siendo asi que esta tan dispuesto a demostrar tu fidelidad con mi amado hijo Harold  
-Se que seguramente Severus no es el único que es espia dentro del bando de la luz-dice seriamente Remus-supongo que uno mas le podría servir mas cuando mi persona es un hombre lobo  
Los tres Lord sonrieron fríamente  
-Siempre me sorprendes Remus-dice fríamente Harold-por eso ya te estimábamos ahora ve tu brazo , creo que ya tienes tu respuesta  
Remus abrió sus ojos en shock al ver la misma marca que tenia Severus  
-Mi marca es muy diferente a la de mi padre-dice fríamente Harold-solamente la verán mis seguidores como tu y Severus, entre ustedes mismos se reconocerán, el error de mi padre sin ofender fue la visibilidad de la misma  
-Ademas de que tener nuevamente a Lucius como su consejero –dice fríamente James-fue lo que causo su caída, lo siento amor pero es verdad  
-Lo que sea James-suspira Tom-pero Harold tiene razón nunca debi hacerla visible, ahora con mi hijo al frente-mirando a Remus-James y yo estaremos al costado apoyándolo pero es a Harold como el nuevo Lord Oscuro al que tendras que rendirle cuenta-sonrio fríamente cuando Remus sin dudarlo asintió-como el dijo solamente sus reales seguidores verán la marca, como verdaderas serpientes que somos viviremos entre ellos tranquilamente y cuando menos se den cuentan nosotros las morderemos a tal punto de dejarle sin sangre, sin orgullo sin nada, mi amado Hijo será el que levante nuestro reino de oscuridad y nadie pero nadie nos va a detener  
-Y cuenten conmigo para lo que sea mi Lords-dice Remus haciendo una reverencia a sus tres Lord Oscuro-vivi una vida de mentira como ustedes, fui manipulado hasta el cansancio, ni hablar que con Sirius mi enorme paciencia de tratar de entender las cosas ya esa se esfumo por completo  
-Me alegro darte la bienvenida Remus-sonrie fríamente Harold-supongo que ademas de Severus, teniendo alguien mas cerca de el vejete y los demás me serviría realmente  
-Y asi será mi Lord-sonrie fríamente Remus-supongo que vivir con alguien como Severus se puede aprender a controlar totalmente las emociones-Harold concordaba en ese aspecto-asi que no se preocupe mi Lord que también informare todo lo que pase alrededor de ellos especialmente en Grimmauld Place  
-Bueno en cuanto a nosotros mi amado Austin-sonrie fríamente Tom mas cuando James lo miraba furiosamente-querido debemos aparentar perfectamente nuestro papel y lo sabes-James suspiro-debemos ir a Gringotts mi amado esposo, debemos chequear las bóvedas de los Potter y la de mi familia Riddle-suspirando continuo-si todos aquí pensamos seriamente debemos imaginarnos que ese anciano se hizo rico a costa de nuestro dinero que nos pertenece, solamente mi amado esposo recuperaremos los que nos pertenece  
James asintió y comieron tranquilamente, Harold estaba aliviado que Remus estaba totalmente a su lado, es mas presentia por lo ultimo que hizo referencia a Sirius, el idiota le dio el empuje final que Remus necesitaba y el irónicamente se lo agradecia, aun recordaba fríamente las palabras de Sirius hacia Draco y los SLytherin , en ese sentido su querido no tan padrino Black se arrepentirá de por vida dichas palabras, sigue protegiendo a su amado Harry, sin saber que precisamente su ahijado será el que lo acabe por completo, en ese momento un búho que pertenecia a Hogwarts,llego a su mesa, sonrio porque el, sus padres y Remus sabían lo que signiigicaba  
COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA  
Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumblendore  
Querido señor: Harold Gaunt  
Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.  
Muy Cordialmente  
Minerva MacGonagall  
Subdirectora  
Harold, sonrio fríamente dando escalofríos a todos, finalmente su regreso a Hogwarts, esta mas que confirmado, ahora solamente tiene que esperar hasta el 1 del próximo mes, para hacer su entrada triunfal como Harold Gaunt, ahora si que el juego entre el bando de la luz y la oscuridad comience, porque seria el que saldría ganador  
Continuara….


	13. Y se siguen revelando Verdades Ocultas

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Harry Potter son de la exclusiva autoria de J.K Rowling, yo solamente poseo la historia**

En la habitación de Draco Malfoy, su madre y su padrino lo estaban atendiento, el joven a ratos parecía mejorar, pero hoy nuevamente estaba deprimido no tenia ni voluntad de hablar, al menos ayer dio indicios de mejoría, Narcissa odiaba verlo asi. Severus entendia perfectamente a su ahijado, el estaba confundido a pesar de haber salido del maldito Azkaban, no diferenciaba la realidad de la fantasia, esta en sus cincos sentidos, pero el profesor de pociones percibia que esos malditos mas que torturar querían era denigrarlo, humillarlo, pisotearon su orgullo y siendo un Slytherin de pie a cabeza, eso fue casi un golpe mortal, porque Draco no miente la perdida de su hijo si que lo marco de por vida, ademas que fue ese hecho que hizo que la oscuridad de su Lord finalmente se liberara

-Narcissa como nuestro joven Lord Harold debes sumarte de todo paciencia-dice fríamente Severus-confia en mi amo a mi ahijado, Draco fue lo único que me impulso para no perder la cabeza por lo que tu sabes-Narcissa tranquilamente asintió-pero lo que sucedió en seis meses aun no se ha resuelto-suspirando continuo-es decir la batalla entre padre e hijo fue en Agosto no, pero Draco ya tenia tres meses recluido cuando mi joven Lord fue en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, lo que le paso a Draco fue fríamente planeado, le doy crédito a la maldita sangre sucia jamas enfrento a nuestro Lord, solo quería

-Queria buscar el momento perfecto para acabar con mi Dragon-dice fríamente Narcissa-y aprovecho la oportunidad del año cuando mi querido Harold desparecio

-Tambien súmale que nuestro joven Lord tuvo que ponerse al dia con sus verdaderos padres-suspira Severus-eso son tres meses, dando medio año de Draco en ese maldito lugar, Lucius apenas con un mes el idiota parecía cadáver viviente, y Narcissa con todo lo que les he informado alégrate de tener a Draco con vida

-Y lo estoy Severus lo estoy solamente-dice Narcissa que miraba con amor a su hijo, Draco con su ayuda tomo las pociones y volvió a dormir-solamente Severus tu lo viste, era tan feliz estando con Harold, se enamoro de el desde niño, solamente por Lucius para complacerlo, se desvivio a convertir ese amor en odio pero jamas logro su cometido, nunca tuve segura si valia la pena arriesgar todo por el conocido niño que vivio, pero cuando veía como Harold veía a mi Dragon, no dude en mandar al carrizo todo mi sangre, mi orgullo mi lealtad a Tom cuando era Voldemort, hice lo imposible por proteger a ambos, pero esa Narcissa aun era sumisa, aterrorizada de su esposo y fíjate como estamos ahora

-Pero si eres la Narcissa fuerte que eras ante del viejo y sus manipulaciones-dice fríamente Severus-entonces debes demostrar entereza ante tu hijo, porque el aun no ha hecho la pregunta que nos dolerá a todos, esta confundido, sin saber que hacer que no ha visto a si mismo que no puede caminar

Narcissa con un nudo en la garganta asintió, temiendo decirle a su Dragon que estaría imposibilitado quizás de por vida

-Mujer mas fe en mi se te agradecería-suspira Snape-le di mi palabra a mis Lord, a como de lugar buscare pociones o creare cientas de pociones sin pensarlo pero Draco no seguirá postrado en una cama de por vida, no permitiré eso, lo bueno de empezar el nuevo año escolar es que precisamente en Hogwarts de forma tranquila podre hacer las pociones para el

-Y estare allí para verificar que asi sea Severus-dice fríamente Harold-Remus te espera abajo, ya hablamos lo que teníamos que hablar-Severus asintió-Cissa me acaban de dar la carta de Hogwarts, oficialmente comenzare mis clases como Harold Gaunt, y no puedo esperar para hacer mi llegada y mi estadia ahí a lo grande

-Cariño eso darlo por hecho-sonrie Narcissa-bueno Severus y yo te dejamos, es el momento que pases completamente a solas con mi Dragon-suspirando continuo-no mentiremos mi Lord, es mas de antemano lo sabes, Draco sigue con subidas y bajadas pero confio en el amor de los dos, es tan perdurables , cuando los veía de lejos se notaban tan felices, ambos son oscuros mi Lord pero aun en la mas densa de la oscuridad siempre brllaba jamas olvides

-Mi querida Cissa te lo repetiré-sonrie Harold-a ti si que te escuchare

Narcissa hizo una reverencia, mientra que Harold finalmente estaba a sola con su pareja

-Ya se fueron Dragon-sonrie felizmente Harold sabiendo que su pareja tenia rato despierto

-Mi madre suele ser fan de las novelas mas románticas-dice Draco-pero quiero creer fielmente en su fe en nosotros Onyx-invitando a Harold a acostarse con el-ven mi amado Lord Oscuro que he sido yo el que no ha disfrutado de su magnifica presencia, lo reconozco ahora si eres todo un Lord y afortunadamente eres solamente mio

-Tuyo y de nadie mas-dice Harold abrazando a su pareja

-Harold puedes esperarme-suspira Draco mientra estaba abrazado por su pareja-madre tiene razón ando con mis subidas y bajadas no se si esto es real o una fantasia de mi mente, por eso te pido-mirando a su amante-ten paciencia conmigo Onyx voy a recuperarme por completo pero no es fácil, fueron tantas torturas, todos ellos a mi alrededor gente que ni siquiera yo me imagine que pudieran

-Shhhhh amor-dice Harold besando suavemente a Draco-voy a esperar , tenemos toda pero toda la vida por delante-sonrio cuando finalmente vio algo de brillo-mientra te recuperas yo empezare con mis planes, pero no quiero que te me angustie vendre todo el tiempo, sabe que Hogwarts nunca me prohibirá nada a mi

Draco asintió, cuando estaban juntos felices y viviendo como si nada a escondida, ambos sintieron que la magia de Hogwarts, era atraída por el poder de Harold asi que sabia que su pareja vendría a verlo todo el tiempo que quisiera y el vejete y los demás jamas percibirían su ausenca

-Por eso Dragon tomatelo con calma-dice fríamente Harold-cree en mi amor, todos ellos pagaran lo que te hicieron

-Aun tengo recuerdos vagos Onyx-dice con un nudo en la garganta Draco-a pesar de las multiples violaciones que sufri-sintio la magia oscura de su pareja liberarse lo cual se sentía totalmente protegido-cuando me abrieron el vientre, vi a nuestro hijo, era idéntico a ti Harold y no miento lo ame, cuando no lloro mas, por mucho que suplique a esos malditos especialmente a ella-Harold tenia los ojos rojos como la sangre-mi bebe no despertó ahí no pude mas, me di por vencido pero eso no fue suficiente

Harold lo abrazaba dándole a entender que lo escuchaba, es mas necesitaba que Draco sacara todo lo que siente, no solo porque liberaría de su dolor sino que alimentaba a el sus enormes ansias de venganza, de sangre y muerte para todos aquellos que destruyeron a su amante

-En medio de mis estado de lucidez, ellos hicieron algo para volverme loco por completo-continua Draco aguantando enormemente las ganas de llorar-no se como pero trajeron un cadáver exactamente a ti, tenia tu ropa descuidada , tu cabello enmarañado, la estúpida cicatriz, esos lentes horribles de siempre, yo te conozco por completo, incluso en su lado oscuro, tus ojos verdes y rojos como la sangre, cuando frunce el ceño por no entender las cosas, todo Harold, gritaba a pulmón que no eras tu, pero

Con esfuerzo de su ropa sucia que tenia saco un pequeño frasco

-Este frasco tenia tu sangre Harold-dice fríamente Draco haciendo que Harold abriera sus ojos en shock-creo, no estoy seguro que es la sangre que quedaba cuanto te la quitaron durante el torneo de los tres Magos y con eso bueno ya sabemos como me encontraste

Harold lo abrazo y besaba su frente y todo para asegurarle que lo amaba y que esto era real, ahora se preguntaba quien era el maldito que tuvo cuando el con Cedric desaparecieron en la ultima prueba del torneo, podía ser cualquiera incluso Sirius, porque nuevamente no se le paso por desapercibido el odio que Remus siente ahora por su ex padrino, eso lo usaría a su favor pero para el mismo, por eso a solas hablaría con su antiguo profesor Remus de todos era una persona sincera de buen corazón y presiente que la oscuridad en el finalmente se libero precisamente por Sirius Black

-Tambien lo poco que recuerdo-continua fríamente Draco-es que la familia Weasley , Arthur, Ronald, Percy, y especialmente Ginebra-en ese momento la habitación temblo y no era precisamente por Harold sonrio su pareja estaba igualmente despertando, sintió su oscuridad con Draco a su lado y sus personas mas allegadas el mundo mágico seria suyo-ellos me iban a visitar lo demás te puedes dar una idea-el poder oscuro de su pareja fue su respuesta-pero Minerva, se que esa vieja nunca le guste Harold, pero ni pensé que ella

Harold fríamente esperaba que continuara, Draco se levanto lo que pudo mirando fijamente a su pareja

-Ella me inyectaba sustancia muggles-dice fríamente Draco-me sentía en el extasis pero también sentía perder mi magia, ella con Granger y unos sanadores de San Mungo, me daban pociones afrodisiacas para que disfrutara de lo que esos malditos me hicieron, pero aun con esas cosas te juro Onyx que nunca lo disfrute, jamas pero jamas

-Shhhhh calma amor se que me fuiste fiel aun con todo esto-susurra Harold-ya es suficiente Dragon descansa ya se lo que necesitaba saber

Beso nuevamente a Draco y poco a poco su pareja se durmió por completo, su poder era lo que calmaba y le daba algo de paz, llamando a Krecher, salio de la habitación, mientra esperaba que sus padres encontraran algo en Gringotts, el y Narcissa harian nuevamente su aparición, ahora iria al Callegon Diagon es esencial que todos vean la influencia y el poder que la familia Gaunt poseía por completo

Precisamente en Gringotts, tanto Tom Gaunt como su esposo Austin se rodeaban entre la multitud que entraba y salía del lugar, caminaron como dueños del mundo, todos abrieron su camino, Tom sonrio cuando finalmente llegaron a las bovedad de la famila Potter, y mas cuando un nervioso Ragnarok los vio

-Mi estimado Ragnarok tiempo sin vernos-dice fríamente Austin-en realidad sabes quienes somos y porque estamos aquí

-Por supuesto mi Lords-dice un muy nervioso Ragnarok

Tom vio que Bill Weasley miraba sospechosamente, uso su poder mental, y modifico todo a su alrededor el mayor de los Weasley no notara la presencia de el y su pareja en la bóveda Potter, es mas nadie sabría a que vinieron especialmente el director de Howgarts. El nervioso duende camino junto a ambos Lords, sentía de lejos el enorme poder de ambos ni siquiera quiere pensar en el poder del mas joven que si se convertiría en el nuevo gobernante del mundo mágico, se estremecio con solo pensar lo que le depera su futuro pero mientra obedeciera a pie de la letra todo lo que los Lord le ordenen sabia que estaría a salvo

-Bien Ragnarock viendo que ya sabes a que abstenerte en un futuro cercano-sonrie fríamente Tom viendo que el duende asintió rápidamente, suspiro cuando su pareja rio felizmente-siendo asi dinos todo lo que sabe

En ese momento tanto el como su pareja se sorprendieron que el miedo y los nervios del duende desaparecieron por completo, y por la seria fría mirada del mismo, era nada bueno lo que iba a decirle, se tomaron la mano apoyándose mentalmente

-Mis estimados Lord-dice fríamente Ragnarock-me imagino que el mas joven Lord Harold le conto que en su anterior vida por decirlo asi, vino para acasa asaltando Gringotts no-viendo que sus Lords asintieron-en ese momento sin saberlo vino a buscar un objeto nunca supimos cual , pero al entrar aquí de forma automática activo su herencia Potter Gaunt

Sacando pergaminos sabiendo que no debía titubear ante sus Lords de una continuo

-En estos pergaminos mi Lord Austin-dice Ragnarock-usted como James Potter,dejaba estipulado el cuidado de su hijo a la bella Narcissa Black o en todo caso a Severus Snape, en caso que usted y su esposo sufrían de algún percance pero Albus Dumblendore modifico todo

Tom y Austin tenia los ojos rojos

-En primera el viejo se hizo pasar por guardian del joven-dice el duende jefe principal de Gringotts-todos los bienes que por derecho le pertenece al joven Harold como su mansión en Godric, otros terrenos en distintas parte de Londres, pasaron automáticamente al poder del director, y este a su vez puso a Sirius Black como su testaferro

Tom veía como la furia de James aumentaba y no quería pensar como reaccionara su hijo cuando se entere que su amadísimo padrino es una rata por completo

-Sirius Black puso a su nombre parte de los 50 millones de galeones que se ha incrementado por cada año del Lord Harold, no solamente mis Lords, Albus Dumblendore personalmente saca cierta cantidad de galeones que pasan a la cuenta de la familia Weasley y la nacida de muggles Hermione Granger

James estaba que mataba a ese maldito pulgoso no pensó nunca decir esto pero le daba la razón a Severus en llamarlo asi es mas será fan de Severus si este le hace la vida imposible a ese desgraciado, era su mejor amigo confio en el, Remus y el confiaron en ese perro desgraciado para que este le sirva como esclavo al vejete

-Sabes Austin-dice fríamente Tom-con esto pienso que Black nunca cayo en el velo, porque todo fue una trampa del maldito viejo para enloquecer a nuestro hijo y seguir manteniéndolo bajo su control

-Pienso lo mismo que tu Tom-dice mas calmadamente Austin-continua Ragnarock, hay una forma de detener eso

-Si lo hay mi Lord-dice firmemente Ragnarock-pero ahora mi Lord Tom, todas sus propiedades también han sido congeladas y han pasado bajo la jurisdicción de Albus Dumblendore, como Tom Riddle no tiene heredero no podemos hacer mucho aunque pensare algo y se lo comunicare-Tom asintió sabia mas o menos ese terrible escenario-pero con mi Lord Austin, puedo llamar a las partes involucradas reahacer el testamento del difunto James Potter, pero me temo mis Lords que Harry Potter tendrá que venir en persona

-Esto no le gustara a mi hijo y mas con sus planes-suspira Tom-pero creo que Harry Potter aparecerá una sola vez para después recluirse nuevamente, creo que se lo que podemos hacer

Mientras tanto en el Callegon Diagon, tanto Narcissa como Harold Gaunt caminaba recorriendo las tiendas del mismo, cabe decir que eran totalmente el centro de atención, todos las miradas posaban sobre ellos, sean de fascinación, curiosidad, miedo , Narcissa miraba sentía que eran seguidos, su joven nuero y ahijado le dio a entender que también sentía la presencia de alguien

Entonces detuvieron su caminata

-No eres muy inteligente para espiar a las personas-dice fríamente Harold-acaso también se le prohíbe a Cissa y mi persona caminar como magos de sangre pura que somos Ginebra Weasley

Para la molestia de los dos, era precisamente la maldita comadrejilla menor que lo habían estado siguiendo y ni idea del porque, aunque sonrieron al ver que esta tenia una especie de bufanda a su alrededor seguramente la quemada que sufrio la dejo con tremenda cicatriz, imposible de curar por los momentos

-Mi estimado Lord Gaunt-sonrie brillantemente Ginny-yo solamente quería conocerlo personalmente

-Pero querida no podrias aguantar tus ganas de acostarte con el primero que te atraviese-dice fríamente Narcissa-un poco de dignidad a tu nombre no caería mal

-Viniendo de la madre de la puta de Draco Malfoy es como mucho no-dice fríamente Ginny-ven mi estimado Harold no entiendo como una familia de tal alta categoría podría tener alguna relación con cierta peste

-Olvida querida-dice fríamente Harold-que tu familia es traidora a la sangre, por favor mi amada Cissa tiene razón, ten un poco de dignidad, y no nos sigas cualquiera diría que estas implorando un poco de mi atención, cosa que de antemano no conseguiras

Narcissa sonrio cuando de su brazo Harold y ella siguieron su camino

_-Eso lo veremos mi querido Lord Gaunt, vas hacer mio a como de lugar-_pernsaba maliciosamente Ginny

No podía evitarlo Ginebra Weasley nacio para ser famosa, reconocida y vivir la gran vida, como odiaba que la tacharan como traidora a la sangre, amaba a sus padres pero los culpaba por vivir una vida que no se merece. Cuando conocio a Harry Potter supo que finalmente encontró la solución de sus problemas, era ingenuo, un real idiota totalmente manipulable, famoso y con dinero de sobra, el perfecto marido para ella, solo que no conto con que Draco Malfoy se le atravesase en su camino, como odiaba a ese maldito huron sin que Albus o los otros se enteren buscara a ese maldito rubio, debía acabar con el, Harry estaba vivo sin aparecer pero mientra tanto ella tiene a Harold Gaunt como su próximo objetivo y como ella es y seguirá siendo la favorita del mundo magio, ese misterioso y guapo hombre será solamente de ella y nadie mas

Continuara…..


	14. La Obsecion de los Supuestos Magos de la Luz

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Harry Potter son de la autoria intelectual de J.K Rowling, yo solo poseo la historia**

Por otro lado en Grimmauld Place, estaba a punto de comenzar una nueva reunión de la Orden del Phoenix, liderada por el director de Howgars, Albus Dumblendore que estaba acompañado por Minerva MacGonagall , Sirius Black, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Andromeda Tonks ademas de los mas jóvenes como Hermione Granger, su novio Ronald Weasley y otros perteneciente especialmente a la casa Gryffindor

-Como pueden ver la muerte de Rita Skeeter y ahora la de Fudge-suspira fingidamente con tristeza Albus-no es algo que debamos pasar a la ligera, lamento informarle que es verídico que existe un nuevo Lord Oscuro

Silencio sepulcral pero Severus no pudo evitar poner los ojos, sinceramente ahora es que se da cuenta, independientemente de las muerte de esos dos, si Albus es tan pero tan poderoso como se dice, entonces porque no percibio los cambios en el mundo mágico, en las criaturas, hadas, lobos unicornios, todos sintieron el poder de su nuevo Lord y el viejo ni se dio por enterado

-Nuestro Harry aun no ha aparecido Albus-dice una angustiada Molly-como podemos enfrentar a este nuevo ser si el que debe hacerlo no se ha decidido en regresar

-El lo hara mi querida Molly-sonrie Albus-Kingsley es el único que ha tenido comunicación con el, me informa que Harry sigue escondido lejos de aquí pero permanece en el mundo mágico, su magia contra Voldemort se libero mas de la cuenta tardara algunas semanas mas pero mi querido Harry nunca me decepcionara “_salvo que el y el bastardo de Voldemort debieron morir como lo profetice”_

Su ultimo pensamiento lo sostuvo para si mismo, pero Severus siempre vio a través de su estúpida mascara sonriente, ese no presagio que tanto padre como hijo sobrevivieron a la batalla, mirando sutilmente a su pareja se dio cuenta que este tenia los mismos pensamientos, suspiro furiosamente al ver que el pulgoso de Black se le pegaba como mosca a Remus, afortunadamente este ni una sola mirada le dio, pero no estaba preparado a lo que esta a punto de escuchar

-Se como podemos tener a Draco Malfoy en nuestro poder-sonrie alegremente Albus-ante que alguna gueja, permítanme recordarle que ese mortifago no ha pagado lo suficiente por lo que ha hecho

Remus de forma sultil miro y sintió a Severus, podría ver de lejos la mascara perfecta de su amante, pero por dentro el estaba hecho una fiera y si que estaba con el, porque si el viejo se apodera de Draco, Harold su querido Lord se enloquecería por completo, miro fríamente que todos especialmente Sirius concordaba con el viejo

-Ademas de lo que acabo de decir-suspira Albus-sabemos que Voldemort recluto sangres puras con grandes poderes no podemos permitir que quien sea que quiera ocupar su lugar haga lo mismo-suspirando continuo-la aparición de los Mostague, Cambrigue ,los Flint, en especial de los Gaunt que son la cabeza de los 25 sagrados supone serio peligro para la paz del mundo mágico

-Y si me permite profesor-sonrie Hermione viendo que Albus humildemente asintió-lo que nuestro sabio director quiere es que mediante Draco Malfoy nos apoderemos de Narcissa Malfoy

Silencio sepulcral, pero Severus toco su brazo para los demás era normal pero Remus sabia que se estaba comunicando con Harold y entendia el porque , lo que planean hacer estos con Draco no es nada bueno

Harold y Narcissa habían salido de la tienda de Madam, después de su mala experiencia con la perra de la Weasley, fueron a comprar unas túnicas nuevas para el comienzo de clases, iban caminando cuando Harold se estremecio, Severus acaba de usar el poder de su marca, lo cual no era bueno, Severus no lo haría al menos que sea una verdadera emergencia

-Narcissa-susurra fríamente Harold-debo ir a solas al callejón, haz que nadie me siga es una verdadera emergencia

-Cuente con ello mi Lord-susurra Narcissa

La madre de Draco camino con total elegancia, atrayendo a todos hacia ella, lo cual facilito las cosas para Harold, aun asi en medio de la calle, libero varias aves negras que cubrió todo haciendo que las personas recibieran el susto de sus vida, finalmente encontró un lugar a donde estar

_-Severus-dice fríamente Harold_

_-Mi Lord me temo que es una emergencia que debemos evitar-dice fríamente Severus mientra que Harold lo escuchaba y claro que era una emergencia de lejos sentía la angustia de Snape y seguramente es por Draco-Albus con la sangre sucia aparentemente saben que Draco esta en un sitio con fidelius no saben en donde y no pueden ir evidentemente pero me temo mi Lord que saben como hacer que Draco se transporte hacia ellos_

_Harold abrió sus ojos en shock_

_-Severus quiero que cierres tus ojos-dice fríamente Harold-estare ahí en un instante, debo estar presente para ver que piensan hacer, después de una me ire a la Mansion esos malditos no volverán a tocar a Draco nunca mas_

Severus fríamente asentia, nadie pero nadie veía nada solamente Remus, que en ese momento los dos tragaron grueso sintieron una fría y escalofriante sombra, Severus de una pensó que su Lord seguramente ademas de poder transportarse sin ningún translador también cambio totalmente su capa de invisibilidad y estaba enormemente orgulloso de su Lord, realmente su inteligencia ha sido bastante subestimada

Harold veía a todos fríamente, se dio cuenta que la sangre sucia mostro algo

-Esto que ven aquí es un microship muggle-dice felizmente Hermione-con mi inteligencia y el poder del director, lo uni a un anillo que Malfoy nunca dejo de quitárselo, y me atrevo a decir que Harry se lo dio, seguramente Harry fue imperiado

Harold quería maldecirla mil veces hasta que esa perra muriera, no entendia o no le daba la gana de entender que incluso cuando era Harry Potter era inmune a la maldición Imperio, ahora que era totalmente oscuro menos, suspiro con fastidio y esa la dan por ser la bruja mas inteligente del mundo mágico por favor…..

-Asi que este microchip lo uni al anillo de Malfoy-sonrie brillantemente Granger-es un translador-Severus, Remus abrieron sus ojos en shock-al ver como titila lamentablemente ese maldito sigue con vida, pero si lo tenemos aquí en las mazmorras Narcissa no tendrá de otra que cooperar con nosotros

-Grandiosa idea Mione-dice felizmente Ronald-ademas que tendremos a la Sra Malfoy a nuestro favor aun en contra de su voluntad, los demás gryffindor podrían gozar a lo grande con ese maldito

-Eso ocurrirá sobre mi cadáver maldita comadreja-susurra fríamente Harold-nos veremos después miserables, y quédense con las ganas, mi Dragon jamas pero jamas volverá a sus manos

-Entonces señorita Granger, permitanos el placer de volver a ver al Señor Malfoy-dice sonrientemente Albus

-Espera Albus me parece extraño que quejicus no este en contra de esto para variar-dice Sirius-despues de todo el es el padrino de ese monstruo

-Y para variar eres mas estúpido de lo normal pulgoso-dice fríamente Severus-en primera nuevamente hice pero hice un juramento inquebrantable con Albus teniendo a Minerva, a los Weasley y ante el mismo Ministro y piensa pulgoso nadie pero nadie puede romper un juramento

Sirius se encontró que Albus fríamente le daba la razón a Severus

-En segunda si soy el padrino de Draco y eso que , tampoco es que me he desvivido por el mocoso malcriado-dice fríamente Severus, aunque Harold y Remus veian destras de su fachada lo que costaba decir eso-pero mi protección hacia el era nada mas y nada menos que el juramento que hice a la misma Narcissa, el cual costaba protegerlo de Voldemort no especificaba lo demás, Albus es testigo de ellos pulgoso no ve que en estos momentos nadie necesita tus estupideces

-Me temo Sirius que concuerdo con Severus-dice Albus-es decir se que te desvive por Harry que es tu ahijado, pero mi querido Severus no siente lo mismo por el joven Malfoy, si lo favorecio fue mas por el papel que pedi que desempeñara pero por lo demás debes tener tu mente clara por favor

-Lo siento Albus-suspira Sirius-solo que Harry me preocupa, y mas cuando Malfoy esta afuera, que pasa si lo encuentra, seguramente podrá matar a Harry en su estado débil

Harold realmente odiaba mas a Black sinceramente como pudo verlo como su padrino, daba asco

-Por eso lo haremos de una buena vez-sonrie Albus-Andromeda querida aun siente que tus paredes mentales siguen intactas

-Asi es Albus-sonrie Andromeda-aun siento que Malfoy su mente sigue un caos, podras entrar mediante mi persona, al transtornalo mas en su mente Hermione querida cuando veas la imagen de Malfoy activas el traslador , y ese mocoso volverá a nuestras manos

-Eso sucederá perra sobre mi cadáver-dice fríamente Harold que desaparecio

Harold volvió a aparecer en la Mansion, sus padres habían llegado pero no tenia tiempo de decirle nada mas cuando su Dragon grito pidiendo ayuda, corrió junto a sus padres y vieron a Draco en el suelo gritando dolorosamente, sosteniéndose la cabeza

-Harold no deje que me lleve-grita dolorosamente Draco-ahhhhh duele ese viejo esta dentro de mi ayúdame

-Lo hare de inmediato amor-dice fríamente Harold mirando a James-padre sostén a Dragon esta fuera de si no sentirá tu presencia-James asintió sosteniendo a Draco

Harold miro el anillo

-Accio anillo de Draco-dice fuertemente Harry haciendo que el anillo fuera expulsado, en ese momento Draco cayo desmayado

-Padre debemos entrar a la mente de mi Dragon-dice rápidamente Harold a Tom-la miserable Andromeda uso la mente de Draco a sus fines logro la manera que el maldito vejete entre en su mente, el no miente Albus esta dentro de Draco

-James acuesta a Draco-dice fríamente Tom viendo que James hizo eso-bien vamos hijo Legeremens

_Tanto padre como hijo entraron a la mente de Draco, y realmente no era una mente clara, Harold percibio dolor, ira confusión en la mente de Draco cosa que le dolia enormemente , pero caminaron y ambos lord se horrorizaron al ver a Draco atado a unas cuerdas como vil prisionero y sin parte de su ropa , ademas tenia marcas en su cuerpo_

_-Pensaste que te ibas a deshacer de mi Dragon-sonrie fríamente Albus mientra que Draco no decía palabra-siempre he ansiado tu cuerpo sabes y ver como los demás disfrutaban del mismo era una enorme envidia pero ahora mi estimado Malfoy_

_Diciendo eso golpeo con un latigo el cuerpo de Draco que grito de dolor_

_-Es hora de ser complacido pero no seras mio no aquí-sonrie Albus-en la realidad en mis mazmorras te convertiras en mi puta personal_

_-Eso jamas-grita Draco la única persona a quien pertenezco es a Harry Potter_

_Albus lo golpeo nuevamente_

_Harold quería matarlo de una, pero aun no era el momento_

_-Vamos director-dice felizmente Hermione-usted mas que nadie merece destrozar de esa escoria, pero ahora a lo que venimos_

_-Es cierto me temo Draco que donde estas y con quien esta-dice fríamente Albus-tu presencia ya no será necesaria_

_Pero en ese momento tanto Albus como Hermione fueron expulsados, no sin antes gritar de dolor, el poder de la oscuridad cubrió totalmente la mente de Draco, este cayo al suelo_

_-Har…rold-dice entre cortadamente Draco_

_-Estoy aquí amor-dice Harold usando su poder para limpiar la mente de su pareja-descansa amor que nadie te pondrá un dedo encima, matare a todo aquel que se le ocurra intentarlo_

Finalmente volvieron a la realidad, Narcissa ya estaba con James, mirando angustiadamente a su hijo

-Aparentemente Albus Dumblendore lo logro, acaba de agotar mi paciencia-dice furiosamente Harold-padre haz una reunión con todos mis leales suditos, esta noche será el primer golpe al mundo mágico, es hora que los muggles empiecen a pagar las consecuencias de sus acciones , es decir lo que planeo hacer hara que Hermione Granger se arrepienta de por vida haber pisado por primera vez el mundo mágico

-Cuenta con ello hijo mio-dice fríamente Tom-con lo que acaba de pasar y con lo que James y yo nos enteramos en Gringotts se acabaron las amenazas es hora de dar hechos pero hechos de que nuestro nuevo Lord Oscuro vino para quedarse

En Grimmauld Place, todos se soprendieron a lo grande cuando el mismísimo Albus Dumblendore y Hermione Granger cayeron totalmente inconciente y con serias quemaduras, Severus miro fijamente esto era obra de sus Lords, tanto padre como hijo fueron los responsables de estos, le daba crédito y seguiría siéndole fiel porque seguramente se contuvieron y si se contuvieron y casi chasmuquean a Albus y la sangre sucia ni siquiera se quiere imaginar lo que sucederá, mas cuando Lord Harold nuevamente se comunico diciendo que hoy era una reunión de emergencia lo que significa que definitivamente hoy será el primer ataque de sus Lord

-Bien según lo que pude ver es una magia sumamente poderosa, es negra en toda la palabra-dice Madam Pomfrey-Albus resistio por ser el mas poderoso de todos los magos-Severus y Remus pusieron los ojos-y Hermione perdió gran cantidad de magia, seguirá siendo bruja pero me temo que no podrá serlo por mucho tiempo, es decir con cada dia, cada hora cada año Hermione podrá ser squib para siempre

Silencio sepulcral

-Maldito Malfoy-dice furiosamente Ron-lo juro que cuando lo tengas en mis manos lo matare, no sin antes hacerle recordar el lugar que pertenece el ser la zorra del mundo mágico

-A ver Weasley y como piensas hacer eso?-pregunta fríamente Severus que ganas de estrangular a ese mocoso no le faltaba-es decir por lo que veo en Andromeda ya ella no puede enlazarse a la mente de Malfoy o me equivoco

-Me temo que Severus dice la verdad-dice una muy agotada y adolorida Andromeda-la mente de Malfoy ahora esta firmemente protegida no puedo ni intentarlo porque siento un fuerte poder atacándome

-Antes que se pregunten hasta el cansancio-continua Severus reforzando su mascara de espia-les recuerdo que también soy Oclumentista como Andromeda asi que Weasley antes de que te quejes por millonésima vez como el pulgoso de Black, hay que pensar en un nuevo plan, porque tanto Albus como tu perfecta y sabelotodo novia están fuera de servicio

Todos a regañadientes le daba la razón, en ese momento decidio marcharse de ahí no podía soportar esta un segundo ahí, aguantaba todo ello porque el mas que nadie quería ver al vejete destruido pero los demás si que no se lo aguantaba especialmente Black que aparentemente sigue teniendo sentimientos por su pareja

-Sabes perfectamente que eres el único para mi-dice seriamente Remus sorprendiendo a Severus no sabia si reir o no Remus en tan poco tiempo si que aprendio de el-nunca deje de amarte y lo sabes

-Lo se Rem, lo que pasa-suspira Severus sabiendo que solamente estaban los dos-anteriormente Black me atacaba por ser Slytherin , por ser mestizo, yo no fui un santo pero eras testigo que solamente me defendia-sonrio cuando Remus asintió-cuando James y yo hablamos dejamos las cosas en paz no eramos los mejores amigos pero de forma increíble nos respetábamos y confiábamos mutuamente, pero Black jamas es mas pienso que me hizo mas la vida imposible al ver que James cedió ni se diga cuando se dio cuenta de nuestra relación

Remus iba hablar nuevamente pero precisamente Sirius llego

-Pense que ya te habias ido quejicus-dice fríamente Sirius-quizas estes aun de nuestro lado pero como una maldita serpiente que eres jamas confiare en ti

-Y a ti que te hace pensar que me interesa a mi tu confianza-dice fríamente Severus-ubicate Black que de todas pero todas las personas aquí tu serias el ultimo de la lista para esforzarme ganarme su confianza-lo ultimo lo dijo sarcásticamente-es mas Black mil veces prefiero convivir con los Weasley y la insufrible de la Granger que buscar hacer amistad contigo, te das cuenta que no vales ni medio centavo

Sirius iba a partirle la cara pero

-Intentas ponerle un dedo encima a Severus-dice fríamente Remus y ten la seguridad de que no la cuentas

Sirius abrió sus ojos en shock, por la furia que emitia Remus definitivamente no estaba bromeando

-Snape creo que debes regresar a Howgarts-dice Remus sin ver a su pareja-nos veremos mas tarde-Severus entendio la referencia y se marcho-bien Sirius no se que te pasa ni me interesa saberlo pero ya estoy harto de tus pataletas cuando hablo con Severus

-Pero Moony no puedo sorportar su presencia-se queja Sirius-no solamente porque siemplemente lo odio, lo aborrezco, le hizo la vida imposible a Harry aunque Albus se lo ordeno aun asi es un completo imbécil, no puedo creer que lo defendieras te das cuenta que esto esta mal Remus amar a esa maldita serpiente lo esta

-No comparado lo que sientes o crees que sientes por mi-dice contundentemente Remus dejando sin palabras a Sirius-sinceremonos Sirius ese odio que siente por Severus quizás sea natural, quizás naciste con ello cosa que es estúpido el jamas te hizo daño en todo caso se defendia por nuestros ataques , y si mi incluyo en ello, pero lo odiaste mas cuando sabes que siento algo por el verdad

En realidad quería gritarle que el odiaba mas a Severus porque sabia la verdad, con esto Sirius seguía confirmando sus sospecha ese también esta metido hasta el cuello con las manipulaciones de Dumblendore, dolia que alguien que James y el consideraba como un hermano fuera tan despreciable por unos malditos celos

-Vamos Remus, se que te sientes atraído por esa serpiente viscosa-dice encogiéndose Sirius-pero tu eres la persona mas amable y mas honesta de todos, no merece arrastrarte ante ese vil escoria, no ve ese ni te mira tu mismo lo dijiste porque buscar algo que no tiene futuro

-Parece que no me conoces como dices Sirius-suspira tranquilamente Remus-no busco a Severus ni el a mi-suspirando continuo-pero en primera se perfectamente que no tengo futuro con el, pero tengo a Teddy y con el me basta para ser feliz, solo quiero llevar las cosas en paz con el por beneficio de todos especialmente de Albus-lo ultimo le costaba decirlo-no te das cuenta Sirius odias a Severus hazlo entonces, pero piensa que por tus estupideces puedes desarmar los planes de Albus. El debe estar concentrado en evitar el despertar por completo de otro señor oscuro no ser la niñera tuya y del mismo Severus entiende

-En ese sentido si que tienes razón-suspira Sirius-tratare de controlar mis impulso pero es lo único que dire-miro que Remus no le creía-pero hablando de otra cosa Remus no piensa que debes buscar a alguien que te haga feliz, que te cuide a ti y a Teddy, vamos Moony mereces tener tu propia familia

Remus quería gritarle que ya tenia su familia, sus Lords, su amante incluso Narcissa que esa lo veía diciéndole que recordaría viejos tiempo, se estremecio esa si que era un Slytherin

-Y por eso Moony-dice muy cercanamente Sirius dándole escalofríos a Remus-quiero…digo Remus en realidad

-Bien aun están ustedes dos aquí-dice Molly,

Reamus podría odiarla por todo lo que ha hecho para contribuir al sufrimiento de su mas joven Lord, pero en estos momento le haría un altar sin dudarlo

-Nos vemos luego Molly-dice rápidamente Remus-debo buscar a Teddy , hasta luego

Diciendo eso de milagro no corrió a la velocidad de la luz

-No me rendiré Moony-susurra Sirius-vas a ser mio, finalmente podemos estar juntos como tantos años lo desee

Continuara….


	15. Ataque Mortal

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Harry Potter, son exclusivos de su autora J.K Rowling, yo solo poseo la historia…**

En las mazmorras de la Mansion Gaunt, un numero grupo de nuevos mortifagos estaban a la espera de ver nuevamente a su nuevo Lord, Harold Gaunt, nuevamente las familias sangre pura Cambrigue, Mostague, Flint, Parkinson, Zabini, Nott y demás se reunieron en ese momento todos se estremecieron sintieron la magia oscura en todo su esplendor, Severus y Remus llegaron precisamente cuando los Lord bajaron la escalera de forma lenta y elegante acompañados de una muy bien vestida Narcissa Black

-Bienvenidos todos-dice fríamente Harold-como saben hace unas semanas de poco a poco me he dado a conocer entre ustedes que soy el nuevo Lord Oscuro-todos asintieron-no sere como mis antecesores que cometieron ocurrentes errores entre ellos mi padre Lord Voldemort

Tom miraba fríamente a todos dándole la razón a su hijo

-Nuestra vida nunca fue nuestra como tal-continua seriamente el Lord Oscuro mas joven-puedo jurar que todos aquí hemos sufrido directa o indirectamente las mentiras, manipulaciones del bando de la luz especialmente de Albus Dumblendore

Todos nuevamente asintieron, mientra que Remus y Severus estaban gratamente sorprendidos de la madurez, inteligencia y la forma como envolvía Harold Gaunt a todos sus seguidores incluyéndolos

-En mi caso me hicieron luchar contra mi padre-dice fríamente Harold-nunca existio ninguna maldita profecía que debíamos morir en manos del otro, todo pero todo ha sido planeado vilmente por Albus Dumblendore-mas fríamente continuo-no prometo, mis palabras serán Ley , aquellos que me obedezcan fielmente incluso sin preguntas tendrán mi protección , poder, crédito y mas, pero aquellos que duden de mi palabra y se atrevan a Traicionarme morirán de una vez , y tengo a Lucius Malfoy como mi prueba que no me ando con cuentos

Ante ellos el cadáver en huesos de Lucius Malfoy apareció, todos se estremecieron por completo, pero los tres Lords especialmente Harold sonreían porque percibían lealtad en todos ellos, por los momentos iba bien

-Por eso hoy los he convocado-dice fríamente Harold-quieren poder y prestigio y de mi mano se la dare, por eso también quiero prueba y para ellos le dare un premio anticipadamente-sonriendo escalofriantemente-ustedes odian a los muggles mas que nada no

Sonrio cuando todos furiosamente asintieron

-En una época yo estúpidamente los defendi-dice fríamente Harold-cabe decir que yo era el supuesto símbolo de la luz, pero esos malditos muggles, me maltrataron me hicieron vivir en una alacena desde que tenia 10 años-sonrio cuando las damas abrieron sus ojos en terror Narcissa no el sorprendentemente le conto y sonrio cuando su nuera maldigo como nunca en toda su vida-no comia, nadie se compadecio de mi, ahora me pregunto me tengo yo que compadecer de ellos, eso jamas

Sonrio cuando todos le aplaudieron

-No quiero que esos malditos desaparezcan por completo aun lo necesitamos-continua fríamente Harold-pero si le dare a los que quieran participar el gusto de su vida, quiero que esta noche un pueblo, todo un pueblo, sea totalmente desvastado, y especialmente quiero que la familia Granger, de donde proviene la heroína del mundo mágico Hermione Granger, quiero que esa maldita sufra cuando vea que de donde viene todo esta perdido que sienta el dolor que padeci al no tener a mis padres, ahora algún voluntario

Sonrio cuando todos levantaron la mano, sin embargo su sorpresa fue mayor cuando Remus Lupin se abrió los pasos hacia el

-Me ofrezco mi Lord a liderar la masacre de los malditos muggles-dice fríamente Remus-creo que es la oportunidad mas que perfecta para demostrarle mi lealtad hacia usted

Harold, Tom y James concordaban con Remus

-Quien lo diría-susurra Narcissa alegremente-ese Remus siempre lo supe detrás de esa carita tan tierna se escondia el lobo feroz que lleva por dentro

Tom y James suspiraron profundamente, Harold sonrio su suegra como siempre si que tiene estilo

-Confiare en ti y en tu palabra Remus-dice fríamente el joven Lord-Severus iras con el pero solamente para observar, todo lo que se le haga a los muggles especialmente a los padres de la sangre sucia de Granger debe ser por manos de Remus entendiste

-Asi será mi Lord-dice respetuosamente Severus

-Siendo asi como todos se deben imaginar-dice fríamente Tom-mi hijo Lord Harold James Potter Riddle que es su nombre real ante nosotros, el controla al ministro Kinsgley Schakbolt, sin embargo debemos ser mas ambiciosos el Winzgemort fue cambiado por completo después de la batalla de Howgarts, por eso no nos debemos confiar

-Mi amado esposo tiene razón-dice fríamente James-algunos nuevos miembros son Susane Bones, Roger Boot, Blair Winslet, Kevin Ford, Kerry Miller, familias que de alguna u otra manera siempre han formado parte de la luz, por lo cual debemos averiguar mas de ellos especialmente de otros miembros que no han aparecido a la luz publica, y presiento que es porque el mismo vejete lo ordeno

-Me temo mi Lord que asi es-dice Phillip-mi familia y yo antes de venir personalmente apoyarlo desde donde estábamos averiguamos que el viejo tiene nuevos partidiarios que dolorosamente fueron mortifagos alguna vez-Tom aumento su poder de furia-es decir no pertenecen a los Slytherin en ese sentido Slytherin siempre ha sido fieles a sus ideales, pero familias como los Digory, Chang, Smith que aunque nuestro joven Lord pudiera pensar que siempre fueron de la luz, créannos mi Lord esas familias también tienen tela que cortar

-Con razón el viejo Diggory armo un drama con la muerte de Cedric-dice furiosamente Harold-padre el sabia que su propio hijo iba a morir esa noche no

-Es peor que ello hijo-dice fríamente Tom-en realidad fue el propio viejo Diggory con glamor que ademas de venderme a su hijo, porque fue lo que hizo el viejo Harold no es que me lo haya entregado, Cedric era mago fértil, te puedes imaginar porque ese viejo se hizo el sufrido

Harold fríamente libero su poder, nuevamente todos están realmente impresionados

-Mi estimado Phillip nuevamente espero que nos encontremos en Howgarts-dice seriamente Harold viendo que el joven felizmente asintió-pero tu familia podía adentrarse mas en el Ministerio podríamos tener bastante contactos ahí adentro mientra averiguamos quienes son el resto de los nuevos miembros

-Asi será mi Lord cuente con ello-dice firmemente Phillip

-Bien si otras familias pueden mezclarse con los otros departamentos-dice fríamente James-es necesario tener varios de los nuestros como aurores , cualquier ataque que hagamos debe ser totalmente de sorpresa e evitar que seamos rastreados por ellos

-El departamento de Aurores sigue siendo manejado por Rowle-dice fríamente Remus-y mi Lord ambos sabemos que el ha sido uno de los aurores mas fuerte y astutos con el debemos tener cuidado

Harold, fue el primero en darle la razón a su antiguo profesor cuando era Potter vio de primera mano en el Ministerio el poder de liderazgo y sus hechizos eran impresionantes

-Pero Lord Lupin-dice de repente Lord Jeremy-afortunadamente Mary Elizabeth una de mis amadas hijas empezara su entrenamiento oficial como auror y ella ha aprendido de los mejores aurores de otros países, creo que al menos teniéndola a ella en primera fila podemos ver como su líder Rowle se maneja y podemos usar todo a nuestro favor

-Mi estimado Lord Mostague-sonrie fríamente Harold-creanme que le agradezco toda su ayuda que es fundamental para todo lo que queramos construir en nuestro nuevo mundo-Lord Jeremy sonrio de forma afectuosa-siendo asi es hora Remus, es hora que se haga justicia, mis estimados muggles especialmente la sangre sucia Hermione Granger tendrá su despertar totalmente sangriento

Remus asintió desapareciendo en compañía de su pareja y cientos de nuevos mortifagos mientra que Harold sonrio hoy seria la gran noche de la completa oscuridad para el mundo mágico

Horas después a tempranas hora de la mañana el mundo mágico amanecio aterrorizado, esta vez la presencia de un nuevo Lord, sin nombre pero con un poder indetenible superior a Voldemort, incluso el del mismísimo Grindewald se hizo sentir, en la madriguera una histerica Hermione Granger grito como nunca en su vida

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO mis padres…..mama papa nooooooo-grita fuertemente Hermione llorando prácticamente enloquecida

-Denle un tranquilizante, algo a la pobre Hermione-dice dolorosamente Molly mientra Ginny puso los ojos sinceramente su amiga siempre tan dramática, perdio a su familia pero esta viva y es lo único que debía importarle

-Mione…Hermione calmate amor-dice suavemente Ron-me duele verte asi creeme que esto no se quedara asi, ese Malfoy seguramente es el nuevo Lord, ese maldito no tiene idea de que se le viene

Severus y Remus que estaban a primera hora en Grimmaul Place, pusieron los ojos en serio seguían con la maldita mania de culpar a Draco, definitivamente no tienen cerebro o que

-Ron deja de mentirte-dice fríamente Bill-esto no es cosa de Mafoy seriamente ese fue y seguirá siendo un mortifago aunque no tenemos prueba si esta vivo o no, pero el no tiene ese inmenso pero inmenso poder oscuro, sea quien sea no esta jugando Ron a simple vista ese ser no dudara en tomar el mundo mágico en sus manos

Severus mentalmente aplaudia al mayor de los Weasley finalmente alguien con cerebro, aunque Bill también se muestra frio ante cualquier mención a su ahijado al menos ese muestra coherencia a ver de lejos que su ahijado nada que ver

-No puedo creer esto-dice seriamente Arthur-miren lo que dice el Profeta

_Mis estimados Lectores_

_Ya no podemos seguir engañándonos, un nuevo Lord Oscuro esta presente_

_entre nosotros, las recientes muerte de Cornelis Fudge y de nuestra mas famosa reportera Rita Skeeter era solo un anticipo, oficialmente mas de 20 mil dije veinte mil muggles fueron vilmente asesinados en la ciudad de Sheffield donde todas las casas fueron marcadas con la nueva marca del nuevo Lord, dicha marca representa a dos alas de hipogrifo y un rostro de una serpiente con dragon, porque el cual nadie puede asegurar quien es este nuevo Lord, lo único que debemos esperar es la firme creencia que nuestro salvador Harry Potter aparecerá nuevamente , es el único que podrá salvarnos del poder del temible Lord_

_Atentamente_

_Helena Dusquene_

_Reportera/Editora_

_Del El Profeta_

-Esto es temible-dice Andromeda-tantas vidas destrozadas, no solo lo mataron, sino ese maldito Lord y sus súbditos cruciaron hasta la muerte a cada uno de ellos, especialmente con los padres de Hermione se ensañaron con ellos, el padre no tenia ojos y sus testículos destrozados, la madre evidentemente fue violada hasta el cansancio a tal punto de que su vagina no se reconcia

Todos se estremecieron y sintieron ganas de vomitar, Severus no, el estaba mas que orgulloso de su pareja, esta noche se lo recompensaría a lo grande, Remus no mintió como planifico el ataque de forma estratégica fue tan perfecto, ataco a cada muggle por familia, por sector dividiendo los mortifagos por grupo en ese sentido sus Lords ya tienen plena seguridad de confiar completamente en el

Precisamente en la Mansion, en el desayuno todos estaban realmente mas que felices, totalmente sastifechos al ver por medio del Profeta su obra de arte, Harold nuevamente concordaba con su nuera, quien diría que Remus si tenia su lado oscuro después de todo, no solamente demostró su fidelidad sino la forma como lo hizo, estrategia mental, análisis todo, la forma como ordeno a los mortifagos por rasgos evitando cualquier chisme queja entre ellos, con el y Severus como sus principales piezas su reinado si que dudaría

-Si hubiera sabido la clase de mente que tiene Remus en mis tiempo como Voldemort-dice asombrosamente Tom-de una lo hubiera conseguido a como de lugar, se de lejos que te ama Harold por eso no solamente por su dedicación a ti sino por su inteligencia con Severus es lo mejor de lo mejor que tienes

-Asi es-dice James-con los dos ademas de las familias Cambrigue y Mostague tenemos mas terrenos asegurados, debemos solamente ser mas estratégicos, seguir asesinando pero especialmente aquellos que sean golpe para la luz

-Ambos tiene razón padres-sonrie fríamente Harold-necesitamos meter nuestros espias adentro de todo, Hogwarts evidentemente es la cabeza de todo a nivel del ministerio, pero si usamos la política también, podemos atraer a todos a quien queramos a nuestro lado

-Asi es querido-sonrie Narcissa-no podemos atacar de una creo que ya sabemos que sucedió antes y mi querido Tom no es reclamo o burla-suspirando continuo-sino que esta vez si que debemos ser cauteloso, porque el miserable viejo no se canso de manipularnos es mas sigue haciéndolo, y como podemos darnos cuenta no dudo en acabar con mi Dragon con ayuda extra no nos engañemos mis queridos Lord pero ese viejo tiene algo entre mano y muy grande diría yo

-Concuerdo con Narcissa Tom-dice seriamente James-Albus no es un mago común, incluso Harold sabe que se vejete es poderoso, pero no es magia que me preocupa sino esa capacidad de cambiar las cosas, manipularla ese don lo ha llevado a donde esta, Draco nunca fue el enemigo a vencer para el, solamente haberse enamorado de Harold lo puso en su ojos, ademas de hacerse pasar por muerto, nuevamente debemos atacar, no dejaremos de hacerlo amor, si Remus pudo yo también-Tom suspiro nuevamente era demasiado bueno que su amante no se quejara como siempre-pero debemos ser silenciosos como serpiente solamente asi nuestro amado Harold reinara por siempre

Todos asintieron cuando de repente una lechuza la de Severus llego a la mesa, Harold sonrio fríamente

-Mi Cissa puedes cuidar a mi Dragon-sonrie fríamente Harold-es que quiero que mis padres me acompañen a una cita con los gemelos Weasley, al parecer ellos están interesados en verme personalmente, debemos ir como eramos antes, aunque se de lejos que ellos ya deben saber de nuestras identidades al menos aparentemente no diran nada

-Por supuesto querido-sonrie Narcissa aunque suspiro-Severus trajo muy temprano esa silla que los muggles usan cuando no pueden caminar, odio hacer que Draco lo use pero no queda de otra el pobre no puede seguir en el cuarto

-Entiendo tu dolor Cissa querida porque yo lo siento el doble-dice fríamente Harold-le dije a Severus que viniera con Remus quizás con ellos dos mi Dragon pueda soportar la noticia, quería estar con el pero nos urge ver a los gemelos Weasley

Narcissa solo lo beso y los tres desaparecieron, llegaron a una playa lejana que Harold le comento a su padre Tom, que fue en ese lugar que Dobby los llevo, el elfo aparentemente muerto fue revivido precisamente por su magia oscura, caminaron y finalmente estaban de frente a los gemelos

-Bienvenidos mis Lord-empieza Fred-o debemos decir

-Harry Potter, James Potter y Tom Riddle-termina George-hermano al menos tiene cuerpo

En ese momento se arrepentio de por vida cuando sin ningún miramiento y especialmente sin varita recibió un enorme crucio

-Mi padre no esta jugando Weasley-dice fríamente Harold-y como se dieron cuenta no soy el pelele del anterior Harry Potter que todos incluyendo a ustedes conocieron, si les hice venir aca es porque quiero saber en primera mano si siguen de lado de la luz, de lo contrario nos retiraremos no sin antes obliarlos a los dos y como pueden darse cuenta podemos hacer eso y mucho mas sin ninguna varita de por medio

Ambos gemelos se estremecieron

-Era solamente una broma Har-dice Fred aunque de repente se le trabo la lengua

-Es Harold Gaunt-dice fríamente el joven lord oscuro-supongo que se me olvido ese detalle de decirle que Harry James Potter esta muerto, aun no al mundo mágico pero para ustedes lo esta

Sonrio cuando los dos Weasley asintieron de inmediato

-Bien ahora hechas las presentaciones-dice fríamente James-George y Fred están concientes del paso que van a dar, porque no nos engañemos si han sabido quien es Harold en realidad, deben saber que la muerte de Rita Skeeter y la de Cornelius Fudge no ha sido precisamente de forma accidental

-Asi como también la masacre en Sheffield-dice contundemente George-no somos ningún tonto mi Lord, tampoco nos subestime, estamos aquí porque queremos, creanos que estamos mas que harto que nuestra familia no nos valore como merecemos

-Usted es testigo que siempre lo que hagamos, pensamos creamos a todo especialmente a nuestra adorada madre es perder el tiempo-dice sarcásticamente Fred-pero si estamos aquí es porque creemos en usted , en sus ideales, nos sentimos fuera de lugar con los de la luz, creemos que la oscuridad si entiende como somos y que queremos hacer en la vida

Los tres lord oscuro escuchaban atentamente

-Por eso ofrecemos nuestra lealtad y servicio para usted mi lord-dice seriamente George-podemos regresar nuevamente a Hogwarts para espiar a los Gryffindor

-Ademas podemos crear inventos que puedan ser útiles para usted-continua Fred-por lo que pudimos sentir obvlamente usted no lo necesitaría realmente, pero sus demás súbditos si, ademas que mientras mas equipado usted este la vieja cabra no podrá hacer nada en su contra

-Vean sus brazos-dice seriamente Harold-ya pertenecen a mi

Los gemelos se sorprendieron a lo grande al ver la marca oscura, no solamente no dolio en nada, sino que percibia que su marca era distinto a la del anterior Lord Voldemort

-Mi marca es solamente visible entre mis seguidores y mas lo que son completamente leales a mi-continua fríamente Harold-por no sentir dolor y ver mi marca a la vista, es mas que una confirmación que los dos realmente quieren estar de mi lado

-Por eso si saben algo mas, seria bueno que lo dijeran de una vez-dice fríamente James

-Aparentemente el vejete dio ordenes de exhumar los cuerpos de James y Lily Potter-dice seriamente George haciendo que James, y Tom abrieran sus ojos en shock-con la aparición del nuevo Lord, el cree que dentro de los cuerpos de los padres de Harry Potter se oculta algo que hizo despertar al nuevo Lord Oscuro

-Ese desgraciado esta mas loco de lo que yo fui en mi época como Voldemort-dice fríamente Tom-me comunicare con dos de mis aliados mas importante que no intervenieron antes, hare que ese viejo tenga el susto de su vida, si el intenta exhumar un cuerpo que no existe se dara cuenta que James aun sigue vivo y eso no debemos permitirlo

-Y no será asi padre confio en ti-dice fríamente Harold-me sorprende ese vejete, realmente como nuestra Cissa dijo el viejo sigue con mas ansias de poder, y no dudara en pasar por encima de quien sea para hacerse con todo, pero ese no conto conque su mas precisado juguete será que le destruya todos sus planes por completo

-Mi Lord también escuchamos en la reunión-suspira Fred-que el tiene cierta obsecion ….con Draco Malfoy

Ambos gemelos sintieron admiración enfermiza por el poder oscuro de su Lord, no mintieron seguirán a su lord a todas partes, Tom suspiro profundamente al leer la mente de esos dos, mas que seguidores son fan de por vida de su hijo, aunque eso si que era bueno

-¿A que te refieres con ello?-pregunta fríamente James

-Nosotros no sabíamos de la relación de mi señor con Draco Malfoy-empieza Fred

-Pero si notamos que este dejo de atacarnos-continua George-aunque totalmente honesto el se enfrentaba nada mas y nada menos que al antiguo trio dorado

-Pero por medio de la reunión-suspira Fred-escuchamos que Granger se daño a si misma para enviar a Malfoy a Azkaban, y no solamente eso-suspirando continuo-el vejete pretendía controlar a Malfoy en todo porque el es mago fértil, pero no cualquiera, aparentemente Malfoy es ultimo de aquellos magos con sangre de criatura combinada, en realidad usted también lo es

Harold abrió sus ojos en shock

-Creo que de parte de mi familia-dice James totalmente sorprendido-corre sangre vampirezca, pero no somos vampiros por completo pero si tenemos sus misma habilidades

-Es por eso que sobreviviste mi amor-dice Tom-seguramente cuando el vejete te lanzo la maldición asesina, solamente quedaste sumergido en el sueño profundo y después Illiana te despertó-mirando a Harold-con esto hijo tienes mas que seguro que las criaturas mágicas especialmente los vampiros se unirán a ti

-Eso es exactamente lo que pienso padre-sonrie escalofriantemente Harold-con razón mis heridas causadas por el maldito Vernon Dursley se curaban por si sola pero que criatura es mi Dragon

-Precisamente eso mi Lord-dice George-anteriormente existían hace miles de años en la época de Merlin, dragones humanos,es decir eran cambia formas como los lobos, y mi estimado Lord su amado Dragon como su nombre lo indica es precisamente uno de los últimos Dragones sobrevientes

Continuara….


	16. La Maldad del Lider de la Luz

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Harry Potter, son exclusivos de su autora J.K.Rowling, yo solo poseo la historia…**

En la Mansion Gaunt, en la habitación de Draco Malfoy, este había sufrido un colapso nervioso al enterarse que por los momentos el ya no podría caminar, a pesar que su padrino Severus Snape le había asegurado que haría hasta lo imposible por crear una poción que repare su medula espinal, el rubio sabia que era casi imposible, aunque le agradecia enormemente sus intenciones no por eso se ilusionaría, quedaría postrado en una maldita cama de por vida, aunque para bien o para mal gracias precisamente a las atenciones de su padrino, su madre increíblemente de su antiguo profesor Remus Lupin pudo calmarse

-Madre ayúdame a sentarme en la silla-dice entre lagrimas Draco-es mejor hacerlo de una vez, sino me arrepentiré y me pondré en total negación, y mi amado Harold no necesita que yo siga siendo una molestia

-Tu no eres ni seras una molestia para mi Dragon-dice Harold que apareció junto a sus padres aliviando a Draco-menos mal que vine a tiempo, amor déjame ayudarte si

Draco no dudo en levantar sus brazos para ser alzado por Harold, cosa que hizo cuando el rubio se sento en la silla, abrazo enormemente a su pareja, por suerte su novio lo entendia, es mas Harold le besaba la frente para calmarlo, odiaba ver tan mal a su pareja, esos malditos siguen acumulando puntos para ser destruidos totalmente

-Mi Lord si me permite algunas palabras-dice Remus viendo que Harold asintió-anteriormente cuando eras Harry, querias conocer a mi hijo Teddy, aun existe ese deseo mi Lord

-En realidad Remus yo te lo iba a pedir Moony-dice seriamente James-Harold a pesar de que el y yo ya somos magos oscuros, aunque presiento que es nuestra naturaleza ser oscuro mas cuando descubrimos cierta cosa-suspirando continuo-pero mi hijo realmente hablo emocionado que seria padrino de tu hijo, aunque no sabemos si aun quieres eso

-Por supuesto que lo quiero Cornamenta-sonrie Remus mas cuando James lo abrazo-nunca dude de mi joven Lord, incluso sabia que podía morir en la batalla y sabia perfectamente que tu hijo seria la persona mas idónea para cuidar a Teddy, sea de luz, o un mago oscuro nunca dudare en dejar a mi hijo bajo los cuidado de mi Lord en caso de sucederme algo

-Muchas gracias Remus-sonrie Harold-realmente amaría conocer a Teddy , mi cariño por el es algo que el vejete no me lo quito

-Siendo asi-sonrie Remus-Draco que te parece conocer a tu primo, ademas de mi Lord me gustaría cuando este en Hogwarts, y en una u otra misión que me encomiende mis Lord, tu pudieras cuidar a mi bebe

Todos se sorprendieron de la petición, Severus no sonrio a su pareja sabia lo que Remus pretendía hacer

-Pero y Severus profesor-dice mas calmadamente Draco-el es tu pareja, no quiero lastimar a mi padrino no es justo con el

-No te preocupes por mi Draco-dice firmemente Severus-que no dejare de estar pendiente de Teddy, realmente lo amo como si fuera mi propio hijo-lo ultimo lo dijo totalmente sonrojado-en todo caso vendre con mi Lord cuando el venga a visitarte-Harold asintió-pero por lo demás seria muy bueno que lo conociera, es tu primo a pesar de todo, Narcissa tu no tienes problema con ello lo digo por la abuela de Teddy

-Entiendo que al verme casado con Lucius Malfoy mi historial de vida es mas largo que la barba del vejete pero un poquito de confianza en mi persona por favor-suspira Narcissa aunque sonrio cuando su hijo y Harold asintieron pero Tom, James, Severus y Remus solamente suspiraron resignadamente-Andromeda y yo nos vimos contada veces Severus, incluso la vi a ella a Nymphadora y a pesar que lo que se puede pensar o decir jamas pero jamas la insulte , la ofendi, la ignoraba si pero era mas por protegerla que otra cosa es mas mi querido Harold incluso Remus saben que no estoy mintiendo

Tanto Remus como Harold asintieron

-Por eso me mata que ella lastimo a mi hijo-dice fríamente Narcissa-una cosa es su odio hacia mi desde pequeña fuimos unidas, cuando paso lo de Sirius, y que Lucius me pidiera matrimonio eso no lo soporto, pero una cosa son mis diferencias con ella, otra con el pequeño Teddy, realmente quiero conocerlo ademas seria de gran apoyo para mi Dragon

Sentándose a lado de su hijo

-Cariño sin anestesia Teddy jamas remplazara al pequeño James y lo sabe-dice firmemente Narcissa aunque le dolia en el alma que Draco asentia dolorosamente-pero se que ese pequeño con su sonrisa, con sus gestos aliviara en parte tu dolor, ese dolor seguirá tu y Harold jamas olvidaran que pudieron ser padres y que unos malditos se lo impidieron, aunque Severus-mirando a su amigo-el impedimento temporal de mi Dragon también podría impedir

-El sigue siendo fértil Narcissa-dice firmemente Severus que alivio a Harold y al propio Draco-Draco aun caminando o sin caminar por los momentos, aun asi puedes tener hijos, aunque ambos están totalmente traumados con la perdida de su primer hijo, tengo fe que serán nuevamente padres, pero Draco eso debe decidirlo ambos es mas deben dejar que sea la naturaleza de la relación que siga su curso

-Remus debiste aparecerte en la vida de mi padrino mas tempranamente-dice felizmente Draco-creenos que a Harold y a mi nos hubiera ahorrado grandes dolores de cabeza

-Draco-dice fríamente Severus aunque suspiro aliviadamente al menos su ahijado daba indicios de querer recuperarse

-Mi dragon tan sincero como siempre-sonrie Harold besando a Draco que de una le correspondio-Narcissa tiene razón, debemos tener cuidado de Andromeda no me fio de ella, por eso Remus cuenta con nosotros te ayudaremos a traer a mi ahijado aquí, realmente me gustaría pasar tiempo con el ya que en solamente dos días entrare a Hogwartts como Harold Gaunt y presiento que mi estadia ahí será bastante entretenida

Todos sonrieron, Draco sonrio fingidamente una parte quería estar con su pareja apoyarlo en todo, pero la otra no se sentía seguro en Hogwarts, ahí conocio al amor de su vida, pero también vivio un infierno, sacudió su cabeza deberá esforzarse a lo grande para recuperarse, no puede arrastrar a Harold a su depresión, y realmente le emocionaba conocer a su pequeño primo

-Profesor-dice de repente Draco

-Puedes llamarme Remus-sonrie el hombre lobo-despues de todo por Severus y por Harold somos prácticamente

Draco se sonrojo el nuevo Lord lo amaba mas asi se veía tan adorable y era todo de el

-Sabe que le pedi perdón antes por mis acciones-dice en voz baja Draco viendo que Remus asintió-no fue fácil ser hijo de Lucius Malfoy, no tanto por las tradiciones y esas cosas de la sangre pura siéndole sincero Remus, pero las demás familias no muestran abiertamente amor como lo demás pero-suspirando continuo-usted debe ver que aquí en estos momentos se percibe amor, tranquilidad y lealtad aunque todos seamos magos oscuros especialmente mis suegros y mis amado Harold aquí me siento protegido, seguro aquí puedo ser solamente Draco y creo que hablo en nombre de Harold que fue esos pocos momentos que vivimos a solas en Hogwarts que siento que todo ha valido la pena

Remus entendia perfectamente las palabras, mas cuando Harold con su mirada le daba la razón porque con Severus observo a solas la interaccion de ambos y le dolia en el alma que eran tan felices juntos , y un maldito anciano con ansias de poder desmedido destruyo lo que tenían

-Por eso Remus confía en mi cuidare a Teddy-sonrie finalmente Draco-mi madre me aterrizo jamas mi bebe será sustituido, en todo caso cuando Harold y yo tengamos una familia mas amplia-sonrio felizmente a su pareja-quiero que mis futuros hijos sepan que tuvieron un hermano, que su padre y yo lo amamos y que ellos son nuestra recompensa, y Remus mi primo seria la forma de saber mas de mi prima se que fue una excelente mujer porque aunque amaste y amas a mi padrino cosa que estoy agradecido, asi que gracias por permitirme conocerlo

-No tienes nada que agradecerme Draco-dice Remus-eres la pareja de Harold, y jamas he mentido con respecto a mis sentimientos por el, siempre seras como un hijo para mi y lo sabes

Harold lo abrazo con Remus tampoco podía mostrarse realmente frio, su segundo padre realmente lo ha apoyado en todo

-Bien vamos a desayunar en el jardín, mi Dragon necesitas algo de sol y lo sabes-sonrie Narcissa viendo que su hijo asintió, desaparecieron y aparecieron en un comedor afuera de los jardines

Todos empezaron a comer tranquilamente, Harold estaba pendiente totalmente de su pareja, parecía estar con ellos pero a la vez se notaba tan lejanos, pero en ese momento el rubio lo miraba con amor, no se mentia podía perderse en esos ojos de plata, únicamente Draco Malfoy era su debilidad lo cual es ironico que su pareja piense que es inútil cuando es su fuente de poder el único que le ha dado algo que jamas tuvo con lo de la luz , LIBERTAD

-Sabes mi amado lord oscuro-sonrie Draco-tu y yo tenemos tiempo que recuperar y bastante diría yo, asi que-mirando con firmeza a Harold-asi que de una ponme en esa agenda vengadora no te bas a deshacer de mi Harold James Potter Riddle, no Gaunt, tu me vas hacer feliz a como de lugar, no quieres enfadar a un dragon o si

El joven lord lo beso apasionadamente sin importarle la presencia de los demás, aunque juraba que Narcissa ya tenia en su mente verlo en esa posición mas de una vez, cosa que no le importaba

-Jamas mi Dragon-sonrie Harold-creeme que de la furia de un dragon he salido vivo de milagro

Pero sonrio en realidad todos sonrieron al ver que Draco Malfoy finalmente rio alegremente y a lo lejos su risa era de verdad

-Joder no me había reido desde que me pusiste tu capa de invisibilidad-recuerda nostálgicamente Draco-saliamos a la medianoche y recorríamos todo Hogwarts sin pensar en guerra, Voldemort , el vejete nada de nada eramos solamente tu y yo y eramos tan felices-Harold asintió era verdad bromeaban todo el tiempo-pero lo haremos de nuevo Onyx confía en mi tengo algunas ideas seductoras de que hacer cuando Hogwarts será tuya-sonriendo seductoramente tocaba el pecho de Harold de poco a poco hasta llego a cierta parte del cuerpo de su pareja que lo hizo reaccionar-y creeme mi Lord Oscuro que usted será el mayor beneficiado

-Espero que cumplas tu palabra Draco Malfoy-gemia Harold en voz baja

-Sera que alguno de los dos se dan cuenta que tienen invitados en la mesa-dice fríamente Tom , mas cuando Severus le daba la razón

Los dos jóvenes se medio soltaron no sin sonreírse felizmente

-Pero que cosas contigo Tom-dice fríamente Narcissa-tu y tu amado esposo-señalando a James-no me han dado material para mi disfrute y ahora que mi nuero y mi hijo de forma gratuita lo hacen me quieren quitar la diversión, sinceramente ni cuando eras Voldemort ni ahora como Tom yo pego una contigo

Silencio sepulcral

-Sabes madre-dice de repente Draco-creeme madre que aquí nadie pero nadie dudara de tu fidelidad hacia nuestros lord, la pregunta aquí madre si dicha fidelidad no afectará a la salud mental de todos nosotros es la pregunta que nos hacemos diariamente

Narcissa puso los ojos pero no vio que Tom le daba la razón a Draco, es mas James, Severus, Remus también, aunque Harold en realidad disfrutaba de lo grande de las sabiduría de su nuera, ella siempre se hacia notar

-En fin padrino-dice Draco-se que probablemente seas el jefe de nuestra casa y Remus como profesor estare mas tranquilo, ni se diga que mi Onyx se adueñara como el señor de la casa Slytherin, pero aun asi quiero informar lo poco que recuerdo y prepararlos a todos especialmente a Harold

Suspiro cuando tenían la atención de todos

-Se que mi nuero James-sonrie Draco a James-ademas de ti y mi madre han entrado a mi mente, y gracias a ciertas personas no han podido entrar como deberían

-Espera Draco-dice fríamente Tom-nosotros percibimos que nada mas que Andromeda uso Oclumencia contigo, estas diciendo que otras personas mas

-Asi es mi Lord-dice nerviosamente Draco-Andromeda Tonks no fue la única, aunque si la mas poderosa, hubo otra bruja su nombre es Maddison Kutner, era antigua compañera de estudio del famoso Newt Scarmander, ademas de haberse graduado en Ilvermony, la escuela de magia y hechicería mas importante de Estados Unidos, y otro mago que todos conocemos-mirando a Harold-ese viejo me uso Harold entro en mi mente para manipularme, solo que no lo deje entrar, luche a muerte Harold y por eso ese viejo me llevo a un lugar secreto en Azkaban, la tumba

Harold vio que sus padres, su nuera, Severus y Remus abrieron sus ojos en terror, decidio no desayunar mas no podía porque la cara de sus seres queridos mas cercanos definitivamente no presagiaba nada bueno

-Mi dragon lo siento tanto cielo-dice entre lagrimas Narcissa abrazando a Draco-si hubiera sido mas fuerte, no fue Tom como Voldemort mi mayor terror era el, tu maldito padre, le tuve miedo y ese miedo te lanzo a los brazos de ese maldito viejo-Harold ese lugar son pocos pero pocos magos que salen con vida de ahí, es mas James salio vivo de ahí de milagro

-¡Ahora entiendo todo¡-exclama James-por merlin fuiste tu Draco los gritos que escuche eran tuyo, el maldito te poseyó antes que Harold y mi amado Tom se enfrentaran

Draco no podía decir nada porque lloro recordando nuevamente su pesadilla

_-Que te cuesta tanto dejarte hacer por mi señor Malfoy-dice cruelmente Albus-mi querido Harry no esta aquí, mas bien a esta hora debe estar muerto junto con Tom Riddle_

_-Usted es un maldito miserable-dice furiosamente Draco sintiendo todo el dolor del crucio_

_-Te enseñare lo miserable que puedo ser señor Malfoy-dice fríamente Albus desnudando a Draco-me pregunto si mi querido Harry te amara después de que acabe contigo_

_Draco temblo por completo quería luchar pero las cadenas lo imposibilitaban, ademas estaba demasiado débil, poco a poco el viejo se acerco , el rubio ya sabia lo que venia nuevamente estará sucio, Harry jamas lo vera con buenos ojos, aun asi lucho pero nada de nada, grito fuertemente cuando el maldito entro de una, grito toda esa noche sin importarle quedarse sin voz, poco a poco se rindió y dejo que el maldito hiciera lo que quisiera_

_-Sabes joven Malfoy-dice Albus limpiándose por completo-entiendo perfectamente la obsesion de mi querido Harry contigo, porque de ahora en adelante tu eres mi nuevo juguete , como lo es James Potter_

Tanto Harold como Tom desaparecieron , pero los demás sintieron la explosión de su poder en las mazmorras, Draco volvió a llorar en los brazos de su madre, Remus miro fijamente a James que hizo que el suspirara profundamente

-El viejo no mintió Remus-dice fríamente James-Draco sufrio mas de la cuenta, pero también fui su juguete, el maldito vejete también abuso de mi, yo escape pero me persiguió y me maldijo con la maldición asesina, después ya saben, ahora recuerdo que me puso ene se lugar para perder mi cordura , Draco gritando por mi hijo sin saberlo fue quien me mantuvo al hilo de la cordura-mirando con dolor a su nuero-el no merece lo que ha sufrido

-Tu tampoco mi Lord-dice seriamente Severus sorprendiendo a James-cual fue tu pecado, haberme dado una oportunidad a mi de conocernos, haberte enamorado de Tom, es por ser Gryffindor y Slytherin que debemos sufrir a lo grande, como su joven hijo y mi ahijado Lord, no se trata ni de las casa ni de la pureza de la sangre, se trata de la ambicion desmedida de un maldito viejo, acaso se arrepientes de haberte enamorado de Tom

-Eso jamas-dice fríamente James-a pesar de todo mi martirio en ese maldito lugar, estar en coma, todo amo a Tom nunca deje de hacerlo, por el tengo lo mejor que tengo en la vida que es mi hijo Harol

-Lo mismo digo yo con Lupin-dice firmemente Severus-creeme mi Lord usted y Tom no se veian pero yo sin recordar veía a Remus-señalando a su pareja-en primera con black y luego con Nymphadora, puede darse una idea ver a la persona que mas ama con otra Draco seria el único en entenderme porque ese ha estado enamorado de tu hijo desde el mismo momento que se conocieron

James sonrio cuando Draco mas calmado estaba totalmente sonrojado

-Por eso al igual que usted jamas me arrepentiré de amar a Remus si existiera otras vidas lo amaría igualmente-dice Severus mientra que Remus sonrio felizmente lo que hacia que lo amara mas-pero aquí lo importante es mantenernos firmes y luchar contra ese maldito viejo, porque Narcissa no es la única que presiente que ese viejo busca algo mas que la grandeza, es el en realidad que quiere acabar con el mundo mágico para siempre

-Eso no sucederá Severus, no si tengo algo que decir al respecto-dice fríamente Harold que alegro a Draco verlo mas calmado-mi padre y yo tenemos nuevos planes-sonriendo maliciosamente-hemos decidido expandir nuestro poder, creo que otros mundos mágicos merecen ser conquistado

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Me parece bien hijo cuenta conmigo siempre-dice James-pero mi amado Tom y yo tenemos algunas cosas de que hablar

Tom asintió aunque no entendia el porque

-En pocas palabras recordaran su juventud-sonrie Narcissa-mi James con esa carita , quien te viera si eres una serpiente después de todo

James sonrojado la miraba fríamente, esa Narcissa será que no puede ser una bruja normal como todas las demás, aun asi no desmintió nada se llevo a un confundido Tom

-Sabes mi Onyx-sonrie felizmente Draco para la felicidad de Harold-presiento que en poco tiempo quizás ya no seas hijo único

-Bien por mi-sonrie Harold besando nuevamente a su pareja-si tengo un hermano o hermana seria dichoso dragon, ademas de nosotros mis padres merecen ser felices de una buena vez

-Y lo serán mi Onyx-sonrie Draco-como se que tu y yo con todo lo que esta a punto de suceder finalmente seremos felices

Continuara…..


	17. Ser Serpientes muy Cautelosas

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Harry Potter, son de la autoria de J.K Rowling yo solo poseo únicamente la historia…**

En la Mansion Gaunt, específicamente en la habitación de los padres del joven Harold Gaunt, sus padres estaban realmente ocupados, es decir James se llevo a Tom a su habitación mientra que este no entendia al principio nada salvo cuando James lo beso apasionadamente al momento de entrar a la habitación, el antiguo Lord Oscuro sonrio al recordar las palabras de Narcissa le daba la razón a su mejor amiga su amado esposo quería revivir sus momentos juntos y quien era el para negarlo , ademas jamas había deseado tanto que no sea poseer a James, ni su obsecion por la supuesta inmortalidad, los horrocruxes o acabar con la persona que resulto ser lo mas hermoso que tiene en su vida como su hijo Harold, nada se comparaba a estar con James, lo amaba con toda la fibra de su ser, no importaba ser oscuro o no James Potter ha sido todo para el y se lo demostraría en estos momentos

Por su parte James no quería pensar nada no que su apasionado marido le permitiera tener un solo pensamiento coherente, la forma como lo besaba lo dejaba sin aliento, y eso lo hacia inmensamente feliz no quería pensar ni ver la realidad solamente sentir a Tom recorrer su cuerpo como antes, amaba a su serpiente escurridiza, irónicamente como la relación de su hijo con Draco, también paso exactamente con el y Tom desde el mismo momento que se conocieron se odiaron pero a mediado del tercer año cuando Tom llego se sintió atraído a la serpiente, se enamoro de el , se amaron por completo, y quiere vivir eso sentir como su cuerpo se estremece al solo toque de su Slytherin solamente Tom podía volverlo loco por completo

Tom besaba el cuello de su pareja, mordisqueándola dejando marcas y haciendo suspirar a James, amaba verlo tan entregado a el, lo beso nuevamente perdiéndose en el sabor de sus metio su lengua en una lucha sin cuartel mientra James lo apretaba mas a el, poco a poco lo acostó

-Tienes idea de lo loco que estoy por ti James Potter-susurra seductoramente Tom mordisqueando el cuello de James-eres todo lo que he deseado en mi vida te amo tanto James

-Y yo a ti..ahhhh Tom-gemia plancenteramente James-te amo tanto Tom hazme el amor

Lo hare sin dudarlo-dice seriamente Tom

Poco a poco sin tanta prisa desnudo a su esposo, sonrio cuando James estaba sonrojado, tanto años que vivieron juntos, que sus cuerpos se unieron por completo y aun asi su esposo no dejaría de ser tan adorable. James lo miraba con profundo amor, era el único que podía detrozar su muralla de frialdad sin dudarlo, se desnudo por completo , ambos amantes se besaron nuevamente como si fuera la vida dependiese de ellos, se devoraron con una fuerza animal avasallante, James veía estrella sentía todo su cuerpo arder, boca con boca, lengua con lengua , Tom lo devoraba sin piedad

-Ya no puedo mas Tom-gemia James-tomame mi amor , tomame fuertemente

-Te hare gritar James-dice oscuramente Tom-puse el silenciador porque solamente quiero ser el único que escuche tus gritos de placer

Diciendo eso mordio, pellizco todo el cuerpo de James, el Slytherin conocido como Voldemort estaba matando de placer a su pareja, James gemia sin parar, sus ojos brillaban de excitación, Tom sin dudarlo lo volteo haciendo que su pareja se pusiera en cuatro sus brazos firme en la cabecera de la cama, Tom besaba su espalda con amor, el cuerpo de James ardia mas por el placer, en ese momento su amado esposo abrió un poco sus piernas, y puso su lengua en el trasero

-Tommmmmm-gemia placenteramente James-oh Tom, Tom por Merlin ah mas mas

Tom amaba probar todo de su pareja, el trasero de James era su obsecion pecaminosa, no dudo en devorarlo por completo, mas cuando James alcanzo su orgasmo y eso que el aun no lo penetraba, su pareja volteo su rostro besándolo apasionadamente, cuando en ese momento Tom lo penetro fuertemente callando su gemido

En ese momento Tom entro y salía de James, lo penetraba mas y mas todo el cuerpo de el y su amante cubierto de sudor, la habitación estaba mas que caliente

-Ah…ah …ah mas fuerte…mas ….mas fuerte Tom por favor-suplicaba James

-Eres mio solamente mio James siempre lo ha sido-decia Tom mientra penetraba sin piedad a su pareja-mio …mio …mio

-Tuyo…tuyo..siempre por favor Tommmmmmmm-grita James cayendo suavemente en la cama, aunque sabia que no era todo, su pareja nuevamente lo volteo

Estando cuerpo a cuerpo , Tom lo volvió a penetrar esta vez de frente sin pensarlo, el interior de James envolvía por completo su pene, estaba extasiado al sentirlo tan profundo tan dentro de James, precisamente su pareja lo abrazaba mas arañando sin piedad su espalda, James ya no tenia sentido de la realidad la cruda carne del pene de Tom partiéndolo, hundiéndose mas dentro de el lo estaba volviendo loco esto era lo que mas amaba de Tom esa enorme pasión que tenia era adicto a el, ambos hombres movían sus caderas de forma tan sincronizada, no dejaron de besarse acariciarse, gemían fuertemente sin importarle nada , sus embesitdas pasaron a ser mas fuertes , rapidas y profundas, James se sentía mas en el cielo, Tom lo estaba llevando a otro mundo

Ahh ah mas mas Tom, mas fuerte, mas profundo lléname Tom lléname de ti-gemia mas fuerte James

Te tengo mi amor vente, ven a mi James-gemia Tom sabiendo que ya no podía aguantar mas-mirame amor miranos

James sonrojado asintió y ambos se miraron como cuando eran mas jóvenes, este momento eran de ellos y de nadie mas, finalmente el climax llego y ambos quedaron totalmente agotados

-Te amo-susurra Tom besando la frente de James-eres mi todo y no hay dia que agradezca a quien sea tenerte en mis brazos nuevamente, nadie nos separara, el que lo intente morirá

-Yo también te amo amor mio-dice James-y creeme Tom también luchare contigo y nuestro Harold, matare a quien sea, porque no dejare que nadie nos vuelva a separar eso jamas

Mientras tanto afuera en el comedor cerca del jardín Draco puso los ojos su madre, se debatia entre subir o no para expiar a sus suegros, sinceramente no sabia si alegrarse o no que ella se mostraba realmente feliz, libre especialmente eso Narcissa era libre para ser lo que quisiera y decir las cosas como las dice, pero no mintió su madre esa se dedicara en poner lo poco que queda de su cordura al limite y no ayudaba que su amado Harold aun siendo el nuevo Lord Oscuro era fan de su madre, la sonrisa que le daba era mas que evidente que a su madre su pareja le perdonaría cualquier cosa, y veía que su padrino y Remus suspiraron resignadamente los dos estaban de acuerdo con el sin saberlo

-Por mi cordura la de Remus y la de mi padrino madre manten la compostura-dice fríamente Draco mirando a Harold-al menos creeme que nuestro amado Lord ese es fan tuyo de por vida

-Siendo asi querido tengo pase gratis para seguir siendo única e irrepetible-sonrie felizmente Narcissa

Draco, Severus y Remus pusieron los ojos

-En fin padrino quiero que estes pendiente de mis compañeros-dice seriamente Draco-se que mi amado Harold sera el nuevo príncipe de Slytherin cosa que estoy realmente orgulloso de el, solamente quiero pasar mi vida con el lo demás me importa un cuerno

Se sonrojo cuando el poder oscuro de su pareja lo envolvió ademas que su novio lo beso nuevamente

-Confio en Harold con mi vida padrino-continua el rubio de ojos grises-ademas de confiar siempre en ti y en Remus, pero no mentire los malditos Gryffindor se ensañaran con Slytherin mas con mis allegados mas cercanos el vejete me lo hizo ver padrino, ese no descansara hasta destruir todo lo que amo, y evidentemente mi hijo es prueba que no esta mintiendo

Apretó los puños impotentes, odiaba estar asi, ser débil, mas mostrarse abiertamente a los demás, pero carajo tampoco le servia fingir que estaba bien cuando bien era lo ultimo que se sentía, Harold fríamente le dio un apretón , entendia a su pareja y estaba orgulloso de el, Draco nunca mostro debilidad ante nadie, cosa que ahora entendia, pero fue el mismo testigo que fingir , o mentirse a si mismo no funciono con su pareja, si ahora lo hace sabiendo que aquí estará protegido y estas personas lo amaban, veía que incluso Remus se encariño con su pareja que mas prueba que entregar a Teddy al cuidado de Draco, eso se lo agradecería eternamente

-Padrino esto es serio-dice seriamente Draco-se que mi Onyx ya confía en Pansy, Blaise quizás falta mas por conocerlo pero le dio el voto de confianza cosa que mi amado Lord Oscuro creeme que cuando me visites te lo agradeceré

Harold solamente le sonrio felizmente

-Nunca menti, que Pansy, Theo y Blaise son mis amigos mas cercanos-continua Draco-padrino nos viste crecer esos tres jamas me traicionaron es mas sabían mi relación con Harold, y conociendo a Pansy con lo libertina que es le doy crédito esa jamas de lo jamas me empujo a revelar mi secreto, pero siempre me decía que mientra fuera feliz ella lo seria cosa que amo a Pan por eso

Narcissa entendio esa joven Slytherin ha sido juzgada por su comportamiento y su forma de hablar pero Pansy era autentica y ella la amaba por eso, el mundo mágico necesita personas asi sin miedo a decir las cosas a su manera de forma directa

-Me dolería que a ellos le pasara algo padrino porque-suspira Draco-antes de perder mi cordura en Azkaban el Ministerio dio orden de que aquellas familias de sangre pura que aunque no participaron en la guerra , pero si tenían amistad con mi familia y otras fueran llevabas a Azkaban, ademas los niños que no participaron serian enviado a Orfanatos muggles y no los Orfanatos como tal sino a internados donde se disciplinan a los mas jóvenes para hacerles cambiar de opinión en ciertos aspectos

Silencio sepulcral, pero todos escucharon atentamente especialmente Harold como su padre Tom tenia la seguridad que la intención de Albus Dumblendore es eliminar toda magia negra y para ellos empezara por destruir a Slytherin siendo la casa de su padre, por el que el viejo maldito hizo de todo para acabarlo el no dejara que ese viejo se salga con la suya

-Draco confía en mi-dice seriamente Severus-sabe que amo a cada uno de ustedes con mi vida-Draco asintió-en realidad también tenia mis sospechas pero tanto tu como mi Lord-mirando a Harold-especialmente Remus saben que no digo nada sin prueba que me respalde siempre en ese sentido me gusta tener respaldo para todos

Suspiro cuando su nuevo Lord, Draco, Narcissa y su pareja asintieron dándole la razón

-En este caso los pergaminos que tengo lo mostrare a Remus y mi Lord en Hogwarts-continua Severus mientra que sonrio al sentir el apretón de mano de su pareja-en fin Albus ya le da un nuevo significado a ser paranoico, sabían ustedes que ha hecho desaparecer ciento de familias enteras pertenecientes a Syltherin por años, es decir su obsecion por destruir todo que represente a la oscuridad empezó después de su enfrentamiento con Grindewald, ha hecho desaparecer familias enteras sangres puras, que ni tenían ninguna intención de formar parte de la luz y la oscuridad y con lo que acaba de decirnos confirma que no debemos confiarnos de Albus ese no derroto, mejor dicho no asesino a su pareja por nada porque de una mi Lord Harold su padre Tom el no asesino a Grindewald, en realidad fue el mismo Albus que lo hizo

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock

-La varita de Sauco es el arma mas poderosa o eso pensábamos antes mi Lord-continua Severus dejando a Harold totalmente en shock-en realidad he estado releyendo los libros de historia de la magia de Hogwarts, y hay cosas que no son concluyente, por ejemplo a pesar que usted desarmo a Goyle en la búsqueda de la diadema, si se dio cuenta a pesar del inmenso poder de la varita su magia como tal no hizo efecto en usted, mas bien es el poder que usted posee como mago el que la controlo, cuando Ollivander le dijo que la varita siempre elige el mago con la de Sauco eso no sucedió

-Supongo que el poder de Harold sobrepaso las intenciones de la varita de Sauco-dice seriamente Remus-pero no entiendo , crei que nuestro Lord Tom cuando era Voldemort quería poseer la vairta

-En ese sentido me temo que hay algo mas-frunce el ceño Severus-estamos aquí todos reunidos en familia y como debemos estar, pero nadie se ha preguntado que paso con Tom Riddle para ser Voldemort, desde el mismo momento que se reencontró con James, su cuerpo volvió ademas de nuestros recuerdo, asi que la pregunta aquí que fue lo que Albus hizo exactamente a Tom, porque me temo que ese viejo incluso controlaba de forma indirecta a mi antiguo Lord Oscuro

Nuevamente nadie dijo nada, pero Harold estaba agradecido de tener por completo la fidelidad de Severus, como su pareja lo dijo Severus y Remus eran los únicos con cerebro en Hogwarts, también quería saber que le hizo ese maldito a su padre, necesitaba unir ese rompecabeza llamado Albus Dumblendore

-Creo Severus que las respuesta a ello esta en Hogwarts-dice fríamente Narcissa-me temo que ahí esta todo, porque según lo poco contado por el mismo Tom y mas que todo por James, Albus pidió reunirse con Tom precisamente en la escuela, por lo tanto ese ultimo encuentro desencadeno todo, que Tom desaparecia, James angustiado se reunio con Albus en Grimmauld Place, perdió la memoria, Tom vuele aparecer odiando a James y viceversa, lo demás Severus y Remus separado, Sirius de repente mas cercano a Remus, ni hablar del interés de Lucius por que tuviera a Draco, todo se encuentra en Hogwarts

Todos asintieron porque era verdad

-Volviendo a nuestra casa mi Dragon-continua Narcissa mirando a su hijo-hay algo mas que mi querido Harold , Severus y Remus tienen que saber, puedes hacerlo cariño, todos aquí te escucharan atentamente

Draco suspiro nerviosamente al ver que todos lo miraban con atención

-Casi todos los estudiantes siguen siendo oscuros-dice finalmente Draco-no duden de Blaise, Pansy y Theo nuevamente crean en mi esos tres son mis mas fieles amigos, pero padrino cuídense de los Greengras-mirando a su madre-aparentemente madre se te olvido decirme que el miserable de Lucius me comprometio, por no decirme que me vendio a esa maldita familia para casarme con Astoria y discúlpame madre pero en esos momentos ya sabia de mi relación con Harold, porque lo permitiste madre

Silencio sepulcral

-Draco no entiendes que en ese momento no me sentía la capacidad de hacer nada contra el-suspira dolorosamente Narcissa-creeme que no hay un dia que no me haya arrepentido a lo grande de haber sido tan cobarde, el imperio que tuve tampoco era razón para dejarte de lado, se supone que el amor de una madre es inmenso , tu luchaste, rogaste y suplicaste por tu hijo-Draco empezó a llorar su madre no tenia que recordarle ese doloroso momento-pero yo no hice nada, salvo en la batalla que protegi la identidad de Harold mas que todo fue por ti

Harold , Severus , Remus solamente eran espectadores de la discusión de madre e hijo

-Madre te amo y todo, pero estoy furioso-dice Draco-se que no tienes la culpa no en todo se de mis errores mi amado Harold es testigo que he vivido arrepentido de haber sido un mocoso con el y los demás siendo mas jóvenes-nuevamente suspirando para calmarse-pero no ve que Lucius cuando se entero de mi relación con Harold, de ser gay y encima de eso ser mago fértil, piensa que ese no hizo nada, piensa que el no se quedo con los brazos cruzados

-Claro que lo se mi amor-dice entre lagrimas Narcissa-Severus dijo que el dejo que esos malditos custodios abusaran de ti

-Fue mas que eso madre-dice entre lagrimas el rubio-que clase de padre viola a su propio hijo madre quien-Narcissa abrió sus ojos en terror, Harold quería revivir a ese maldito Lucius para asesinarlo-madre fueron seis meses, mas de seis meses, días semanas en esa maldita prisión no fueron solamente custodios, también esos malditos Weasley especialmente la comadreja, y el padre de los Greengras también por eso padrino ponle un ojo a esa maldita familia, ya no puedo decir nada mas, no me quedan ganas de hablar

-Esta bien Dragon te tengo-dice suavemente Harold abrazando a su pareja para calmarlo-creeme que ya dijiste mas de lo necesario amor y estoy tan orgulloso de ti, confía en mi amor, todos ellos pagaran con sangre todo el daño que nos hiciero tienes mi palabra como el nuevo Lord Oscuro que no habrá rastro de la luz cuando Harold Gaunt pise oficialmente Hogwarts, desde ahí empezara mi reino de oscuridad que será para toda la eternidad te lo juro mi Dragon

Continuara….


	18. De regreso a Hogwarts

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Harry Potter, son totalmente exclusivos de su autora J.K Rowilng yo solo poseo la historia…**

Pasaron varios días y finalmente el inicio de clases en Hogwarts, esta a punto de comenzar en la calle Diagon, específicamente en la estación de trenes se veía ciento de personas acompañando a sus hijos mas pequeños y los jóvenes adolescentes reunidos, comprando las ultimas cosas a ultimo momento, finalmente en la plataforma 9/3 se veian a todos tipo de familias, sangres puras, mestizos y demás, en ese momento los Weasley fueron los primeros en presentarse, para la sorpresa de la patriarca Molly Weasley los gemelos fueron aceptados nuevamente, ellos dijeron que al final si querían terminar sus estudios, al principio ella, su esposo Arthur y los demás no estaban nada seguros de ese repentino deseo de ellos en estudiar cuando antes de la guerra se desvivían por salir de Hogwarts de una bendita vez, pero el mayor de sus hijos Bill le hizo ver si ella mas que nadie quería que ellos retomaran sus estudios y se olvidaran por los momentos de la tienda de bromas debería aprovechar esta oportunidad que se le estaba presentando, con eso ella decidio creerle a esos dos hasta el final

-Ya saben mas o menos lo que deben hacer-dice seriamente Molly-según Albus nuestro Harry se reintegrara a mitad del curso, su magia sigue siendo tan descontrolada-Los gemelos sutilmente pusieron los ojos su adorada madre no tenia idea de cuan descontrolada era la magia de su hermano, mejor dicho de su Lord-aun asi Ron, Ginny pendiente de los Slytherin, deben mantener a todos ellos a la raya

-Y lo haremos mama-dice alegremente Ron-esos Slytherin no sabran lo que le espera, ni los Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff le permitiremos que sigan saliéndose con la suya

-Yo también hare lo que sea-dice fríamente Hermione-para que ellos paguen por todo el daño que me hicieron, la perdida de mis padres y las demás personas en donde vivi fueron culpa de esos malditos miserables

Todos felizmente asentían, mientra que los gemelos solamente suspiraron con resignación aunque sonrieron, sintieron la enorme presencia de su joven Lord, el y su famila ya estaba aquí, mas cuando todos pero todos no paraban de mirar a la familia Gaunt

-¡No puedo creerlo¡-exclama furiosamente Ron-tanto escandalo por esa bendita familia, es como obvio que son familia oscura como lo demás Slytherin

-Ronald Weasley no entiendes que esa familia es la mas poderosa de todas-dice furiosamente Molly-son la cabeza de los 25 sagrados cualquier desaire que se le haga podía causarnos boleto gratis a Azkaban y de una no tenemos a Harry Potter como boleto de salvación entiendes las cosas aquí, o aun te la tengo que deletrear

-Tu madre tiene razón Ron-dice seriamente Arthur-anoche tuvimos una reunión de emergecia de la Orden del Fenix, no solamente los Gaunt entraran a Hogwarts, otras familias de sangre pura también, y dichas familias sobrevivieron a la primera guerra mágica, Albus piensa que si podemos intentar de todo para aislar a aquellos Slytherin conocidos como los Zabini, Parkinson y Nott tendremos una oportunidad de que esas familias no se unan al nuevo Lord Oscuro

-Es cierto-dice Molly-según Sirius ademas de la ciudad de Hermione, otro pueblo fue atacado y sus pobladores fueron cruelmente asesinado, en menos de una semana ha habido mas de 120 mil perdidas entre muggles y mestizos debemos reconocer que este nuevo Lord supera a Voldemort de lejos, nos guste o no es la realidad

Todos asintieron incluso Ron, a pesar de odiar a los sangres pura por sus viles tradiciones egoístas y hacerles menos a el y su familia, de lejos nota que este Lord Oscuro no esta jugando, las miles de muertes sin dejar rastro alguno, sin hacerse notar presagiaba una nueva guerra mágica y no estaban seguros de ganar si el estúpido de Harry Potter seguía sin aparecer

-Tengo una nueva obsecion-dice Ron sonriendo maliciosamente-debemos seguir buscando al maldito de Malfoy, ese esta con vida y mama, papa se que se molestan, pero con todo lo que me ha pasado por culpa de ese maldito , merecemos hacerle pagar por todo lo que nos hizo

-Por mi no hay problema querido-dice Molly encogiéndose de hombros-con tal de que no olvides tus principales objetivos que destruir a los Slytherin y ser la sombra de Harry cuando regrese, lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con ese maldito mocoso no es asunto nuestro

Nuevamente la familia sonrio sin notar que los gemelos sonrieron fríamente, esos imbéciles no tenían idea de que estaban cavando su propia tumba. Cerca de ellos finalmente para la alegría de todos la familia Gaunt hicieron su aparición estaban Tomas Gaun, su esposo Austin Gaunt, su mejor amiga Narcissa Black y por su puesto el mas joven Harold Gaunt cabe decir que tantos mujeres como hombres se deslumbraban solamente con su presencia.

-Finalmente estamos aquí-sonrie fríamente Austin-tiempo , años que ni Tomas ni mi persona pisábamos este lugar, pero de corazón nos alegra finalmente al menos esta vez acompañarte a que subas el tren hijo mio

Harold sonrio a su padre, quitando sus planes que seguían firme se alegraba al menos por una vez que el destino jugo a su favor, sus padres estaban con el, era amado como Draco se lo hizo saber ciento de veces, no era necesario mostrar públicamente amor entre las personas, mas bien la intimidad de un hogar de una familia te hace sentir amado y finalmente si que lo entendio

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Harold-dice fríamente Tomas pero Harold ya conocía de lejos a la persona que supuestamente debía asesinar de esa frialdad siempre había calidez para el y eso en su corazón oscuro lo alegraba enormemente-eres un joven fuerte, decidido, ya tienes todo el control de tu vida hijo y con todo lo que te ha sucedido realmentes eres alguien de admirar

-Gracias padre-sonrie Harold

Narcissa solamente miraba la escena familiar, era tan increíble que tres hombres que sufrieron a lo grande por las manipulaciones de un anciano finalmente eran felices juntos, los magos mestizos , traidores de la sangre y nacido de muggles jamas comprenderían quienes son los magos oscuros en realidad, no solamente pueden definirse por ser crueles, ciertamente pueden serlos pero eso siempre ha sido porque lo han llevado al limite de su paciencia, son familias y se cuidan y se aman como las demás familias, y el hecho de no mostrarse públicamente no significaba que no sabían lo que era el amor, la felicidad, la amistad sinceramente este mundo mágico esta lleno de prejuicios quizás familia como la de su ex esposo y la suya como Black ha contribuido a ello pero honestamente la mayoría de los magos de la luz son los que han contribuido a que el mundo mágico este donde este, en ese momento finalmente el tren llego rompiendo sus pensamientos

-Harold querido recuerda nuestra primera conversación-sonrie Narcissa-aquella cuando tenias otro nombre recuerda lo que te hice prometer

Harold felizmente asintió , realmente se acordó del primer encuentro cercano con Narcissa estaba mas que nervioso pero su nuera como siempre lo sorprendio

_-Madre este es Harry Potter-dice un muy sonrojado Draco-mi novio y Harry como puedes ver ella es mi madre_

_Tanto Narcissa como Harry pusieron los ojos, es que el rubio seguirá siendo caprichoso incluso para presentarlos aunque Harry sonrio adoraba a un Draco totalmente sonrojado era lo mas adorable que había visto en toda su vida_

_Sin embargo ni el ni el mismo Draco se prepararon a ver a Narcissa besar la frente de Harry, ahora era el niño que vivio que estaba totalmente sonrojado, Narcissa sonrio era un buen joven el que su hijo escogio_

_-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Señor Potter-dice seriamente Narcissa sorprendiendo a Harry-un joven que ha pasado por la perdida de seres queridos, y ha sido enmarcado a un destino que nunca quiso, sin embargo-mirando a Draco-ha visto destras de la mascara de mi Dragon, ha visto quien es mi hijo en realidad y lo ha hecho tan feliz estare en deuda con usted de por vida _

_-No es algo que quiero que me agradezca señora Malfoy-dice sonrojadamente Harry-amo a su hijo a pesar de ser petulante, arrogante, mimado , egoísta , caprichoso, amargado_

_-¡Menos mal que me amas Potter¡-exclama sarcásticamente Draco-pobre de mi si no lo hicieras_

_-Pero cariño sincerémonos Dragon mas bien Harry se quedo corto al describirte-dice sinceramente Narcissa_

_Harry no pudo evitar reir mas cuando Draco exclamo sorprendidamente a su madre_

_-Pero en realidad es alguien que se preocupa por los demás desinteresadamente-dice firmemente Harry sonrojado a Draco que lo miraba con puro amor-es sincero, honesto, es alguien que puedo contarle mis cosas y fielmente me escucha y esos hermosos ojos grises es mi debilidad señora Malfoy amo a su hijo con todo mi corazón_

_-Y yo también te amo mi serpiente disfrazado de Leon-dice con un nudo en la garganta Draco que beso a su pareja aun con la presencia de Narcissa_

_-Siendo asi Harry, en primera llamame Narcissa querido ya somos familia-sonrie felizmente Narcissa al ver al joven totalmente sonrojado-y en segunda, sabes querido que tu ves a mi hijo como es en realidad, el no es malo cariño solamente fue influenciado por mis malas decisiones y especialmente por el bastardo de mi esposo, sabes que aunque el se mostrara como es , lamentablemente en este mundo prejuicioso tu por ser el niño que vivio y el por ser hijo de un mortifago no dejaran que ustedes no estén juntos, no quiero que me vea como tu enemiga cariño pero si ambos se aman de verdad como se ve a lo lejos deben estar claro que el mundo como es actualmente no estarán felices_

_-Madre, Harry y yo te agradecemos tus palabras-dice seriamente Draco-especialmente tu sinceridad con Harry creeme que mi Gryffindor solamente quieren que sean honestos con el por una vez en su vida-Narcissa vio que Harry le daba la razón a su pareja-ambos estamos claro, no mentire tengo miedo madre pero no a morir, tengo miedo de que esto sea un sueño madre, cuando me despierte y vea a Harry en los pasillos odiándome como antes, eso si me mataria madre, quiero esto, y por una vez en mi vida luchare hasta el final por esto lo amo de verdad_

_Harry de forma impulsiva con su corazón acelerado nuevamente lo beso, su rubio nunca pero nunca dejara de sorprenderlo, lo ama como jamas ha amado a nadie en toda su vida_

_-Te amo Dragon nunca dejare de hacerlo-dice firmemente Harry mirando con amor a su pareja-pase lo que pase no dejare que nos separe tu madre tiene razón quizás en este mundo incomprendido nadie pueda entender nuestro amor, pero soy un adulto y tomare mis propias decisiones le guste o no a la gente, si los Weasley, Hermione y los demás me aman como me lo han demostrado aceptaran nuestra relación, sino ellos se lo pierden no tu_

_-Siendo asi Harry solo pido una cosa mas para ti que para Draco-dice seriamente Narcissa-cariño toda tu vida te han empujado hacer lo que debes hacer sin importar lo que realmente sientes, duele pero eso es lo que mas te ha unido a mi hijo-Harry asintió nuevamente la madre de Draco tiene razón-por eso lo único que te pido es que sigas siendo fielmente a ti mismo Harry independientemente de Draco, de mi de las personas que te rodea es hora que tu mismo tomes riendas a tu vida, debes decidir por ti mismo eres un adulto no seras perfecto en todo cariño pero hasta para cometer errores estas en todo tu derecho a vivido en una jaula de oro es hora que vueles alto _

_-Narcissa-dice con un nudo en la garganta Harry siendo abrazado por Narcissa y por su pareja_

_-Solamente pido eso Harry prométeme que finalmente tomaras tu vida como te plazca-susurra suavemente Narcissa_

_-Lo prometo-susurra felizmente Harry_

-Bien mi querido Lord Oscuro-susurra Narcissa besando la mejilla de su Lord Oscuro-ya es hora de que cumplas esa promesa-Harold firmemente asintió-con respecto a nuestro angel confía en mi me mata que el no este aquí, pero angustias extras definitivamente el no la necesita

Tanto Harold como sus dos padres de una le daban la razón

-Siempre fui fan a morir de tus padres querido-dice alegremente Narcisa mientra que Harold volvió a sonreir al ver a sus padres pusieron los ojos-pero a nivel de estudio no es arrogancia pero era la mejor en esa época digamos una versión sangre pura de Granger ojo en cuanto a estudiar querido no confundas las cosas-sonrio cuando su nuero le beso la mano-en fin a nuestro angel le enseñare nuevamente, hare de todo para distraerlo no me engaño mientra siga postrado se deprimirá por completo y sin ti a su lado será mucho peor

-Pero Tomas y yo te ayudaremos verdad querido-dice fríamente Austin dándole una mirada a su esposo diciéndole me lleva la contraria y no viviras para contarlo, aunque se alegro Tomas no dudo en asentir-el debe aprender por completo la magia oscura, Tomas nunca estuvo en sus cinco sentidos y el pelele de Lucius no fueron de gran ayuda pero confía en nosotros Narcissa ayudaremos en todo a Draco

-Muchas gracias querido Austin aunque eso no te salva de mi-dice felizmente Narcissa haciendo que Austin y Tomas suspiren resignadamente-ahora si querido sube al tren ya te hemos entretenido bastante, Pansy y Blaise ya saben que hacer contigo, me gustaría que los tres hablen con Theo, el también fue un gran amigo de nuestro angel, pero si no lo busco o no te ha buscado presiento que es por algo mi Lord, suerte querido que todo esto que ves a tu alrededor es tuyo

Harold fríamente asintió y por fin subio al tren, irónicamente el mismo tren que inicio desde niño una vida que jamas pensó tener, momentos crueles, algunos felices y amistades que aparentemente eran verdaderas, resultaron todo un fiasco, tropezó con cada estudiante, niños mas pequeños y jóvenes de su edad, suspiro con fastidio cuando a distancia sintió la presencia molesta de los Weasley viniendo hacia el especial la insufrible de Ginebra, esa perra si que era ladilla

-Supongo que eres Harold Gaunt-dice seriamente Ron-se que tu familia es sangre pura y ha vivido años fuera de aquí, por eso espero que seamos amigo hermano-Harold odiaba esa maldita palabra hermano, tantas veces que ese maldito se lo dijo y resulto ser tremenda basura-porque no vienes con nosotros, seguramente podemos prepararte mejor para enfrentar a los miserables Slytherin

-Harold querido te estábamos esperando-dice alegremente Pansy mientra que Harold no podía agradecer mas su intervención una palabra mas de la comadreja y el mismo dejaría caer su mascara de frialdad-Blaise y yo ya tenemos un puesto exclusivamente para ti

-No vas a pensar que alguien como Harold Gaunt va a ir contigo Parkinson-dice fríamente Ron-aunque no seas mortifago eres una perra en toda la palabra, mas bien puta diría yo-Harold vio que Blaise tenia los ojos rojos y no lo culpaba-seriamente piensas que alguien como mi amigo aquí presente-señalando a Harold con demasiada confianza-seria amigo tuyo es en serio

-Vamos comadreja tus insultos son tan viejos-suspira con fastidio Pansy-en primera siempre he sido una perra, bruja lo que sea mi nombre es Pansy Parkinson y nunca dejare de serlo por basura como tu, en cuanto a ser puta, tu amada Granger no se quejo cuando disfrutamos una noche en cuarto año no Granger

Todo el mundo abrió sus ojos en shock, Harold y Blaise miraron totalmente sorprendidos a Pansy, se acostó con una sangre sucia es para no creerlo, Hermione estaba totalmente sonrojada y Harold percibia de lejos que no era precisamente por vergüenza, sonrio siniestramente si que disfruto a lo grande esa noche

-Mi Lord-susurra Pansy-ese pequeñísimo error nuestro Dragon me lo deberá agradecer a lo grande, fue el quien lo salvo en una de sus pruebas en el torneo de los tres Magos, sinceramente Draco si que tuvo obsecionado contigo, ese realmente si que te ha sido fiel mi lord

Sonrio cuando sintió el poder de su Lord de forma recompesaste

-Eres una maldita mentirosa-dice furiosamente Ronald que de una levanto la varita para hechizar a Pansy-Hermione jamas se rebajaría ante una miserable puta como tu, ven Harold no le hagas caso a esa , que seguramente se revolcaría con Malfoy ambos son un par de putas ,tal para cual

En ese momento Ron extendió su mano, Harold no podía evitar sonreir siniestramente, guardaría esta memoria para su pareja, el mas que nadie merecia ver esto

-Ni soñando Weasley-dice fríamente Harold-yo si se elegi a mis amigos, y creeme que tu no eres uno de ellos

Dandole una mirada de insignificancia que hizo enfurecer de inmediato al peli rojo se fue con Pansy y Blaise no sin antes escuchar a Weasley maldecirlo hasta el cansancio, ese idiota ahora debe saber lo que sintió Draco cuando se conocieron, finalmente caminaron hasta algunos compartimientos que notoriamente eran de los Slytherin

-Bien hecho mi Lord-dice sorpresivamente Blaise-eso fue lo mejor de lo mejor, ese Weasley no pensó que seria cruelmente rechazado aunque mi temo mi Lord que por poco casi no me lanzo a matar ese maldito, no se cansa de ser estúpido

-Creeme que me alegro que tu mismo te calmaste Blaise-dice fríamente Harold-aunque honestamente yo casi dejo caer mi mascara, ese maldito creeme que para ser estúpido siempre se supera, pero le tengo sorpresa ese desgraciado va a sufrir a lo grande jamas olvidare que ese desgraciado también abuso de Draco

Blaise y Pansy abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Por favor mi Lord y Blaise no me regañen por lo de la sangre sucia-se queja Pansy-creanme que no lo disfrute pero no miento mi lord, cuando Draco alterado vio que estaba en peligro en la prueba de dragon, vi que Granger podía descubrirlo a el, cosa que no era buena, asi que situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas

-Entiendo perfectamente Pansy-suspira Harold-y gracias nuevamente por apoyar a Draco, tanto tu como Blaise aquí me pueden llamar por mi nombre solamente en las reuniones sere conocido como su Lord cosa que lo soy-viendo que ambos asintieron-supongo que todos los estudiantes de séptimo y octavo año están atentos de nuestra reunión cuando el sombrero haga el sorteo de los nuevos estudiantes

-Esta todo listo Harold-dice seriamente Blaise-ya todos los estudiantes saben de tu llegada, asi que en ese sentido todo esta preparado, es mas el profesor Severus estará ahí, dijo que será un garante en todo, que tu tendras toda la reunión en tus manos, que solamente será como especie de garantía para los demás

-Ciertamente Severus gratamente me sorprende-dice fríamente Harold-no es que necesite a un chaperon por el estilo, pero estoy de acuerdo que el debe ser el testigo digno de que los demás vean que soy el nuevo Lord en persona y no dudare en hacerme respetar

Pansy y Blaise solamente asintieron, en ese momento Theodore Nott el tercer miembro de los amigos de Draco finalmente hizo su aparición , con todo el respeto hizo una reverencia a su nuevo Lord y se sento

-Antes que me grites Pansy como siempre-dice seriamente Theo-deja que muestre en primer lugar mis respetos a nuestro nuevo lord-Pansy a regañadiente asintió-ademas confía en mi Pans, no busque a nuestro Lord no porque no quería sino que cierto aurores me siguieron todo este tiempo como la misma peste

Harold , Pansy, y Blaise abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Theo querido hablaremos mas adelante-suspira Pansy-estan llegando mas estudiantes y por ningún motivo podemos fallarle a nuestro Lord, somos en estos momentos compañeros y nada mas, me comprometo a no gritar ni decir nada porque no soy tonta Theo dame crédito presentia que algo te retuvo pero por aquí hay mas de un cuervo esperando comer la carroña y no señor no me gusta ser tratada como tal

Los tres muchachos de una le dieron la razón, mientras iban silenciosamente en su compartimiento pero felices los cuatros por increíble que sea Harold pensaba felizmente que todo estaba marchando sentía desde la distancia la magia de Hogwarts dándole la bienvenida, el imbécil de Albus no se imagina que el lugar que considera su refugio será el lugar donde finalmente dara inicio a su destrucción

Continuara,,,,


	19. Una nueva Serpiente

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los Personajes de Harry Potter son de total exclusividad de J.K Rowling, yo poseo únicamente la historia**

Finalmente el tren se detuvo y los estudiantes entraron poco a poco a Hogwarts, Harold sentía un enorme poder llenándolo por completo y recordando su tiempo en la escuela empezó a sentirse poderoso precisamente después de su primera vez con Draco se sonrojo con nostalgia pensando que fue la Sala de Menestere testigo de su amor, fue ese lugar que tanto Draco como el podían mandar al mundo a la mierda y ser felices siendo ellos mismos, y seria ese lugar exactamente donde se reuniría con todos sus seguidores y el vejete con su estúpida Orden del Fenix no podrá hacer nada para detenerlo, con Pansy, Blaise y Theo espero pacientemente para entrar al salón mientra finalmente veía al viejo maldito a lo lejos tenia en frente nada mas y nada menos que Albus Dumblendore el único causante de todas sus desgracias, Pansy, Blaise y ahora Theo se enamoraron mas de su poder ellos sentía su magia oscura realmente poderosa

-Bienvenido nuevamente mis estudiantes-dice seriamente y con tono paternal el director de Hogwarts-a pesar de las ultimas tribulaciones que hemos pasado, el amor, la amistad y la justicia han prevalecido sobre aquellos seres que por ambicion desmedida pretende acabar con este hermoso mundo

Tanto el nuevo Lord Oscuro como sus compañeros pusieron los ojos mientra que el resto de los estudiantes aplaudían fervientemente

-A pesar que hemos pasado un largo camino aun debemos continuar-dice firmemente Albus-como todos han sabido existe un nuevo Lord, no tiene nombre como Voldemort-todos seguían estremeciéndose con escuchar su nombre-peor aun no ha dado rastro de quienes son sus seguidores pero nosotros tenemos algo que el y sus seguitos no tienen

Todos seguían impactados felizmente con las palabras de su noble director, Harold veía desde lejos que ni Severus ni el mismo Remus le creían ni una sola palabra le daba crédito a los dos, no tanto Severus como su padre James su profesor de pociones jamas deja de sorprenderlo, pero Remus ese si que se ha lucido a lo grande no solo con esa magnifica planificación de los ataques al pueblo de la sangre sucia de Granger sino que obviamente se estaba controlado para no lanzarse contra el viejo, y eso se lo agradecería eternamente porque no dejara que nadie ni siquiera su padre Tom se enfrente al viejo, ese maldito era suyo y nadie mas

-No tienen a un mago tan extraordinario como Harry Potter-dice contundentemente Albus-debemos ser unidos entre nosotros, pero debemos recordar que haya afuera en la sombra esta un valiente joven con principios de honestidad, sinceridad, respeto y un profundo amor por los demás, sacrificándose a si mismo, se esta preparando para volver con nosotros, y cuando lo haga con el nuestro mundo mágico será salvado nuevamente de la oscuridad

En ese momento uno de los candelabros cayo muy cerca de el, Harold sonrio siniestramente

_-Sigue viejo pensando en Harry Potter como tu títere_-eran los pensamientos de Harold-_sigue creyendo que lo tienes nuevamente bajo tu control, lastima que tu adorable Harry Potter será el que acabe contigo de una buena vez”_

-Por eso empecemos felices este nuevo año-continua Albus-finalmente el sombrerero cantara y empezara el sorteo para aquellos niños y jóvenes que entran a Hogwarts por primera vez, a todos ustedes les damos cordialmente la bienvenida y vean a Hogwarts como un segundo hogar

En ese momento todos nuevamente aplaudieron de pie, mientras tanto en la mesa de los profesores Severus suspiraba con fastidio salvo el poder que sintió de su joven Lord lo demás le parecía totalmente patético, y no ayudaba en nada que el pulgoso de Black hacia de todo para llamar la atención de Remus, confiaba plenamente en su pareja pero no por eso fingiría no odiar que ese maldito se le pegue como la peste, mientra el sombrerero seguía cantando miro la mesa ademas de su pareja y el imbécil de Black también miraba a los demás profesores Minerva, Pomona Sprout, Flitwick, Andromeda, Hagrid que aunque ya no era profesor de las Criatura Magica aun podía ser asistente en la misma, no se sorprendio al saber que el nuevo profesor era nada mas y nada menos que Bill Weasley, también había una nueva profesora de Adivinacion Megan Fullbuster, y no sabia porque pero al verla sentía que la conocía, no sentía mala energía con ella como con los demás, presentia que era de confianza y no tenia ni idea del porque, también estaba Horace Slughorn que evidentemente lo odiaba a el no solamente por mantener su posición como profesor de posiones sino que sigue siendo el jefe de la casa Slytherin sonrio fríamente si ese idiota pensó que podía humillar a sus estudiantes estando el presente será mejor que piense las cosas dos veces porque eso jamas sucedería

-Dime Snivellus-dice alegremente Sirius-que se siente que tu casa sea la mas odiada , creeme que siento lastima por aquellos niños que el sombrero los ponga en esa casa, desearía que no fuera asi pero evidentemente tu casa por ser maldita siempre es el centro de atención

-Permiteme tomar tus ultimas palabras Black-dice maliciosamente Severus-tu mismo lo dijiste para bien o para mal Slytherin siempre ha sido el centro de atención, no de hoy, ni de ayer sino siglos hemos sido repudiados si Black soy el primero en vivir siendo odiado por pertenecer a Slytherin, pero déjame decirte también que somos los que nos hemos mantenido firme, que luchamos hasta el final, jamas nos traicionamos entre nosotros, dime acaso tu casa puede decir lo mismo, digo Peter si estuviera aquí seria precisamente el modelo de Gryffindor a seguir no

Sonrio cuando Sirius por mas que quería no pudo responder

-El profesor Snape esta en lo cierto-dice de repente la nueva profesora de Adivinacion-se que no nos hemos relacionado profesor Black, pero debe entender que esa capacidad que tienen ustedes en despreciar una casa por acciones de algunos magos no hace de menos todo lo que representa Slytherin, porque el odio hacia la misma solo aviva la fuerza de las serpientes, siguen en silencio pero alguien , viene arrastrando sus pasos tranquilamente, para dar la estocada final, y digamos que el futuro que les viene aquellos que sigan odiando sin razón no es precisamente prometedor

La mujer de pelo castaño oscuros y ojos claros sonrio escalofriantemente estremeciendo a Sirius y sus otros compañeros, menos a Severus y Remus, ambos se miraron sutilmente, los dos sabían que esa profesora era mucho mas de lo que aparentaba, en ese momento se dio inicio al sorteo de las casas, Severus miraba a su Lord, era hora de que Albus ya empiece a recibir varias y dolorosas sorpresas

Nuevamente con Harold, estaba orgulloso de los niños mas pequeños que fueron sorteados a Slytherin, a pesar de los murmullos de odio y desprecio todos esos pequeños se mantenían firme y seguros en realidad el podía ver que Pansy y Blaise seguían firme en serle fiel porque de lejos esos niños ya estaban preparados para enfrentar lo que viniera, y el no mintió mientra siguieran firmes en esa actitud el los protegería, haría deslumbrar nuevamente la casa Slytherin, en ese momento vio a Phillip Cambrigue llamado al estrado

-SLYTHERIN-grita el sombrerero mientra que Harold sonrio fríamente a Phillip que asintió, y asi paso las selecciones, sorprendentemente habían mas Gryffindors y Slytherin ambos estaban empatados con mas de 100 estudiantes entre los de primer años, séptimo y octavo año, Ravenclaw con 80 y Hufflepuff con 60 en ese momento sonrio llego su turno, camino como todo un sangre pura sintió todas las miradas especialmente del Director, que lo miraba mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa

_-“Este joven esconde un inmenso poder-_pensaba Albus_-evidentemente quedara en Slytherin pero debo buscar la manera de atraerlo a mi lado, el poder de esa familia es todo lo que necesito para apoderarme de todo el mundo mágico”_

Harold suspiro con fastidio pobre vejete le acaba de leer sus pensamientos en su cara y ni siquiera se dio cuenta, ahora era el momento de oficializar todo

_-Bien miren quien tenemos aquí-dice el sombrerero-finalmente te diste cuenta donde perteneces Harry Potter a mi no me engañas eres el único….sintio un ardor_

_-Repite ese nombre y seras el primer sombrero mágico quemado de la historia-dice fríamente Harold-no estoy para tus chistes estúpidos el Harry Potter muñeco de todos ya no existe, asi que si quieres vivir ya sabes que hacer_

-SLYTHERIN-grita nerviosamente el sombrerero

Severus sonrio como nunca en su vida, estaba orgulloso de su Lord, no era miedo de su poder, claramente sabia que con el no tenia oportunidad alguna si tenia alguna vez una idea de traicionarlo, sino que sentía admiración y respeto de verdad ya no veía en el joven a James Potter exclusivamente sino a alguien fuerte, decidido , valiente pero ahora su poder radica en su astucia, inteligencia, habilidades mentales que dolorosamente tuvo que aprender a golpe, la vida si que ha sido cruel con su joven Lord no es que no lo haya sido con el, pero vivir engañado por una maldita familia entera, recibiendo lismonas de amor para el final fuera toda una mentira, ordenes dada a los Weasley por el mismo vejete

-Sabes Remus –dice seriamente Sirius-debemos mantener un ojo en ese chico Harold Gaunt no te parece-Remus no sabia si reir o sentir lastima por Sirius si supiera que el tiene mas que un ojo en ese chico su amigo volveria a estar encerrado pero San Mungo seria su nueva prisión porque apostaría todo su chocolate que Sirius de una perdería la razón-pero presiento que ese chico es seguidor del nuevo Lord Oscuro, por eso estare atento con el, ese mocoso a mi no me engañara, sere lo mas difícil con el y todos los Slytherin no dejare que esos mocosos sigan viviendo tan fácilmente después de lo sucedido con Voldemort

-Y acaso profesor Black-dice fríamente Megan-sin ofender se ha puesto a pensar que algunos estudiantes, ni estuvieron con la luz, pero tampoco con la oscuridad, hay un derecho que tienen todos los magos y brujas y se llama neutralidad-Remus y Severus de una le daba la razón-cuando Albus me contrato, yo misma constate libro por libro que estudiantes tenia marca y quienes no, dolorosamente Hogwarts es la única escuela de magia que tiene ese método ortodoxo, me gusta claramente no, el director lo sabe, pero lo respeto por eso profesor Black piense bien las cosas si realmente es un profesor con ética profesional sabe lo que tiene que hacer no

Nuevamente Sirius no respondio pero miro furiosamente la profesora con ínfula de grandeza, pero los jefes de las casas Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff concordaban en todo con la profesora Fullbuster, al menos ellos no tomarían represalias con los Slytherin salvo que sean los mismos estudiantes que lo provoquen.

Harold se reunio con sus compañeros Pansy, Blaise , Theo estaban realmente felices con el, también veía que la mayoría de los otros compañeros estaban seguros con el, pero veía a las hermanas Greengras especialmente a la hermana menor Astoria mirándolo con recelos, si esa chica piensa que por pertenecer a Slytherin dejaría que se saliera con la suya el mismo la bajaría de ese pedestal que ni sueñe que se casara con Draco, su rubio era suyo y nadie pero nadie se lo quitaría si para ello tendría que asesinarla lo haría sin dudarlo.

-Bien ya todos estamos aquí-dice felizmente Pansy-Astoria querida quita esa cara de amargada no te luce bien-mirando a la joven-parece que no te agrada mi querido Harold sabiendo de antemano que te conte que el es un muy buen amigo para mi especialmente es el mejor amigo de Draco

Harold sonrio fríamente Pansy también de lejos noto la mirada molesta de la chica

-Y si es su mejor amigo porque no evito que Draco se lo llevaran a Azkaban-dice fríamente Astoria eso si que le dolio a Harold quería decirle a la perra que el estaba destruyendo estúpidos horrocruxes mientra su rubio desaparecio-ademas Draco jamas me conto que era amigo del hijo de los Gaunt

-Y dime algo porque tenia que decirte algo a ti , a cuenta de que-dice fríamente Theo-Astoria entiende algo por tu propio bien te dare razones para que cambies tu manera de pensar con Draco y especialmente Harold confía en mi no tengo motivos para ayudarte pero si quieres seguir siendo Slytherin debes saber en primera que Harold es de la familia que encabeza los 28 sagrados aunque seas sangre pura cualquier desaire que hagas como estas actuando no viviras para contarlo y lo sabes

Harold volvió a sonreir Theo definitivamente era realmente el mas inteligente de todos

-En cuanto a Draco te digo algo desde cuando tanta confianzas con el-dice fríamente Theo-nunca te dirijio ni una sola palabra ni una mirada, asi como Gryffindor tenia al todo perfecto trio dorado, nosotros-señalando a Pansy, Blaise-eramos con Draco el cuarteto plateado, solamente entre nosotros nos contábamos todo, bueno que crees Draco confiaba mas en Harold, porque el-señalando a su nuevo Lord-fue su amigo desde años, quizás nunca lo viste pero ese es el método de las familas sangre pura no hacemos alboroto por cualquier cosa, Draco y Harold se escribían, se veian en reuniones fuera de Londres, pero si están unidos, confía en mi Harold sabe de Draco mas de lo que todos nosotros juntos podemos saber

Y era verdad Theo fue otro que analizaba la actitud de Draco cuando se veía a escondidas con el Lord, veía a su amigo mas feliz, mas abierto, Draco a veces de forma inconciente mandaba al carajo su comportamiento de sangre pura solamente con reunirse con Harold, y era feliz por su amigo, como Pansy y Blaise le debía mucho a su mejor amigo y le mataba saber las terribles condiciones en como lo encontró su nuevo Lord

-El es mi prometido Theo-dice fríamente Astoria-y con ese simple hecho me basta y sobra decir que estoy en todo mi derecho a ocupar todos los asuntos que involucren a Draco

Harold estaba que la mataba ahí mismo, pero deberá confiar en Pansy y los demás cuando empiece la reunión el mismo le dara la lección de su vida a esa perra

-Que prometida y que nada eres estúpida o te la das-dice fríamente Blaise-si eres Slytherin debes saber que el contrato de matrimonio entre sangre puras se anula cuando el jefe de familia fallece y que yo sepa hacen siglos Lucius murió, asi que Draco no esta ni estará atado a ti si es que Harold, Pansy, Theo y mi persona tengamos algo que decir al respecto

Astoria se estremecio al ver la furia en los ojos rojos de Harold Gaunt, ademas Pansy y el mismo Theo estaba que la mataban

-Otra cosa querida-sonrie maliciosamente Pansy-olvidaste que Draco esta desaparecido no sabemos donde esta y que paso con el, acusas a Harold sin conocerlo porque no salvo a Draco, pero querida si en ese entonces según tu era la todo prometida de el porque carajo tu y tu familia no movieron un dedo por el-Harold volveria a recompensar a Pansy se estaba luciendo a lo grande, Narcissa definitivamente era buena maestra-no mientas querida mi familia y la de Blaise pidieron varias audiencias al Ministerio obviamente fuimos rechazados pero intentamos de todo por salvar a Draco en cambio tu familia y tu no hicieron absolutamente nada

-Asi es-dice fríamente Blaise-y eso que de forma honesta mi familia creía en los ideales de Voldemort pero no estaban nada seguro de si era a el que deberíamos seguir no era traición, ni cobardía sino que era una sensación que teníamos varias familias

-Y esa sensación mi estimado joven Zabini era la correcta-dice de repente Phillip que se unio a la conversación-como Slytherin no deberíamos interrumpir esta agradable conversación, pero con respecto a porque Voldemort en realidad no era el Lord Oscuro no el que en realidad se espera, pienso como cabeza de las primeras familias que sobrevivieron a la primera guerra mágica debo darle mi opinión, mejor dicho aclararles las cosas aquí mas cuando seguramente tendremos tres casas dispuesta a todos por acabar con todos los Slytherin

-Phillip amigo llegas en un buen momento-dice fríamente Harold-por mi no tengo problema alguno-Phillip sonrio sabiendo que era el permiso de su Lord para hablar-si la tan angustiada y pobre Astoria Greengrass no entiende las cosas a su alrededor creo que seria bueno que tu si se lo aclarara

-Siendo asi mi Lord-susurra en voz baja Phillip sabiendo que Astoria y los otros no escucharon la reverencia que le hizo a su Lord-bueno señorita Greengrass supongo y espero que sea asi usted tenga en claro que el primer Lord Oscuro fue Grindweald no

Astoria a regañadientes asintió

-Permitame decirle que Voldemort como tal nunca fue un Lord Oscuro-dice contundentemente Phillip haciendo que Astoria y su hermana Daphne abrieran sus ojos en shock, Harold no su padre Tom con sus recuerdos sabia que nunca como Voldemort poseyó el poder que el tiene el-Voldemort era mas que todo una entidad no tenia cuerpo propio, la persona detrás de su mascara fue manipulada sea por la propia magia oscura o por ayuda extra

Harold fríamente entendia que ayuda extra se referia Phillip

-Por eso ustedes dos deben entender-dice fríamente Phillip-que quitando a los Weasley-señalando de reojo a Ronald Weasley que los miraba furiosamente a todos-todas las familias de sangre puras todas Greengrass siempre fueron fieles no a Grindweald como tal que ese fue un gran mago oscuro se gano su fama a pulso, pero el único Lord Oscuro como tal apenas se esta dando a conocer, mi famila lo hemos esperado no por profecía, destino o nada sino que el curso real de nuestras vida con ese joven Lord finalmente esta empezando a encaminarse como debía

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunta con curiosidad Daphne

-No esta en mis manos decir nada mas-dice sinceramente Phillip-pero te aconsejo que hagas cambiar a tu hermana o te alejes de ella, se que eres una joven hermosa y fiel a las tradiciones y a la oscuridad-Daphne sonrientemente asintió-pero tu pequeña hermana necesita madurar, ella debe ver que lo que pensó que era destinado para ella nunca fue, este año es el inicio de los grandes cambios la pregunta aquí es si tu y tu hermana están preparado para ellos, porque si no te diste cuenta, todos los Slytherin salvo ustedes dos saben que cosas sucederán a su favor y por eso se mantienen sigilosas como toda serpiente

Harold sonrio orgulloso de Phillip y su familia, tenia enormes y fuertes aliados con el, veía que Daphne Greengrass realmente tenia potencial, pero su hermana menor no podía decir la misma, esa chica casi hace que el rompa su mascara de una, como se atrevia hablar de Draco como si fuera un objeto, su pareja para el era todo, era su pilar, su amante, su confidente todo, Narcissa no le mintió a Draco solamente su rubio era el que tenia el poder de calmarlo por completo y eso si que era una desventaja para el pero honestamente confiaba en Draco su rubio padecio un infierno por el para protegerlo a toda costa incluso sufrio por la muerte de su hijo

_-Y no menti mi Dragon , la muerte de nuestro pequeño es mi principal motivo para adueñarme del mundo mágico y vengarme de todos los que nos dañaron especialmente de Albus Dumblendore”_

Continuara…..


	20. Harold Gaunt el nuevo Principe de Slytherin

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Harry Potter son de total exclusividad de su autoria J.K Rowling yo únicamente poseo la historia…**

Todos los estudiantes estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas, Harold suspiro fastidiosamente al sentir como en la mesa de los Gryffindors todos ademas de ser realmente ruidosos y con altos niveles de falta de educación , todos los murmullos mas bien gritos a voces hacían referencia a el y a todos los Slytherin, sonrio al sentir la furia de Ronald Weasley ese no se imagina que asi como hace tiempo atrás Harry Potter rechazo la amistad de Draco Malfoy por el, el acaba de hacer lo mismo a favor de Draco, ironia que tenia la vida ese imbécil no tiene idea de lo que se le espera ni idea.

Mientra tanto precisamente en la mesa de Gryffindors ademas de los gritos y burlas de Seamus Finnigan , Ronald Weasley no estaba precisamente feliz, estaba que mataba a cualquiera que se le ponga en frente, hace pocos en el tren fue rechazado nada mas y nada menos por el sangre pura Harold Gaunt , odiaba ser rechazado como se atreve ese idiota haberlo dejado con la palabra en la boca en presencia de Parkinson y Zabini, no entiende que el es un héroe de guerra por las barbas de Merlin, lo peor de todo es que el director le ordeno dejarlo pasar porque ese chico realmente era importante para sus planes

-Ronald tranquilízate quiere-dice fríamente Hermione-entiendo por completo tu odio por ese tal Gaunt, pero Ron debes comprender las palabras del director y de tus padres-suspirando continuo-aunque yo soy nacida de muggle de lejos se que la familia de ese-mirando de reojo a Harold-es sumamente poderosa-aun con Kinsgley en el Ministerio no seria la primera vez que el mismo cayera en manos de mortifagos de sangre pura, los Gaunt evidentemente no lo son pero su poder, su estatus social son demasiada tentación para el nuevo maldito Lord Oscuro

-Se que tiene razón Mione-suspira molestamente Ron-pero me da coraje que la perra de la Parkinson y el desgraciado del Zabini se salieran con la suya, ademas esa invento semejante chisme contigo

-Y me alegra que no le hayas creido-sonrie Hermione-esa perra ya no sabe que inventar, todos estos años he sido enormemente superior a ella y le sigue doliendo saber que seguirá asi, esa solamente me tiene envidia pero no creas Ron, una cosa es que te calmes con respecto a Harold Gaunt, pero creeme que con los demás Slytherin tienes libre albendrio para hacer lo que quiera con ellos

-Y se pueden saber como harán eso-dice de repente Neville-digo en primera no entiendo el odio que siguen teniendo a los Slytherin , la guerra paso superenlo-suspiro dándole igual lo que pensaba su compañero-tengo tanta razones como ustedes para odiar a los Slytherin , mis padres y el hecho que siempre fui objeto de burlas de todos especialmente del mismo Draco Malfoy, pero Malfoy el me pidió perdón mucho antes que la guerra se desatara

Todos se sorprendieron, especialmente Harold no sabia eso, los Gryffindor no tenían idea que el joven nuevamente hizo magia no verbal haciendo que solamente ademas de el Pansy, Blaise, Theo y Phillip escucharan la conversación

-Es mas que eso ademas de Harry-continua Neville-tambien supe que Draco era mortifago porque el mismo me lo confeso

_En uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom caminaba tranquilamente hasta que se sorprendio a lo grande al ver nada mas y nada menos que a Draco Malfoy en persona , de una levanto su varita_

_-Tranquilo Longbotton-dice tranquilamente Draco-no viene para pelear contigo , es mas vine como mi Leon disfrazado de serpiente me enseño las frases muggles, vine en son de paz_

_Y para mostrar que realmente era verdad mostro una bandera blanca, Neville se sorprendio a lo grande que Malfoy supiera algunas costumbres muggles, Harry y Dean le habían dicho lo que siginificaba la bandera blanca _

_-¡Que clase de broma es esta Malfoy¡-exclama furiosamente Neville-te juro que si esta es una maldita broma tuya no la cuenta no soy el mismo niño regordete que antes te cansabas de burlarte_

_-Precisamente porque no eres el mismo es que estoy aquí Longbotton-dice seriamente Draco nuevamente sorprendiendo a Neville-vine aquí de forma sincera, sin burla sin juego sin nada, vamos Longbottom dame crédito estamos al ultimo pasillo tu tienes varita yo no cargo la mia-se sacudió los bolsillos para señalar que no tenia varita-tu puedes atacarme y nadie te acusaría de nada, pero realmente quiero hablar contigo después de eso te doy mi palabra de sangre pura que no te molestare mas_

_Neville a regañadiente asintió Malfoy dio su palabra como mago sangre pura y el mas que nadie sabia que eso equivale al voto inquebrantable_

_-Quiero pedirte perdón por haberte molestado desde que eramos niño-dice de forma franca Draco-no me excusare que todo se debía a mi padre pero ambos sabemos que en gran parte era por su forma de crianza que tuve que padecer-Neville impactado asintió-realmente no fui justo contigo ni con Potter, ambos fueron elegidos para ser peones en esta maldita guerra, confía en mi yo también soy tan peon como ustedes_

_-Soy un mortifago-dice fríamente Draco viendo como Neville puso la cara de terror-creeme que no fue precisamente por mi voluntad, pase de ser un mocoso mimado arrogante a un niño cobarde sin saber que hacer totalmente perdido, pedi ayuda si lo hice a tu amado director y que cree Longbottom, ese me pateo el trasero como los demás, entendería la reacción tuya y la de los demás, pero porque alguien como Albus Dumblendore no me escucho cuando por deber obligación o simplemente por su puesto de director tenia que escucharme, le suplique no por mi sino por mi madre ella si que nunca fue mortifago ella es mas inocente que mi padre y yo junto Longbottom_

-Fue una larga y seria conversación-suspira Neville-pero el no mintió por increíble que sea el estaba realmente arrepentido por sus acciones contra nosotros y prueba de ello es que desde sexto jamas pero jamas volvió a darnos ni siquiera una mirada nieguen todos ustedes eso pero es la pura verdad

Nuevamente se silencio

-Nadie se mienta aquí, ademas de mi estoy seguro que Harry sabia que el era mortifago-continua Neville-asi que también se que ellos eran parejas aun en contra de todos ustedes

-¡Como puedes decir semejante estupidez Neville¡-exclama furiosamente Ginny

-Porque fuiste tu misma que me diste la razón de mis sospechas Ginebra-dice fríamente Neville-es que olvidas que cuando se llevaron a Malfoy de aquí tu gritaste que Harry era tuyo, que aunque no eran pareja el jamas se revolcaría con un mortifago entonces Ginny si soy estúpido por saber desde el principio que Harry y Malfoy si eran parejas entonces lo tuyo que fue un lapsus que te dio, sinceramente no me subestimes ni subestimes a los demás nadie es lo suficientemente idiota para no dar significado a lo que dijistes ese dia es en serio

Ginebra estaba que echaba chispa, sin embargo los demás Gryffindor solamente eran expectadores del espectáculo que estaban dando los alumnos de séptimo y octavo año respectivamente. En cuanto a Harold estaba realmente impresionado de la valentía y sinceridad de Neville, ademas su amigo estaba rodeado de magia oscura al parecer con las verdades salidas al por mayor, puede darse cuenta que ningún mago de la luz se ha salvado de las maquinaciones del director de Hogwarts

-Neville eres nuestro amigo y todo-dice fríamente Ron-si quieres vivir en el país de las maravillas y eso de perdonar y vivir como si nada hazlo, pero eso no va conmigo y los demás, es mas incluso Hermione esta conmigo , ve que con ella te puede dar una idea de lo que esos malditos Slytherin nos han hecho y siguen haciéndolo

-Porque Hermione no es tan santa como se pinta Ron-dice fríamente Neville sorprendiendo a Hermione-vamos Hermione a mi nunca me engañaste, ese supuesto ataque que te lanzo Draco tu misma te lo hiciste, Malfoy nunca fue capaz de usar su varita contra nadie, solamente era arrogancia nada mas, y antes que te queje tenemos nada mas y nada menos que Harry Potter como testigo, el si conoce a Malfoy como nadie , dira que el también miente

-Pero Harry no esta aquí Neville-dice de repente Patil

-Precisamente por Harry me pregunto-suspira mas calmadamente Neville-que pasaría si el supiera lo que ustedes pretende hacer, no dire nada Ron, no por cobarde o por respeto a ti, sino que se que Mcgonagall y los demás profesores están tan resentidos como ustedes seria perder mi tiempo, pero si estoy completamente seguro de que Harry Potter cuando regrese a ese Ron tu y nuestra amada Hermione le tendrán que rendir cuentas y creo que ustedes dos le deberán a el de por vida

Diciendo eso silencio la mesa comiendo tranquilamente como si nada, en cuanto a Harold le daba la razón a Neville tanto Ron como la sangre sucia si que tienen cuentas pendientes con el y claramente el se las cobraría con sangre

-Mi Harold querido-susurra Pansy-creo que Longbottom seria una buena adicion mas, no se solamente sere yo que gracias a usted mi Lord veo el aura oscura de el, es mas de forma sincera algunos estudiantes de otras casas también tienen esa misma aura

-Me he dado cuenta de ello Pansy-susurra fríamente Harold-tienes razón debemos mantener un ojo en Neville no puedo confiar totalmente en el, confiar en los malditos Gryffindor me llevo a donde ustedes saben-Pansy, Theo y Blaise asintieron-pero eso no significa que no seria interesante hacer que los mas creyentes magos de la luz se voltearan a nuestro favor

Todos asintieron a su nuevo Lord

-Quien diría ese Draco tiene su corazoncito-suspira Blaise-aunque presiento que eso fue lo ultimo que vimos de el siendo feliz

-y asi es Blaise-susurra tristemente Pansy-si los recuerdos que vimos de Longbottom son reales cosa que es asi, mi Lord ya se había ido al amanecer, mi Draco entro echo una furia mi Lord-suspirando continuo-pero sincerémonos Harold querido Draco es bipolar de primera, después de su encuentro con Longbottom estaba mas que feliz de la vida

Harold suspiro el mas que nadie sabia que su rubio si que era bipolar

-Pero Pansy si es asi lo que sucedió-dice tristemente Theo-entonces la ultima vez que veria a Draco el me conto

_-Theo crees que soy otra persona?-pregunta de repente Draco estando en la sala común con su mejor amigo Theo que lo miraba con fastidio-Theo es serio no es drama diario de mi vida, pero de corazón Theo en realidad tu mas que Pans y Blaise saben que si he cambiado no_

_Theo asintió era verdad realmente había notado el cambio del rubio mas para bien_

_-Todos aquí me ven simplemente como un objeto de decoración-dice tristemente Draco-no tu ni Pans,ni Blaise, todos simplemente me notan como un mocoso cobarte arrogante, y lo peor es que yo hice que todos creyeran eso pero tu sabes porque , sabes que nunca pedi ser asi, era feliz siendo mas niño porque tuve que crecer Theo_

_-todos vamos a ello Dray-dice tristemente Theo-todos debemos crecer y cumplir con las expectativas_

_-Lo se, se eso pero perdi mi infancia-dice entre lagrimas Draco-pude ser amigo de Harry Potter pero como cosa rara en mi me equivoque a lo grande, a mi no me interesa el estado de la sangre no me gustan los muggles pero no para matarlos no para asesinarlos y hasta en ello debo fingir, sin embargo_

_Theo espero pacientemente sabia que su amigo tenia mas que decir. Draco sonrio ademas de su novio Theo era lo mas cercano a ser buen oyente, Blaise era mas como su hermano que le daba el hombro y pelearía con y por el, Pansy su hermana chillona y escandalosa pero siempre buscaba hacerlo sonreir pero Theo lo escuchaba, y con el podría ser abierto, aunque abiertamente se abria solamente a su pareja_

_-Sin embargo me canse Theo-dice firmemente Draco-sabes que soy mortifago, sabes que me marcaron que el maldito Lucius me dejo a la deriva, y encima de ello pido ayuda al director y este no le importa lo que suceda, pero aun asi creo que hay cosas que valen la pena luchar, amo ser oscuro Theo, porque ser mago oscuro es ser como soy naci asi y no dejare de serlo por las ordenes de los demás, finalmente se lo que se siente ser humilde , aceptar que no ser perfecto no es un crimen imperdonable y sabes Theo increíblemente soy feliz_

_Theo sonrio viendo que su amigo no mentia la sonrisa de Draco era forma sincera, realmente no era ningún tonto sabia que había alguien detrás de la felicidad de Draco y esa persona era nada mas y nada menos que Harry Potter_

-Horas después mi Lord-susurra tristemente Theo-escuche un gran escandalo, Hermione Granger fue herida con un sectumpra, y que el culpable era nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, esa fue la ultima vez que vi a Draco completamente feliz

Harold tenia un nudo en la garganta recordando como encontró a su pareja en Azkaban , agradecia la intervención a Severus en ese momento porque esa vez el estaba que destruia toda la fortaleza por completo.

-Trate de buscar un abogado o en todo caso ir a Azkaban-suspira Theo-pero mi casa se encontró rodeado de aurores, Gawain Robards fue el primero en amenazar a mis padres de forma abierta que cualquier intento de ayuda para Draco, nosotros le haríamos compañía-suspirando continuo-a mis padres le importaba poco esa amenaza, pero Illiana Flint se apareció diciendo que sabia el paradero de unos de sus padres, asi que ayudaron en todo lo que podían a su padre mi Lord, yo intente salir pero nada de nada

Harold asintió, ya no tenia caso eso, confiaba en los Nott también eran leales, ademas Draco estaba bien dentro de lo que cabe con su familia lejos de ese viejo, que ahora hablaría con Severus, su pareja lo escucho como siempre, le pidió a Draco que confiara en Albus, se maldecia a si mismo puso a Draco en bandeja de plata a ese vejete, el mismo lo entrego. Finalmente la cena termino y cada jefe de casa se reunio con sus estudiantes, en ese momentos Severus Snape se acerco a ellos, aunque Harold veía a Slughorn detrás de ellos y no entendia Severus era su jefe de casa no el mequetrefe, es mas veía la cara de fastidio de su profesor de pociones de lejos era mas que evidente que Severus no esta nada feliz

-Horace gracias por amablemente acompañarme hasta aquí-dice fríamente Severus-pero creo que soy suficiente mayor para saberme el camino de regreso a las mazmorras de Slytherin, necesito reunirme con mis estudiantes a solas, será que lo puedes entender

-Pero Severus viejo amigo-dice alegremente Horace que estremecio a Severus mas cuando sentía la furia de su pareja, Remus tampoco estaba nada feliz con que Slughorn lo siguiera todo el tiempo-me preocupo por ti, cuando supe de su aparentemente muerte fue un golpe casi mortal para mi-tanto Severus como Harold pusieron los ojos-dejame estar a tu lado ademas no creo que debamos descuidarnos de estos jóvenes por lo que veo no aprendieron nada de la guerra

-Creo que aprendieron mas de lo que debería Slughorn-dice furiosamente Severus-aprendieron profesor a que pueden ser todos unos jóvenes angelitos y aun asi serán juzgados por acciones de otras personas sean sus padres o no, aprendieron a tenerse entre ellos, porque nadie fuera de su entorno pueden ver mas de sus mascaras, aprendieron que reir abiertamente para los demás es un crimen imperdonable porque las serpientes no tenemos derecho ni siquiera a respirar el mismo aire que respiran los Gryffindors, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw

Silencio sepulcral pero Harold y sus compañeros concordaban en todo con Severus

-Aprendieron profesor a vivir por ellos mismos-dice fríamente el profesor de pociones-que para los demás no son niños son armas destinadas a ser odiadas simplemente por usar magia negra cuando Horace te recuerdo que cuando eramos jóvenes tu era fielmente un mago oscuro-Horace trago grueso recordando sus días de estudiantes-aprendieron que sus padres son amorosos con ellos en sus casas pero ni un abrazo frente a la sociedad, porque hasta un simple gesto de amor tu y lo demás lo ven como imperdonable, asi que me disculpa Horace, nuevamente necesito reunirme con mis estudiantes, porque todos ellos con virtudes y defectos son mis estudiantes y lo defenderé con mi vida, confía en mi palabra, yo no juro en vano

Con su dramática salida como siempre hizo seña a sus estudiantes para que lo acompañaran cosa que hizo, caminaron en orden, Severus silenciosamente se despidió de su pareja, se reuniría con Remus después pero estaba mas que harto que su casa Slytherin donde a pesar de todo fue su casa fuera juzgada por millonésima vez, no mintió esta vez pondría todo su poder de espia en Hogwarts, fallo a Draco no vio que su ahijado corria en peligro aquí no por su relación con su nuevo Lord, quizás eso fue uno de los motivos, pero el odio de los Weasley y Albus por Draco abarcaba mucho mas, silenciosamente llegaron a las mazmorras, en ese mismo momentos todos los estudiantes se estremecieron las mazmorras se cerraron sin contraseña, entonces ellos vieron a Harold Gaunt con su verdadera esencia, las hermanas Greengrass especialmente Astoria tenia mal presentimiento de toda esta reunión

-No hablare nada que no sea las normas como Slytherin-dice fríamente Severus-porque si Pansy, Blaise los preparo a todos ustedes o a casi todos por lo que veo-suspira el profesor de pociones al ver el desconcierto de Daphne y Astoria-debo decir de forma firme que lo que ellos le prometieron se acaba de cumplir, quieren a alguien con poder, temple , frialdad, ambicion para nuevamente renacer nuestra casa no-suspiro cuando todos los estudiantes asintieron-entonces esa persona esta aquí frente a todos ustedes-acercandose a Harold-bien mi Lord todo suyo a partir de este momento me pongo a lado a sus ordenes es hora de que usted mismo se de a conocer

Daphne y Astoria aparentemente eran las únicas asombradas porque por los demás estaban genuinamente felices mas cuando sintieron toda la magia oscura que empezó a emitir Harold Gaunt, mas cuando decidio mostrar su antigua apariencia como Harry Potter, haciendo que la mayoría se sorprendieran pero gratamente en cambio Astoria casi chilla de horror

-Querida Astoria, Theo te lo advirtió-dice fríamente Harold-y yo te lo vuelvo a advertir mas te vale que te calles y me escuches atentamente porque delante de todo te asesinare sin dudarlo, y mis mas fieles seguidores-señalando a Pansy, Blaise, Severus-los tres mas que nadie han visto que no me ando con rodeos

Una temblorosa Astoria vio que fríamente Pansy, Blaise y Severus le daba la razón a su nuevo Lord

-Sabes Astoria-dice fríamente Harold-quien diría que finalmente tendrías a Harry Potter de frente-sonriendo escalofriantemente-solamente no contaste que este Harry no tiene nada que ver con el anterior Potter, ya no soy ingenuo, ni estúpido, no creo en las lealtades de la luz, soy totalmente oscuro te puedes dar una idea de lo que hiciste en nuestra mesa, porque sino te lo hare saber en estos momento

Para el horror de Astoria estaba recibiendo varios crucios sumamente poderosos, lo peor de todo es que Daphne no hizo nada para defenderla, ella si entendio la advertencia sutil del joven Phillip Cambrigue, y viendo que su nuevo Lord era nada mas y nada menos que Harry Potter o el que alguna vez lo fue, ella si amaba su vida lamentaba la situación de su hermana, pero ella mismo se lo busco, Theo no mintió Draco jamas hizo contacto con ella y al morir Lucius que se daba una idea quien lo asesino, pero al morir Lucius Malfoy evidentemente Draco no estaba atado Astoria, solamente era su hermana la empeñada en vivir en una mentira

-Bien todos aquí miren a la mas joven de los Greengrass-dice fríamente Harold-vean ustedes mismo que no ando jugando, quieren mi protección y la tendrán salvo si son leales a mi-mirando a todos continuo-salvo a esa estúpida se que todos realmente son leales pero esta es una prueba viviente que el que se atreva a traicionarme aun siendo Slytherin tendrán una muerte segura, porque yo si que no perdono las traiciones bajo ninguna circunstancia

Continuara….


	21. El Renacer de la Casa Slytherin

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Harry Potter, son de la propiedad exclusiva de J.K Rowling, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

En las mazmorras de Slytherin , todos los estudiantes de séptimo y octavo año, la mayoría de ellos realmente estaban impactados de conocer finalmente a su nuevo Lord Oscuro, uno mas joven, con carisma y con un poder de convencimiento a niveles inimaginable, todos veian que Harold Gaunt no solo finalmente se dio a conocer sino que para el total shock de ellos ese joven alguna vez fue su enemigo jurado Harry Potter pero ahora no era ni la sombra de aquel Gryffindor que no se canso de humillarlos, era ironico porque realmente estaban mas que felices tenerlo esta vez a su lado y al ver como Astoria Greengrass sufria a lo grande de los crucios que enviaba su nuevo Lord y sin varita ninguno del resto de los estudiantes dudaron ni un segundo en obedecerlos por completo. Astoria no podía ni gritar era enorme su dolor retorciéndose por completo , su Lord era tan poderoso que silencio las mazmorras para que nadie sintiera lo que estaba pasando con ella y los demás, finalmente el joven se detuvo

-No pienses que soy benévolo contigo Greengrass-dice fríamente Harold mostrando sus ojos rojos como la sangre-pero te quiero con vida porque cuando alguien aquí piense en poder traicionarme al verte seras un recordatorio que no vivirán si me traicionan, aunque siendo justo siento la lealtad de ellos de forma sincera, solamente tu estupidez es un motivo mas para ellos para seguirme fidedignamente

El joven se encontró que todos los estudiantes asintieron afirmativamente

-Ni pienses en escapar o en gritar mi identidad-susurra fríamente Harold-querida te marque de por vida, seras mi seguidora te guste o no

Astoria temblaba por completo al ver en su brazo una marca , que jamas tuvo en la época de Voldemort

-Esta marca querida representa tu vida literalmente-susurra fríamente el nuevo Lord Oscuro-cuando intentes gritarle a los demás profesores, al vejete del director o al propio Ministerio sobre quien soy realmente, sabe lo que pasara querida

Astoria nuevamente grito silenciosamente

-Exactamente querida sentiras un crucio cada dia, cada hora-continua fríamente el Lord Oscuro-es mas no podrá dormir mas tranquilamente, porque incluso en sueños te hare un infierno, sentiras tanto dolor pero tanto que desearas morir incluso por tus propias manos, asi que resígnate de una bendita vez eres mia lo quieras o no

Harold sonrio fríamente cuando la chica solamente lloraba temblorosamente, su hermana totalmente apartada, pero el joven Lord se sorprendio Daphne parecía hipnotizada por todo el poder que esta mostrando, una fiel seguidora mas, no esta de mas

-Bien quitando este pequeño inconveniente-dice fríamente Harold-formalmente me presento ante ustedes-suspirando continuo-creo que la mayoría ya me vieron en la fiesta del Ministerio-Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey y Millicent Bulltrosde asintieron-soy Harold Gaunt hijo de Tomas y Austin Gaunt familia cabeza de los ventiocho sagrados y desde este momento formalmente les digo que soy el nuevo Lord Oscuro, ya que mi padre Tomas era conocido anteriormente como Voldemort-todos los estudiante se sorprendieron pero no mostraban mas que eso-por lo tanto ubíquense de una Voldemort y Harry Potter jamas murieron, Harry Potter para todos desaparecio aparentemente preparándose para enfrentar al nuevo peligro inminente al mundo mágico pero todos aquí ya saben la verdad, he regresado y no precisamente para salvar al mundo mágico sino todo lo contrario para apoderarme del mismo

Todos los estudiantes felizmente asintieron aplaudiéndolo con moderación, Severus nuevamente estaba orgulloso de su Lord, no solo mostro poder , su valia como Lord, sino es astuto, inteligente y sabe como llamar la atención a sus seguidores con solamente palabras, con el estaba seguro que Albus y la orden del Fenix no tenían oportunidad alguna, por su parte Pansy, Blaise y Theo entendia por completo el enamoramiento de Draco por su Lord, solamente su amigo conocía a Harold Gaunt a la perfeccion, Draco siempre le dio a entender que Potter era mucho mas de lo que aparentaba y ellos ya estaban totalmente seguros que era verdad

-Bien como deben saber mediante mis fieles seguidores Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini-continua seriamente Harold-las tres casas restantes Gryffindors, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw harán hasta lo imposible por destruirnos pero obviamente nosotros no le facilitaremos las cosas verdad

Sonrio fríamente cuanto tuvo un asentimiento general como su respuesta

-Reunanse entre todos con los mas jóvenes-continua el joven Lord-mantengan sus instintos fuertemente al carajo el no uso de sus varitas, con mi poder todas sus varitas estan protegidas, cualquier hechizo que lancen no serán detectados pero no ataquen primero, ese fue un error común que tuvo mi padre y ya todos ustedes saben de antemano que resultado tuvo de sus acciones

Nuevamente tenia por completo la atención de todos , sonrio fríamente con razón su Dragon era arrogante de primera, realmente ser el centro de atención de todos era su pasatiempo favorito

-Lo bueno de esto es que aunque el vejete y el Ministerio lo nieguen-continua Harold-ante el resto del mundo mágico seriamos victimas porque entre nosotros debemos buscar la manera de hacer que magos y brujas de otros lugares vean como estamos siendo tratados, no bajaremos la guardia pero como serpientes debemos finalmente actuar como tal, esperemos que sean las otras casas que cometan estupideces a monton y de una soy el primero en admitir que Gryffindor con Ronald Weasley a la cabeza serán los primeros en caer error por error a monton

Todos le daban la razón especialmente Severus, que el mas que nadie sabia lo bocaza que era el Weasley menor, ese mas bien estaba poniéndose el mismo en bandeja de plata para que su Lord Oscuro acabe con el de una buena vez

-Si todos aquí siguen siéndome fiel a mi-continua Harold-les dare protección, seguridad, no prometo en vano dare hecho creo que evidentemente con su propia compañera he dado muestra de mi poder no-los estudiantes asintieron-tendran privilegios, seguridad cuando finalmente posea el mundo mágico, porque de una les adelanto que mi poder ya se ha establecido en organismos importante del mundo mágico no dire donde pero si me ven saben de una que no miento

Nuevamente todos asintieron y hicieron la reverencia respectiva

-Por eso si tienen alguna pregunta en estos momentos responderé de forma sincera todas ellas-dice seriamente Harold-pero a partir de mañana dare por sentado que todos entendieron y no responderé cualquier interrogante, a partir de mañana deberemos seguir con nuestro comportamiento Slytherin como tal

-Mi Lord-dice Millicent que levanto la mano-creame que también deseo ser su mas fiel seguidora-Harold asintió-pero como dijo debo aprovechar esta única oportunidad que nos ha brindado, pero quería saber que haremos con los demás profesores, Severus siempre nos ha apoyado, pero la profesora Minerva ella mas que los demás será cruel con nosotros, el ver con mis propios ojos como insultaba a Draco cuando se lo llevaron a Azkaban, es prueba de ello , ella paseo a Draco y lo puso en medio del gran salón , Draco fue humillado públicamente señor

-Me Temo mi Lord-suspira Pansy-que eso fue lo que se nos escapo de los recuerdos que usted vio, Millicent no miente esa bruja obsoleta hizo el dia a nuestro Draco

Todos volvieron estremecerse ante la furia de Harold, el también vio que esa vieja estúpida abofeteo a su pareja, esa vieja el disfrutara a lo grande ser el que la humille diariamente, esa se arrepentirá a lo grande ser fiel adoradora del vejete

-Deben cuidarse de ellos-dice fríamente Harold-ellos van a pagar caro cualquier cosa que hagan, y de una Minerva Mcgonagall, ella es mia, esa vieja lastimo a Draco, y como deben saber Draco es mi pareja , mi destinado entiendes la estupidez que hiciste Astoria Greengrass

Astoria abrió sus ojos en terror, ahora si que era imposible luchar por Draco, debe aceptar la cruda realidad que nuevamente Harry Potter gano la partida ahora con su verdadera imagen como el nuevo señor Oscuro

-Con respecto a mi relación con Draco, en ese aspecto si que no aceptare ninguna pregunta ni cuestionamiento entendieron-dice fríamente Harold que aumento su poder para ver que sus compañeros entendieran el mensaje-con respecto a los profesores ellos se quejaran de cualquier cosa, la tinta, el papel la manera de escribir pero debemos mantenernos firmes todos ellos harán de todo para fastidiarnos, pero serán ellos lo que reciban la sorpresa de su vida, porque planeo entrenar a ustedes en todo lo que se refiera a la defensa y ataque de magia oscura

Todos alegremente emocionados asintieron ser entrenados nada mas y nada menos que por su Lord Oscuro era un gran privilegio que ninguno desaprovecharía

-Marcus Flint-dice Harold viendo que Marcus asintió-seras el mandamas de los hombres junto a Blaise-Slytherin volverá a jugar Quiddicth , las malditas casas no se burlaran de nosotros-Marcus felizmente asintió-con Blaise harán lista de todos aquí, especialmente los nuevos jóvenes, vean por si mismo que tipo de magia tienen, su estatus y sus familias, nombre y apellido, mientra mas sepamos de nosotros mismos, podemos formar un imperio solamente con la casa Slytherin

Y era verdad el joven Lord percibia bastante potencial de magia negra entre sus compañeros, solamente percibia que por miedo no lo liberaron, pero al ver que otros compañeros ademas de Draco sufrieron a lo grande , quizás eso hizo que despertaran por completo su verdadero poder

-Millicent-continua Harold-tu y Daphe Greengrass-la mayor de las hermanas se sorprendio de su llamado-trabajaran con Pansy, para moldear a las otras jovenes en el arte de manipulación y engaño, ademas de entre ustedes saberse defender de las otras casas, especialmente de la sangre sucia Hermione Granger, ella junto a la comadrejilla Ginebra Weasley, esas dos si que son de temer, también vean que tipo de magia posee a ver si existe entre ustedes brujas que tengan otros dones, debemos aprovechar todo a nuestro favor

Todos asintieron

-Theo y Phillip a nivel de estrategas serán mis manos derecha-dice fríamente Harold-viendo que ambos Slytherin hicieron reverencia a su Lord-los dos me asesoraran en cuestiones de ataques y defensas porque repito de forma contundente, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw nos odian, pero es mas que todo Gryffindor los que nos quiere a todos muertos, esta batalla con esa maldita casa deberá tener su fin y dicho fin es nuestra victoria final

-Larga vida a nuestro Lord Harold Gaunt-dice felizmente Pansy mientra que todos los estudiantes levantaron sus copas brindando por su honor, Harold sonrio ya todo estaba mas que planificado

-Severus es mi mano derecha en todo-dice fríamente Harold-si en todo caso yo desaparezco, y alguno de ustedes están en extrema necesidad deben acudir a el de inmediato confio plenamente en el, ademas de mi Severus tendrá potestad de asesinar incluso a cualquiera que el considere un traidor, estamos claro-todos fríamente asintieron-siendo asi Severus tus palabras finales

Severus felizmente asintió agradeciendo mentalmente la confianza de su Lord y juro jamas volver a decepcionarlo

-Ciertamente todos ustedes saben que abstenerse si no cumplen con nuestro Lord-dice fríamente Severus-el mismo acaba de señalar todo desde la a hasta la z quitando la estupidez de Astoria confio en ustedes, y se que ninguno dejaran de lado a nuestro Lord-sonrio cuando todos asintieron-siendo asi esto es con todos mi Lord ya antemano sabia del escenario que se nos viene, mañana verán que las tres casas empezaran con sus ataques mas verbales que físico pienso que lo ultimo vendrá después pero nada pero nada de sobreconfiarse porque incluso nuestro Lord sabe que el vejete siempre saca algo a ultimo momento

Todos vieron que Harold fríamente le daba la razón, con Albus Dumblendore en Hogwarts nadie pero nadie debe confiarse

-Mañana serán insultados, humillados mas que todos por Weasley y compañía-continua serenamente Severus-pero ustedes no caigan en provocaciones en ningún momento, no seamos cobardes, seamos inteligentes, como nuestro Lord dijo, como se los dije antes, de que sirve que nos defendamos abiertamente cuando casi todo el mundo mágico no creería ni una palabra, vean a mi ahijado dolorosamente Draco puso su educación por un lado, dejo todo no solamente por nuestro Lord sino

Suspirando continuo

-Sino que Draco asumió sus errores, los acepto y vivio con ellos-dice firmemente Severus-lo hace menos Slytherin, no al contrario yo creo que lo hace mejor que todos y me incluyo a mi mismo, el intento por el mismo, apuesto que ni mi Lord le exigió nada a cambio

-Asi es-dice fríamente Harold-jamas pero jamas le pedi a Draco acercarse a mis ex compañeros, si le pedi no insultarlos mas aunque finalmente eran verdades que decía, pero no le pedi eso a Draco

-Eso es porque jóvenes Draco quería hacer ver que Slytherin era mas que una casa oscura, de magos oscuro quería que todos ellos vieran que somos magos de carne y hueso, en parte por su amor a nuestro Lord, en parte fue por el, lo vi crecer como persona y estoy orgulloso de el, por eso no solamente por mi Lord pero no permitiré que los intentos de Draco por hacer brillar a Slytherin sean en vano, mi ahijado sufrio a lo grande protegiéndonos a todos asi que mas le vale que cumplan a mi Lord en todo entendieron

Todos estaban gratamente sorprendidos por las palabras de su profesor de pociones, Harold agradecería todo, porque Severus no mintió Draco se lo dijo, le dijo

_-Si ustedes los Gryffindors pueden ser los bastiones de la luz, porque nosotros los Slytherin no pueden Potter-dice fríamente Draco-entiendo que tu tienes razones de sobra para odiarnos especialmente para odiarme a mi-viendo que su pareja se iba a quejar lo beso suavemente-vamos Harry sincerémonos se que me amas y no te culpo como no amar a alguien tan perfecto como yo_

_Harry felizmente puso los ojos_

_-Pero de forma sincera no empece las cosas bien contigo desde un principio-continua Draco-y entiendo tu renuencia y las de los demás pero mi amado Leon, nosotros aunque seamos sangre pura egoístas, ambiciosos como todos ven somos personas de carne y hueso, no damos un beso al publico, o no decimos un te amo para que el mundo entero lo exprese, esta mal para ustedes quizás pero Harry piensa_

_Suspiro teniendo la atención de su pareja_

_-Piensa aquí soy simplemente Draco-sonrie el rubio-cuando te escucho lo hago con todo mi corazón y te veo no al niño que vivio, no a Harry Potter sino simplmente Harry mi torpe Harry al cual le sonrio de forma sincera porque soy feliz estando aquí contigo, quizás sea egoísmo pero solamente en esta cuatro paredes, aquí contigo desnudo después de entregarnos al amor, aquí solamente soy feliz Harry, no juzgue a un libro simplemente por su apariencia Potter_

Harold desde ese dia lo entendio, entendio que fue feliz siendo el, el único en ver a su rubio en todas las facetas, Draco se entrego a el en todo no solamente físicamente, sino en el alma, su rubio fue alegre, gruñon, sabio , tierno apasionado, Draco lo dio todo por el todo, fue capaz de intentar abrirse a los demás quería que su casa ya no fuera marcada como una casa maldita, que ironia que fuera los e los bando de la luz que destruyera todos sus esfuerzos, se enfurecio mas al recordar todo lo que vivio con Draco, era los momentos mas felices de su vida y el maldito vejete con sus miserables seguidores acabaron con cada uno de ellos, nunca los perdonara jamas

-Bien eso es todo-dice fríamente Severus-con los profesores sean alertas en todo momentos especialmente con Horace ese viejo es bipolar o que, cuando reapareci ese no estaba feliz con mi presencia menos que siguiera siendo el jefe de la casa Slytherin y ahora en la cena diciéndome cosas ademas de seguirme, o Albus le dio nuevas ordenes referente a mi cosa que no creo pero no me descuidare o ese se las trae, pero con ese , Minerva, Sirius Black y Andromeda Tonks deben mantener un ojo adelante y uno detrás ellos especialmente Black por su obsecion conmigo ese definitivamente es de cuidado

Todos asintieron

-Pero Severus-dice de repente Blaise-te vimos a ti y al profesor Lupin interactuar con la nueva profesora de Adivinacion, que piensa de ella

-En realidad Lupin y yo la vigilaremos-suspira Severus mirando a Harold-pero mi Lord tanto Lupin como yo la percibimos de nuestro lado, es mas juraría que ella nos conoce pero no la recuerdo , aunque con todos los recuerdos cruelmente arrebatados no me debería soprender

-Eso es verdad y desde lejos también la sentí de nuestra parte-dice Harold-de todas manera vigilala , si pudiera comunicarte con padre , quizás el o papa si la recuerdan si ella sabe del pasado de ustedes es fundamental tenerla a nuestro lado, mientra mas aliados mejor

-De una me pondré a ello mi Lord-dice firmemente Severus-bueno ahora todos ustedes descansen, mañana finalmente mañana todos pero todos verán de que están hechos los verdaderos Slytherin

Continuara….


	22. Una Nueva Provocacion

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Harry Potter, son de la exclusividad de su autora J.K.Rowling yo solo poseo la historia…**

Finalmente el comienzo de clases en Hogwarts dio inicio Harold Gaunt acaba de despertar, no durmió mucho anoche , su habitación asignada en las mazmorras era precisamente la de Draco, en ese sentido era feliz sonrio cuando nadie sabia que el durmió entre serpientes y nadie se dio por enterado ya que tenia su capaz de invisibilidad ademas que su pareja era el único que poseía dormitorio para el solo, por eso lo mataba mas , el olor de Draco en la habitación era casi insoportable, le daba ganas de ir de inmediato a la Mansion, pero tenia que aguantar precisamente por su pareja, recordó las fieles palabras de Severus Draco quería nuevamente hacer brillar Slytherin y no seria el que estropeara todos sus esfuerzos, finalmente se cambio sonrio brillantemente al ver su uniforme de Slytherin, recordó nuevamente a su pareja

_Harry y Draco en uno de las tantas noches que se reunian en la sala de Menestere, habían quedado en intercambiar sus uniforme, la cosa salio porque Harry se estremecia con lo verde y Draco hacia gesto de asco con lo rojo y dorado, asi que los dos para dar por sentado su punto de vista decidieron finalmente cambiar sus uniformes y ser ellos mismo los que juzguen, cuando los dos se vieron de frente, se maldijieron mentalmente los dos veian en el otro que el uniforme le quedaba de un bien _

_-Draco te ves realmente hermoso-dice de forma sincera Harry viendo a su pareja con el uniforme de Gryffindor-aunque no creo que sea bien visto un rubio snob como Gryffindor_

_Draco puso sus ojos_

_-En cambio mírame a mi Dragon-sonrie maliciosamente Harry, Draco pensó que su pareja si que se tomo muy en serio su papel de Slytherin-creo que tienes toda la razón el verde será mi color favorito no cree que me luce muy bien_

_-Y se supone que soy el arrogante aquí Potter-dice entrecortadamente Draco cuando Harry besaba su cuello-bien Potter no es tan nada mal, en realidad Harry-tomando el rostro de su pareja-amo el verde y no solamente por Slytherin, ciertos ojos verdes esmeralda me tienen hipnotizado, creo que ya sabemos quien gano_

_Temblo con ansiedad cuando un perverso Harry Potter lo arrincono _

_-Sabia que lo reconocería finalmente Draco-susurra seductoramente Harry-y que crees Dragon mi papel como Slytherin aun no ha terminado-sonrio cuando su rubio trago grueso-mas bien creo que disfrutare a lo grande este uniforme _

_-Potter creo que he creado un mosntruo-sonrie felizmente Draco-supongo que estoy a tu merced_

_-Si que lo estas Malfoy-dice alegremente Harry-si que te tengo a mi merced por completo_

_Sin pensarlo dos veces beso apasionadamente a su rubio, y poco a poco llegaron a la cama, la ropa empezó a estorbar y esa larga noche Harry Potter poseyó por completo a Draco Malfoy_

Harold guardo ese recuerdo como el mas bello de todos lo que tenia con su pareja, no mintió a su novio ahora amaba su nuevo uniforme, era su real identidad sin mascara, salvo su nombre y apellido lo demás era realmente el, y eso es algo que lo hacia inmensamente feliz, salio de su dormitorio , sonrio cuando Blaise, Theo y Phillip lo esperaban , caminaron nuevamente hasta llegar a su respectiva mesa, Pansy felizmente lo saludo

-A ver mi querido Harold-sonrie Pansy-tiene que reconocer que las mazmorras son tan acogedoras aun con su frialdad tienen su encanto

-En realidad si lo tienen Pansy-dice honestamente Harold-realmente son impresionantes y silenciosa, nunca pensé apreciar tanto los lugares silenciosos como ahora

Pansy asintió entendia perfectamente a lo que hacia referencia su Lord, pero suspiro con fastidio cuando sintió la mirada penetrante de Hermione Granger

-Se puede saber a que debemos tu presencia en nuestra mesa Granger-dice fríamente Pansy

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar Parkinson-dice fríamente Hermione-ni creas que se me paso por alto la calumnia que dijiste acerca de mi en el tren, sabes que puedo acusarte formalmente no

-Y ambas sabemos que no lo has hecho o si querida-sonrie maliciosamente Pansy-querida Granger deja de subestimarme te jactas de ser la bruja mas inteligente y te recuerdo que yo tengo pruebas de esa noche, la noche que te hice gritar placenteramente-Hermione nuevamente se sonrojo-no es palabra querida porque asi de una ya estaría en Azkaban pero tu y yo sabemos que tengo algo mas no

Sonrio cuando la sabelotodo no tenia respuesta

-Sin ofender señorita-dice fríamente Phillip-aquí mis compañeros y mi persona estamos comiendo en paz, le agradecería si pudiera volver a su mesa, interferencia molesta no necesitamos verdad

Hermione se fue echa una fiera, no podía creer que hasta los mas nuevos Slytherin se atrevieran a faltarle el respeto tan fácilmente

-Con todo respeto mi Lord-susurra Phillip-pero no entiendo porque se unio a ella, es decir no es groceria ni nada pero sabe usted que un mago oscuro a diferencia de la luz sabe las intenciones de otro-suspiro cuando Harold abrió sus ojos en shock eso no lo sabia-creo que esa vez usted no conocía la magia de forma total, pero al verla a penas supe que esa chica es una interesada, ve en su falsa imagen que tuvo el boleto a tener poder, hacerse un puesto en el Ministerio y ser ampliamente reconocida como la bruja mas inteligente

-Phillip querido nuestro Harold no tenia idea de eso-suspira Pansy-Draco también podía ver esa de lejos, pero algo sucedió con el al final de nuestro primer año, presiento que Lucius hizo de la suya con el

Harold entendia las palabras de Pansy, suspiro hablaría con su padre Tom ser mago oscuro tenia enorme ventajas y hasta el sol de hoy es que se da cuenta de las misma

Mientras tanto afuera de la Mansion Gaunt, una renuente Narcissa saco a pasear a su hijo Draco Malfoy, este nuevamente estaba deprimido, no quería comer ni nada, pero un feroz James le aseguro que si amaba a Harold debería hacer un esfuerzo en recuperarse y no seguir llorando como niño mimado, eso si que fue un golpe bajo para Draco, Narcissa estaba que mataba a James sabia que su amigo no lo decía realmente con intención, entendia que James y Tom estaban atados a cuidar a Draco incluso podría decirse que estaban cansándose, pero suspiro aliviadamente al ver la mirada sorprendida de Tom, evidentemente su antiguo Lord también sabia que era mala idea presionar a Draco mas de la cuenta, aun asi todos salieron cerca del pueblo lejos de Londres Magico

Draco en silla de rueda suspiraba , entendia la molestia de su nuero James es mas no lo culpaba, seguramente Harold en cualquier momento se cansaría de el y quien no ya era un muñeco usado, roto, y encima completamente inútil no puede caminar estaba seguro que jamas caminaría, pero para el el dolor mas grande sigue siendo la perdida de su hijo

_-Entiendo que Lord James no quiere un cobarde para su hijo-_pensaba tristemente Draco_-se que he arrastrado a todos con mi inutilidad, pero porque no entienden que perdi a mi hijo, lo mas grande que Harold me dio, que no puedo ser el arrogante y frio de siempre porque hasta ello esos malditos me lo quitaron, perdi a mi bebe no cualquier cosa_

Se tocaba el vientre y seguía doliendo enormemente eso recordaba cuando la maldita Ginebra abrió su vientre, los gritos de su bebe y su silencio lo desbasto

-Sabes Tomas lo reconozco-suspira Austin-definitivamente la regué a lo grande no

Solo se encontró que Narcissa y Tom lo miraran mas fríamente y no los culpaba , lo peor es que estaba seguro que Harold no se lo perdonaría

-Pero no lo hice con mala intención-suspira James-Narcissa de corazón me preocupo por Draco y no solamente por ser pareja de mi hijo-su amiga mas calmadamente asintió-es un joven realmente fuerte , valiente , honorable y me mata que siga hundiéndose mas en su depresión, quería era alentarlo mas a luchar, pero en vez de eso lo forcé como los malditos de ellos

-Eso no es asi amor-dice firmemente Tom-no mentire James pero como Harold yo no tenia problema en esperar por Draco porque amor con todo lo que ese chico paso incluyéndome a mi teniéndome como su invitado no deseable, James el chico esta cuerdo de milagro-James de una le dio la razón-pero honestamente entiendo porque lo hiciste, quizás Narcissa y yo debimos alentarlo de forma mas amable con el, porque James lo ultimo que le dijiste reforzó mas su inseguridad en si mismo, eso si que no lo ayudo amor

James estaba cabizbajo

-Bien querido la regaste con mi hijo-suspira Narcissa-pero yo aun asi te gano James, tu y Tom se fueron a su habitación-suspirando continuo-pero Draco mi Dragon aprovecho eso para reclamarme indirectamente , Lucius como el estúpido de siempre lo vendio a Greengrass para casarlo con su hija Astoria, y James no miento mi hijo me saco en cara que no lo apoye cuando mas necesitaba confía en mi aunque me moleste contigo porque yo veía de lejos que Draco no esta listo para salir aun entiendo porque lo hiciste, vamos y hablemos con el

En ese momento sintieron varios aurores, en el pueblo, un alboroto que hizo que los tres se apartaran de la vista de Draco, el rubio se vio a solas donde estaba sus nueros y su madre, empezó a inquietarse por completo, movia su sulla de rueda pero no veía a nadie

-_¡-Donde están madre, Lord James, Lord Tom¡-e_xclama nerviosamente Draco,

Para su desgracia volvió a retorcerse al sentir nuevamente un crucio, malditos aurores nuevamente lo tendrían en sus manos, jamas volveria a ver a Harold

Precisamente en el salón mientra terminaban de comer, Harold empezó a inquietarse parecía ser un Leon enjaulado, sentía algo muy malo, lo peor es que sus malditos presentimientos siempre se referían a Draco y peor aun siempre la pegaba su pareja lo necesitaba , estaba en serio peligro

-Pansy no importa como o lo que sea comunícate con Severus de una vez-dice oscuramente Harold-dile que vaya a la Mansion es urgente algo malo esta sucediendo

-Dejamelo a mi querido-dice fríamente Pansy-iba a mostrarte mi nueva forma de mostrarte mi lealtad pero creo que es momento preciso para hacerlo

Cerrando los ojos concentro toda su magia , Harold se sorprendio no mucho porque la angustia crecia enormemente estaba perdiendo a Draco lo sentía

Severus vio a su Lord moviéndose de un lado a otro, eso no era nada bueno, pero en ese momento sintió el susurro de Pansy Parkinson, su estudiante favorita aprendio proyección astral

_-Severus no hay tiempo para felicitarme-susurra angustiadamente Pansy-pero debes ir a la Mansion Gaunt, es mas comunícate con los otros Lord, nuestro Harold siente que algo malo terriblemente malo esta sucediendo y tu mas que nadie sabe que ese algo involucra a nuestro Dragon_

-Albus debo marcharme a mi Mansion de forma urgente-dice fríamente Severus-algo terrible ha sucedido, confía en mi regresare lo mas pronto posible y pulgoso no tengo tiempo ni quiero perderlo de una vez, ni intentes a fastidiar esto es mi problema y de nadie mas

Diciendo eso se marcho, Remus lo miraba con suma preocupación ademas miraba de reojo a su Lord, Harold estaba que se paraba y desaparecia de una le daba crédito su Lord se esta esforzando a lo grande para mantener su mascara de frialdad, algo paso y definitivamente por la angustia que reflejaba su Lord, algo pasaba con Draco y mas cuando Severus no dudo en desaparecer delante de todos, Albus no tomo en cuenta eso, Severus no hacia eso por primera vez, Remus se reia mentalmente el viejo confiaba ciegamente en su pareja cosa que era bueno

-Remus ese sangriento planea algo-susurra Sirius-sea lo que sea no es nada bueno, pero confía en mi Moony cuando ese regrese me deberá rendir cuenta

Remus solamente asintió para la sorpresa de Sirius que felizmente pensó que su amigo recupero la cordura

_-Piensa lo que quieras Blaclk_-piensa felizmente Remus_-que estare pendiente a lo que hagas, lastimas a Severus cuando regrese y te juro que te arrepentiras de por vida, James no es el único que se dio cuenta quien eres realmente Black, me traicionaste canuto y eso es algo que jamas te perdonare_

Draco cayo de su silla de rueda soportando los crucios a monton de un auror y no cualquiera, era el maldito Alastor Moody, se suponía que estaba muerto pero aparentemente su muerte como la de otros de la luz era mas que una mentira

-Sorprendido Malfoy-sonrie escalofriantemente Moody-no podíamos entrar a la Mansion Gaunt, pero al ver a Narcissa Malfoy con vida debimos suponer que estaría contigo no mocoso-sonrio mas cuando Draco gritaba mas por el crucio-Albus no esta nada feliz al escaparte de Azkaban, antes de llevarte con el me divertiré contigo a lo grande

Draco recordó las palabras de James, decidio mantenerse fuerte , dejo de gritar para la sorpresa de Alastor, que lanzaba crucios a diestra y siniestra pero el rubio ya no gritaba

-Que pasa Malfoy ya no vas a seguir gritando como cobarde que eres-dice cruelmente Alastor viendo que el rubio por primera vez lo miro con arrogancia-entonces toma esto , es algo que aprendi de Harry lo recuerda…Sectumpra

Draco temblo por completo al sentir el maldito hechizo sangriento, estaba respirando con dificultad, pensaba en Harold no lo veria mas, sin embargo

Crucioooooooo-grito una fuerte voz que estremecio a Alastor

-Siempre supe que de todos los aurores-dice fríamente la voz de un caballero-tu eras un verdadero maldito no Alastor Moody

-¡James Potter estas vivo¡-exclama sorprendido Alastor

-Si lo estoy pero creeme maldito que tu no viviras mas-dice fríamente James-Krecher

Krecher de inmediato apareció

-Llevate a este maldito a las mazmorras-dice fríamente James-el es solamente mio, ese desgraciado será mi graduación como mago oscuro

El elfo temblo su segundo Lord no estaba bromeando James también libero su poder oscuro

Cuando el elfo desapareció , James se apresuro para ayudar a Draco, maldita sea era su culpa, si no hubiera sido tan imprudente Draco estaría bien

-Deje de gritar----dice entre cortadamente Draco-creeme …mi Lord,,,que me esforcé a ser mas fuerte

Oficialmente con esto James se sintió basura, Draco recordó sus palabras no se lo perdonaría jamas, y Harold no podía ver el rostro de su hijo, el tampoco se lo perdonaría

-Mi Lord vine cuanto pude-dice rápidamente Severus que trago grueso al ver el mal estado de Draco-Mi Lord-James no reaccionaba-James Potter reacciona de una buena vez, nunca te diste por vencido ni conmigo, ni con Tom ni con el vejete, Draco nos necesita asi que Lord reaccione

James asintió agradeciendo las palabras de Severus, Tom y una angustiada Narcissa llegaron, se transportaron de una vez a la Mansion Gaunt, Tom reforso las barreras , esa redada tenia nombre y apellido Percy Weasley, el maldito segundo del Ministerio los estaba vigilando no de cerca porque el y Harold lo hubieran sentido de una pero si fue listo el maldito ese unio el rompecabeza, sabia que si ellos tenían a Narcissa evidentemente Draco estaría con ellos, pero ese desgraciado de Percy seria el primer Weasley en morir fríamente

De regreso en Hogwarts, Pansy, Blaise y Theo eran los únicos que estaban cerca de su nuevo Lord, el joven estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, sentia una enorme furia, lastimaron a su Dragon se maldecia a si mismo, ha planeado muerte de muggles el mismo ya asesino, y sin embargo no ha podido proteger a su pareja se sentía indigno de el

-Calmate querido-dice seriamente Pansy-se que es enormemente difícil eso creeme que yo te haría porras para acabar con los que lastimaron a Draco pero lamentablemente no podemos salir de aquí al menos no a plena luz del dia, debemos confiar en Severus el salvara a Draco en ese aspecto nunca nos ha decepcionado,

Y para el asombro de todos Severus apareció frente a ellos

-De una ustedes a la sala común ahora-dice urgentemente Severus

Harold y sus compañeros asintieron, total aun no empezaba las clases cosas que eran perfectas, al entrar

-Mi joven Gaunt podía silenciar todo por favor-suspira Severus mientra su Lord lo hizo de inmediato

-Cuando llegue no había nadie en la Mansion-empieza Severus-Dobby me conto que mi Lord Austin obligo a Narcissa y mi Lord Tomas a sacar a Draco de la casa

-Pero es una locura-dice fríamente Harold- mi papa sabe perfectamente que mi Dragon no debería ser visto y que en sus condiciones no podía salir de la Mansion es en serio

Trato de calmarse amaba a su padre James, pero realmente su padre si que era imprudente, lo peor de todo el que no se mentia el era tan imprudente como su propio padre

-Mi joven Lord su padre no tenia malas intenciones y lo sabe-suspira Severus sabiendo que Harold asintió-pero quería ayudar a Draco, porque el sigue en la misma con su depresión no quería salir de la cama, ni comer quizás nuestro Lord pensó en darle un empujon, pero crea en mi su padre esta arrepentido de por vida

Harold solamente asentia hablaría con su padre, sabia que Draco era bastante terco, pero incluso el sabia de antemano que su pareja no mentia, si el mismo reconocia que no estaba bien su padre James debía ver de lejos que realmente Draco estaba mal

-Lo peor es que afuera del pueblo de Fluroust Burrost-dice fríamente Severus-hubo de repente una redada de aurores, el pueblo se esparcio, la gente temerosa separaron a nuestro Lord y Narcissa dejando a Draco solo a la intemperie

Harold, Pansy, Blaise y Theo abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Un auror encontró a Draco-continua fríamente Severus-no mentire mi Lord ese auror crucio a lo grande a Draco, pero mi ahijado aguanto a lo grande todo,sin embargo el maldito envio cierta maldición que el sufrio a manos del antiguo Harry Potter

Harold libero su poder maldito auror, sectumpra el maldito hechizo que de alguna forma lo unio a Draco, ese hechizo casi mata a su pareja, tanto Severus como el se miraron de reojo definitivamente estaban viviendo un de ja vu aquí

-El auror en cuestión es Alastor Moody-dice fríamente Severus dejando en shock a Harold-aparentemente los magos, brujas que aparentemente murieron por parte de la luz están vivos y coleando mi Lord, hubo una redada ye sabemos quien la fomento, nada mas y nada menos que Percy Weasley

-Maldito Pelele-dice fríamente Harold-ese desgraciado no se escapara de mi, supongo que mi padre Tom ya planea hacer algo

-Asi es mi Lord-dice fríamente Severus-Alastor Moody esta en las mazmorras, y el Lord James lo pidió para el su padre si que se convertirá en todo mago oscuro-Harold sonrio un poco quería ver eso-y Lord Tom esperara que esta noche usted pueda venir, para enfrentar a Percy Weasley

-Y Draco profesor?-pregunta con preocupación Theo-se que ya lo atendiste pero la verdad profesor como esta el

-Esta mal Theo no mentire-suspira Severus-tiene nuevas cicatrices que seguramente desaparecerán-Harold asintió el cuando estuviera con su pareja se las borraría de una-pero los crucios nuevamente afectaron totalmente su sistema nervioso mas afecto su columna vertebral, perdió mucha sangre y aun no ha recuperado la conciencia cosa que me preocupa

Los cuatros Slytherin tragaron grueso

-Emily Hunt ya fue llamada nuevamente mi Lord-dice Severus-vendra de inmediato si no es que ya esta en la Mansion, solamente nos guste o no queda esperar y mi Lord de una en la noche lo acompañare, realmente quiero saber de Draco y mas que todo como fue que Percy Weasley planeo todo porque de una ese imbécil no esta solo en esto

-Por supuesto que vienes conmigo Severus-dice fríamente Harold-todo el dia fingiremos como Slytherin que somos, pero en la noche tu y yo iremos a la Mansion, quiero ver a Draco con urgencia, ademas de ver como mi padre asesina a Alastor y también hacerle ver al imbécil de Percy Weasley que haber intentado apoderarse de mi Dragon es un error que le costara su vida

Continuara….


	23. Un perfecto Inicio de Clases

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Harry Potter son de la exclusividad de su autora J.K Rowling, yo únicamente poseo la historia….**

Después de la pequeña reunión que sostuvo con su profesor de pociones y jefe de su casa Severus Snape, Harold Gaunt se fue con sus compañeros asistir a la primera clase que era la de transformación, Pansy, Blaise y Theo suspiraron de alivio al ver a su Lord algo mas tranquilo, pero no se mentia su Lord seguía liberando su poder, realmente estaba furioso y no querían estar en los zapatos del imbécil de Weasley cuando su Lord se enfrente a el personalmente. Finalmente se sentaron Harold con Blaise y Pansy con Theo, vieron que la profesora Minerva entro mirando a tosos sus alumnos especialmente a los Slytherin

-Buenos días jóvenes-dice formalmente Minerva-como todos saben hemos vivido una tragedia monumental, la guerra contra Voldemort dejo numerosas perdidas entre nosotros-Harold suspiro fríamente viendo que Alastor seguía con vida ya no estaba seguro de creerle a la vieja entrometida-pero veo en ustedes fortaleza, dignidad y deseo de seguir en el camino del bien, espero que ciertos estudiantes aprendan de sus errores y rectifiquen su manera de pensar

Lo ultimo lo dijo mirando fríamente a los Slytherin pero suspiro al ver que ninguno de ellos sentían aprecio por su consejo, es mas el joven Harold Gaunt solo le sonrio de forma arrogante, odiaba a los jóvenes asi de arrogantes, creyéndose mejores que los demás, si estos estudiantes seguían en la misma, están equivocados con ella porque en su clase jamas permitirá esa clase de impertinencia, nuevamente se molesto cuando el mismo chico suspiro con fastidio ni que el chico pudiera ser Legimerens. Harold solamente suspiro la vieja piensa que tiene a los Slytherin en su poder si claro que siga de creyente que el mismo la bajara de ese pedestal de hacerse la toda perfecta.

-Bien si esta clase de por si es aburrida-suspira con aburrimiento Pansy-el discurso de Mcgonagall es solamente la cereza al pastel, aunque presiento que los Gryffindor ya empezara con sus cosas

Y para confirmar sus palabras, precisamente Hermione Granger levanto su mano para dar un discurso de como ella enfrento todo tipo de dificultades, de ser humillada por ser nacida de muggle hasta ser torturada hasta la muerte por Bellatrix, Harold puso sus ojos, la loca de Bellatrix no la toco como el pensaba, su padre Tom incluso le mostros sus recuerdo donde Bellatrix si torturo a la sangre sucia, pero la chica gritaba mas de la cuenta. Todos los estudiantes Gryffindor aplaudieron a mas no poder, Pansy levanto la mano

-Sinceramente tiene algo que decir Parkinson-dice fríamente Minerva

-Solo para recordarle profesora que estamos en clase de transformación-sonrie Pansy-jamas me imagine que Hogwarts estaba al dia en eso de dar clases de artes dramáticas, te felicito Granger eso de ser dramática definitivamente es lo tuyo se te da tan natural querida

Silencio sepulcral pero ahora eran los Slytherin que se estaban riendo, Harold entendia a su pareja cuando le decía que Pansy tenia un sarcasmo único e irrepetible y la única que la superaba era precisamente su suegra Narcissa

-Parkinson acaso quiere que de una le quite puntos a tu casa-dice fríamente Minerva mientra que Pansy veía la sonrisa triunfante de Hermione-porque si sigues asi por mi no hay problema

-Eso no es asi profesora, permítame explicarme-dice muy tranquilamente Pansy-en primera Profesora Minerva tengamos en claro que todo el testamento que los Slytherin deben cumplir a pie de la letra, se hace referencia mas que todo al uso de la magia negra y en cuestión de nuestras varitas, y profesora le recuerdo que ya todas nuestras varitas han sido revisadas

Minerva asintió le guste o no era verdad

-En cuanto a opinar a nosotros no se nos prohibio absolutamente nada-continua Pansy como si nada, Harold le iba a dar su medalla de actriz la chica si era buena en actuación-salvo las malas palabras que no dire pero salvo eso tenemos derecho a opinar, y profesora usted nunca ha dejado darnos las clases de forma directa por eso me sorprendio el cambio no tenia ningún interés de arruinarle su clase mas cuando usted misma es testigo que en cuanto a mis calificaciones Transformacion es mi materia favorito

-Siendo asi Hermione siéntate querida continuemos por favor-dice seriamente Minerva

Hermione miraba furiosamente a Pansy , mientra que esta ni coquito, Granger solita se estaba hundiendo, definitivamente no fue el dia de la sangre sucia, Harold sonrio fríamente esa siempre se la daba que tenia la razón en todo, Minerva con el discurso de Pansy no pudo pelear, pero sabia que la vieja buscaría otra manera de confrontar a los Slytherin, solamente esa como los otros profesores se quedaran con las ganas , el y sus compañeros estaban mas que listo en defender su casa como sea. La clase de Transformacion termino,ahora empezaría la de Criatura Magica el nuevo Lord pensaba en primera la cuestión de que Bill Weasley como profesor , a cuenta de que el mayor de los Weasley acepto esa posición, según Severus el y Charles estaban nada felices con el comportamiento del resto de la familia, ahora que haya decidido quedarse aquí era por algo

La segunda cuestión era Hagrid, el gigante era ahora asistente de Bill, lo veria nuevamente no sabia si Hagrid podía reconocerlo, mentalmente no sabia si tener o no esperanza que su amigo pudiera ponerse de su lado, pero al recordar las idioteces de Sirius por monton, definitivamente tendrá la guardia alta mas cuando Draco nuevamente esta en peligro, ciertamente estaba calmado pero no podía dejar de pensar en su pareja mas cuando Severus le dijo que Draco no ha recuperado la conciencia, realmente quería ver a su dragon , debía controlarse pero a veces era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo

-Harold no mires atrás pero tenemos compañía-susurra Blaise

Harold suspiro con fastidio al ver quien lo estaba siguiendo nada sutil diría el, como carajo cuando fue Harry Potter podía pensar que Ginebra Weasley era el amor de su vida, por suerte Draco le dio una y mil razones para ver que el si era todo lo que necesita, ahora mas claramente no podía pensar en alguien mas ladilla que Ginebra Weasley

-Harold querido gracias por esperarme-dice felizmente Ginebra mientra que los cuatros Slytherin estaban mas que shockeados nadie puede ser tan estúpido verdad-si no tienes algún problema podemos hablar a solas sin que ciertas personas no molesten

Lo ultimo lo dijo fríamente mirando con odio a Pansy, Blaise y Theo, sin embargo los tres Slytherin asintieron a la orden silenciosa de su nuevo Lord, el mismo se encargaría del asunto de la comadrejilla menor. Harold espero que sus compañeros se alejaran de su vista, esperaba que todas las clases de sangre pura que le enseño Narcissa en este momento valieran la pena, porque estaba frente a la persona que le arranco lo mas importante de su vida , su hijo , debía contener su furia, ya habría tiempo que esa maldita pague con sangre cada lagrima de su Dragon, el sufrimiento de ambos por la perdida de su bebe

-Bien mi querida Ginebra-sonrie falsamente Harold-estamos a solas , soy todo oído

-Llamame Ginny , todos mis amigos me llaman asi-dice felizmente Ginny-y en segunda a pesar de las diferencias que tuviste con mi hermano Ron, entiendo que al ser nuevo aquí en Inglaterra, especialmente en Hogwarts te hayas dejado llevar por el trio de serpientes venenosas que son Zabini, Parkinson y Nott

Harold puso los ojos si se dejo llevar , pero se dejo llevar por las mentiras de Dumblendore y de los demás

-Sabes Ginny los tres son mis amigos-dice fríamente Harold-si no quiere que tenga diferencias contigo como las tengo con tu hermano, querida te sugiero no hablar mal de ellos en mi presencia

Ginny inconcientemente se estremecio, pero esa galantería, esa frialdad de Gaunt la atraía como polilla, el joven realmente era tan apuesto mas que el mismísimo Harry Potter, ademas de apuesto, sexy y ella tenia unas enormes ganas de ser poseída por el. Harold se estremecio en leer los pensamientos de la perra, mas puta no podía ser ni muerto se acostaría con ella, el único cuerpo que ama y desea poseer de por vida es el de Draco Malfoy nadie mas

-Esta bien Harold-dice alegremente Ginny-pero quiero que sepas que no debes confiar en ellos, se que te falta experiencia aquí, pero confía en mi te ayudare en todo lo que quiera

-Siendo asi Ginny-dice dulcemente Harold-que tal si nos reunimos a escondidas, digo una relación secreta es mucho mejor no-sonrio cuando la estúpida asintió felizmente-es decir querida no nos engañemos nadie de tu casa me querra ver a mi ni en pintura no

-Es porque Ron no entiende que lo rechazara Harold-dice tristemente Ginny- es decir mi hermano es un héroe de guerra, fue la mano derecha de Harry Potter y tu sin estar conciente de lo que hacia, le hiciste un desaire, claramente no es tu culpa pero a la vista de los demás fue precisamente asi

Harold puso los ojos si el imbécil de Ron le sirivio de mucho, dudo de el en el torneo de los tres magos, lo abandono en el bosque y estaba seguro que no precisamente por el medallón, este lo afecto pero no a nivel de abandonarlo como lo hizo, y encima de eso cuando le confeso que era gay durante su estancia en el campamento lo miro horrorizado diciéndole que los efectos de la guerra estaba afectándole es en serio

-Dime algo Ginny, que paso con Harry Potter?-pregunta de repente Harold-se supone que el y tu son parejas, incluso por los chismes de pasillos escuche que se iban a casar

-Querido Harold no creas en chismes sin fundamento-dice tranquilamente Ginny-es cierto que Harry Potter y yo somos amigos, realmente lo veo como hermano nada mas-Harold agradecia mentalmente las clases de su nuera porque ni el mismo entiende como se esta aguantando el cinismo a lo grande de esta chica-es decir se que Harry se ha desvivido por mi y me ama, pero yo nunca le he dado motivos para serle ver que solamente somos amigos y nada mas

Es en serio si se le pego desde finales de quinto año hasta ahora como una peste, Harold podría jurar que esa perra sabia al menos que Draco ya estaba enamorado de el, el rubio cuando se le confeso dijo que desde tercer año estaba enamorado , por lo tanto esa perra solamente se aseguraba que Draco no pisara mas de lo que es debido, solamente no conto que en primera el en el verano con los miserables Dursdley ya tenia sueños muy intimos de Draco, se dio cuenta en primera que lo de el era puramente los hombres y mas que todo se había enamorado de Draco sin dudarlo y observándolo después mas su encuentro con el sectumpra fue que finalmente fue feliz consigo mismo, pero esta comadrejilla nunca deja de sorprenderlo, el ya había terminado con ella, y seguramente piensa que el cree que fue ella la que dio su alto a Harry Potter es en serio

-Bueno Ginny siendo asi-sonrie falsamente Harold-creo que podemos hablar mas estos días que viene, pero me temo querida-besando la mano de Ginny que se sonrojo-que debo ir a mi siguiente clase, confía en mi tu y yo nos veremos mas seguido

Una muy feliz Ginny lo beso en la mejilla, y se fue sabiendo que Harold Gaunt cayo redondito bajos sus encantos

-Sinceramente Weasley-murmura fríamente Harold mirando con furia a la comadrejilla-no entiendo porque te vi en primer lugar, como Cissa diría realmente sufri de ceguera extrema, pero no menti querida, hare que caigas en amor conmigo , hare que hagas todo por mi y sin saberlo, pero cuando tome todo de ti veras que tu amado Harry Potter será tu verdugo, maldita mataste a mi hijo, tu realmente vas a morir de una forma lenta y dolorosa creeme que me encargare de que asi sea

Limpiándose el rostro se fue rápidamente para su clase de Criatura Magicas que seria precisamente en el hogar de Hagrid nuevamente suspiro porque nuevamente Severus tenia razón al decir que el gigante si es fan de por vida de Albus Dumblendore, entro y cuando entro suspiro al ver que los Gryffindors estaban atacando a los Slytherin , veía que Hagrid no hacia nada de nada, con esto era verídico en no confiar en ese gigante para nada

-Pansy, se puede saber que pasa aquí?-pregunta fríamente Harold

-Confia en mi querido , no hicimos nada de nada-susurra Pansy-pero al entrar no notamos que los imbéciles de la comadreja y Finnigan estaban detrás de nosotros, por suerte los amuletos que hicimos nos dieron protección, pero no miento Harold esos malditos empezaron de una vez

-És verdad al menos Harold-susurra Theo-´los informes de otros años nuestros jóvenes compañeros también tienen sus amuletos, y si las otras casas ya empezaron sus ataques

-Bien aquí se supone que alguien debe cuidarnos no-dice fríamente Harold que estremecio por completo a Hagrid-se supone que eres el asistente del profesor Weasley porque no actuas como tal

Silencio sepulcral

-¡Oye imbécil como te atreves hablarle asi a Hagrid¡-exclama furiosamente Ron

-Estoy hablando con un adulto aquí comadreja-dice furiosamente Harold-y como veo que tu solamente eres un patético niño, no perderé mi tiempo contigo-Ron iba a lanzar un hechizo pero Harold sin varita logro que el imbécil se atascara por el mismo

-Simplemente patético-dice fríamente el joven Gaunt-te dices ser un héroe y no eres capaz de usar tu propia varita, que espera que Harry Potter de la cara por ti siempre-sonriendo mas-que crees despierta de una buena vez sin la presencia de Potter tu no eres nada verdad

Ron no entendia nada , no podía hablar o usar la varita estaba completamente enfurecido con ese imbécil, ese idiota es tan arrogante como el mismo Malfoy. Harold se dirigio a Seamus Finnigan no olvido que ese ofrecio a su pareja a los custodios que eran familias de el, ese maldito a partir de hoy se le quitarían las ínfulas de grandeza

-Dime Finnigan ademas de presumir tener un gran pene para Thomas-sonrie fríamente Harold haciendo que Seamus y el propio Dean se sonrojen de vergüenza-ademas de jactarte que eres todo un semental, y que te folla a Thomas por toda Hogwarts, acaso eres un héroe , hiciste algo durante la guerra contra Voldemort

Seamus era otro que iba al lanzar un hechizo, pero grito de dolor cuando las propias plantas de Hagrid lo mordían sin miramiento

-Esperen aquí las cosas deben calmarse-dice seriamente Hagrid-20 puntos menos para Slytherin por atacar a sus compañeros

-Es usted estúpido de nacimiento o por hoy decidio hacerlo-dice fríamente Harold dejando sin palabras a Hagrid-no ve que aquí ninguno de mis compañeros tienen abiertamente sus varitas , en cambio estos-señalando a Ron y Seamus-tienen sus varitas evidentemente con deseos de atacarme, no he visto que usted los haya reprendido, ademas no es mi culpa y las de mis compañeros que sean sus propias plantas que ataquen a los dos imbéciles, me pregunto yo que diría el Comité de Padres si decido hacer una queja por acusar falsamente a mi casa, y siendo mi padre Tomas Gaunt la cabeza de los ventiocho sagrados creeme que incluso usted sabe lo que le conviene

Silencio sepulcral

-Bien…vamos a esperar a Bill-dice nerviosamente Hagrid-aquí nada ha sucedido verdad

Lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a los Gryffindor que no le quedaron de otra que asentir, sabían que Harold Gaunt no estaba bromeando una queja de el con su padre y Hagrid perdería mas que su puesto, el gigante seria llevado a Azkaban de inmediato. En ese momento Billy entro, escucho todo , el poder de ese chico era real Hagrid no dudo ni un segundo en acatar esa sutil amenaza, ademas el observo hace rato que fue su hermano junto a los demás que provocaron a los Slytherin que sorpresivamente se defendieron de forma tan perfecta que nadie pero nadie podía acusarlo falsamente, porque el Weasley mayor no era ningún tonto salvo Severus, Remus y el , la mayoría de los profesores se enfocaran en hacerle la vida imposible a las serpientes, y ahora sabe que con Harold Gaunt a la cabeza los Slytherin no se dejarían por nada ni por nadie

-Bien soy Bill Weasley-dice seriamente Billy-sere su nuevo profesor de Criaturas Magicas, por eso de una vez quiero que hagan equipo-sonriendo maliciosamente-y como ambas casas empezaron como siempre a tener una reunión tan cordial, trabajaran con el compañero de otra casa, por una semana, o hasta el final del año y no es algo que se discuta por completo

Silencio sepulcral, Harold admiraba a Bill se nota que a diferencia de Hagrid que seria un excelente profesor y que también tenia poder autoritario no solamente con Slytherin sino con los mismos Gryffindor, al menos por lo que percibe será neutral y por los momentos era mas que suficiente para el

-Bien empezare de una a formar las parejas-dice seriamente Bill viendo que Hermione se iba a quejar-y no hay peros que valga señorita Granger si no le gusta mis clases o mis métodos ahí tiene la puerta abierta lista para que usted misma salga por ella

Hermione apenada sacudió su cabeza, mientra que los Slytherion sonrieron

-Soy yo o la sangre sucia tiene mala suerte en este primer dia-susurra Theo

-Hermione Granger tu pareja será Pansy Parkinson-dice seriamente Bill

-Corrigo ya no es duda , oficialmente es un hecho mas que comprobado-sonrie Theo

Harold, Blaise le daban la razón, Pansy sonrio se divertirá a lo grande con la sangre sucia

-Theodore Nott con Semus Finnigan-continua Bill mientra que Seamus sintió ganas de vomitar sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa maliciosa de Theo

-Dean Thomas con Millicet Bullstrode-dice el nuevo profesor de Pociones-Neville Longbottom con Harold Gaunt

Harold miro de reojo a Neville que le dio un asentimiento de reconocimiento al menos con Neville era mejor trabajar ademas sonrio Pansy tenia razón teniendo cerca muy cerca a Neville el mismo pudiera chequear la oscuridad que seguía percibiendo del joven

-Y Ronald Weasley con Blaise Zabini-dice finalmente Bill que miro fríamente a Ron apagando cualquier intento de queja por parte de su hermano menor

-Bien mi querido Blaise-dice maliciosamente Pansy dándole mala espina a Blaise-aquí nuestro querido Harold sique necesitando prueba de fidelidad, que mas esta mi Blaise, creeme querido una semana que aguantes a la comadreja sin morir en el intento y Harold contara contigo de por vida

Blaise suspiro cuando Harold sonriendo fríamente le daba la razón a su compañera

La clase continuo con normalidad, salvo los gritos aterradores de Granger porque su cabello se pinto por ella misma por no escuchar seriamente las instrucciones de su compañera, Seamus padece alergia total a las espina que accidentalmente Theo dejo a la vista sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Dean cuando hablaba le salían plumas de ganso porque fue Hagrid que intento ayudar sin permiso y bueno todo se salio de control, Harold estaba feliz con ese escenario, ademas comprobó la oscuridad de Neville mas cuando este murmuro dándole un gran susto

-Finalmente volviste no Harry-susurra en voz baja Neville

Harold se enfurecio mas, nadie debe saber de su verdadera identidad

-Tienes mi palabra que no dire nada mi Lord-sonrie fríamente Neville-despues de todo los sangres puras conocidos no eran los únicos que estaban esperando su presencia mi Lord

La furia paso a ser una grata sorpresa Harold sonrio fríamente asi que la familia de Longbottom también era oscura, esto se ponía mas interesante

Continuara…..


	24. El Poder Oscuro de James Potter Riddle

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen totalmente a la autora J.K,Rowling, yo solo poseo la historia**

En la Mansion Gaunt, en la habitación de Draco Malfoy el silencio era aterrador finalmente la sanadora mental Emily Hunt llego y por el rostro serio y de suma preocupación que mostraba no daba buena espina a Narcissa y a Tom que eran los únicos en la habitación, James Potter Riddle estaba en las mazmorras, esperaba a que su hijo Harold se presentara porque según Tom su esposo quería que el y su hijo fuera testigo que el ya no tendría paciencia mas acerca de la luz, con este terrible error James finalmente abrió sus ojos Albus Dumblendore y la maldita orden debe ser destruida por completo, en ese sentido Tom amaba mas a James le aseguro que su hijo si estará molesto no mentiría conocía a si hijo mas que nadie primeramente como enemigo y ahora como su igual, sintió la furia de el cuando Severus seguramente le conto lo sucedido con Draco, pero seguía amando a su padre que le dio la vida, ahora lo único importante es saber que tan mal esta su nuero, y definitivamente la mirada de Emily no es nada bueno

-No mentire Tom debi haber venido antes-dice seriamente Emily-porque este joven ni idea del porque sigue con vida-suspirando continuo-tiene todos los huesos totalmente rotos mas la columna vertebral ese chico no caminara nunca mas-Narcissa apretó sus puños dolorosamente-pero confio en Severus el me ha escrito diciendo que hara hasta lo imposible por su ahijado y nosotros sabemos que Severus no miente

Tom asintió era verdad confiaba totalmente en su mejor amigo Severus con el como Remus con James estuvieron con ellos hasta el final, es mas los dos también salieron perjudicados por el maldito Albus

-Lo que digo es que su mente finalmente se derrumbo por completo-dice fríamente la sanadora-quizas despertó y estuvo con ustedes pero aun asi su mente estaba a la deriva, que con los crucios que recibió finalmente colapso, el joven esta en coma mágico y no tengo idea si va a volver del mismo

Narcissa casi se desmaya Tom le haría un altar , recibir noticias y noticias peores acerca de su único hijo y estar aun de pie era como demasiado y no se quiere imaginar como reaccionara Harold si su hijo pierde la cabeza como sucedió con el, de una mata al maldito viejo especialmente al mocoso Percy Weasley

-La razón de porque me pregunto porque aun sigue con vida es-suspira Emily-es porque el maldito Albus lo hechizo, lo maldijo con un hechizo sumamente oscuro el Regeliun-Tom y Narcissa abrieron sus ojos en shock-ese hechizo prácticamente es mortal, borra la magia en tu cuerpo la extrae poco a poco y te empieza a morir por dentro, es algo sumamente cruel y perverso, y ese maldito hechizo no tiene cura posible

-No …no mi hijo mi Dragon-dice Narcissa que finalmente no pudo mas y lloro fuertemente

-Esto no puede esperar Draco no morirá-dice fríamente Tom-Dobby ven aquí-el elfo apareció de inmediato-trae a Harold y Severus de inmediato esto no puede esperar, se que hare para engañar a todos en Hogwarts pero creo que mi hijo es la única persona que puede salvar a Draco

El elfo no dudo en desaparecer

-Hiciste bien mi Lord-dice seriamente la sanadora-tengo sospechas de algo pero debo ver a nuestro joven Lord para confirmarla, solamente con el podemos ver si el joven Draco sobrevivirá porque mi Lord el hechizo ya esta sumamente avanzado, el joven no pasara la noche

Silencio sepulcral….Narcissa lloro mas no podía perder a su único hijo no podía

De regreso a Hogwarts, Harold se reunio con sus compañeros Slytherin no sin antes quedar a verse con Neville en la sala de Menesteres, ahí los demás podrían juzgar al ex Gryffindor, le daba crédito a su amigo también fingio sabiendo que el volveria, ahora tocaba clase de pociones con Severus irónicamente odiaba esa clase ahora no mas cuando existía una clase de respeto mutuo entre los dos, entraron Severus le dio un asentimiento pero para su sorpresa Dobby apareció

-Maestro Severus, mi Lord-dice rápidamente Dobby-lamento venir asi pero el amo Draco no puede esperar, necesitamos de su presencia mi amo Draco puede morir en cualquier momento

Tanto Severus como Harold abrieron sus ojos de terror, en ese momento dos neo mortifagos con la apariencia de los dos aparecieron

-Mi Lord su padre Tom tomo el control de Hogwarts-dice fríamente el clon de Severus-soy Jeremy mi Lord junto a una de mis hijas usamos polyjuice que pasara totalmente percibido por la magia de la escuela y de los demás, no tienen que preocuparse por nada tanto usted como Severus están totalmente cubiertos

-Soy Mary Kate mi Lord-dice el mortifago que suplanta a Harold-ya manejamos la escuela, detallamos todos, y se que movimientos hare como usted con los demás Slytherin, pero mi Lord el joven Dragon se esta apagando, si no va me temo que el no resistirá hasta la nochecer

-Eso jamas Draco no morirá-dice fríamente Harold-gracias a los dos serán bien recompensados, Pansy, te dejo a ti con Blaise y Theo a cargo a mas tardar vendre a primera hora de la mañana pero mi Dragon me necesita con urgencia

Diciendo eso delante de todos desaparecio con Severus, Pansy entre lagrimas esperaba que su Lord pudiera salvar a Draco, si su rubio mejor amigo moriría ni ella con Blaise y Theo no estaban tan seguros de poder resistir su perdida

Nuevamente en la Mansion, Harold apareció con Severus aparecieron en la habitación de Draco, se estremecio su rubio estaba mal, estaba peor a como lo encontró en Azkaban, se acostó de inmediato sin ver a las demás personas, lo besaba y nada de nada Draco estaba mas que frio, mientra que Emily Hunt pudo constatar sus sospechas

-Severus escúchame bien-dice seriamente Emily-revise a Draco esta vivo de milagro, Albus Dumblendore lo hechizo con Regelium-Harold vio que Severus de milagro no grito de horror-por eso tus pociones no curaban como debía, mi joven Lord sin presentarme largamente soy la sanadora que su padre pidió-Harold asintió-mi joven Lord ese hechizo que mencione es el que esta matando a Draco poco a poco, ese hechizo no tiene cura

Harold grito de impotencia , abrazando a Draco, lloro amargamente no podía perder a la única persona que lo amo, que lo escucho que se entrego a el incondicionalmente, su dolor era tan grande que hizo temblar toda la Mansion, Tom le mataba ver a su hijo tan destrozado malditos Albus y sus desgraciados peones, James sin dudarlo vio a su hijo y aunque Tom lo mataria se acerco a el, Harold miro a su padre quería odiarlo si el no hubiera obligado a salir a su amado rubio esto no estaría pasando, pero precisamente era su padre que lo estaba abrazando fuertemente y era lo único que quería, lloro sin parar

-Llora aquí cariño-susurra James-para mi eres mas que un lord oscuro eres mi todo amor eres mi hijo Harold, Tom y yo estamos contigo

El joven no dudo en asentir mas cuando Tom le besaba la frente abrazandolo fuertemente, Emily sonrio mas cuando noto el hilo que tenia atado a su Lord con Draco

-Mis sospechas son confirmadas mi Lord-dice felizmente Emily-usted puede salvar a su pareja mi Lord-Harold se calmo-rapidamente mi Lord abrace a su pareja dele toda su magia, su poder es inagotable se que usted estará bien, pero su pareja no ya que su magia casi fue consumida por completo

Harold no dudo en obedecer de inmediato libero su magia toda al carrizo si moria un mundo sin Draco incluso el mundo mágico no tenia sentido sin su pareja, pero por increíble que sea sintió el aura, la magia de Draco envolviéndolo como calmándolo, era poca magia, esos malditos la absorbieron pero no se rindió, en ese instante cientos de momentos con Draco paso por su mente, cuando se conocieron, sus peleas, sus encuentros en la sala de Menesteres, cuando volaban juntos sin que nadie lo viera, sus noches haciéndole el amor, cuando Draco se acurrucaba mas a el, verlo dormido era su placer culposo su rubio era un angel dormido, pero ahora quería verlo despertar, sintió en ese momento

-Ha…rold-dice entre cortadamente Draco que apenas pudo despertar

-Aquí estoy amor-dice entre lagrimas Harold-vas a ponerte bien Dragon, finalmente vas a estar bien

-Severus de inmediato ayuda a acomodar a nuestro Lord a lado de Draco-dice firmemente Emily-nadie lo ha visto pero no se dan cuenta que mi Lord Harold Gaunt y Draco Malfoy son almas gemelas, en realidad ya tienen por completo su vinculo

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Ahora me doy cuenta-susurra entre lagrimas Narcissa-mi Dragon siempre presentia cuando Harold estaba en peligro su encuentro con Sirius, el Torneo de los Tres Magos , el Ministerio todo mi Harold lo sentía Draco, y tu sentiste su dolor estando el en Azkahan-Harold entre lagrimas felices le daba la razón, el ya mas o menos sabia que Draco era su alma gemela , gracias a Emily finalmente lo comprobó

Severus, James y Tom estaban de una sola pieza impactados pero los tres hombres se alegraban que por esa razón Draco finalmente esta con vida

-Las almas gemelas son muy pocas en aparecer mis Lord-sonrie Emily-son magos , brujas totalmente complementados con el otro sean de distinto sexos o iguales en su caso, su poder radica en el amor que ambos se tienen, usted es la oscuridad , irónicamente Draco es la Luz, ninguno puede vivir sin el otro

-Dime algo Emily-dice fríamente Tom-por lo que te conte sospechaba eso

-Si mi Lord pienselo mi Lord-suspira Emily-usted y mi Lord James se pelearon como estos jóvenes pero ustedes si se unieron su amor crecio, pero me temo que mi Lord Harold por su responsabilidad de ser supuestamente el salvador del mundo mágico y Draco por ser hijo de un mortifago no pudieron vivir su vida como merecían

Harold miraba a su rubio con amor, sabia que seguía en peligro pero al menos ya la muerte no estaba cerca de su pareja

-Ellos escondieron sus sentimientos concientes o no-continua la sanadora-Draco mas, sin conocerlo por la magia pura que sentí, es como obvio que el si que sabia que amaba a su lord

-De hecho Emily-suspira Severus-fui el primero en saberlo, Narcissa por ser su madre lo intuía pero ese-señalando a su inconciente ahijado-ese a mi me lo confeso abiertamente, amaba a mi Lord desde el tercer año

-Cuando una de las almas reconoce a la otra como Draco sintió a mi Lord-dice Emily-la situación cambia, su lazo busca anhela a su pareja, seguramente Draco sentía temor por ser rechazado por nuestro Lord, y el joven por no saber mas del mundo mágico,cayo en la cuenta en ignorar todo, por eso Albus se aprovecho de la situación

-El maldito sabia que Draco era mi alma gemela-dice fríamente Harold viendo que la sanadora asintió-por eso su obsecion con el, quiere matarlo para morir yo

-Es peor mi Lord, creo que el quiere a Draco para si mismo-dice firmemente Severus-creo que el viejo tiene definitivamente una obsecion mal sana con el, con usted o sin usted en el panorama ese viejo desde hace tiempo quería a Draco-mirando a Narcissa-creo Narcissa que aunque cierta Mansion este quemada tu y yo deberíamos visitarla

-Estoy de acuerdo Severus-dice mas calmadamente Narcissa-pensemos ahora en salvar a mi hijo, pero se acabo la Narcissa tranquila , la pelele que el maldito Lucius moldeo iremos a la Mansion nadie se dara cuenta de nada, buscaremos en todo lo que queda pero averiguaremos que mas hizo el desgraciado de Lucius a mi hijo

Severus asintió de inmediato, con ayuda de Emily atendieron a Draco

-Bien el peligro aun no ha pasado-dice Severus-mi joven Lord salvo a Draco, pero aun su magia es muy poca, y debe ser regenerada por el mismo-Harold trago grueso al ver que la sanadora asentia-tambien vi que la mente de Draco no pudo mas, esta en blanco , creo que es mejor dejarlo en coma mágico, hace unos momentos Emily no tenia seguridad de que despertaría pero abrió sus ojos, lo cual da certeza que esta vez esta conciente, pero su mente debe ser reparada, demasiado daño causado por Andromeda finalmente hizo factura

-Y yo prácticamente contribui a ello-dice fríamente James-vamos Harold tienes la oportunidad de reclamarme incluso de cruciarme

-Creeme que ganas no me faltaron-dice fríamente Harold-cuando Severus me conto lo que hiciste de una iba a volar para aca y enfrentarme a ti padre, pero que crees fue precisamente Severus que me calmo-sonrio cuando su padre abrió sus ojos en shock-me dijo que no tenia malas intenciones, que pensaste que Draco merecia un empujon mas cuando el no facilitaba las cosas por no salir de aquí y eso-James asintió-pero padre de corazón confía en Severus, Narcissa y en mi cuando Draco Malfoy dice que no esta bien es porque es peor que eso, mi rubio nunca fue abierto a las cosas y gracias a mi empeño a ayudarlo finalmente lo hizo, Draco de lejos esta mal padre se que te encariñaste con el, tenle paciencia y ahora mas

-Creeme que aprendi mi lección-suspira James-ahora mi amado hijo listo para ver al ser que te dio la vida graduarse de mago oscuro-Harold y Tom tragaron grueso al ver que James libero su poder su padre definitivamente no estaba mintiendo-mi queridas Emily, Narcissa y mi estimado Severus no se marchen todavía, cuiden a Draco que mi amado esposo, mi adorado hijo tenemos cosas que hacer-suspirando fríamente-cierto auror tiene cuentas pendientes con nosotros, es mas Tom que pasa con Percy

-Ese ya esta en las mazmorras-sonrie fríamente Tom-nuestro Harold no puede ausentarse querido, por eso es preferible acabar con esto de una buena vez, esos dos malditos no tienen idea de la pesadilla que están a punto de vivir

-Pesadilla no padre, esos dos vivirán todo un infierno-dice fríamente Harold-porque ellos dos harán que mi ausencia esta noche en Hogwarts valga la pena, no me ire de aquí hasta ver a esos malditos pudrirse en el mismo infierno

Severus temblo de una, porque esta vez la furia del mas joven Lord, era mas que evidente y no lo culpaba,hoy estuvo a uno de perder a su ahijado para siempre, con esa simple razón como diría Pansy el también le echaría porra a su Lord, espera que esos malditos paguen con creces lo que hicieron a Draco. En las mazmorras los tres lord entraron finalmente a donde estaban Alastor Moody y Percy Weasley, ambos finalmente estaban despierto, aun no estaban heridos, James dio orden de mantenerlo ilesos hasta la llegada de su hijo asi que ambos finalmente estaban a la espera de lo que le podría pasar, en ese momento dos hombres adulto y uno mas joven entraron a las mazmorras, Alastor nuevamente reconocio a James, abrió sus ojos en shock al ver que Tom Riddle estaba aun con vida

-¡Tom Riddle se suponía que estaba muerto¡-exclama horrorizadamente Alastor

-Tu lo has dicho maldito auror se suponía-sonrie fríamente Tom-asi como se suponía que tu hace tiempo habias dejado de ser una maldita molestia ya vemos que los dos nos equivocamos

-James como es posible-dice apenas Alastor sintió dolorosamente un crucio proveniente del mismo James

-Como es posible que ojo loco-dice fríamente James-que Tom nunca fue asesinado por mi hijo Harry, que yo estoy con vida o que tanto Tom como yo sabemos la verdad cual de estas preguntas quieres responder miserable

Alastor seguía sufriendo de crucios, James le daba crédito el vejete no fue auror por nada, pero el tampoco es esposo de Tom Riddle por nada si que aprendio de su esposo a lo grande, para la sorpresa de su padre y de su hijo también tiene el poder de invocar serpientes oscuras que rodeaban al auror, Percy estaba en shock no pensó ver que el padre de Harry Potter seguía con vida y encima de eso traicionar a todos los de la luz

-Weasley no creas que estas a salvo-dice fríamente James-despues que disfrute a lo grande acabar con este viejo zorro-cruciando mentalmente a Alastor-creeme que mi adorado hijo hara fiesta contigo porque comadreja no te diste cuenta pero aquí tu no saldrás al menos no con vida

Percy trago grueso al ver la sonrisa escalofriante del antiguo Voldemort, ante el estaba Tom Riddle en perfecta condiciones, veía a nada mas y nada menos que Harold Gaunt que su mirada era de hielo, y no entendia porque pero la enorme magia de ese chico le era sumamente familiar

-En fin Alastor donde quedamos-dice fríamente James-ah recuerdo perfectamente que tu hiciste guardia junto con Peter cuando di a luz a mi hijo

Alastor solamente gritaba de dolor no solamente eran los crucios, las serpientes liberaban magia eléctrica que lo atormentaba

-Fuiste el pelele de Dumblendore no-continua oscuramente James-fuiste tu también que llevo mi cuerpo ese dia en Godric, maldito tu me llevaste a Azkaban no responde

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiiii fui yooooo-gritaba fuertemente Alastor-pero no entiendes James tu traicionaste a Albus al revolcarte como una zorra ante el maldito Slytherin

Tom quería matarlo de una pero Harold le hizo ver que el maldito era de su padre James, de lejos Harold veía la enorme furia que estaba liberando James

-Ese maldita serpiente que te jactas en decir-continua fríamente James cruciendo mentalmente a Alastor-es el amor de mi vida, ese fue el único que le valio madre mi arrogancia, me apoyo, estuvo conmigo me hizo feliz desgraciado y gracias a el tengo lo mas importante que es mi hijo

Nuevamente Alastor fue incesantemente cruciado, Harold y Tom estaban mas que orgulloso de James, realmente su padre se estaba luciendo a lo grande. Para James ver a ese maldito retorcerse era poco, creo un latigo y de una empezó a darle ciento de latigazos a Alastor, Percy quería huir realmente estaba tan horrorizado que seguramente se meo los pantalones, el auror mas frio y fuerte estaba siendo desquebrajado con suma facilidad

-Me torturaste en Azkaban y seguramente también torturaste a Draco no-continua James que ya tenia los ojos totalmente rojos, finalmente era todo un mago oscuro y increíblemente era mas que feliz finalmente poder ser igual a su pareja y su hijo

-Ese maldito mocoso no merece vivir James es hijo de Malfoy-dice apenas un adolorido Alastor, Tom vio que ahora era su hijo que se aguanto a lo grande no matar al maldito viejo

James siguió dando latigazos a monton, ahora sonrio cuando saco un cuchillo de la nada, apuñaleaba sin piedad todo el cuerpo de Alastor, lo que parecía minutos en realidad fueron varias horas de crueles torturas Percy ya estaba mas que traumado, finalmente James aumento su poder alzo a Alastor golpeándolo por cada pared que formaba las mazmorras el, viejo auror parecía una pelota de goma, hasta que finalmente Alastor prácticamente exploto en pedazos un rio de sangre fue lo único que quedo

-Mi amado James-sonrie fríamente Tom que beso apasionadamente a su pareja-estoy tan orgulloso de ti amor eres un mago oscuro por completo, ademas te haces ver tan sexy

-Pervertido-susurra sonrojadamente James

-Padre no mentiste finalmente eres un mago oscuro por completo-sonrie fríamente Harold pero James veía esa sonrisa calidad y sus ojos brillantes de orgullo-ahora Weasley mi padre no mintió no creas que moriras tan fácilmente el viejo ojo loco tardo horas en irse al infierno creeme tu le haras compañía

-Quien eres¡-pregunta con miedo Percy-siento que te conozco, tu eres el nuevo Lord Oscuro

Se estremecio cuando los tres Lord Oscuros sonrieron macabramente

-Aparentemente si tienes neuronas después de todo Weasley-dice oscuramente Tom-evidentemente mi hijo es el nuevo Lord Oscuro, pero para tu peor pesadilla es mucho mas que eso, porque tu conoces mas que nadie a mi hijo, digamolo que mi amado hijo es un viejo conocido tuyo

Y Percy Weasley grito de horror cuando Harold cambio de apariencia, con razón esa mirada y esa voz oscura le era sumamente familiar

-Harry-susurra con horror Percy

-Efectivamente Percy soy nada mas y nada menos que Harry Potter-susurra fríamente Harry-y me temo que aquí en las mazmorras serán pocas horas que tu y yo hablaremos, no puedo dejarte con vida después de revelarme, y mas que todo no cuando abusaste de mi Dragon-Percy trago grueso-haber tocado a Draco Malfoy es tu ultima estupidez, creeme Weasley que lo que quede de esta noche yo lo disfrutare a lo grande

Continuara….


	25. La Temible Venganza del nuevo Lord Oscuro

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Harry Potter, pertenecen exclusivamente a su autora J.K Rowling, yo únicamente poseo la historia….**

Percy Weasley jamas pensó que viviría sus ultimas horas en manos de quien fuera el mejor amigo de su hermano Ron, el supuesto salvador del mundo mágico Harry Potter, aquel torpe niño con lentes y ropa anticuada, ahora teniéndolo en frente ve que ahora es todo un hombre con inmenso poder oscuro, su mirada de frialdad lo estremecia por completo, tanto que creyo el que al ser la mano derecha del Ministro era superior al resto de sus hermanos y podía darse el lujo de codiarse con sangres puras de verdad, cuando tuvo la oportunidad perfecta de vengarse de los Malfoy que era lo único que lo unia al resto de su familia, no mentiría al decir que no disfruto a lo grande humillar al mocoso de Draco, al oírlo suplicar llorar, pedir piedad por el bastardo que llevaba adentro, en ese sentido no estaba arrepentido de lo que hizo dos errores menos y el mundo mágico definitivamente seria un mejor lugar

-Sabes algo Harry entendí perfectamente tu obsecion malsana con Malfoy-sonrie maliciosamente Percy-quien diría que el muy arrogante y bastardo Draco Malfoy tendría un buen cuerpo, y no mentire creeme que disfrute a lo grande poseerlo sin piedad, y ya debes saber que no fui el único en la lista

Tom y James suspiraron con fastidio el imbécil del Weasley era otro que no media las palabras, no ve el idiota que su hijo solamente se esta alimentando de sus palabras para divertirse a lo grande con el. Harold apretó los puños furiosamente no rompería su mascara de frialdad en ningún momento, aunque no negara que el maldito sabe que tecla no tocar, pero se llevara la sorpresa de su vida, porque su amado padre Tom también se lucio a lo grande, el le tenia un especial regalo para sus suditos mas crueles y perverso y el imbécil veria con sus propios ojos que se arrepentirá de por vida haber tocado a su pareja.

-Mi querido e ilustre padre Arthur Weasley un viejo Harry-sonrie alegremente Percy-tambien se divirtió a lo grande con Malfoy, incluso Ron no pudo negar que el huron tenia lo suyo , asi que dime que se siente saber que todo poderoso no, el supuesto salvador del mundo mágico no hizo nada por su pareja

En ese momento cayo de rodillas al sentir el crucio de su vida

-Creeme maldito que Azkaban sigue de pie fue porque mi padre Tom Riddle me lo impidió-dice fríamente Harold-pero imbécil no lo hizo por gusto el mas que nadie es experto en asesinar a diestra y siniestra y tu con tu maldita familia ya debarian saberlo –Percy adoloridamente vio que Tom sonrio escalofriantemente en acuerdo con su hijo-no ves estúpido que lo que estoy haciendo es lentamente pero seguro, el mundo mágico será mio precisamente el salvador del mundo mágico será quien lo destruya por completo

Percy volvió a gritar fuertemente al recibir cientos de crucios, Harry ni siquiera titubeaba para maldecirlo sin piedad, el maldito realmente era el mago mas poderoso estaba superando al mismísimo Albus Dumblendore

-En cuanto a mi pareja-dice oscuramente el joven Lord Oscuro-mira maldito desgraciado no estamos solo, te tengo un regalo, que mi padre Tom me lo acaba de entregar

Percy abrió sus ojos en shock, en terror ante el estaba atada en la pared su amada recién esposa Adelaine estaba totalmente inconciente, vio con horror que Harold amplio las mazmorras, y tiro a la chica al suelo , cuando ella finalmente despertó

-Hola bella Adelaine-dice fríamente Harry Potter-permiteme decirte querida que soy el muy conocido Harry Potter salvador del mundo mágico

La chica no podía moverse estaba temblando , completamente aterrorizada

-Bueno digamos que hay algunos cambios aquí-dice fríamente el joven Lord Oscuro-ya no tengo ganas de salvar al mundo mágico querida, mas bien tengo unos enormes deseo de poseerlo para mi no te parece que ser Lord Oscuro me va de un bien

Al ver que la chica no decía ni pio lanzo un crucio fuertemente

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh-grita dolorosamente la joven esposa de Percy

-Por fin hablas querida-suspira con fastidio Harold-ya pensé que te habían comido la lengua los ratones

-Dejala ir Harry-dice furiosamente Percy-la cosa es conmigo dejala ir

Sin embargo fue cruciado sin piedad por el maldito Lord Oscuro

-Dejarla ir imbécil-dice oscuramente Harry que abofeteo duramente a Percy-hace unos momentos, segundo disfrutaste burlarte de lo que le hiciste a Draco verdad-jalando el pelo del Weasley-ahora no eres tan fanfarron como siempre no Weasley, quieres saber lo que siento por haber tocado a mi Dragon, creeme que tu lo vas a saber en primera mano

Diciendo eso se acerco a la chica la encadeno en una especie de tabla, e invoco a algunos de los antiguos mortifagos que aparentemente habían sido asesinados

-Bien Carrow, Lestrangue siguen con vida porque yo lo quise asi-dice fríamente Harold viendo que ambos mortifagos asintieron-aquí tienen su prueba de fidelidad-señalando a la mujer-aquí frente a mis padres y mi persona, hagan lo que quieran con la maldita mujer , no la asesinen , disfrútenla que Percy Weasley vea con sus propios ojos como el amor de su vida fue manchado para siempre

Percy abrió sus ojos en horror, grito fuertemente al ver como su esposa fue desvestida de ropa, Harold, Tom y James veian la escena como todo un verdadero espectáculo, le daba crédito los antiguos mortifagos se estaban esforzando a lo grande por la oportunidad que se le acaba de dar, Carrow se posiciono en frente de la mujer que estaba totalmente aterrada, y Lestrangue por detrás, en ese instante la mujer gritaba cuando Carrow besaba sus senos mordiéndoles sin piedad y Lestrangue fue peor la penetro sin ningún remordimiento

-Basta…basta…basta-llora fuertemente Percy-dejala ella esta embarazada piedad Harry

-Piedad maldito-dice furiosamente Harold que libero por completo su poder-Carrow, Lestrangue sigan violándola sin piedad, es mas maten al engendro que lleva adentro-Weasley me pide piedad donde rayos estaba cuando mi Draco suplico por un bebe un niño que para ti era un error y para mi era mi hijo, el mejor regalo que Draco me dio fue nuestro hijo y lo mataron, piedad maldita comadreja es algo que tu ni tu familia tendrán

Ambos mortifagos se turnaban en violar a la mujer que gritaba a mas no poder , los mortifagos la penetraban sin piedad, la joven ya perdió la razón su mirada apagada quebró a Percy, el inmenso dolor de ver como su amada esposa sufrio a lo grande hasta prácticamente murió desangrada al abrirle el vientre, el feto era eso solamente feto, pero Harold vio en los recuerdos que su hijo si estaba perfectamente completo, Draco no es el único marcado incluso Narcissa lo dijo ese inmenso dolor de ver a su hijo vilmente asesinado eso lo llevaría en su mente por el resto de su vida, sonrio fríamente Percy igualmente casi pierde la cordura

-Mi querido Percy ahora vas a saber lo que mi pareja sintió al ser cientos de veces violado-Harold ya mostraba todo su rostro manchado de sangre y sus ojos como tal-Carrow , Lestrangue, les toca Percy pero ahora tendrán ayuda de mas

Liberando su poder creo el mismo seres mortifagos completamente humanos con habilidades de magos, ya mas adelante les pondría a cada uno nombre y apellido, ahora ordeno que todos violaran al Percy Weasley. Pasaron horas hasta que finalmente Percy Weasley quedo totalmente vacio, todo su cuerpo destrozado, sus testículos casi irreconocible, su ano manchado de sangre

-Bien aparentemente adelantamos Halloween no queridos-sonrie felizmente James mientra que Tom y Harold suspiraron-ahora mañana cierta familia quedara traumada de por vida, a ver si esos malditos empiezan a ver que nosotros si que no nos andamos con rodeo-en ese sentido su esposo y su hijo asintieron-en cuanto al maldito Alastor decir que desfrute asesinarlo es corto Tom lo que siento en estos momentos supera mis peleas con Severus , es mas ya oficialmente con esto no siento ningún tipo de resentimiento con el, Severus es mi mejor amigo a parte de Remus

-Entre nosotros James-suspira Tom-ni Harold ni yo comentaremos esto, de una perderíamos nuestro tiempo-Harold de una le daba la razón a su padre-ahora vamos de inmediato a la habitación de Draco, Severus y nuestro hijo deben regresar, pero antes ellos deben saber como estará Draco a partir de este momento

Los tres lord asintieron , dejando a los elfos a cargo de los cadáveres , regresaron a la habitación, Harold de una se acerco a su pareja, Narcissa vio que con su aspecto sangriento si que hizo de todo con la maldita comadreja y ella es feliz sencillamente con ello. Harold se dio cuenta de las miradas fijas suspirando se limpio besando la frente de su pareja

-Sanadora Hunt-dice fríamente Harold-Severus y yo ya debemos regresar pero me urge a mi saber como esta Draco y que esperanza tengo de recuperar a mi pareja

-Bueno mi Lord aun lo peor no ha pasado por completo-dice seriamente Emily-ya Draco no tiene riesgo a morir, su magia lo protege en todo momento incluso cuando usted regrese nuevamente a Hogwarts-viendo que su Lord asintió-pero como lo dije antes su mente ya esta en blanco, el seguirá en coma mágico, porque sus heridas y su recuperación al nivel de huesos debe tener tratamiento de inmediato, yo me quedare con el y lo atenderé en todo

-Y en mi caso vendre con las pociones-suspira Severus-seran dadas al el mediante intravenosas, podemos inyectarlas al estilo muggle, odio usar ese método, pero no podemos interrumpir el coma mágico de Draco es fundamental que el mismo recupere su mente

Todos suspiraron profundamente

-Harold querido me comprometo si es preciso-dice seriamente Narcissa-a escribirte diariamente acerca de la salud de Draco, se que debes estar enfocado con tus planes, pero cariño te conozco tanto como si fuera mi hijo, también se que tendras a Draco en tu mente diariamente

-Por eso eres la mejor nuera del mundo mi Cissa-sonrie Harold-te agradeceré que me escriba, se que ustedes sin dudarlo en caso de emergencia me llamarían, pero Narcissa tienes razón me enfocare en Hogwarts pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Draco, es mas siempre pensare en mi Dragon

Narcissa lo abrazo y le beso la frente para calmarlo cosa que de una consiguió , ya en horas de madrugada y muy renuentemente ellos regresaron a Hogwarts, por suerte tanto Jeremy como su hija Mary Kate actuaron perfectamente sus papeles, el joven lord no mintió los recompensaría a los dos mas adelante, pero debía descansar esta noche si que fue larga, aunque sonrio disfruto realmente matar, asesinar , torturar hasta la muerte, eran tan parte de el, tan natural, ademas su padre James si que se graduo su padre será mas que una ayuda para el y su padre Tom

Mientras tanto a primeras horas de la mañana Severus se despertó al sentir a su pareja entrando como si nada a la habitación , se burlo de si mismo antes hubiera mandando al carajo a Remus, ahora era mas que feliz al recibirlo, su pareja sonriendo se acostó con el, total aun quedaba algo de tiempo para ir a desayunar,los dos aprovecharon ese corto tiempo para besarse apasionadamente

-Bien ya que nos hemos dados nuestros buenos días respectivamente-sonrie felizmente Remus mas cuando Severus por enésima vez se sonrojo-podia saber que sucedió anoche, a pesar de haber visto a un serio y frio Severus paseando por ahí de una supe que no era mi serpiente favorita

Severus lo beso agradeciendo su fidelidad

-Me alegra Lobo porque ve de mas y conmigo no la cuenta-dice fríamente Seveuus aunque al final sonrio a su pareja-y bueno Remus, recuerda cuando era espia de ambos bandos no-Remus asintió-en ese tiempo estabas mas con Black y yo como siempre no era precisamente dulce sea contigo y los demás pero en ese tiempo

Remus asintió sabia que Severus tenia mucho que explicar

-Fui mortifago porque supuestamente me sentí rechazado por Lily Evans-dice Severus sin notar la mirada de odio de Remus-en esa mentira que vivimos nunca estuve de acuerdo con los métodos de nuestro Lord cuando era Voldemort pero con nuestro joven Lord pasa todo lo contrario

Sonrio cuando su pareja le alentaba silenciosamente a seguir

-Cuando manejaste tan perfectamente la masacre guarde tus palabras-continua el profesor de pociones-en cuanto a que no solamente no te arrepentias sino que sentía que era tu naturaleza ser lobo, ser oscuro que sentía que finalmente estabas completo

-Y es asi te tengo a ti que eres el amor de mi vida-dice firmemente Remus haciendo que Severus sonriera mas y amaba ser el único en causar dicha sonrisa-tambien tengo a Teddy que es mi hijo , y tengo a mi mejor amigo de vuelta y su hijo, tengo todo Severus solamente debía ver por mi mismo eso

-Y a mi me paso eso ayer Rem-dice contundentemente Severus-ayer Draco estuvo a punto de morir, sentiste la desesperación de nuestro Harold no-Remus asintió de inmediato-cuando vi a mi ahijado fue que realmente me di cuenta que amo ser mago oscuro, la magia oscura no es terrible no es un defecto o enfermedad Rem es algo con lo que naces, antes en nuestra vida real cuando eramos pareja temia que me dejaras por eso

Remus abrió sus ojos en shock

-Lobo tonto-sonrie Severus besando a Remus-por suerte para ti tenemos a Narcissa Black, esa si que me aterrizo, me hizo ver que tu me amaba por ser simplemente yo, que indiferentemente de que magia pueda poseer tu me seguiría amando

-Esa Narcissa siempre estare agradecida con ella por cuidarte-sonrie Remus

Severus asintió y poco a poco le conto lo sucedido en toda la noche en la Mansion Gaunt, Remus maldijo por enésima vez a todos los Weasley quitando a Bill y los gemelos las miserables comadrejas, no dejan de ser una molestia, aunque rio alegremente que James finalmente también libero su poder, su mejor amigo a solas sentía titubeos no por hacer lo correcto sino que quería apoyar en todo a Tom y a su hijo finalmente ya podía igualar su poder. Ambos finalmente arreglados salieron al comedor sabiendo que Albus y los demás tendrían enormes noticias que comentar

-¡Se puede saber donde estabas Remus¡-exclama furiosamente Sirius-te busque por todos lados y nada de nada

-Estuve cerca del bosque prohibido Sirius-suspira con fastidio Remus-hoy empiezo mis clases y pedi ayuda a Firenze para unos hechizos a utilizar, sinceramente canuto eres mi mejor amigo pero siento que me estas asfixiando

Sirius se sonrojo de vergüenza, Severus no dijo nada solamente para apoyar a Remus, porque sino sinceramente se hubiera burlado a lo grande del pulgoso, pero ahora quería saber que pensaba su ilustrísimo director del nuevo ataque de su joven Lord, si es por números el joven ya va de 5/0 a su favor, el joven si que se la tenia medida al vejete y los demás

-Me temo Sirius que tu enojo con Remus será tratado después-dice seriamente Albus aunque Severus interpreto que eso seria nunca-pero mis queridos profesores nuevamente el Lord Oscuro ataco sin piedad, me temo que sea quien sea no esta jugando, realmente quiere matar a todo mago que se dedique a la luz, vean el profeta

Todos asintieron y empezaron a leer

_Queridos Lectores _

_Nuevamente mis amados lectores el mundo mágico tiembla ante un nuevo ataque del nuevo Lord Oscuro, no sabemos quien es, ni su nombre o apellido al menos el anterior si podíamos identificarlo , pero este Lord es el misterio del siglo, ahora tres nuevos cadáveres se suman a la larga lista que en tan solo dos semanas tiene este terrible maléfico cruel mago oscuro. Las victimas son una pareja distinguida Percy Weasley hijos de los héroes de Guerra Arthur y Molly Weasley , ademas el joven trabajaba en el Ministerio, con el su hermosa esposa Adelaine Simpson una joven de alcurnia recién graduada de Beaxbeutons una de las escuelas de magias y hechicería mas importante junto con Hogwarts, la tercera victima es un auror el legendario Alastor Moody, no solamente su muerte a asombrados a todos sino como murieron, Alastor solamente apareció literamente en pedazos mis amados lectores todo su cuerpo fue hecho pedazos, y nuestra dulce pareja fueron ambos violados sin parar, y la señorita Adelaine le fue arrancado su feto si mis lectores la joven estaba embarazada, que clase de crueldad es esta, hasta cuando permitiremos que este Lord siga reinando porque mis lectores no podemos mentirnos mientra nuestro héroe Harry Potter no aparezca estamos viviendo un reinado de terror_

_Me Despido esperando el regreso de nuestro salvador_

_Atentamente _

_Helena Dusquene_

Severus sonrio minuciosamente al ver la cara de espanto de sus compañeros, su pareja fingio dolor y consternación pero a el no lo engañaba evidentemente Remus también disfruto la descripción de profeta, y esos estúpidos quedaron corto, el no presencio eso, pero Narcissa , Emily y el si que escucharon los gritos de puro horror de esos tres asi que el sufrimiento de ellos definitivamente fue para largo, miro de reojo a sus estudiantes, su Lord estaba tranquilo es mas ese estaba mas que feliz de la vida Mientra que los profesores estaban reunidos Harold y sus compañeros ya estaban en sus respectivas mesas, de reojo miro que la mesa de los Gryffindor estaba totalmente silenciosa, es mas ni ambos Weasley es decir Ron y Ginebra y Granger no estaban, pero los gemelos si esos dos actuaban dolidos pero de lejos ve que esos estaban felices, es mas juraría que cuando se reunan esos dos le harán un altar de por vida

-Hoy si es una mañana tan resfrescante-dice alegremente Pansy-al menos cierta mesa estará mas tranquila hoy, pero mientras que tu no estabas querido Harold nuevamente prevenimos a nuestros compañeros, porque como nos has advertido y mas Severus con estas casas especialmente la de los leones no nos debemos confiar bajo ninguna circunstancia

Harold, Blaise, y Theo asintieron dándole la razón

-Ahora con la cuestión de Draco-susurra tristemente Theo-por lo que nos conto Draco esta vivo mas que milagro-Harold dolorosamente asintió-hablare con Severus de nosotros soy el que mas se acerca a entender las pociones ayudándolo podemos hacer la poción que haga que Draco camine finalmente

-Te lo agradeceré Theo-dice honestamente Harold

-Bien Pansy recuerda que ayer dijiste-susurra Blaise-que sentias que otros estudiantes de otras casas incluyendo Gryffindor eran oscuros o podían ser-Pansy asintió-bueno resulta que ayer tuve una interesante conversación con nada mas y nada menos que Luna Lovegood

Pansy, abrió sus ojos en shock, pero Harold percibia que se estaba sonrojado pero también se sorprendio de Luna, aunque con Luna podía confiar en ella, ya que era la única en saber su relación con Draco es mas para su disgusto ella y Draco simpatizaron de una

_-Bien Lovegood sin animos de amenazarte-dice fríamente Draco-pero mas te vale por tu vida que nos digas como sabe de mi relación con Harry_

_Harry puso los ojos menos mal que no estaba amenazando, aunque luna sonrio_

_-No lo sabia mi tierno Draco-sonrie Luna-lo sospechaba solamente no conte que tu abiertamente me lo acaba de confirmar_

_Harry no sabia si reir o llorar todo el misterio y secreteo de su relación al carajo para que Luna lo supiera de la boca del mismo Draco_

_-Potter ni se te ocurra a culparme de esto-dice fríamente Draco-en este caso culparemos a la alineación planetaria que me hizo decir tonterías en cuanto a ti Lovegood-tu no viste nada, no escuchaste nada es mas no sabes que estoy enamorado de Harry y el de mi_

_Silencio sepulcral, Harry solamente suspiro su pareja era tan ingenua imposible de ver en un Slytherin_

_-Sin ofender mi querido Draco-sonrie Luna-se que dijo tonterías a monton, pero incluso yo tengo mis limites, obviamente no contaba contigo tu si que me superaste en ese sentido_

_Draco se sonrojo mas cuando Harry se rio abiertamente, al final los tres rieron y desde entonces formaron un lazo de amistad_

-Mi estimado Harold ella quiere reunirse contigo-susurra Blaise-y creo que seria un alicente para los demás que aun temen mostrarse como son, junto con Longbottom seria dos perfectos aliados aquí en Hogwarts

-Harold querido yo doy mi palabra de Slytherin que Luna es de confianza total-dice seriamente Pansy sorprendiendo a Harold el iba a decirle a Blaise que quería verse con Luna-y lo hago porque…ella…ella. Carajo Luna es mi pareja, es mi novia mi lord

Silencio sepulcral en la mesa de Slytherin, Harold estaba gratamente sorprendido, eso era wow aunque sabia que Luna también era gay, que fuera pareja precisamente de Pansy era para no creerlo, pero quien era el para juzgar , nadie daba ni medio por su relación con Draco, por eso lo que sucedió a su pareja, es que nadie pensó que Draco fuera capaz de hacerlo feliz, malditos infelices fue precisamente su rubio que le mantuvo la cordura , fue feliz con su rubio porque nadie le dio la gana de verlo

-No dire que eso no me sorprende porque mentiría Pansy-dice fríamente Harold-pero si Luna es feliz contigo y tu con ella por mi no hay problema, es mas esta noche nos reuniremos con ella y Neville, como Blaise dijo mientra mas estudiantes de otras casas tengamos a nuestro favor podremos tener en corto tiempo el control de Hogwarts, por completo

Continuara…..


End file.
